The Plan
by JennyD18
Summary: Lily Evans has always hated James Potter, but as their final year at Hogwarts starts, Lily begins to see a change in him she likes. Is it real, or is it all just apart of James's plan? Please R&R!
1. Meeting the Heads

Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm Jenny, and I'm a new Harry Potter fan fic writing. This is my very first LJ story and I'm quite nervous about it so please be kind. Constructive criticism is encouraged except for flames. So beginnings always suck, but I had to introduce everyone, the story will get better... I think. I hope that you all enjoy this story and review as well!

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to the incredible author J.K Rowling, but everything that you do not recognize belongs to me ;). Ok so now that that's out of the way on with the story!

Chapter One: Meeting the heads

It was a crowded day in Diagon Alley a week before September first when all Hogwarts students would be heading back to their second home. Everyone was bustling around trying to get last minute things checking over their lists hoping they hadn't forgotten anything.

Lily Evans emerged from an ice cream parlor, her long red hair was flowing behind her and her vibrant emerald green eyes were sparkling with laughter. She was with her two best mates in the whole world Piper Cromwell and Jade Caulfield.

Piper had thick golden locks that came down just past her shoulders and bright clear blue eyes. Lily and Piper had become friends almost instantly back in their first year when they shared a compartment on their way to Hogwarts. Piper was half muggle, her mom being the muggle and her dad being the wizard. Her family had a lot of money and Piper helped them spend it by shopping… a lot. Piper was a shopaholic who liked to date around and never had a long term relationship.

Jade had long black hair with electrifying gray eyes and was a pure blood wizard. Jade was extremely loud and funny and had a tendency to be very blunt with a short temper. She was someone who could easily tell you how it was instead of side stepping the truth trying to spare your feelings. Jade, Lily and Piper had all become friends after their first Charms lesson. Jade had screamed and told off James Potter for pulling a prank on Lily and Piper.

Lily shuddered. Just the thought of James Potter made her skin crawl. He was a big headed egotistical toerag who thought he was better than everyone else and could charm any girl. Well, he could pretty much charm any girl, any girl except for Lily.

James was one of the most popular guys at Hogwarts along with Sirius Black. Those two were practically connected at the hip. Sirius was just as bad as James, maybe even worse. He had longish thick black hair that fell into his blue eyes making him look very handsome. Girls were usually throwing themselves at Sirius, and he was always there to catch them, until he got bored then he let them drop.

Then there was Remus Lupin, their other best mate. Remus could actually be all right… when he wanted to be; otherwise he was just as bad as the other two. He had sandy blonde hair with brown eyes and was usually quiet, and could always be found reading a good book. He didn't date as much as James and Sirius, only having the occasional girlfriend.

Finally there was Peter Pettigrew. Peter was a plump boy with blonde hair and watery brown eyes. He wasn't as good looking as the other three, and had a lot harder time getting a girlfriend, but he still did, mostly because he was friends with James and Sirius.

The four of them made up a group they liked to call 'the maurders'.

Everyone in school loved the pranks they were _always_ pulling and basically worshipped them. Everyone except Lily and her friends, they actually found them quite annoying.

"Lily, you all right? You've got a sour look on your face?" Piper asked.

Lily looked up from her ice cream completely unaware of the fact that she had been zoning out and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about--" she was about to finish when a voice from behind her cut her off,

"Me of course," James Potter's deep voice drawled.

Lily's eyes immediately narrowed and turned to see James behind her with Sirius and Remus.

"Contrary to popular belief Potter, but the world doesn't revolve around you," Lily said with sarcastic sweetness.

James just grinned, not fazed at all by Lily's coldness, "Really? I had no idea! Thanks for clearing that up Evans, I owe you one. How 'bout I repay you by taking you to Hogsmeade, on a date?" James asked earnestly.

Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance, she was sick of him constantly asking her out, "As _appealing _as that sounds, I think I'll pass," Lily said trying to keep her voice calm.

"That's all right, maybe next time," James said sitting in the seat next to her.

Lily pursed her lips wishing he would go away, "I don't remember any of us asking you to sit down,"

James grinned even wider, "That's all right, I forgive you, I know you just forgot to ask," James said arrogantly.

"What do you three want anyway, and where's your tag along?" Jade asked irritated that Sirius had chosen the seat next to her to sit in.

"Who Peter?" Sirius asked, "Ah well, you see, Peter got real excited when he finally passed his apparition test after failing it seven times and tried to apparate over to James's backyard to show us. But being the dull git he is, he never made it to James's yard,"

"No, unfortunately he ended up in some muggle girl's bedroom and the girl thought he was a burglar and beat him to a bloody pulp. He's at home recuperating," James said ruffling his hair.

"And for your first question, we just wanted to enjoy the company of you lovely ladies," Sirius flirted with Jade leaning closer to her.

"My face needs space Black!" Jade spat pushing him away from her. Jades took deep breaths trying to keep calm.

'_I will not hit black, I will not hit Black, I will not hit Black…but I want to so bad!'_ Jade thought in her head as she crossed her arms and leaned back moodily in her chair.

Seeing as the conversation was talking a tailspin for disaster Piper tried starting a civilized one, "So Remus, did you get head boy?" Piper asked hoping this would take their attention away from hating each other.

Remus smiled, "No, actually, I didn't,"

This seemed to distract Lily from glaring at James as she sat up straighter a look of disbelief on her face, "What? You didn't? Then who did?" Lily asked astounded.

She had thought that Remus would have definitely got head boy. He was extremely smart and had been prefect along side Lily since fifth year. She had just assumed that he was the one who got appointed head boy. Now she had no idea who it could be.

"He's sitting right next to you," James said happily.

Lily Froze.

'_No, no, no, no! Please NO!'_ Lily screamed in her head. She slowly turned around to see James Potter holding up his head boy badge as Lily's eyes widened in horror. There was NO way he could be head boy!

How—Why—Who!

"Are you kidding me! Who in their right bloody mind would make you head boy!" Lily yelled incredulously.

"That would be Dumbledore!" Sirius piped in.

Lily shot him a death glare and turned back to James holding out her hand,

"Let me see your badge,"

James handed it over to her and she examined it carefully trying to see if it was a fake or not.

"Did you knick this off the real head boy?" Lily asked suspiciously.

That was definitely a possibility. James went to great lengths to try and annoy Lily. She wouldn't put it past him to knick the head boy badge off the real head boy and waltz around pretending it was his.

James just shook his head and started to laugh, "Evans it says my name right on it! Why is it so hard to believe, I mean I was the top in most of my classes,"

This was true. Lily hated to admit it but James was extremely smart when it came to magic. He was irritatingly smart. He barely had to lift a book to get top grades which was something that annoyed Lily to no end because she had to actually work for her grades.

"So! You have absolutely no respect for the rules!" Jade cried just as dumbfounded as Lily had been.

Piper and Remus sat quietly watching their friends bicker back and forth not wanting to interrupt incase they tried to bite there heads off.

"I wouldn't say none," James said simply.

"Just very little," Sirius finished taking his thumb and index finger and putting them close together to indicate how much respect James had for the rules.

Remus cleared his throat and quickly cut Jade off before she had a chance to start yelling, "Do you know who head girl is?" Remus asked.

Piper and Jade both smiled.

"Why yes. Yes we do," She said eating some of her ice cream.

James stared at the two girls waiting for them so say something, "Well are you going to tell us who it is?" James asked after they said nothing more.

Jade shrugged locking her eyes with his, "How bad do you want to know?"

She asked having fun seeing James get irritated.

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up abruptly, "We should get going. I told my mom that we'd meet her in the Leaky cauldron ten minutes ago,"

Piper and Jade stood up as well still grinning from ear to ear.

"Wait! Tell us who head girl is first!" James demanded standing up. He wished they would just tell them. He really hoped it wasn't anyone like Bellatrix Black, which would just be horrid.

But instead of telling him, the three girls just ignored him as they started walking into the crowd towards the Leaky Cauldron. Once they were far enough away Jade yelled,

"It's Lily!"

Lily glanced back before turning into the Leaky Cauldron to see James grinning from ear to ear.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Author's note: A big huge thank-you to Notsure for reviewing! I really appreciate it, and I'm really glad that you like the story! Here, have a virtual cookie! (I'm not sure what those are, but I hear they're a good thing) This chapter is a little bit shorter, but that's only because chapter three is longer. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful Ms. J.K Rowling, but everything else you don't recognize is all mine!

Chapter two: The Hogwarts express

"Did you have a good time at Diagon Alley Lily Dear?" Mrs. Evans inquired as they arrived back at their home.

Lily smiled as she made her way towards the stairs to take her things back up to her room, "Yes, I had a rather good time. Well…except for the end," Lily said as an afterthought.

"Why, what happened at the end?" Mrs. Evans asked curiously.

"Uhhh…." Lily stammered not really wanting to explain to her mother about James Potter, "Well we had to leave and Jade, Piper and I didn't even get a chance to really talk to each other because we were so busy picking up all of our school supplies," Lily said, which was half true. When they had sat down outside the ice cream parlor they were about to start catching up on what each other did over summer holidays but then James came and they didn't get a chance to.

"Oh I see. That's too bad dear. At least you'll see them in a week. Then you'll have lots of time to catch up,"

"Yeah, um… I better go put these things up in my room," Lily said quickly as she rushed up the stairs leaving her mother frowning slightly at the bottom.

"Out of the way FREAK!" Petunia yelled when she and Lily almost collided with each other at the top of the stairs.

"Well hello Petunia! How nice to see you to. Yes I had a wonderful time at Diagon Alley and my friends are doing well, thanks for asking!" Lily replied sarcastically patting her sister on the shoulder.

Petunia just glared at Lily and pushed her out of the way making her way down the stairs and slamming the front door closed. She was probably going to see her new boyfriend Vernon Dursely. He was a large beefy man with a purple face and was extremely annoying. Lily had no idea how Petunia could stand him, Lily sure couldn't. Every time he came over to their house Lily would hide in her room so she wouldn't have to make conversation with him which he was always trying to do whenever he saw her.

Lily entered her room and closed her door softly. She went over to her bed and put her bags on top of it. Then she wheeled her trunk over and started packing her school supplies into it. She had practically been packed since the beginning of august. She loved her parents a lot, but Petunia made sure that every time she came home for the summer she would make it miserable for Lily.

Petunia and Lily use to get a long. But that was before Lily found out she was a witch. Now Petunia despised her. Lily's parents were very accepting and excited for her but Petunia wasn't. Petunia didn't like things that were… out of the ordinary.

Lily sighed lying down on her bed. She really hoped that the next week would go by extremely fast. She was sick of the many insults that came her way from Petunia. It's not like Lily didn't throw them right back, but it was becoming tedious and she just wanted to go to Hogwarts.

Lily sat up and looked at her bedside table. On it was a picture of her Piper and Jade taken before the end of sixth year. Lily smiled. In the picture Piper was taking out her mirror and quickly fixed her hair while Lily and Jade looked over at her rolling their eyes. When she was done they threw their arms around each other smiling and then stuck out their tongues.

Lily really did have the best friends in the world. They didn't even care that she was a muggle born. Not like the Syltherins who were constantly calling her a mudblood and harassing her. It was beyond annoying. Lily never let it get to her, or so that's what she told her friends. But deep down it hurt. Sure there was the saying 'sticks and stones can break your bones, but names came never hurt you', but it hurt anyway.

This year was going to be different though. Lily was determined to ignore the Syltherins comments and be the best head girl she could be, even if it meant having to be some what civilized to Potter. She was going to show everyone what a great witch she was.

"Lily hurry up or you'll miss the train!" Mr. Evans yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Lily awoke with a jolt and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She looked over at her clock and gasped at the time. It was already ten fifteen. She couldn't believe she had overslept… again! Lily quickly raced around her room throwing last minute things in her trunk and getting dressed.

She hauled her trunk down the stairs and was thankful when her dad took it for her and put it in the car so she wouldn't have to. It was quite heavy with all the books she had in there and Lily wasn't exactly that strong. She ran into the kitchen grabbing a granola bar for breakfast not having time to get anything out and rushed to the car where her mum and dad were waiting for her. Once Lily closed the door they took off quickly.

"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked just noticing that her older sister wasn't in the car with them.

"She was feeling a little under the weather and decided it would be better if she stayed at home," Mr. Evans explained.

Lily frowned, "Oh, All right," Lily replied non-chalantly knowing perfectly well that Petunia was fine and just didn't want to come and say good-bye to her. It was probably for the best any way, Petunia might have fainted or started screaming since there would be so many 'freaks' around her.

Lily arrived at the train station with ten minutes to spare thanks to her dad who exceeded the speed the limit the whole way there.

Lily stopped in front of the barrier to platform 9 ¾ looking back at her parents.

"We'll miss you Lily dear," Mrs. Evans said quietly starting to get a little teary eyed.

Lily smiled warmly at her parents hugging them both tightly, "I'm going to miss you as well,"

"Don't forget to write!" Mr. Evans said.

"Don't worry dad, I won't. I love you, bye!" Lily said.

And with that Lily ran through the barrier leaving her parents behind.

The platform was very crowded with people's parents saying good-bye to their children. Lily made her way onto the train and started looking for Jade, Piper and an empty compartment.

"LILY!" Piper's voice screeched from behind her as she came out of a compartment running over to Lily.

"PIPER!" Lily said happily as the two friends hugged tightly, "Is that our compartment?" Lily asked referring to the one that Piper had just come out of.

Pipers smile faltered a bit, "Err… no. I haven't found Jade yet, but I've already done this end of the train so let's go do the other end," Piper said quickly as she pushed Lily towards the opposite side of the compartment she came out of.

Lily frowned at her friend's strange behavior but decided to ignore it and began to peer into the compartments they were passing looking for Jade.

They finally found her in the last compartment in the back of the train storing her trunk away. Lily banged the door opened causing Jade to jump and whirl around to see an annoyed looking Lily.

"You just _had _to pick the compartment farthest away from the head's compartment just to piss me off didn't you?" lily asked curtly dragging her trunk into the compartment and storing it next to Jade's.

"Oh come on Lils, the exercise from walking up and down the train will do you good!" Jade smirked as she sat down next to Piper, who was trying to contain her laughing at her two bickering friends but failing miserably.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm fat? I'll have you know, that I ran everyday this summer thank you very much! I mean I had to do something to get away from Petunia and her horrid boyfriend," Lily shuddered as she thought about them.

"Wait, what? Petunia, horse face, Evans actually has a boyfriend? How did she manage that? Is she paying him?" Jade asked incredulously.

When Jade had come to stay with Lily for Christmas break last year Petunia almost had a melt down. She treated Jade the same as she had Lily, horribly.

Unfortunately for Petunia, Jade doesn't have as much patience for people like Petunia as Lily does and she hexed her non-stop through her stay. Now any mention of Jade's name and Petunia starts to whimper in fear and runs out of the house.

"You know I thought she might be, but he's just as horrid as she is. He doesn't know about me being a witch yet, so he's a bit nicer to me then Petunia is. He's always trying to talk to me, it's weird," Lily grimaced.

"Well, who knows, maybe they'll get married and move far away and you'll never have to deal with them again?" Piper suggested.

"One can only hope," Lily said grinning, "Christmas is going to be unbearable though, Vernon's going to be with us the WHOLE time. I'm not looking forward to it. I'm also pretty sure that's when Petunia's going to tell him I'm a witch. She doesn't want to, but mum says if she wants to have an open honest relationship with him then she has to tell him. I don't see why though, I'm not marrying him it's my secret not hers."

"That is so stupid. I just can't get over the fact that horse face actually has a boyfriend, it's just….wrong," Jade shuddered, "But I have a brilliant plan! You can come and stay with me over Christmas break!"

Lily stared at her friend completely shocked, "Really?"

"Of course! My parents love you. I think they might love you more then me…" Jade trailed off.

"I would love to come and stay with you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lily squealed happily hugging Jade.

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't wish anyone to have to spend Christmas break with horse face, even my worst enemy…. well maybe Black," Jade said as an after thought.

Lily laughed then looked down at her watch, "Oh no, I'm going to be late for the prefect meeting. I'll be back in a while, bye,"

"Good luck Lily," Piper called after her as she flew out the door, "I really hope that she and James don't kill each other."

"Don't hope Piper, pray,"


	3. meetings, fights and all that is nice

Author's note: A big huge thank you to nowthatspink for reviewing! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this next Chapter! Ok Here is chapter three!It's a bit longer then the other ones and I hope that you all enjoy it and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize but everything you don't belongs to me.

Chapter Three: Meetings, fights and all that is nice

Lily rushed down the hall and came to an abrupt stop in front of the heads compartment door. She felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. She hadn't felt nervous yet about being head girl but now she was.

What if she wasn't a good head girl? What if Potter was a bad head boy and dumped all the work on her? What if Potter was actually a decent head boy?

Lily took a deep breath, straightening her heads badge, and pushing all of the 'what ifs' out of her mind and opening the heads door walking in confidently.

All of the prefects were already there lounging around waiting for the meeting to start even James was already there. Lily couldn't believe that everyone was waiting for her! Her!She was always punctual but now she was late and James was on time….that just felt wrong.

"You're late Evans. You ready to start?" James asked Lily grinning broadly at her tardiness. Lily resisted the urge to kick him in the shin since that wouldn't have been very head girl of her.

"Yeah," Lily said biting her tongue to keep her from insulting James.

James called the attention of all the prefects and started the meeting, "All right, welcome back everyone! I hope you all had an enjoyable summer. For those of you who don't know I am James Potter and I will be your head boy for the year, and the head girl will be non other then the lovely Lily Evans who is standing to my right. Now Evans, how 'bout you take over from here?" James said happily.

Lily gritted her teeth and pursed her lips not amused by the way James had introduced her. She made a quick mental note to yell at him for it late, "All right, so as prefects you all will have the responsibility of patrolling the hallways of Hogwarts after hours to make sure no one breaks curfew," She paused slightly as she felt James stand behind her, "We'll also be organizing various events throughout the year. Our first meeting will be on Friday when we'll arrange the times for everyone to patrol," Lily felt James put his hands on her shouldetstart massaging them. Lily quickly smacked his hands away and continued, "If you have any ideas for what you'd like to do this year bring them up at any meetings and we'll discuss them," James moved to Lily's side and slid his arm around her waist. Lily elbowed him sharply in the ribs and gave him a death glare as she removed his arm, "I've made up a list saying who will take what shift for patrolling the train. So if you'll all take one of these," Lily handed out the papers and saw the slytherin prefects look at it through narrow eyes. Lily sighed knowing they weren't going to make this year any easier on her, "Does anyone have any questions?"

Three six year prefect girls were whispering to each other to each other and looking over at James and Lily then at each other. One of them, Penny Williams, a sixth year Ravenclaw raised her hand.

"Yes Penny?" James asked winking at her. Lily looked disgusted by it but Penny's face immediately flushed red and she developed a silly grin on her face, Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Are you two dating?" Penny asked.

The whole room went silent and turned looking at Lily and James attentively. James was grinning widely and Lily turned red and looked absolutely horrified.

"No!" Lily said quickly moving a couple of steps away from James so that nobody got the wrong idea.

A look of relief passed on most of the girls faces in the room.

"But we will be soon," James said closing the gap between his self and Lily and putting his arm back around her waist. Lily saw once again the girls look crest fallen. She pushed James away from her and said, "No, we won't be," very firmly.

Lily tried her best to keep a straight face as she saw Bellatrix Black, a seventh year prefect, raise her hand even though she felt a great urge to glare at her.

"Yes," Lily asked through gritted teeth.

"We were all wondering," Bellatrix said, meaning all of the slytherin prefects, "How a mudblood became head girl?"

Lily's eyes flashed with anger but her face stayed the same. Bellatrix wanted a reaction out of her, but Lily wasn't going to give it to her, she was better then that.

"How dare you!" James yelled taking a step forward and making a move to grab his wand but Lily put an arm out in front of him to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"Well Bellatrix, I suppose if you really wanted to know, you'd have to go ask Dumbledore that now wouldn't you? While you're there, how about you ask him how you ever became a prefect. You may all go sit with your friends now. Potter and I have the first shift, meet here when it's your shift," Lily said calmly. Everyone started to leave the apartment and just as the slytherins were about to leave, "Oh and Bellatrix," Lily called after her with her voice sounding sickly sweet, "Twenty points from slytherin, have a nice train ride," Lily said as if they were old friends. Bellatrix glared at Lily then stormed out of the compartment with her friends close behind her.

"How can you stand it?" James said angrily when the compartment had cleared out and they were the only two people left.

Lily turned around to see him starring sadly at her.

Lily just shrugged, "I'm use to it by now Potter. I mean they've been calling me it ever since I've been here…" Lily railed off not wanting to say anything else about it.

"Don't listen to it Lily, they're wrong! You're such an amazing witch and they know it! That's why they use it, that word, they think it holds some great power so that they can forget you're better then them, because you are, you're amazing." James said coming closer and closer to Lily.

Lily was in complete shock. She could not remember the last time that James had ever sounded so…sincere or when he had used her first name.

Lily wanted to make some crude comment to him but she couldn't. She wanted to shove him away from her since he was now extremely close, but she was actually quite enjoying the smell of his cologne. She wondered what kind of cologne it was that he used.

When he took her hands in his and she didn't even feel the urge to wrench them away from him like she normally did every time he had tried before.

"You're intelligent, beautiful, nice, and that's why you're head girl, and they hate you because they know they can never even come close to as great of a person as you are," James said softly, his face inches away from her, "You're perfect," He whispered.

Lily blinked trying to clear her head that had gotten clogged up all of a sudden. Why was Potter being so nice to her? This wasn't like him; this wasn't like him at all. She needed space to clear her head and she definitely needed space away from his amazing smelling cologne.

"I'm not," Lily said pulling away from him but he held on tight pulling her back to him.

"You are," He said firmly lifting her chin so that she had to look up at him in the eyes.

Lily had never realized what a beautiful hazel colour they were before. Lily watched as James started to lean towards her. His face kept getting closer and closer and she didn't even move, not one inch.

"I swear I'll hex you into oblivion Black!" Jades voice screeched throughout the entire train.

Lily finally snapped back into reality, realizing what they were about to do so she quickly pulled away from James, this time successfully, "We should probably go see what the problem is," Lily said as she moved quickly towards the door.

"Lily," James said earnestly obviously wanting to finished whatever it was that was happening between the two of them. But there was no way that Lily was going to.

"Come on," Lily said ignoring his plead and heading out of the compartment

When she got outside she saw Sirius and Jade circling each other with their wands pointing at each other. Remus was standing to the side of them shaking his head and Piper was standing next to him her arms folded and glaring angrily at Black. Other students had also come out now into the hall to see what all of the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" Lily demanded.

Neither Sirius nor Jade looked up at Lily but instead they kept circling each other. Jade looked murderous whereas Sirius looked humorous.

"Whats going? Black here decided that it would be oh so funny to grab my ass!" Jade snarled.

"Oh come on Caulfield, you know you liked it," Sirius said suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows at Jade.

"PIG!" Jade screeched shooting out a jet of purple light from her wand which Sirius quickly deflected.

"Hey! That almost hit me!" Sirius yelled at Jade.

Jades eyes flashed dangerously, "That would be the point!" She snapped, throwing another spell at him which he blocked again but with difficulty.

"ENOUGH!" Lily hollered at them, "EXPELLIARMUS!" she screeched.

Both Sirius's and Jade's wands flew out of their hands and into Lily's.

"Way to go Sirius, now I'm going to have to take points from Gryffindor!" James said angrily as he emerged from the heads compartment, "ten points from Gryffindor from each of you for using magic on the train, and twenty points to Evans for stopping it,"

Lily looked over at James curiously. So it was back to Evans now.

Whatever, it wasn't like she cared.

"I hate that you made me do that Jade, if you could, would you please try to refrain yourself fromhexing Black and be civil to him and try NOT to kill him!" Lily said trying to keep her calm but finding that it was extremely difficult.

"You didn't have to do anything; you should have just let me hex the creep" Jade shouted at Lily.

"I am still standing right here you know," Sirius yelled

"Like I care," Jade spat.

"Hey! If you didn't pay to see the show then get back into your compartments," James yelled at some second year students who were watching them. Their eyes widened with fear and quickly scurried back inside their compartments.

"All right, Potter and I have to go and patrol the hallways now so both of you need to go back to your compartments! I'm going to give you your wands back but if you make one move, and I mean one move, to throw a spell at each other, I will not hesitate to take to take them back," Lily said sternly.

"Fine," Jade said grabbing her wand and storming down the hall.

"Black, you're pathetic," Piper said disgusted before taking off after a fuming Jade.

"And you," Lily said turning to face Sirius.

"Me? Your friend is the one who tried to hex me!" Sirius protested.

"You grabbed her ass! What did you think that Jade was going to do? I mean honestly! Have you met Jade? God, Sirius, you can be such a bloody idiot! Do something like that again and next time, I won't intervene!" Lily yelled at him shoving hiswand into his hand.

"All right, all right, I'll try to be…nicer to Jade. But I'm not promising anything!" Sirius said pointing a finger at Lily to emphasize his last point then he walked away with Remus who quickly shot Lily a 'sorry' look.

"Your friends are morons, no wait, just Sirius. Sirius is a complete and utter moron!" Lily ranted whirling around to face James as if it was his fault somehow for the way Sirius was.

"Look I can't control Siri- wait, my friends are morons? Meaning you don't think I'm one?" James asked grinning broadly.

Lily's face immediately flushed red, damn her red head, "What? No-I-erm-I meant you're all morons!" Lily tried to cover.

Lily had no idea what was wrong with her. Why had she just said that? Of course she thought Potter was an idiot; she has always thought that he was an idiot!

"No, no! You said my friends, and then you said Sirius!" James challenged, "Admit it Evans you don't think that I'm a moron."

"I would hope that since you are head boy this year that you wouldn't be a moron. The whole school's counting on you I hope you know, and that is the only reason why I said that you weren't," Lily lied.

Honestly she had no idea why she had said it. It had just sort of come out before she knew what had happened.

"Look, let's just start patrolling," Lily snapped feeling herself starting to get agitated.

The first ten minutes of their patrolling duty was unusually quiet. All of the compartments weren't rowdy and no one seemed to have gotten into any fights. There was an eery calm on the Hogwarts Express making Lily realize just how boring these patrolling shifts could be. She and James hadn't said a word to each other in a while and for some odd reason Lily felt the urge to talk to him.

"So Evans How was your hollies?" James finally asked after what seemed like an eternity breaking the silence.

"Rather boring actually. The best part was when I went to France for a week. It's beautiful there! How about you?"

"It was good. I was at quidditch camp with Sirius and Jade most of the summer. I honestly thought they were going to murder each other almost every day. They just can't seem to stand each other one bit,"

"Yes, Ireceived numerous letters from Jade telling me of the many different ways that she was going to murder Black. Was it really as bad as she made it out to be?"

"At one point on the pitch Jade grabbed one of the beaters clubs out of his hand and sent a bludger Sirius's way, and they were on the same team,"

"Oh my,"

"Yeah that friend of yours has some temper,"

"Well that friend of yours isn't any better and he purposely pushes her to her breaking point. She told me about how he stole her knickers and enchanted them to fly around the cafeteria during lunch,"

James started laughing at this but one look at Lily's death glare told him he probably shouldn't be.

"Oh come on, that one was funny!"

"Not to Jade, she almost died of embarrassment!"

"Well it's not like she went easy on him, she did some pretty horrible things to him as well,"

"Don't even try to justify that statement. Sirius has been tormenting Jade since they were little. Did he just expect for her to sit back and take it?"

"Could we talk about something other then our best friend's estranged relationship?"

"Like what?" Lily snapped getting irritated again. James ran his hand through his hair nervously. Lily rolled her eyes annoyed, she hated when he did that. Did he not own a brush!

"Like when the first Hogsmeade trip should be?"

"You-you, uh, want to talk about when the next Hogsmeade trip should be?"

Lily asked flabbergasted by how he took the initiative. She hadn't even thought about any of that yet.

"Yes," James said, grinning at the fact that Lily was flustered, "I was thinking that the third weekend back would be good. I think that having one earlier then when they usually do would help to keep everyone's spirits high. What do you think?"

The problem was Lily couldn't think. She couldn't believe James already had it all figured out. She was the mature and organized one, not him!

"Um- that sounds good,"

"Of course we'll have to get McGonagall's permission first, but I'm sure she won't have any problem with it,"

"Right,"

Lily blushed at how unorganized she had been, she needed to start planning the year out as soon as she got to Hogwarts!

"So it's agreed then,"

"Sure,"

"You ok?"

"Fine, why?"

"You just seem a little….off,"

"How would you know? I'm fine,"

"Okay," They were quiet for a few minutes, "Are you mad because I'm turning out to be a pretty good head boy instead of a bad one like you thought I was going to be?"

"No!"

"Ok…you sure?"

"Shifts over Potter, do me a favor and go meet the next set of people for the next shift, I've got to go,"

Lily made a dash for her compartment leaving James staring after her a small smile lingering on his face as he made his way back to the heads compartment.


	4. Majority Rules

Author's note: Thanks you to Demon Phoenix and Nowthatspink for reviewing! Here have some virtual cookies! I'm really glad you like the story so far! I hope you both like this new chapter! Please review!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing that you recognize but everything that you don't is m-i-n-e!

Chapter 4: Majority Rules

Lily opened up her compartment door and shut it firmly glad to get away from James. She turned around to see Jade sitting with her arms and legs crossed tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at Lily.

"Oh look! It's Black's body guard!" Jade said sarcastically.

Lily frowned at her friend's behavior, "Excuse me?" Lily asked feeling her fiery temper start to flare up.

"You're supposed to be my best friend and you side with Black over me?" Jade spat furiously.

Lily was taken aback by Jade's words. How could she ever think that she would ever side with Black over her?

"I wasn't siding with anyone!" Lily yelled back

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Because you can't just go around hexing people in a public area! I'm head girl Jade; I can't just turn my back on something like that,"

"You still should have let me do it Lily. He deserves it,"

"I know he does, but listen to me carefully. When you do that sort of thing in public areas with lots of people around to witness it, then I have to carry out the required punishment,"

Jade just stared at Lily for a minute and then her face broke out into an evil grin as Lily's words sunk in.

"Thanks for the advice Lils,"

"Advice, what advice?" Lily asked breezily sitting across from her, "Where'd Piper go?"

"She got tired of waiting for the lady with the sweets to come so she went off to find her," Jade explained as she leaned back in her seat.

Lily just laughed, "I can never understand how Piper can eat so much and never gain any weight!"

"I know! It pisses me off like no other. I just wish she's get like, some fat on her. It would make me feel so much better about myself,"

"Gee thanks Jade," Pipers said as she entered the compartment with her arms full of sweets.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Lily asked her eyes widening in disbelief.

She knew that Piper like her candy, but that was a little much, even for Piper.

"No! What, do you think that I have a death wish? I got enough for all of us," Piper said indignantly sitting down beside Lily.

"I want a chocolate frog!" Jade said grabbing one quickly.

Lily chose a pumpkin pastry while Piper, feeling adventurous, chose Bertie botts every flavour beans.

"Eww- toe jam," Piper gagged spitting it out. Now a normal person would have put the Bertie botts aside and moved onto something else. But Piper just popped another one into her mouth, "Oh no, I think this ones onion," Piper said making a face.

"Oh look! I got Thatcher Robison!" Jade squealed, "I've been wanting him."

"Let me see," Lily said.

Jade gave her the card and Lily read the description

Thatcher Robinson

Graduated from Beauxbaxtons in 1937, top in his class. Most famous for creating the iceberg diamond. This diamond is said to be able to cure any disease known to man. However, this was never proven for when Thatcher was to release it to the public he died and the diamond vanished.

"Interesting, why'd you want this one?" Lily asked passing the card back to Jade.

"Well, he's not there right now, but he's incredibly sexy. It was a picture taken when he was in his seventh year at beauxbatons," Jade explained smiling as she stuck the card back into her bag.

"Speaking of incredibly sexy men, Jade, are you and Liam still together?" Piper asked as she took out her mirror and reapplied her lip balm.

Liam was a year older then the three of them and had graduated last year from Hogwarts. He and Jade had started dating after Christmas and hardly left each others sides.

Jade cleared her throat, "Once I came back from quidditch camp he came and stayed a week at my house. The day he was to leave we went out to the garden and I- I told him that I understood if he wanted to break up, I mean since he's now on the cannons quidditch team, he's going to be traveling a lot and we'd barely get time to see each other. I thought that the most sensible thing to do would be to break up,"

"So did you?" Lily asked with interest.

"He told me that he loved me, and he wanted to make it work and….yeah, so we're still together," Jade said smiling happily.

"That's so cute! Jade you are so lucky to have Liam, he's a really great guy," Piper told

"Well what about you Piper? Who's your next victim," Jade teased.

Piper just laughed. Piper was like the female version of James and Sirius. She had dated almost half the male population of Hogwarts, including James in fourth year and Sirius in fifth.

"They're not victims and no I don't have a boyfriend right now, and I don't want one easier, they're so much work. I just need some me time right now," Piper explained.

"Me time? That'll last a whole five minutes," Jade joked.

"Shut up!" Piper laughed.

"Well I think it's great Piper, now at least I don't have to be the only one of the three of us who isn't dating someone," Lily said triumphantly.

"Please Lily, you could so easily have a boyfriend if you really wanted one," Jade said with an annoyed expression.

"Give me a break. I can't get even remotely close to a guy without Potter coming and scaring him off, it's beyond annoying," Lily grunted leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms annoyed.

"Well…you could date James," Piper suggested innocently.

Lily bolted up right eyes wide, "Excuse me?" She asked incredulously.

"Well I mean, the boy has fancied you for so long and you always turn him down. You should give him a chance, just one date, and if he's repulsive, no more dates. I mean really at least he's easy on the eyes," Piper explained to a gaping Lily.

Lily did admit that James Potter was handsome, there was no denying it. But the problem was that James knew he was handsome and he used it to his advantage.

"Well sorry if this sounds shallow but I don't date people based on how they look!" Lily snapped.

"You know Lily, you should give James a chance," Jade said quietly. Lily gaped at her, Jade had always shared her opinion of how annoying James could be, even though occasionally she would stand up for him, she couldn't believe that she was actually suggesting Lily try and date him, "At quidditch camp this summer we hung out quite a bit and he's changed. He's more mature. He didn't once play a prank on anyone; he even scolded Sirius for playing so many pranks on me."

Lily pursed her lips annoyed at the fact that her friends thought James was actually a 'decent' guy.

"I think that we should vote," Piper said, "Who ever thinks Lily and James should date raise your hands."

Both Jade and Piper raised their hands grinning at a glaring Lily.

"Well there you have it, majority rules. Lily you have to date James," Piper said happily.

"It doesn't work like that," Lily said darkly

"Sure it does,"

"No it doesn't,"

"Lily, you can't back out now,"

"Oh yes I can,"

"But we voted!"

"You're thick,"

"Ouch Lils, that hurts,"

"Look, let's drop this. It's never going to happen. James and I are just too different,"

Jade and Piper both gasped and stared at Lily.

Lily just looked confused, "What?"

"Do you realize what you just said?" Jade asked a smile creeping onto her face.

"Maybe…"

"You just said James! You never call him James!" Piper squealed.

"Oh please, I do to call him James," Lily said a blush slowly staring to creep onto her cheeks.

"Never in all the years that I have known you Lily have you ever called James by his first name, you always call him Potter," Piper pointed out excitedly.

"So what? It doesn't mean anything!" Lily countered.

"Sure it does. It means you're falling for James!" Jade said simply.

Lily stared at her with her mouth hanging opened with disbelief. She was NOT falling for James Potter. She could NOT fall for James Potter. She would NOT let herself fall for James Potter. Some one who thought he was so great because he'd been quidditch captain since fifth year and one of the best seekers Hogwarts had ever seen for a long time or the fact that he thought he was so cool for all those pranks he pulled on innocent people.

"I am NOT falling for James Potter," Lily said firmly.

Jade smirked, "Than why are you blushing?"


	5. Cafeteria?

Author's note: I am soooo sorry for the delay! I have been sooo busy the best fourty eight hours it's insane! I won't be able to post tomorrow, but I defintely will on sunday!

**piperHalliwellcharmed**: thank you! Yes I do watch charmed sometimes but no I didn't get Piper's name from there, it's actually one of my favorite names, so is Jade, so that's why I used them in the story.

**Demon Phoenix: **I'm so sorry for the delay! Here's the new chapter just for you! Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Cafeteria?

Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table anxiously awaiting the feast. She desperately wanted to start eating considering the only thing she'd eaten all day was candy and it wasn't really all that filling.

The great hall doors opened up and McGonagall came in with a group of frightened looking first years.

"Geesh, this year's first years look like midgets!" Jade snorted, "I don't ever remember being that short."

"That's because you're freakishly tall Caulfield," Sirius Black yelled to her from a few seats down.

Jade just frowned, "You're taller then me Black," Jade said, she herself standing at 5''9 and Sirius standing at 6".

Sirius stared blankly at her, "Oh yeah," he said turning back around.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Whatta git," She grumbled.

After the sorting was over Dumbledore stood up smiling at all of the students.

"Welcome, welcome, back to a new year at Hogwarts and welcome to our new students," Dumbledore said jollily, "Now I know you are all very hungry so I'll save my speech, tuck in!"

All of the houses cheered happy that they could eat right away instead of having to wait for Dumbledore's speech. Right when the food appeared everyone dug in.

"Have you noticed anything- strange?" Piper whispered to Lily.

Lily looked up from her potatoes and into Pipers worried eyes.

"Like what?" Lily asked

"The teachers, half are missing and the ones that are here look extremely tired and worn out," The always observant piper said.

Lily looked up at the teachers table and noticed that a lot of them were missing. Flitwick was struggling to keep his eyes opened and even McGonagall herself looked worn out.

What bothered Lily the most was all of the smug looks on the slytherins faces.

"What do you thinks going on?" Lily whispered back

"Did you read the Daily Prophet at all this summer?"

"Of course, everyday,"

"Remember all of the articles on Lord Voldemort,"

Lily's expression immediately darkened, "Yes, the one who's been going around killing muggles borns, half bloods, and any purebloods who associate with them. It's disgusting,"

"He's been killing a lot. Rumors are that the daily prophet hasn't even reported on half of the murders he and his 'followers' have committed so they won't scare anyone,"

"I read about them using the death curse, is that true?"

"Yeah, you can tell because it leaves a lightning bolt scar on peoples foreheads,"

"That's horrible, but how does that have anything to do with missing teachers,"

"I think the teachers are probably doing extra patrols and putting up more protection spells around the castle to make sure that everyone in Hogwarts is safe,"

Lily looked back up at the staff table. She had never really read much into Lord Voldemort or was overly worried about him. Sure she was disturbed by what he was doing but she thought that soon the aurors would stop him….but maybe she should start worrying.

Lily glanced behind her to see Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Rudolph Lestrange staring at her with evil smiles on their facers. Yes, Lily definitely needed to start worrying, for her own safety.

She turned back around suddenly loosing her appetite all together.

James was talking adamantly with Sirius and Remus when he glanced over at Lily like he normally did quite frequently through meals. He noticed her face turn dark as she talked quietly to Piper who looked quite grave as well. He wondered what was wrong with her…

"James—Hello, James! Have you been listening to me at all?" Sirius demanded not liking being ignored.

"Huh?" James said tearing his gaze away from Lily to look back at Sirius.

Sirius looked past him and saw Lily a knowing smirk appearing on his lips, "Still lusting after Evans then,"

"Of course! There isn't really anyone else worth dating. I mean after Evans I might have considered Piper, because well….she's extremelyhot. Then Jade, but I could never date Jade because she's been my neighbor and friend for as long as I can remember, but they're both taken," James said smiling.

"Actually, it's just Jade who's taken now, I spoke to Piper on the train, and her and her latest boyfriend broke up during the summer," Remus said quietly.

James smirked, Remus had liked Piper since fifth year but he had never done anything about it before. First of all, Piper dated really high profile guys at Hogwarts and Remus didn't feel he was up to her standards and second if they did start dating and it turned serious, Remus would have to tell her he's a werewolf, and he wasn't sure if she'd be able to accept it, not many people do.

"How Liam puts up with Caulfield is beyond me! That woman is bloody annoying!" Sirius ranted biting into a bun.

Sirius and Jade have never gotten along and were always at each others throats. They pranked each other constantly and would go out of their way to make the others day miserable, "But now that Pipers not taken, I wouldn't mind dating her again, she's gotten even hotter since fifth—OW! Moony, why'd you stamp on my foot?"

"Whoops sorry Padfoot," Remus apologized but the look in his eyes told Sirius that he wasn't.

"FINE! I won't pursue Cromwell! She's all yours!" Sirius yelled, a little too loudly.

Remus went red as the entire great hall went quiet and then erupted in whispers. Sirius snapped his hand over his mouth not having meant to say it that loudly.

Remus glanced over at Piper who was peering down the table at him curiously. Remus quickly snapped his head back infront of himto avoid her gaze.

"Thanks a lot Sirius," Remus growled annoyed at how stupid his friend could be.

"Moony, I'm so sorry! I hadn't meant to yell it," Sirius apologized annoyed at himself.

"Sirius you git, you really need to learn how to control your voice levels," James said feeling bad for Remus who was now slouching staring moodily at Sirius as if ready to jump across the table and have a go at him.

"Look Moony, let me make it up to you. What if I turn Caulfield's hair purple? Would you like that? She'd go nuts and yell at me, probably even hex me, would that make you feel better?" Sirius asked sincerely.

Despite his best efforts Remus felt his lips start to twitch upwards into a smile and then he started to laugh.

"No Padfoot that's ok. Jade would probably beat the shit out of you if you did," Remus grinned.

"She could not!" Sirius protested.

James and Remus just looked at him, "Yeah all right fine, she could. That girl is freakishly strong," Sirius caved.

Both James and Remus laughed at this, Sirius wasn't weak but back in sixth year when he decided to play a prank on Lily and it had to do with peanuts.

What Sirius didn't know was that Lily was extremely allergic to peanuts and ended up in the hospital wing. When Jade came into the common room Sirius was still laughing about the prank because he hadn't realized what had happened to Lily yet. Jade was so angry she walked right over to him and punched him square in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out cold.

Sirius said that he wished to never again be on the receiving end of one of Jade's punches ever again. Even though all summer he kept coming dangerously close to it.

Sirius was about to scoop another helping of potatoes onto his fork when the food disappeared.

Sirius stared open mouthed at his empty plate and stood up, "Dumbledore! You can't take the food away yet! I'm a growing boy, I need more!" Sirius yelled to Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled a twinkle in his eyes, "Don't worry Sirius, there is still desert, and I'm sure if you're still hungry you'll find a way to get more food,"

"AH yes! Desert! I almost forgot! WOOHOO!" Sirius yelled happily as the great hall erupted in laughter.

Sirius sat down grinning as the desert appeared and dug in.

Lily collapsed on her bed extremely exhausted. She and James had to show the first years where to go and answer any of their questions that they had.

Lily smiled as she remembered when one first year who raised their hand after Lily had explained to them when breakfast dinner and lunch were in the great hall.

"What's the great hall?" A blonde haired boy had asked.

"What's the great hall? Are you kidding? You were just there!" James said at the dumbstruck eleven years old.

Lily had to fight hard not too laugh at that, "Do you know where we just were for dinner?" She asked politely.

"Yes…" the little boy said tentatively as he eyed James who was rolling his yes.

"That's called the great hall," Lily explained

The boy stared at her a knowing expression coming over his face, "Oh! I thought that was the cafeteria!"

"They're one in the same, now how about you lot go up to bed?" James grumbled wanting to get rid of them and to his friends.

Lily rubbed her eyes tiredly as she stood back up walking over to her trunk and grabbing her pajamas. She went and quickly changed in the bathroom and came back in to see Piper sitting on her bed crossed legged staring off into space.

"Piper? Are you ok?" Lily asked going over and sitting down next to her.

Piper looked over to Lily and smiled, "I'm fine, I was just…thinking."

"About what?" Lily inquired.

"Did you hear what Black yelled in the hall today?" Piper asked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh, you mean about how he was a growing boy and needed to eat more, yeah I heard. I swear that boy is always hungry. You'd think he'd be fat or—"

"No not that," Piper cut her off, "Before that."

"Oh, you mean about Remus liking you,"

"Yeah, do you think that's true?"

"Could be,"

"Hmm…"

"What're you thinking?"

"That Remus is sexy,"

"He's not exactly you're…type,"

"Yeah I know, which would be nice, you know have a bit of a change, plus I talked to him on the train, when I first saw you, that was his compartment I was in. It was a really nice conversation,"

"What happened to your 'me' time?"

"You don't think the train ride was enough me time?"

"Piper, you know I love you, but Remus is also a good friend of mine, and if you go into a relationship with him, then he's going to commit to it. It's not just going to be a fling for him…like it would be for you,"

Piper fidgeted with her robes, "I never said I'd go into it as a fling," she said quietly.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't get all shocked now; it was just something I was thinking about,"

"You actually want a real relationship, not just a fling,"

"Well I'm not sure. I was just thinking about it… I don't have them very often and if I did want to have one, well…Remus would definitely be a person I'd want one with,"

"Awe, Piper! You're growing up!"

"Oh whatever," Piper rolled her eyes but laughed anyways and they hugged tightly as Jade came into the room.

"Are you two having a moment without me?" She demanded angrily.

She ran over and jumped on top of the two and all three of them started laughing hysterically.


	6. Plan? What plan?

Author's note: Hello all! I'm sorry but this chapter is a bit on the short side, butI wanted to have at least something for all of you to read instead of nothing. I have a little problem, my computer crashed so all of my new chapters that I saved on there and hadn't uploaded yet are lost and I don't know if I'll be able to get them back, so it might be a couple days until I update, I'm really sorry! Blame my brother not me, he's the one who downloaded the virus (it was an accident...but I'm blaming him any way). I'm going to start re writting but hopefully the computer guy can salvage some of it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't

"Lily! Get up! You're going to be late!" Jade screamed in Lily's ear.

Lily jolted up right, "Wassgoinon?" Lily slurred her eyes only half opened.

"You've got to get up and get dressed right now if you want to eat breakfast sleepy head," Jade said putting some books into her book bag.

"WHAT!" Lily screeched bolting up out of bed and grabbing her clothes rushing past Piper who was sitting at the vanity applying her make up,

"Why didn't you wake me up before?"

"I'm not your keeper. Here's a tip Lils, invest in an alarm clock," Jade spat angrily.

The three of them raced into the great hall, quickly grabbed some food to go, grabbed their schedules and headed off for their first class, transfiguration. They grabbed some seats at the back of the class and waited for class to start.

"I'm so nervous about this class," Lily confided in Jade and Piper nervously.

"Why? You do well in all of your classes," Piper asked confused.

"Yeah, but transfiguration is my worst class. It's always been a challenge for me," Lily said wringing her hands.

"Weren't you fourth in our class last year?" Jade asked confused.

"Exactly! Remus, Potter and Sirius all beat me for marks. Now I can handle Remus beating me and even Potter, but Black!" Lily protested.

Both Piper and Jade just stared at her shaking their heads slightly.

"Lily, you make me feel bad about my marks," Jade said patting her best friend on the shoulder.

Lily was about to reply to that when Professor McGonagall came into the room.

"Hello class and welcome to seventh year transfiguration N.E.W.T.S. I expect each and every one of you to put a hundred and ten percent into this course. If you do so, you should be fine, but if you don't, then you will struggle during this course. So don't think you can just coast through this class, if those are your intentions, I advise you to leave now and stop wasting my time and the rest of your classmates time," Professor McGonagall said sternly staring down each person in the classroom, "Right, now everyone turn to page twenty four."

Through the rest of the day each class Lily had gone to each teacher gave the same lecture saying they all had to put in a hundred and ten percent in and they'd do fine. By the end of the day Lily was getting sick of hearing it.

Lily, Piper and Jade were sitting in the common room doing their homework which the teachers decided to pile on.

"Ugh, Why! Why did I ever take divination?" Piper wailed throwing her head down on her books.

Lily smirked, "I told you not to take it. You should have taken Arithmacy like me," Lily said simply as she worked on her charts.

Jade snorted, "Like that class is any better,"

"Better then divination, its complete rubbish. At least you can learn something from arithemacy." Lily argued.

"Hmm—if I see a blob that looks like it's the sun being stabbed…that means…" Piper trailed off as she chewed on her quill looking through her book.

"Just put something about darkness coming or death. Professor Wiggly sure seems to like that sort of stuff," Jade mumbled as she flipped through her potions book.

"Hello ladies," James Potter's voice came from behind Lily.

"What did you need Potter?" Lily asked not bothering to turn and look at him.

"Just came to get you. We've got patrol duty now," James said sitting in the empty seat next to her. Lily glanced down at her watch and was surprised to see that it was already ten pm.

"Oh great, and I still haven't finished the arithemacy essay, fanbloodytastic. Let me just put my books in my room, I'll be right back," Lily muttered dashing up to her room.

"So what's the plan Potter?" Piper asked closing her compact after touching up her lip balm.

"Plan? What plan?" James asked innocently but knowing full well what plan she meant.

Jade snorted, "Please Potter. What's your plan to win Lily over this year, you always have one," Jade said, "Do you use dragons snare in an invisibility potion?"

"Yes, and I have no idea what 'plan' it is that the two of you are referring to." James said non-Chalantly.

"Of course you do, tell us what you're planning Potter so we can tell you if you're a complete idiot or not," Jade said crossing her arms.

"I'm not planning anything!" James said.

"Hmmm, not going to tell us huh, well then I'll just go to your second half," Piper replied breezily, "Oy! Black! Come here!"

"No!" James hissed, "Don't ask him!"

Piper smirked knowing she could easily get Black to tell her what James was planning.

"Yes Cromwell, you bellowed?" Sirius said flirtatiously sitting in front of her leaning in close.

"I was wondering what James's plan was to win over Lily this year but he's being mean and won't tell me, could you?" Piper asked leaning close to him and tracing his collar with her finger.

"OK!" Sirius said happily.

"Sirius!" James yelled.

"He's going to try to be more mature, play less pranks, real boring actually," Sirius said leaning into Piper even more staring at her lips.

"That's your plan, really?" Piper asked looking at James and completely ignoring Sirius who kept leaning closer and closer to her, "Sirius cut it out."

Piper snapped pushing him away from her.

"You used me!"

"And…"

"You are one crafty woman,"

"No you're just a git," Jade said as she continued to write her essay.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Caulfield,"

"I know, for if you had, I would have told you to go and stick your head under water and count to a million,"

"Hey!"

"Good comeback,"

"Whatever!"

"Wow, your wit amazes me!"

"Sirius, Jade, shut up please! Now James, is that really your plan?"

"Yes," James admitted annoyed that Sirius was so easily influenced by females.

"Wow, that's actually a good idea, I'm surprised"

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Think what will work?" Lily asked popping up behind them.

"Oh just—OW!" Sirius yelled on account of Jade stomping on his foot.

"Oh I'm sorry Black, was that your foot? My mistake," Jade said sweetly.

"Yeah. A mistake. Sure," Sirius grumbled rubbing his foot frowning.

"What's going on?" Lily asked curiously.

"Nothing!" James sad quickly standing up, "Come on Evans, we really should get going! Duty calls."

James practically shoved Lily out the portrait hole glaring at Sirius before he dashed out right after her.

"My foot hurts!" Sirius wailed rubbing it vigorously.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Get over it,"


	7. The boys dormitories and

Author's note: Hello all! I've found some of my story in a notebook I use to write it all in and I'm also starting to re-write it all so hopefully I won't have to stop updating! The clothes in this story are going to be more... updated instead of back in Lily and James's time...along with some other things, I hope everyone is ok with that, I like it better like that, it's just how I picture it when I write it. Thank you to all reviewers, I really appreciate it!

**Demon Phoenix**: Thank-you for being honest, and in a nice way! I hope you like this chapter! If not I just wrote a new chapter that will becoming in a couple of chapters and I promise you, it is good! It's probably my favourite one!

**October tuscany**: I'm glad you think it's funny! I'm always nervous about about the humor because you know when you tell a joke to your friends and you start laughing and everyone else thinks your insane because they don't think it's that funny...well that happens to me...a lot, so i'm glad someone else likes my humor! I actually read your story strip pool! I think it's really good and really funny! I hope you continue it. I just haven't had a chance to review because I'm in the middle of exams and I come in, read your story, update mine, and sign out. I also want to start reading your other one 'the adventures of mr. snuffles and his friends' I just don't have time right now, but when I do expect to see reviews from me telling you how great it is!

**PhoenixWings13**: I'm glad you think it's funny, it always makes my day when people think I'm funny! I like to think that, yes James can be an arrogant git, but he can also be a sweety, and glad you like that!

Disclaimed: All right listen up, everything you recognize unfortunately does not belong to me although I wish it did, everything you don't recognize however is all of mine so hands off! Ok, on with the chapter!

Chapter 7: The boys dormitories and...

Three weeks had passed in a blur for Lily. She could not believe how busy she had been. If she wasn't in the library with Piper or Jade she was stuck with James doing various head duties.

It was almost midnight on Friday night; Lily had just finished patrolling with James and was exhausted. She entered her room to find it dead silent with everyone's curtains drawn as they were fast asleep.

Lily quickly changed into a pair of boxers and a black tank top and climbed into bed. She was hoping that sleep would consume her almost immediately but it didn't happen. Her mind was racing over the past three weeks, and it was all about one person, James Potter.

She couldn't believe the change in him. It was like he had undergone a Lobotomy. At head meetings he brought forth ideas, good ideas, and looked at the pros and cons of other ideas. He would take charge in prefect meetings and not goof off as Lily had thought. He was pulling his own weight and Lily was glad.

She didn't know what had deflated that big head of his but she didn't care, she was just glad it had happened.

They had actually had a couple civilized conversations without Lily blowing up. Of course James hadn't changed completely, he still pulled pranks with the maraurders but only on the slytherins, and it didn't bother Lily as much as it use to.

Slowly Lily was realizing that James wasn't such a bad guy after all, he was actually pretty decent when he wanted to be.

Lily sat up in her bed staring into the darkness. James hadn't even asked her out since that time in diagon alley.

Lily knew she needed to talk to James, to tell him what she was feeling. She also knew that she probably should wait until the morning so she lied back down in her bed.

After twenty minute of staring at the ceiling Lily knew she was going to have to do it tonight if she wanted to sleep at all.

Lily sprang out of bed making her way down to the common room cautiously making sure no one was there. It wouldn't be a good thing for someone to catch the head girl sneaking into the boy's dormitories in the middle of the night.

Lily quickly ran up the boy's stair case and made her way towards the seventh year dormitories.

When Lily made it to James's door she froze. Now she was definitely having second thoughts about what she was doing.

'_Suck it up Evans, you've made it this far already_,' Lily silently told herself.

She knocked on the door and was answered by…snores. Lily frowned and knocked again but this time louder…still no answer.

Lily crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. She should have just gone back to bed and talked to him in the morning but now Lily was just annoyed so she did something she never thought that she would have ever done, she pushed the door opened and walked into the room.

It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but once they did she would have much rather'd the darkness. The place was a mess. There were clothes everywhere the trash was over flowing, exactly like Lily expected it to be…but worse.

"Sick," Lily muttered as she moved into the room.

She checked each trunk and then stopped when she found the one that said 'James Potter'.

Lily gulped nervously and walked over to his bed. She drew back the curtain slightly and her breath caught. James was in bed the blankets were down at his waist and he was only wearing boxer, no shirt. Lily couldn't help but notice that quidditch had been good to him, his body was amazing.

Lily quietly climbed into his bed and drew the curtains closed again. Lily looked over at him and he was still asleep. Geesh, these boys could sleep through anything.

"James," Lily whispered sitting on her knees leaning over him…no response, "James," Lily said a little louder this time and poking him.

James let out a little grunt androlled over on his stomach, but was still asleep. Why couldn't he just wake up like a normal person?

Lily cupped her hands around his ear and said even louder, "JAMES!"

Nothing happened at first, so Lily leaned in to try and wake him again when James's arm came around her and he pulled her down next to him. Lily was completely stiff. James was still asleep, his face only inches from hers and his arm tightly wrapped around her.

Lily felt very awkward and couldn't help but notice she could smell his cologne... why was he wearing cologne to bed?

Lily moved his arm off of her and sat back upright in his bed.

"Lily, just come back to bed, the baby's fine," James mumbled talking in his sleep rolling back over so that he was laying on his back again.

Lily froze. What baby? Was he dreaming of... Lily shook the thought out of her and went back to try and get James to get up. Lily did the last thing that she could think of, she slapped him.

That did the trick. James bolted up right, "Wazgoinon?" James slurred.

James looked over at Lily and squinted rubbing his yes.

"Evans?" James asked confused.

"Hey Potter," Lily said tentatively. She couldn't even remember what she had wanted to talk to him about; this was all just so awkward.

"Oh, I'm just dreaming again. When I wake up you'll be gone," James muttered as he lied back down.

Lily felt a smile tugging at her lips, "You dream of me often do you Potter?" Lily asked.

"Of course," James yawned.

Lily sat there stunned….he dreamed about her…more then once. She wasn't sure if she should be flattered…or creeped out.

"Sorry to disappoint you Potter but I'm not a dream. Hey! Stay awake, it took me forever to get you up!" Lily demanded slapping him again.

"OW!" James cried sitting up rubbing his cheek, "Lily why'd you do—Evans?"

James's eyes went wide and he grabbed his glasses putting then eyes when he realized that Lily wasn't a figment of his imagination but in fact a real person.

"What're you doing in here?" James asked confusion crossing his face.

"I needed to talk to you," Lily explained.

"Evans, it's almost one, couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Well, technically, yes. But I wasn't going to be able to sleep until I talked to you,"

"So you decided to deprive me of my sleep? Gee thanks,"

"Could you shut up and let me talk please? God!"

"Sorry,"

"Should we go somewhere else to talk so we won't wake anyone else up?"

"Trust me; it'll take more then us talking to wake them up,"

"Oh, all right. So I came in here to tell you that I've been thinking—"

"Always a dangerous thing for you,"

"Shut it Potter,"

"All right,"

"Over the last two weeks you really seem to have changed, for the better. I mean you're more responsible, you seem to have matured, and you seem to be becoming a really good person. I mean last year you were this egotistical, bigheaded, idiotic, git who thought he was sooo great and sooo cool as he ruffled his hair and played with that annoying snitch that I know you knick from—"

"Uh, Lily,"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. But you've changed and if you want to, I'd really like it if we could…well…be friends,"

James stared at Lily in disbelief. She wanted to be friends…with him? Did that mean she didn't hate him anymore?

He couldn't believe that she was in his room. When he woke up and saw her sitting there looking like absolute perfection he thought he had to have been dreaming, but he definitely wasn't and now she was proposing for the two of them to be friends, it was like a dream come true!

"Really?"

"Yes,"

James's face broke out into a huge smile which Lily noticed looked a lot better on him then his trade mark smirk, "I would love to be friends with you Evans,"

"Lily,"

"Pardon?"

"My friends can call me Lily,"

"Ok…Lily,"

"Well, good night James,"

"Good night, Lily,"

Then Lily did the most unimaginable thing possible, she hugged him. James hugged her back tightly taking in the scent of her shampoo, and quite enjoying her being in her arms, it just felt so…right.

"See you in the morning," Lily said softly as she climbed off his bed.

"…ok," James said still in a state of shock.

He couldn't comprehend what just happened. Lily wanted to be his friend…his friend. His plan was working; she had noticed he had changed.

He wanted nothing more then to tell Lily how much he wanted to be wit her but decided to take it one step at a time.

* * *

"Lily, Lily, come on Lily get up," Jades voice broke through Lily's dreams.

With a great deal of effort Lily opened her eyes to see Jade leaning over her.

"What do you want?" Lily asked annoyed closing her eyes again.

"Quidditch is starting up. You said that you'd train with me, so come on, get up," Jade reminded her.

"I changed my mind," Lily muttered throwing the blankets over her head and trying to fall back asleep.

"Not a chance," Jade said pulling Lily's blankets off of her bed.

"Jade!" Lily protested.

"Hurry up and get ready, I'll be waiting in the common room," Jade said walking out of the room.

Lily looked over at her clock and it said five am. Lily groaned, she had only gotten four hours of sleep and now she had to go jogging around the castle with Jade.

Lily crawled slowly out of bed throwing on some yoga Capri pants and a red stretch t-shirt. Lily made her way down to the common room as she re-did her pony tail.

Jade was waiting for her on the couch and stood up when she saw her enter the room.

"I should get a bloody best mate medal for this," Lily muttered as they made their way through the portrait hole.

"It's in the mail, why are you so cranky today?" Jade asked.

"I barely got four hours of sleep last night, sorry. So do you want to run around the lake, our normal route?"

"Sounds good," Jade replied as they pushed opened the doors and walked outside.

Lily took a deep breath taking in the morning air. She loved the smell of morning dew; it had to be one of her most favorite smells.

Lily loved Hogwarts in the morning. Everything was still and quiet. The lake looked calm and beautiful as the sun made it sparkle. The castle stood tall and mysterious casting shadows across the grounds, everything was so peaceful.

The only sound was that of Lily and Jade's panting breath and a few birds singing.

They had made it half way across the lake when Jade came to a sudden stop.

Lily stopped jogging and turned around to look at Jade.

"What's up?" Lily panted.

"I—" Jade broke off and looked away from Lily out at the lake and then looked back at her, "I didn't tell you and Piper something I—should have on the train,"

"Like what?" Lily asked confused.

"It has to do with Liam," Jade said walking over to a large rock and sitting down.

Lily squinted at Jade through the sun and went and sat down next to her.

"What's going on Jade?" Lily asked sitting next to her.

Jade fidgeted with her fingers and looked down at the ground,

"He…well…we—" Jade trailed off.

Lily started to get concerned, "Jade what happened?"

Jade looked at Lily then stuck her hand into her sip up hoody pocket and pulled it out clenched. Jade stuck her hand out next to Lily and opened it.

When Lily saw what it was she gasped, "Is that a—"

"Yup," Jade cut her off.

"Oh my god! Jade are you—"

"No,"

"No?"

"I didn't answer. I still haven't answered. I don't know what to do…"

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I—couldn't. I don't know why and I don't know what to say. I don't know how I really feel about the whole…situation,"

"It's a…um, big decision,"

"He owled me yesterday asking for my answer,"

"Have you owled him back yet?"

"No, I don't know what to say. I don't have an answer yet,"

"Well you definitely shouldn't rush into anything, take all the time you need,"

"I'm going to,"

"Good,"

"So that's why I've been acting strange lately, what's your reason?"

"I haven't been acting strange!" Lily protested. Jade jut looked at her, "Ok maybe a little."

"So, what's the reason?"

"James,"

"James?"

"Yes,"

"Care to explain?"

"Well he seems to have changed, for the better. He's been showing admirable qualities, and well I've decided to become friends with him,"

"Really? When did you decide all this?"

"Last night,"

"And when are you planning on telling Potter?"

"Well…I already have,"

"What? When?"

"Err-last night, I snuck in his dormitories—"

"Lily! Do you know how much trouble you could get in for that?"

"Yeah I know but I had to tell him! So we've both agreed, we're going to be friends,"

"Well that's good. But you never should have snuck into his dorms,"

"I know, but that's not all,"

'There's more?"

"Err—yeah,"

"What else is there?

"Um, I think I might…like, like Potter," Lily clamped her hand over her mouth eyes wide as she said it. She could not believe that she just uttered those words. She could not believe it.

Neither could Jade. Jade stared at Lily wide eyed, not believing her ears.

"You…like…Potter. Hell just froze over," Jade said quietly.

"I know! I don't know what to do! I don't want to feel like this! It's wrong! I want this whole thing to go away!"

Jade suddenly smiled widely, "You've got it bad,"

"What? I do not! That's a lie!" Lily protested wishing she hadn't brought this up anymore.

"Oh Lily, you like him a lot,"

"I do not!" Lily protested her face turning a dark crimson colour.

"Look at you! You're red as a beet! You must really like him," Jade laughed.

"I'm regretting telling you this," Lily muttered crossing her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry, I jus think it's funny how you both went from hating each other, to him liking you and you still hating him, and now to you both liking each other, it's sweet," Jade said nudging Lily slightly.

Lily jumped up suddenly looking over to Jade as she jogged on the spot,

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. I said I thought I might like him, not that I did," Lily yelled as she jogged away from Jade. Jade grinned and ran to catch up with Lily and slowed down to a jog.

"Don't think this discussion is over, wait until I tell Piper, you'll never hear the end of it," Jade said her eyes twinkling mischievously as she ran ahead of Lily.

"NO!" Lily yelled horrified, "Don't you dare!"


	8. Mutant Alein from outer Space

Author's note: Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that this chapter... it isn't a great one, but the next couple of chapters I'm writing will hopefully more then make up for it. Thank-you Demon Phoenix for reviewing and I'm really glad you liked the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own none of what is JKR's... but the rest is mine!

Please review! I need more feedback to see if you like the way the stories going or if you don't.

Chapter 8: Mutant Alein from outer space

When James woke up he found himself grinning broadly. He couldn't remember why he was so happy but then it hit him, he and Lily were friends. Lily had snuck into his room and had been in his bed with only a tank top and boxers on.

If possible James grinned even wider when he thought of Lily in her pajamas.

"IT'S TIME TO GET—oh, you're already up," Sirius started to yell as he jumped through James's curtains and onto his bed.

"Yup," James said knocking Sirius off of his bed and opening up his curtain to see everyone was getting ready to go to Hogsmeade.

"Why are you so happy?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Does it have anything to do with yours and Lily's late night chat in your bed last night?" Remus asked non-chalantly.

James stopped dead in his tracks looking horrified. Sirius on the other hand looked completely shocked.

"WHAT!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, then his face broke out into a huge grin, "Did you finally sac Evans then?"

James hit Sirius in the arm not amused by his crude sense of humor, "Don't talk about Lily like that, and no, I didn't sac her. We've decided to be friends,"

"Really? You and Lily? Lily Evans? Gorgeous red-haired Gryffindor with a fiery temper?" Sirius asked not being able to believe his best mate.

"No, the Lily Evans from Ravenclaw, yes the Lily Evans from Gryffindor you git!" James yelled smack Sirius over the head with a pillow.

Sirius at James then ran to the window, opened it up, and stuck his head out of it and looked up at the sky.

"Padfoot, what're you doing?" James asked curious by his friend's strange behavior.

"Looking for a flying pig," Sirius responded as if it were the most normal thing.

"HAHA," James laughed dryly, "Very funny."

"I think its great Prongs. That you and Lily have finally settled your difference and are able to become friends," Remus said as he put his wallet in his pocket.

"Thanks Moony. Now that Lily and I are friends, I can put phase two of my plan into motion,"

Remus froze and looked over at James, "What phase two?"

"Well every plan has more than one phase Moony, now that Lily and I are friends I've accomplished phase one. Next comes phase two," James explained logically.

"What's your phase two plan?" Remus asked uneasy.

"Remus I can tell you're worried but don't be, this is going to work,"

"James, please I'm begging you, don't do anything stupid,"

"It's not stupid Remus, trust me, this is the perfect plan,"

"Remember when you thought it would be perfect if you serenaded Lily outside her dorm room window on your broom, and she threw a book at you and you fell of your broom, and would have broken every bone in your body if you hadn't fallen in that bush,"

James looked thoughtful for a moment, "Oh yeah…but this will work, I'm one hundred percent sure,"

"No it won't," Sirius said coming over and sitting on the edge of James's bed, "All of your plans blow up in your face, so will this one."

"Gee, thanks for the support Padfoot," James said sarcastically.

"Well James has gotten Lily to be friends with him, that was one of his plans and it actually worked, so maybe this next one will work to," Peter said coming out of the washroom.

"Thanks wormtail! It's nice to know I have a true friend who believes in me, unlike you two," James said glaring at Remus and Sirius.

"James, it's just really hard to believe in you when you've botched so many of your plans before hand," Remus explained.

"Well, when I put phase two in motion, and it works, I'm going to come running and yell 'I told you so' into both of your faces. But until then, I'm going to quickly get changed and then we can all head down to Hogsmeade, I'm running low on dung bombs," James said disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

"Piper hurry up," Jade yelled through the bathroom door pounding on it, "I'd like to get to Three Broomsticks before it fills up with annoying little third years!" 

"Just a minute!" Piper hollered back.

"She takes longer to get ready then anyone I know!" Jade fumed sitting down on her bed and crossing her arms moodily.

The bathroom door opened and Piper came out looking like perfection. Her long blonde hair was straightened and she was wearing cargo Capri's a white tank top and stiletto hills.

"We're only going to Hogsmeade," Jade said eyeing Piper's outfit.

"Duh, which is why I wore Capri's," Piper said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily stifled a laugh, "You look good Piper,"

Piper put on her sunglasses and smiled, "Thanks Lily. Now come on, let's go,"

The three of them walked down the path to Hogsmeade and as they did, Piper drew many stares from many males, but she completely ignored them and chatted happily with Piper and Lily.

"Ok, so do you want to shop first or shall we go to three broomsticks?" Piper asked.

"Three Broomsticks," Lily and Jade said in unison. They both loved Piper to death but when they went to Hogsmeade she always made them go shopping with her, and she usually went to every single store spending most of their time at Hogsmeade in there. If they didn't get to three broom sticks first, they might never get to go there.

"All right," Piper said as the three of them walked in and grabbed a booth near the back.

"So Piper, Lily hasn't had the chance to fill you in on the events that happened last night," Jade said smiling evilly over at Lily who glared back at her.

"Events? What events?" Piper asked as she placed her sunglasses on her head carefully so she wouldn't mess up her hair.

"Well… I am now friends with James," Lily told her. A look of disbelief came across Piper's face.

"What? You and James… James Potter?" Piper asked not believing her own ears.

"Yes James Potter," Lily said then explained everything that had happened the night before.

"You snuck into the boys dormitories? Ms. Head girl? Oh Lily, I'm so proud of you," Piper said sarcastically placing her hands over her heart.

Lily laughed, "I learned how to from you," Lily winked at Piper.

Piper laughed, "Whatever, I've never snuck into the boy's dormitories,"

Both Jade and Lily just looked at Piper, "Ok maybe once or twice," Piper admitted smiling mischievously

"I knew it!" Lily exclaimed, "Who was it with? It was Bright Allgreeen wasn't it."

"Eww, Bright Allgreen, not a chance. He was such a mistake. No it was with Ethan McKenzie and Seth Donaldson. They had kept trying to sneak into the girls dormitories but couldn't because of the whole stairs turning into a slide thing so I just snuck over there," Piper explained.

"And what did you do when you were over there?" Jade asked Piper suggestively.

"Jade! I can't believe what you're suggesting! No, we never did _that_. I am not going to do _that_ until I am with someone I actually love," Piper told them indignantly.

"Didn't you and Ethan tell each other you loved each other all the time?" Lily asked.

Piper rolled her eyes, "I never meant it. Ethan caught me off guard when he said it; I didn't know what to say back so I said it to him even though I didn't mean it. Then he just kept saying it all the time so I had to say it back because I had already said it,"

"Piper that's awful,"

"I know! I felt bad about it, but what was I suppose to say? It's not like it lasted much longer after he said it anyway. I didn't want to lead him on anymore,"

"Well that's good I suppose,"

"So what about you Jade?"

"What about me?"

"Have you and Liam…you know" Piper said wiggling her eyebrows at her suggestively.

Jade looked down at her drink and blushed.

"She has to!" Piper exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Jade hissed at her, "Keep your voice down!"

"When did this happen? And more importantly why didn't you tell us when this happened?" Lily demanded to know.

"It happened that week he came to stay with us during the summer. And how was I supposed to bring it up. Dear Lily and Piper how're you? Liam and I had sex yesterday, my mums doing well, write me back, Jade."

"Yes," Piper said immediately.

"Whatever, I didn't even know how to bring it up so I just didn't, it's an awkward subject all right," Jade said taking a long sip of her butter beer.

"You know, out of all of us, I thought you'd be the last to loose it," Piper said thoughtfully.

"Me? Why me?" Jade asked.

"Oh I don't know, I just did. I mean with all the guys I date I figured that I'd probably do it first, then I figured that James and Lily had a secret affair going on and acted like they hated each other to throw everyone off but were really having late night meetings in the broom closet," As Piper said this Lily spat out the butter beer that she had been drinking.

"What!" Lily said incredulously.

"Makes sense," Jade agreed.

"Makes sense! It does not make sense! That is complete rubbish! No such thing would ever happen," Lily said trying to calm herself down, "…EVER!"

Piper and Jade just laughed, "Oh come on Lils, I'm only kidding,"

"That wasn't funny!" Lily said crossing her arms.

"What wasn't funny?" Sirius Black's voice came from behind Lily. Lily turned around to see the marauder's standing behind them making Lily turn crimson.

"Nothing," She said quickly, as Piper and Jade started laughing even harder.

"Right…mind if we join you?" James asked.

"Not at all," Piper said whipping tears away from her eyes.

"Seems like you three are having a good time," Remus observed as he slipped into the spot next to Piper who smiled at him.

"Yeah just catching up on some news," Jade said smiling at both Piper and Lily.

"You three are always together, I don't think I've ever seen you without one another so how is it possible that you have news that the others don't know about," Sirius asked confused.

"Oh it's possible, isn't that right Jade," Piper said smiling over at Jade who turned red.

"Yup, right Lily," Jade said smiling over at Lily.

"Sure is," Lily muttered covering her beet red face.

"I feel like I've missed out on a very big joke," James said to Remus and Sirius.

"I think we have," Remus said.

"Sorry, so how're you three? Anything new?" Piper asked once she had finally stopped laughing.

"Oh! I have big news!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"Oh no," James muttered.

"Here we go again," Remus sighed.

"What's your news?" Lily asked.

"I'm buying…wait for it….A flying motorcycle!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

Lily and Piper just stared at him not impressed in the least.

"A…flying motorcycle. That's….interesting," Piper trailed off.

"No way! I can't believe that you're actually getting something cool!" Jade exclaimed her mouth hanging opened. She had always wanted a flying motorcycle, and it killed her that Sirius was going to get one before she would.

"You like flying motorcycles? We actually have something in common…" Sirius said. They both shuddered completely disturbed.

"Let's move to a different subject," Jade said.

"Oh, I have something that probably none of you know about but James," Lily said.

"What is it?" Remus asked curiously.

"We're having a Halloween ball!" Lily exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Lily replied.

"Yes! I'm so excited! I've always wanted to have a Halloween ball!" Piper exclaimed excitedly.

"This is awesome, Lils. Is it a costume ball?" Jade asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you can dress up as anything, as long as it's appropriate," Lily said looking over at Piper.

"I resent that!" Piper laughed.

"Wow…a costume ball…yea," Sirius said with almost no enthusiasm.

"Oh come on Sirius, it'll be fun!" Lily said, "Right James."

"It will, especially because Lily and I are planning it. We both have some great ideas, which reminds me, we should probably meet on Tuesday in the heads common room to start discussing everything," James said turning to look at lily.

Lily smiled at him, "Sure,"

"This is really going to take some getting use to," Piper said sitting back in her seat.

"What is?" Lily asked looking over at her.

"You two being friends… it's weird," Piper shrugged.

"Yeah it really is strange that you two haven't started yelling at each other yet," Remus said smiling at James who just grinned in return.

"It's not that weird," Lily muttered taking another sip of her butter beer, "I mean James and I have had civil conversations in the past."

Everyone including James stared at Lily, "Haven't we?" Lily asked.

"No…not really," Jade answered.

"Oh," Lily said thoughtfully trying to remember.

"Well we're going to go over to honeydukes, do you guys want to come with us?" James asked as he Remus and Sirius stood up.

"Sure," Piper and Lily said in unison about to get up.

"Hold on you two. We'll meet you over there, I just need to fill Piper in on something real quick," Jade said nervously.

"All right, see you guys in a bit," Remus said as the three of them walked towards the door.

As they were leaving they heard Piper scream, "WHAT!" They turned back to see Piper was standing up and Lily was pushing her back down as the three of them leaned closer and Jade was whispering like mad to a completely shocked looking Piper.

"Wonder what that was about?" James said as they continued onto the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Jade probably confessed to her that she was actually a mutant alien from outer space," Sirius shrugged.

"What?" James and Remus both said looking at Sirius like he was crazy.

"Oh like you two haven't thought that. I mean, it would explain a lot," Sirius defended his theory.

"You're insane," James said.

"Why thank you," Sirius replied bowing, "I try."


	9. The other girl

Author's note: sigh did you all hear that? SIGH There I did it a little louder. No reviews :(. Please review for this next chapter, I'll give you virtual cookies if you do! Anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy! (and please review!)

Disclaimer: I own nada, except for what you don't recognize, that I do own.

Chapter 9: The other girl

Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall yawning. Mondays were always so tiring and right now she wanted nothing more then to ignore all of her homework she needed to do after she finished dinner and just go straight to bed. As Lily started putting food on her plate Jade came running into the great hall.

"Lily! Lily, I need to talk to you!" Jade said coming up to her quickly.

"OK, what about?" Lily asked calmly to her crazed looking friend.

"It's about--" Jade was cut off by the sound of the Great Hall's doors opening and an uproar of whispers. Lily looked over to see what the big fuss was about and saw James walk into the hall hand in hand with a blonde Ravenclaw girl. Lily felt her jaw drop open, "--that." Jade finished quietly.

Lily was in a state of complete shock. There was no way--he wouldn't--not after...

"Are they dating?" Lily asked

"Umm..yeah. That's Morgan Larson from Ravenclaw. James asked her out at lunch," Jade explained looking at Lily with concern.

Lily looked completely shocked and couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from them. They sat down by Sirius and Remus and James put his arm around her. He put his arm around HER!

"Well good for him," Lily said suddenly snapping out of her shocked phase and smiling widely over at Jade.

"Good for him?" Jade repeated uncertainly.

"Yes, good for him. This is perfect. Since James has a girlfriend now it's obvious that he's over me, and I've realized that I don't have feelings other then friendship for him, which is a relief. Now nothing will stand between us being friends," Lily said gathering her things together.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked

"To the library, I really need to finish off my homework,"

"Do you want me to come?"

"No that's ok, I really need to concentrate but I'll meet up with you in the dorm later, bye!"

Jade watched Lily go concerned about her friends reaction. Jade looked over at James as he leaned over and whispered something in Morgans ear which made her laugh. Now Jade was mad. What was wrong with him? He spent all that time chasing after Lily and right when she was about to fall for him he moves onto someone else? No, that wasn't right, and she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Jade got up and marched over to where James and his 'girlfriend' were sitting.

"James, I need to speak with you...NOW!" Jade said through her gritted teeth.

"Careful Prongs, she looks like she might blow," Sirius warned him.

"If you're not careful I'll pop you another in the nose!" Jade snapped back at him.

Sirius's mouth dropped open then he shut it and was quiet.

"Jade calm down. I'll be right back," James said to Morgan kissing her lightly on the lips infuriating Jade even more.

"Ok," Morgan said nervously looking from James to Jade.

James followed Jade out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom nearby.

"What's this all about Jade?" James asked.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Jade finally erupted. James stared at Jade stunned, "I have ALWAYS tried to stick up for you when Lily unfairly judged you and I even helped YOU try to get her and when FINALLY she almost likes you, you throw her aside like last weeks news and start going after someone else! ARE YOU CRACKED!"

"Jade--"

"I should have known you'd do this! Lily ALWAYS said this would happen if she gave in but I defended you. I always thought it would be different with Lily, I thought you really cared for her, that you actually liked her that maybe just maybe you even loved her. But NO! Lily was right this whole time wasn't she? This is like a game to you isn't it? It's just some sick game! You saw Lily as this huge challenge so you stubbornly kept going after her and now you know that she has FINALLY put down her guards and was starting to like you the challenge was gone and so were you! YOU STUPID GIT!"

"Jade!"

"WHAT!"

"I still like Lily,"

"...What?"

"I still like Lily. I still really like Lily and I still want to be with Lily, this is just phase two in my plan,"

"Phase two? What phase two?"

"I'm only dating Morgan to make Lily jealous and show her what a good boyfriend I can be,"

"That's your plan? THAT'S YOUR PLAN! Are you cracked? How do you think that's even remotely close to a good plan? That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard of! What about Morgan? You're completely using her, that's not fair!"

"No, it is, Morgan's in on it. Morgan and her boyfriend Gavin broke up last week and she wants to make him jealous by dating me,"

"James, I know Lily, and I am telling you, this isn't going to work,"

"Really? Then why did Lily leave so quickly without even eating any food and leave without you?"

Jade glared at James hard. He had a point, but it still didn't matter, his idea was completely stupid.

"If Lily ever finds out, what you--"

"She won't because I'm not going to tell her, Sirius, Remus and Peter aren't, the only person left is you,"

Jade crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. She didn't like the situation at all, "Fine. I won't say anything, but I want you to know how stupid this is, because it is James, it'scompletely stupid,"

"Yeah, fine, it's stupid. But it's going to work,"

Jade just rolled her eyes, she highly doubted this was going to work.

* * *

Remus was studying quietly in the library by himself when he heard someone sit across from him. When he looked up he saw Piper sitting across from him smiling. Remus gulped nervously feeling his cheeks redden. 

"Hey Remus," Piper greeted him.

"...hi," Remus said smally

"How are you?" Piper asked pulling out some of her homework.

"I'm good... and you?" Remus asked politely feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Well... I'm not doing so good. You see, I really like this guy, and I know that he likes me, but every time I'm around him, he acts like he doesn't and he barely talks to me. What do you think I should do? Any advice?"

"I–well I um,"

"I mean I really like him, don't get me wrong, but it does get irritating that every time I try to talk to him he clams up. Do you think it's because of me? That he just doesn't like me anymore?"

"No! I don't think it's that!"

"Well then what do you think that it could be because I just don't know anymore. I wish I did I really do,"

"Maybe–he um, just is nervous,"

"Well I thought of that but the thing is he had no problem talking to me before,"

"You didn't know he liked you before,"

"No, but I also kind of figured,"

"That's not the same thing. He didn't know you liked him too, so he became nervous and didn't know how to act around you,"

"Well that's just silly, how could anyone not like him,"

Piper reached over and placed her hand over Remus's.

"Piper... you're talking about me right?"

Piper laughed and leaned over the table and placed her lips against Remus's then sat back smiling at him, "Yes,"

Remus's whole face was beet red, "Piper...will you...will you–um,"

"Come on, you can do it,"

"Piper Cromwell, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, Remus Lupin, I will go out with you,"

Remus smiled, looking completely relieved and squeezed her hand and leaned over kissing Piper again.

* * *

Jade walked back into the dorms hoping to find Lily but instead seeing Laurie, Mandy and Gemma their other roommates crouched over a Witch Weekly magazine on Laurie's bed whispering to each other. Jade didn't think anything of it since Laurie was a subscriber to Witch Weekly. 

As Jade was walking over to her bed to grab some things all three of them looked up at Jade and stopped talking.

"Hey," Jade said uneasily as she moved to her trunk looking through it.

"You ask," Laurie whispered

"No! You ask her," Mandy hissed.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Ask me what?" Jade asked turning back towards the three of them.

The three girls all looked at each other and then looked back over at Jade.

"Is it true that you and Liam are engaged?" Gemma finally asked.

Jade's mouth dropped, "Where did you hear that!" Jade demanded angrily.

"It was on the cover of Witch Weekly," Laurie explained handing the magazine over to Jade.

On the cover of the magazine was a picture of Jade and Liam. They had were standing next to each other smiling and then wrapped their arms around each other, kissed, and then turned their heads laughing at the camera with the title 'Engaged' over top of it.

"Oh my god!" Jade exclaimed dumbstruck, she didn't even know how she was supposed to react to all of this.

"So...is it true" Mandy asked.

Jade just looked at her and then stormed into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She looked at the index and turned to the page the article was on and read it:

_Love is in the air! Liam Greystone , who is quickly making_

_a name for himself playing chaser for the Chudley Cannons_

_is engaged to girlfriend Jade Caulfield. Caulfield is a seventh_

_year students at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry and_

_star chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team. The pair started dating_

_when both were in Hogwarts and once the end of summer came,_

_Greystone proposed to Caulfield at her home. After taking some time_

_to think about it, Witch Weekly has learned that a few days ago_

_Caulfield owled him back accepting his proposal._

_"Liam was really nervous. Jade took a really long time to think about_

_it and as each day passed he became more and more anxious. He_

_even owled her asking for her answer because he just couldn't wait_

_anymore," an insider close to the pair reported, "Liam loves Jade_

_more than anything and when he finally received her letter saying that_

_yes she would marry him he was ecstatic. He started jumping around_

_the room and yelling happily," The pair have already become Witch_

_Weekly's hottest couple. No wedding date is known at this time but as_

_more details about the duo become available we'll be sure to fill you in!_

Jade could not believe this! Whoever that inside source was, Jade wanted to strangle them. She couldn't believe the picture that the magazine had. There was one of Jade and Liam at his graduation, there was one of Liam at quidditch practice, there was one of Jade at quidditch practice, and one of Jade Piper and Lily sitting by the lake at Hogwarts studying and one of Liam in Diagon Alley with some of his friends.

Jade didn't understand how they got these photos or all of the information, it was all too unreal for her. Jade looked up at the door when she heard someone knock on it.

"Go away!" Jade shouted as she continued to stare at the article.

"Jade open up, it's Piper!" Piper's voice yelled through the door.

Jade sat still for a moment then got up and unlocked the door letting Piper in and then locking the door again behind her.

"Guess what? Remus finally asked me out! It was awesome Jade, I can't believe it!" Piper squealed happily.

"Congratulations," Jade said miserably. She wanted to feel happy for Piper, but right now she just couldn't.

"What's wrong? Why did you lock yourself in here?" Piper asked finally realizing that something was wrong.

"Read this, I'm sure it'll tell you everything that you need to know," Jade said bitterly handing the magazine over to Piper.

Piper took it tentatively and started to read it. When she was done she placed the article down and sat on the floor across from Jade, "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to track down this 'inside source' and we're going to beat him to a bloody pulp!" Piper said angrily standing back up and pacing around the bathroom.

Jade smiled smally, "It's one of Liam's friends, I'm pretty sure it is anyways, so there's no way we could get to him plus, you wouldn't want to mess up your manicure,"

Piper looked down at her french manicure and bit her lip, "Screw it, I'll cut them all off. Tell Liam to find out who did this because during Christmas break, we're going over there and we're going to go and beat them up,"

Jade stared at Piper astounded. The fact that Piper was willing to cut off her french manicure for her actually touched Jade. To anyone else it might not sound like a lot but coming from Piper who was extremely materialistic and all about appearances and fashion it was completely amazing.

"It wouldn't matter, the damage is already done, but Piper... thank you. It really means a lot that you would ruin your nails for me," Jade whispered.

Piper looked over at Jade and went and sat down next to her putting her arm around her, "Jade, I would do anything for you and I mean that. You're not only my best friend, but my family, my sister, I love you,"

"I love you to," Jade said smiling and hugging Piper tightly.

"I still think that we should beat whoever did this up though," Piper said, Jade started laughing, "I'm completely serious. They better hope I don't find out who did this, because I will beat them!"

"I know you would," Jade said resting her head on Piper's shoulder, and they just sat like that, next to each other, with Jades head on Piper shoulder and Piper's head on Jade's head.

"Umm...guys, I really have to go to the bathroom," Laurie's voice came through the door as she knocked on it.

Piper and Jade looked at each other and burst out laughing.


	10. Realizing the Truth

Author's note: I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I have no idea why but I couldn't get into my documents so I couldn't post them! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, and thank you to the reviewers!

**BaRbWiReKiSsEs**: Thank-you soooo much for reviewing! And like I promised here is your virtual cookie (:) Enjoy!  
**Demon Phoenix**: Don't worry, my computer is evil as well, it wouldn't let me on my document pages lol. Thank-you for being a loyal reviewer, I really appreciate it! Here's a virtual cookie (:)! I'm actually gonna give you one more since you reviewed both chapters (:)!

Disclaimer: What do I own? Everything you don't recognize. What do I not own? Everything you do recognize.

Chapter 10: Realizing the Truth

1Lily sat alone in the astronomy tower all alone curled up on the window sill staring out at the Hogwarts grounds. She couldn't believe how she felt, she didn't understand it. She was actually jealous of James and his girlfriend. She could feel the jealousy spread through her even though she didn't want to feel it, she did. She couldn't get the image of James and Morgan walking into the Great Hall hand in hand out of her mind.

She had always turned James down, now she wished she hadn't. Why couldn't she have just given him a chance? Why did she always have to be so stubborn? Now it was too late, James was with someone else. He was with someone prettier and probably smarter.

Lily sighed, she hated feeling like this. It was completely her fault though, she couldn't even blame it on anyone, she was the one who told James she'd never date him and to move on, now he had. Lily just had thought she wouldn't care, she had never in a million years believed she could ever fall for James Potter, because that's exactly what had happened, she finally realized that she had fallen for James, but it was too late.

Lily stood up taking a deep breath. She was going to have to go and talk to Jade, she knew she probably freaked her out by abruptly leaving at dinner, but Lily had to leave, she didn't know what else to do and she really needed to be alone to figure out all of her thoughts.

Lily slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor tower. As she went through the hall she noticed people huddled together and whispering with each other. Lily frowned. This was odd behavior even for Hogwarts. Lily continued to walk down the hall but was stopped by a group of fifth year Hufflpuff girl's.

"Hi Lily," Nina Gilmore said happily, smiling at Lily.

"Hi Nina what's up?" Lily asked forcing herself to be polite. She wasn't really in the mood for socializing and hoped that whatever Nina wanted wouldn't take very long.

"We just wondered if you could tell Jade congratulation's for us," Nina said.

Lily looked at the fifth year girls confused, "Congratulation's about what?"

"You don't know?" Jill Meyers asked shocked.

"Know what?" Lily said keeping her voice polite but a little more demanding.

"That Liam and Jade are engaged," Nina explained.

Lily's mouth dropped opened, "Where did you hear that from,"

"It's in Witch Weekly, is it not true?" Monica Garner asked.

"Oh no!" Lily said.

Lily started running towards Gryffindor tower leaving the fifth year Hufflepuff girls to stare after her like she was insane.

Lily burst into the common room and searched for Jade spotting her and Piper in the arm chairs by the fireplace and rushing over.

"Jade, are you all right! I just heard, I can't believe someone leaked the information to Witch Weekly!" Lily said stopping in front of Jade.

Jade smiled, "Lils, calm down, I'm ok. I was pissed as hell before, but I'm all right now,"

"How did this happen?" Lily asked incredulously.

"We think it was one of Liam's friends who leaked the information, later tonight Liam's going to stick his head in the fireplace to talk to Jade, she just got a letter from him telling her that," Piper explained.

"I can't believe someone would do that! Seriously, let's go find the guy and beat him to a bloody pulp!" Lily yelled angrily.

Jade started laughing, "Awe, I have such violent friends, but amazing ones none the less,"

"I'm sorry Jade. I know that you wanted to keep your engagement to Liam quiet,"

"I suppose it was going to come out sooner or later anyways, it just came out a lot sooner then I had expected it to," Jade shrugged, "But you need to start explaining yourself, are you ok?"

Lily sighed, she should have figured Jade wouldn't have forgotten about what happened at dinner even in all of her own chaos. Both Jade and Piper sat there looking at Lily expectantly. Lily sat down and looked at them both.

"I'm ok... I just kind of... freaked out," Lily explained. She had originally thought that she was going to lie to Jade and Piper about what happened, but then decided against it, if she couldn't tell them, then who could she tell? She definitely had to tell someone.

"Why did you freak out? I thought you said you told Jade you diecided you only liked James as a friend?" Piper asked gently.

"I know, I was just... shocked. I didn't know how to react to it, but it helped me realize that... I like James,butnow it's too late, he's movedon," Lily said sitting back in her seat sadly.

"I don't know Lily, I don't think he has moved on, maybe he's only dating Morgan to make you jealous," Jade suggested.

Lily laughed, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better Jade, but not even James is stupid enough to do something like that,"

"Don't be so sure," Jade muttered under her breath.

"What?" Lily said not having heard Jade.

"Um... nothing," Jade said quickly.

"Well if it helps at all I don't think that Morgan and James will last long, they seem like such an odd couple to me, I would have never guessed the two of them would get together," Piper said trying to cheer Lily up.

"Even if they do break up, I doubt anything would happen between us, he's moved on guys, and I'm going to accept it," Lily said firmly even though she didn't believe it.

"Lils, are you sure you're ok?" Piper asked her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, really I am," Lily lied through her teeth.

"Hey guys," Remus said coming over.

"Hey Remus," Jade said smiling.

"Hey," Lily said forcing a smile.

"Hi," Piper said shyly but smiling widely.

"You ready to work on your History of Magic paper?" Remus asked.

Piper looked over at Lily hesitantly not sure if she should go, "Piper, I'm ok really! Go," Lily told her forcing a smile on her face.

"...Ok. I'll just be in the library if you need me ok?" Piper said as she stood up and walked over to Remus.

"Ok," Lily answered.She watched Remus and Piper leave then looked over at Jade, "What's going on with them?"

"They're dating now, Remus asked Piper to be his girlfriend when they were in the library," Jade explained.

"Good for them, I'm glad that they finally got together," Lily said finding herself smiling a true smile. Even if things were going bad for her and Jade she was happy that Piper's life was going good.

"Hello...Jade?" A voice said. Lily and Jade looked over at the fireplace to see Liam's head in it.

"Liam!" Jade said happily smiling and moving closer to the fireplace.

"Jade! How are you?" Liam asked smiling widely.

"I'm ok, how are you doing?" Jade asked him, she couldn't believe how much she missed him right now.

"Other then extremely pissed off, I'm ok. Hey Lily, how are you?" Liam asked seeing Lily sitting behind Liam.

"Hi Liam, I'm doing good. I was actually just heading up to my room to finish off some homework, I'll leave you two alone," Lily said backing away.

"Bye Lils," Jade said as Lily left.

"How are you really doing?" Liam asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm kind of in shock, I didn't really think that us being engaged would be a cover story for Witch Weekly. Do you know who the insider was?"

"I have no idea, but when I do, they're going to wish they kept their mouth shut,"

"How many people did you tell?"

"Just a couple, I've only talked to Ryan though so far and he swears it wasn't him. Jade I'm really sorry about this,"

"Liam it's ok, it's not like it's your fault,"

"I miss you,"

"I miss you too,"

"I hate that we're so far apart from each other,"

"Me to,"

"I wish you were a year older so you could already be done Hogwarts, this is so hard,"

"I know it is, but we have the rest of our lives to be with each other,"

"That's true. Remember when we were talking about Christmas and I told you I wouldn't be able to come to your house for it because of my quidditch schedule?"

"Yes,"

"Well I talked to my coach and he's going to give me the week off so that I'll be able to spend Christmas with you,"

"Really?"

"Yup,"

"Liam that's great! I'm so excited!"

"Me to, but I have to go now Jade. I love you,"

"I love you to,"

"Bye,"

Liam's face disappeared and just the fire remained. Jade sat and stared at it for a while, she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't place.

* * *

Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room feeling thoroughly annoyed. All day everywhere she went all she saw was Morgan and James, James and Morgan, hand in hand walking around talking, kissing and laughing, making Lily want to throw up. 

Lily threw her stuff in her room and grabbed her notebook checking her watch, she had a meeting with James to talk about the Halloween dance in five minutes so she quickly made her way to the heads common room.

Lily stopped when she came in front of a picture of a witch and wizard sitting next to each other on a couch.

"Fire breathing goblets," Lily said wishing that she hadn't let James pick the password.

The heads common room was decorated in all Gyrffindor colours since both the heads were from Gryffindor. It had a large comfy looking arm chair, a love seat, a larger couch, two desks at opposite ends of the room and a large round table at the back of the room with a fireplace and a bathroom at the back.

Lily hadn't spent much time in here, but thought she should, it was very quiet and would be a good place to do her homework. Lily sat down at the round table and pulled out her notebook as the portrait swung open and James came through.

"Hey Lily," James grinned coming in and sitting down next to her.

"Hey James," Lily said still feeling a little uneasy around him.

"Looks like you're ready to go,"James said looking at Lily's opened notebook, "Let's hear your ideas."

"Well I was thinking that since we've obviously already decided that the Halloween ball is going to be a costume ball, that we could award prizes for best costumes, one for each year,"

"That sounds good, but what would we use for prizes?"

"Well what I was thinking was that we could go to business's in Hogsmeade and asked them if they would donate things, or give gift certificates so that students could go pick out something that they would like,"

"Would the business's really go for that though?"

"Well considering that Hogwarts students are their best costumer's I'm thinking that they will. We can go ask during the Hogsmeade trip schedule the week before the ball,"

"Sounds good to me,"

"Also I was thinking that for decoration's we could make the Great Hall into a cemetery theme,"

"Really?"

"Yes, why, do you not like that idea?"

"No, I do, that was actually what I was thinking,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I was thinking that we could have fog covering the bottom of the dance floor with tombstones scattered throughout the hall, have spider webs on the wall and maybe even make the tables so that they look like coffins,"

"I like that idea, the whole coffins thing, that would be really cool,"

"Ok good, then it's decided. We don't have to worry about food or drinks since the house elves already have all of that covered, so we need to decide on music, do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes, I was thinking that we should get... the weird sisters!"

"Um, That's a good idea James, but they're kind of out of our price range and since their extremely famous I don't that they would come and play at a Hogwarts dance,"

"They're not out of our price range if they're free. My mom's best friend is the lead singers mom, she could get them to do it free of charge,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

"James! That would be amazing! Owl your mom tonight and ask!"

"Ok, I'll be sure to remember to do that. What else do we have left to do?"

"Not a whole lot, mostly just make outlines and proposals for McGonagall and Dumbeldore,"

After two hours of paper work, James and Lily were finally finished. Lily yawned and stretched feeling extremely stiff from hunching over the table. It hadn't felt awkward at all planning things with James as she thought it would have.

"We make a pretty good team you know Lily," James said as she stretched as well.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Lily replied smiling.

"You know about the heads dance at the beginning of the ball right?" James asked

"Oh...yeah. I forgot," Lily said as she felt her cheeks start to heat up.

"We don't have to... if you don't want to..." James offered.

Lily grinned, "Why? Scared I'll outshine you?"

James's mouth dropped, "There is no way you could ever outshine me!"

"Sure, sure. You're all talk Potter,"

"Is that a challenge Evans?"

"It sure is!"

"Let's go!" James stood up extending his hand to Lily who took it and James pulled her up off of the couch.

"What about music?" Lily asked.

James pulled his wand out of his robe pocket and with a flick of it a fast paced song came on.

"You ready for this?" James asked.

"More than you are!" Lily retorted.

Lily put her other hand in James's and when they found the right beat they started to dance. They stretched as far as they could from each other then pulled each other in, then stretched as far as they could again and pulled each other back in. James placed on of his hands on the small of Lily's back and the other still clasped onto her hand and Lily put her free hand on his shoulder and they did an extremely fast waltz with a hop in it and spinning around the room.

Lily stretched out so they were only holding on with one of their hands and then she spun back in and James spun her back out, this time Lily let go of his hand and spun extremely fast in one spot on her own and then stopped with one hand up and one hand pointing down (think John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever).

"Very nice," James commented.

"Thank-you," Lily said smiling widely.

They continued dancing and while they were James easy lifted Lily up over his head and Lily started to laugh again.

Lily stretched out and spun into James again and this time James dipped her but they were both laughing so hard he dropped Lily on the floor falling right after her.

"Lily...are...you...ok!" James managed to say between laughs.

Lily was on her back laughing so hard her sides were hurting, "I'm fine," Lily gasped and continued to laugh, "But I think I just won."

"It was a fluke, that's all!" James said not able to stop laughing.

"Ok, get up!" Lily said energetically bouncing upright, "I have a game we're going to play!"

"Going to play? So I have no choice in the matter?" James asked.

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment then grinned evilly, "Nope!"

James laughed. It was so strange for him to see Lily like this, she was so... hyper. Usually around him he was angry or agitated or serious, it was really nice to see her let down her guard and loosen up.

"What is it then?" James asked.

"It's called..." Lily started then ran to the portrait hole, "Race you to the fat lady!"

"You're on!" James said taking off after her.

Lily ran as fast as she could down the hall. She turned left and continued to race down the hall. She glanced back to see James was started to gain ground on her so she ran if possible even faster.

"I'm going to win Evans!" James yelled.

"In your dreams Potter!" Lily yelled back at him.

Lily turned down another corner and saw the fat lady in sight, but by now James had caught up to her and they were sprinting down the hall at break neck speed right next to each other.

"What're you two doing? Slow down!" The fat lady yelled at them.

Instead of slowing down they sped up racing to be first. When they reach the portrait they crashed into each other and fell hard on their butts.

Both Lily and James started laughing hysterically again.

"I won!" Lily laughed pumping her fist in the air in victory.

"You did not!" James protested, "I did."

"No way!" Lily exclaimed.

"Um—hi," A small voice behind them said.

James and Lily both turned around to see Morgan standing there looking down at both of them like they were crazy.

"Morgan! Hi!" James said standing up and hugging her, "What're you doing here?"

"Remember we were going to go to the library and you were going to help me with my homework?" Morgan reminded him.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I completely forgot!" James apologized.

"I'm going to go, see you guys later," Lily said feeling awkward.

"Huh? Oh yeah, ok bye Lily," James said.

"Bye," Morgan said dully.

Lily rushed into the common room and up to her dorm. She wished Morgan hadn't showed up, she and James were having such a good time, she still couldn't believe how much fun James was. Lily sat down on her bed attempting to do homework, but she couldn't.

Lily pushed her homework aside and reached under her bed for a box. In the box was a photo albulm. Lily took the photo albulm out and went through it. There were pictures of her Jade and Piper throughout their years at hogwarts but the photo Lily was searching for was at the very back of the albulm.

Last year Gryffindor won the quidditch cup and Lily had gone down to the feild and congratulated Jade, then she she went over and congratulated James because he really did play an amazing game. There was a picture taken as Lily walked over to him and hugged him kissing him lightly on the cheek. James's face lit up as she kissed him on the cheek and he watched her walk away with a huge smile on her face.

Lily had never understood why she had kept this picture, but maybe she did because deep down, she always had a thing for James Potter, she just never let herself realize it... until it was too late.


	11. Huh?

Author's note: Hello everyone! How're you all doing? I'm sorry but I've been so busy, I desperately wanted to update yesterday, but unfortunately I had an exam to study for. I just finished writing it... I don't think it would have made a difference if I had studied or not, it was so freaking hard! Anyways... Thank-you reviewers for reviewing! I LOVE it when people review.

**Princessdza**: Thank-you so much! Your review made me feel so happy! About chapter ten, I got the idea of James and Lily dancing from the picture Harry has of the two of them, you know, the one where they're just randomly dancing. So I stole it from there because I figured, if they randomly danced onced, they probably have randomly danced twice lol. Plus, My friend Gavin and I always randomly start breaking out and dancing when we're bored... it was also just some light hearted fun showing how Lily slowly started to like James more. I don't know what a c2 community is... but I don't mind being there! I will definitely read your story once I am finished with all of my nasty exams!Thank-you for reviewing!

**BaRbWiReKiSsEs**: Hello again! Yea! You reviewed on both chapters :D! lol, no rumors were spread when Lily kissed James because think of all the mayhem that was down on the feild after Gryffindor won that cup, when Lily went over and hugged James, it was all done very quickly so barely anyone noticed. Thank-you for reviewing!

**Mystical Moonstar**: Awe, Thank you! I'm really glad that you enjoy the story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Noproblem**: You rock! I'm so glad you like the story and are able to review now, I really appreciate! Thank-you for reviewing! Once my exams are over I will definitely read your story!

For all you silent readers, I know you're out there...watching...reading...NOT reviewing! Lol j/k! Ok so about this chapter... hmm, what can I say without giving it away? I'm just going to let it all sink in, you might have guessed it or you might have not, enjoy!

Disclaimer: (I'm really getting irritated of writing these) I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't

Chapter 11: Huh?

Jade walked into the Great Hall and a great uproar of whispers followed suit. This had been happening for the past two days and Jade was getting sick of it. She was the topic of all of Hogwarts gossip and she wanted it to end.

Jade sat down angrily next to Piper, Lily and Remus and started to put food onto her plate.

"You ok?" Piper asked tentatively.

"I'd be fine, IF PEOPLE WOULD STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE" Jade yelled to the Great Hall which just sent people into an even louder uproar of whispers, "ARG!" Jade groaned angrily.

"Don't worry Jade, it'll die down in the next couple of days," Lily tried to comfort her.

"It better, or Madame Pomfrey is going to be having a busy week," Jade said bitterly as she ripped into her bun.

"Mrs. Greystone! Hello!" Sirius said sitting down across from Jade grinning broadly.

Jade looked over at Sirius through narrow eyes, he had been on her non-stop since the news that her and Liam were engaged. He kept making jokes and snide remarks about it and Jade was almost at her end.

"Have you set a wedding date yet? You still haven't said!" Sirius said happily, "Who's going to be your maid of honor? Lily or Piper? Or will you pick your sister? I for one think you should have a summer wedding."

Jade's grip tightened on her fork, she wanted to strangle Black, "Shove it!" Jade said through gritted teeth. It was taking all of her will to not send a hex over to Black.

"What? You haven't started thinking about these things yet? You know you really should, I mean from what I hear Liam would marry you tomorrow if he could, I don't see why he would want to but... hey, are you giving him a love potion? Is that why he proposed to you?" Sirius kept going.

"Sirius, stop it," Remus warned Sirius. He didn't understand why Sirius was continuously going at Jade, he just wouldn't stop.

"Fine, it probably wasn't a love potion. Liam just has bad taste in girls, I get it. So... have you two done it yet?" Sirius asked.

"SIRIUS!" Both Lily and Piper yelled. He was really going too far.

"What? It's a simple quest–" Sirius didn't get to finish he sentence for the fact that Jade took out her wand and threw a spell at him causing him to fall over backwards.

Sirius stood back up his wand pointing at Jade who also stood up pointing her wand at Sirius as well.

"What was that! I was just asking a question!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"You are such a jerk!" Jade yelled throwing another spell at Sirius that he blocked.

"Stop it!" Lily yelled at the two of them.

"Why are you so against people asking question about your wedding with Liam? Is it because you don't want it to happen, are you having second thoughts about the whole thing?" Sirius said sarcastically.

Jade stared at him angrily her wand still pointing at him threateningly.

"Guys stop it!" James said coming over quickly from the Ravenclaw table.

"You are aren't you Caulfield, you don't even want to become Mrs. Greystone but you're too much of a wimp to tell him," Sirius pushed her.

"SHUT UP!" Jade yelled throwing another spell at him.

"Jade, you have to stop," Lily said pushing Jade's arm down and turning Jade to her, "He just wants a reaction out of you, don't let him get one just walk away."

"No, I've had enough! Why are you always on me? What did I ever do to you that would make you hate me so much? WHAT!" Jade yelled at him as Lily held her back from attacking him.

"What?" Sirius said.

"Come on Sirius, let's go, NOW!" James yelled as he and Remus pushed him out of the Great Hall and continued to push him all the way to the heads common room where James pushed him onto the couch.

"What is going on with you?" James asked angrily.

"What're you talking about?" Sirius grumbled crossing his hands moodily and leaning back against the couch.

"You have been riding Jade non-stop lately. You've completely crossed the line on many accounts," Remus said feeling a bit angry himself.

"So why Sirius? Why are you being such a jerk to her," James inquired sitting down across from him.

"I'm not," Sirius muttered.

"Yes you are! If you're not careful Sirius, Jade will actually beat you up again, and neither of us will stop her!" Remus tried to get through to his friend.

"Why are you doing this Sirius, why?" James demanded.

"I don't know," Sirius said quietly.

"I think you do Sirius, so why don't you just tell us!" Remus said.

"Come on Sirius just tell us!" James badgered at him.

"Because I don't want her to be with Liam! I want her to be with me!" Sirius yelled standing up.

Both Remus and James look at Sirius completely shocked. They couldn't believe what they had just heard... there was no way that he was serious, there couldn't be.

"Wait...what?" James asked bewildered.

"I want her...to be with me," Sirius said pacing the room.

"You like Jade?" Remus asked confused, "I thought you hated her. You're always mean to her."

"I'm only like that because... when I'm around her, I don't know how to act," Sirius said sitting down and slouching in his seat again.

"But you've always been like this around Jade does that mean..." James trailed off.

"That I've liked her since we met her when we were three, yeah, I have," Sirius finished for him.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Remus asked confused.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know... I just didn't,"

"You've never had troubles wooing girls before... you've had a long line of girlfriends, why is it so hard for you with Jade?" James asked.

"Because...Jade's different. Jade...I-" Sirius stopped.

"You what?" James asked.

"I love her,"

James and Remus both sat down completely shocked to the core. Never in a million years would either of them had ever thought this could actually happen, that Sirius could actually fall in love and with Jade non the less. It was all too much informationin a span of twenty minutes.

"I don't want her to marry Liam, she doesn't belong with him, she belongs with me. I think, that deep down, she knows that. Well, maybe not the whole meant to be with me thing but, you see her when people talk about the engagement, she completely freaks out, I don't think she really loves him," Sirius said exasperated.

"You love her?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I do, I really do," Sirius said quietly.

"I don't even know what to say..." James said flabbergasted. He didn't even know that Sirius was capable of feelings like love... let alone having them for Jade.

"Don't say anything. Look guys don't tell anyone about this ok...I don't want anyone to know," Sirius pleaded.

"We're not going to tell anyone Sirius, we promise," Remus told him.

"So what're you going to do?" James asked.

"What do you mean? There's nothing I can do, she's going to marry Liam, whether I want her to or not," Sirius said bitterly.

"So you're just going to give up, that's it, game over?" James asked him.

"What do you expect me to do?" Sirius snapped bitterly.

"You just said yourself you don't think she really loves Liam, and to be honest... neither do I," James said

"Me neither," Remus admitted quietly.

"What?" Sirius asked shocked.

"I've known Jade alone time now... and I don't know, I just don't see the two of them together," James said, "I know the kind of guy Liam is. He wants a housewife. One who will stay at home with the kids... no career. That's fine for some people, but for someone like Jade, that's just not going to happen, she's too strong willed for that."

"So what're you suggesting?" Sirius asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but I think... we should try and get you a chance with Jade," James said.

"Really?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yes, but Sirius, you can't act like how you do right now. Jade is half a heart beat away from sending you to the hospital wing. You have to stop acting like such a jerk towards her," Remus explained.

Sirius scratched his head, "I don't know if I even know how to do that?"

"Well first things first. You definitely need to go and apologize to Jade right away for acting like such a jerk in the Great Hall. Then you need to stop cracking jokes at her expense," James told him carefully.

"It's just... that's how I've always acted around Jade, I don't know any other way to act around her anymore. It's going to be really hard," Sirius said hopelessly.

"Well, for the first little while, James and I will be there with you, to smack you if you make any mistakes. I think that might help," Remus said.

"I don't know if this will work. I've been tormenting Jade her whole life, there's no way she would ever considering being with me," Sirius admitted sadly.

"It's worth a try," James told him putting a hand on his shoulder, "And both of us, are willing to help."

Sirius looked up at Remus and James, he really did have the best friends in the world, and from that moment on, he would never forget it, "Let's do it."

* * *

Sirius paced nervously outside the fat lady. He knew Jade was inside and he knew he was going to have to go and apologize to her... he just didn't know how he was going to do it. He had never apologized to her before, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to do it. 

Sirius was scared that right when she saw him she would throw another spell his way or worse, punch him. She was a really talented witch and her curses really hurt. He remembered the one time when Jade had used the furnunculus curse on him, he had boils all over his body for weeks, not even Madame Pomfrey could get rid of them.

Sirius smiled to himself as he thought of her fiery tempers which was one of the things that he liked best about her. Sirius took a deep breath and looked up at the fat lady, "Mimmble Loopolo," Sirius told her.

"It's about time, you almost wore a hole in my floor," The fat lady sneered as she swung opened the portrait.

Sirius rolled his eyes and climbed in. He entered the common room scanning it for Jade. He spotted her over by the window with Piper doing their homework. Sirius slowly made his way over there and as he got closer Piper looked up and glared at him.

"What do you want?" Piper spat bitterly. It was obvious she was pretty angry at him by what he had said in the Great Hall.

"Umm... Caulfield, could I talk to you for a moment... alone?" Sirius asked.

Jade looked up at Sirius completely irritated, "Look Black, I'm not in the mood for anymore of your stupid jokes or 'questions'. So why don't you go bother someone else," Jade said angrily returning to her homework.

"Look, just stop being so damn stubborn! I need to talk to you," Sirius snapped getting irritate all ready.

Jade looked up at Sirius again and they both just glared at each other until finally Jade rolled her eyes, "Fine, Piper could you leave for a minute,"

"Hell no, if that creep thinks after what he pull--" Piper started to say but Jade cut her off.

"Piper, I'll be fine, it's just Black," Jade said.

"Fine, but I'll be right over there, in hexing range," Piper said glaring at Sirius as she left.

"So what is it Black? Come to crack more jokes at Liam and me?" Jade asked leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

Sirius sat down next to her and fidgeted with his robes not looking at her. This was a lot harder then he thought it was going to be.

"Before I grow old Black," Jade said annoyed at how long Sirius was taking to say whatever it was that he needed to.

"I'm sorry," Sirius blurted out.

Jade looked at him shocked, "...what?"

"I'm sorry for making fun of you and Liam. I didn't mean to go that far, and I did, I went way to far, I crossed the line many times, and I apologise, I should have never done that," Sirius said. He looked at Jade and she just kept staring at him completely dumbstruck so Sirius continued, "I'm not going to joke about you and Liam anymore. I should have never in the first place."

"What the hell are you doing?" Jade asked confused.

"I'm... apologising. Did you not just hear what I said?" Sirius asked confused.

"No I heard you, but why are you apologising?" Jade asked.

"...Because I was being an asshole..." Sirius answered trailing off. This wasn't exactly how he saw this conversation going.

"Yeah, that's how it works. You're an asshole to me, I'm mean to you, I hex you, and then repeat. That's how it's always been, you don't need to apologise," Jade said.

"Ok, I'm defintely not following here... what?"

"Sirius, you don't need to apologise because this is how our friendship works,"

"...We're friends?"

"Well... in our own screwed up way, yeah. You make fun of me, you push me till my breaking point and I do the same for you. Don't screw that up by apologising, you're the one person I can count on to bluntly tell me the truth,"

"Ok..." Sirius trailed off. Wow, they were friends, how did he not realize that?

"I mean yeah, you defintely went way too far today in the Great Hall, and if you were anyone else I would expect them to be groveling at my feet on their knees begging for myforgiveness, but because it's you... you don't need to. You're just being... yourself,"

Sirius jus sat there. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was all so strange, "Well if we're being honest, I have to tell you Caulfield, that hair style of yours... ick,"

"Hey! Shut it! All right, you've wasted enough of my time, get lost," Jade snapped looking back down at her homework.

"Ok, bye Caulfield," Sirius said smiling as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Bye," Jade said quietly.

As Sirius passed Piper she used two of her fingers pointing to her eyes and then pointing them at Sirius saying 'I'm watching you' and then sat back down with Jade. Sirius shook his head laughing silently and made his way back up to the boys dorms.


	12. The Halloween Ball part 1

Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry! Wow, it's been a really long time since I updated. I was camping with my family so I had no access to the internet! I knew for the last chapter people were either going to love it or hate it, but just a little heads up, nothing is going to happen with Jade and Sirius for a long time, if anything ever does. So this next chapter we're skipping right to the Halloween ball, enjoy!

**BaRbWiReKiSseS**: Life would just be sooooo boring if there wasn't a little drama in it. Sirius was getting an easy ride, he had no drama so I just had to create some for him lol. Remus is pretty happy... for now ;). Thanks for reviewing!

**Phantom radio**: I'm glad you're liking the story so far! I hope you were able to catch up and still liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**noproblem**: It was very un-Sirius like to apologize, and he never would have if James and Remus hadn't of told him to. Tha's probably the only mature thing Sirius will do in this story...lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**princessdza**: Lol, yeah I suppose it's turning out to be a soapoprea, all I need now is for someones long lost brothers twins uncle to appear and I'll be set. Thanks you for reviewing and I'm glad you're liking the story!

**Phoenixwings13**: Yeah Sirius is sort of doing the same thing... but its a little different and we'll see that in future chapters. I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update, thanks for reviewing!

**Demon Phoenix**: Yea! You reviewed! I love getting your reviews lol. I'm glad you liked the Jade and Sirius scene, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and everything you don't.

Chapter 12: The Halloween Ball part 1

Lily walked into the Great Hall and smiled. Everything looked perfect. It should have looked perfect since she James and the rest of the prefects had spent most of the day decorating it. Even with using their wands it took forever the Great Hall was a lot bigger once all the table and chairs had been moved out.

She adjusted her wings irritated. Jade, Piper and her had all decided to be fairies and she was wished she hadn't agreed to it anymore. The wings kept poking her and the outfit was a little more... revealing then she liked, but Piper picked them all out and was excited about them so it wasn't like Lily could say no.

Lily walked over to where James was standing, he looked good. He was dressed up as a vampire. He was wearing a suit with a red shirt and a red tie and a black cape that was red on the inside. His hair he had obviously tried to slick back but it was to no avail, his hair was still as messy as ever.

When James turned around and he saw Lily his mouth dropped open. He quikcly shut it and grinned at her, "Wow, Lily you look amazing,"

Lily blushed, "Er--thanks, so do you," Lily said shyly, "Are the Weird Sisters here yet?" Lily asked regaining her composure

"Yeah, they're just in the back relaxing, I've already helped them set up all of their equipment," James explained.

"You did it all by yourself? James, you could have told me you were setting up and I would have come down to help," Lily said feeling bad James got stuck setting everything up.

"It's ok, I knew you were getting ready and it wasn't that big of job," James said.

"Are there any last minute things that we need to do? Or should we go open the doors now?" Lily asked.

James looked around the room scratching his head. Everything looked fine to him, "No, I think we're done. You go open the doors and I'll introduce the Weird Sisters," James said jumping up on the stage.

Lily walked over to the Great Hall doors and open it slightly squeezing herself by and into the foyer where everyone was waiting. Lily smiled at all the different costumes. Lily looked over and saw Piper who had her arms crossed looking bored, but amazing at the same time, Remus was standing next to her and glaring at all the many other guy's who were staring at her.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Lily yelled over all the noise. After everyone quietened down Lily continued, "Once you go in, please head towards the stage, the head boy and I have a surprise for all of you!"

Lily opened the doors and everyone made there way quickly towards the stage anxious to see what the surprise is.

"Lily," Jade said as she broke away from the crowd, "What's the surprise?"

Lily just smiled, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, hense the word 'surprise," Lily teased happily.

"You're cruel," Jade said as she pulled her skirt down a bit. Jade was not happy with her costume and unlike Lily she had vocally expressed it to Piper and started yellling at her for getting her something like that. In the end Jade wore it any way because Piper told her she wouldn't talk to her ever again if she didn't.

"Hey everyone, how're you all doing tonight?" James's voice filled the great hall. Everyone cheered and James smiled, "The head girl and I have a special treat for all of you. I know everyone was wondering who was going to be playing at the dance tonight since we haven't told you yet. Well now we are, could everyone please get your hands together for... THE WEIRD SISTERS!"

Chaos! Chaos is what happened when James uttered those three small words. Everyone went nuts. James went over to Morgan putting his hand around her waist grinning like mad.

"NO WAY!"

"THE WEIRD SISTERS? OMIGOD I LOVE THEM!"

"AHHH!"

Those were just some of the responses from people throughout the crowd. Everyone was screaming going nuts and if possible they were even louder when the weird sisters came out onto the stage.

"Hey everyone, it's great to be here at Hogwarts!" The lead singer said as everyone cheered again like mad, "I believe the first dance is suppose to be started off by the heads leading us off in a dance and then after a while the rest of you following suit. Lily and James where are you?"

"Go on," Jade said smiling, pushing Lily forward.

Everyone made a circle on the dance floor for Lily and James to dance in. James walked over smiling at Lily. Lily returned the smile, looking cool calm and collective on the outside but on the inside she felt extremely nervous.

The Weird Sisters started to play a slow song and James placed his arms around Lily's waist which sent shivers up Lily's spine and Lily wrapped her arms aroud his neck.

"Well it seem's that the Weird Sister's are a hit. Good job James," Lily congratulated him.

"Hey, I don't want all the credit, I just picked the band, the rest of this was all you Lily and you did an amazing job," James said.

Lily blushed again, "Thank-you," Lily muttered quielty.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," James said smiling down at Lily.

"Doing what?" Lily asked confused.

"Blushing," James said simply.

"Oh...well I've always done that James... it's part of being a red head, we blush a lot," Lily explained to him.

"No, I know you blush a lot, but you never did around me, you've been blushing a lot more around me now," James smirked.

"I have not!" Lily protested indignantly.

"Yes you have, don't even try to deny it. I like," James admitted.

Lily looked at him for a moment and then just went back to dancing. James pulled Lily a little closer and Lily got another wiff of his cologne. Lily really wondered what cologne he used, it just smelled so amazing!

When the song ended Lily quickly pulled away, "Well see you later," Lily said and quikly walked away from him and started to look for Piper and Jade.

Lily found Piper and Remus sitting at one of the coffin tables talking happily with Remus's arm around Piper's shoulders. Lily smiled, they really did make a good couple.

"Hey guys," Lily said sitting down, "How come you're not out on the dance floor?"

"Dancing isn't quite my thing," Remus explained hesitantly.

"It really isn't. Yesterday when he told me, I said I didn't believe him so I turned on some music and told him to start dancing...I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my entire life," Piper said starting to laugh again.

"It wasn't that funny," Remus said defensively.

"Oh but it really was!" Piper said, "He does this thing where he hops on one foot and pretends that he's jumping rope," Piper said as she continued to laugh.

"Ok, let's not go into detail about how bad I am at dancing," Remus said his face starting to go red.

"All right, I'm sorry," Piper said with a hint of laughter in her voice as she leaned over and gave Remus a quick peck on the cheek, "What about you Lils? How come you're not out there dancing?"

Lily shrugged, "I don't know... I just don't feel like it. Where's Jade?"

"Parker Torlino asked her to dance. There she is! She's not that bad of a dancer," Piper observed.

Lily looked over to see Jade dancing with Parker, it was a little odd looking since all the other people dancing togeher were dancing really close but Jade kept her distance from Parker.

"It's kind of weird that Parker would ask someone who is engaged to dance," Remus said.

"Why's that weird? She's not married, just engaged, this is the time when she starts to have her fun," Piper said taking a sip of her punch.

"Hi Lily," Mark Holmes said walking up to where Lily was sitting.

"Hey Mark," Lily replied friendly.

"Um... would you like to dance?" Mark asked her nervously.

"Uh..." Lily stammered, "Sure."

"Great," Mark said extending his hand to Lily. Lily looked at it curiously wondering if he was wanting her to slap him a high five but then realized she was suppose to put her hand in his so she did quickly and he lead her to the dance floor.

Lily and Mark started dancing to a fast song and Lily kept her distance from him, she didn't really like Mark and she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. When the song was over another boy asked Lily to dance. Lily looked over at where Piper and Remus were sitting wanting to go back over there but didn't want to be rude and danced with the boy anyways.

"Lily, would you like to dance?" another guy asked Lily.

Lily was breathing heavily. She had been dancing with guy after guy for the last two hours, all she wanted to do was go and sit down, "Sorry Brett, but I'm going to sit this one out," Lily said as she made her way over to Piper and Remus who were still sitting at the table.

"Well look, here comes our dancing queen!" Piper exclaimed happily as Lily sat down.

Lily glared at her, "I felt bad saying no," Lily explained, "They just kept coming up to me and asking me to dance."

"You never felt bad saying no to James when he kept asking you to dance at the Yule ball," Remus pointed out.

"Yeah well that was back when I didn't like James," Lily said as she took off her shoes and started to rub her feet, "Is Jade still dancing?"

"Yeah, she's been dancing up a storm. Her and Sirius are actually having a dance off right now, they keep trying to top each others moves," Piper said motioning to the middle of the dance floor where people had gathered around Jade and Sirius watching them dance and cheering.

"They're so competitive," Lily commented, "I'm going to go watch, do you two want to come?"

"No, we're ok here," Piper said smiling as she leaned into Remus who was smiling also, "But hey, if Sirius tries any funny stuff or starts being mean to Jade, just let me know, I've got my wand and I'm not afraid to use it."

Lily looked at Piper's costume, "Where did you put it?" She asked confused.

"Do you really want to know?" Piper asked.

"No," Lily said simply and turned around and walked over to where Jade and Sirius were dancing to see Sirius doing the worm.

"I saw you dancing up a storm, you're pretty good, but of course not as good as me" James said coming up behind Lily and handing her a glass of punch.

Lily smiled and took the drink gratefully, "Thanks, and yes I am,"

"How do you think everything's going so far?" James asked as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Well most people seem to be having a good time. Everyone loves the Weird Sister's. That was a great idea James," Lily complimented him.

"I'm glad people like them. It's always a little nerve wracking just getting a band because that's just one genre of music and what happens if not everyone likes that?" James confided in Lily.

"So are you and uh... Morgan having a good time?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh me and Morgan, yeah we're having a great time! She's so amazing you know, and she really liked that necklace, thanks for helping me pick it out Lils, it meant a lot," James said putting his arm around Lily who blushed in return.

"No problem," Lily said quietly remembering when they went to Hogsmeade to get the gift certificates James had dragged Lily into a jewelry store. Lily did not want to go in but she didn't really have much of a choice. James wanted to get Morgan something special since they had been going out for a month now. He had it narrowed down to a bracelet or a necklace and Lily had told him to go with the necklace.

"Lily, are you ok? You've been really quiet lately," James said squeezing Lily's shoulders, his arm still around her.

"I'm all right... I need to get some air, I'll talk to you later," Lily said as she quickly walked away from James.

"Lily!" James called after her.

But Lily didn't stop or turn around, she just kept walking away from him. She couldn't believe how much it hurt to be around him and know that she could never have him. This was probably what he felt every time he was around her... now she just felt horrible. She was a horrible person for ever making him feel this bad.

Lily walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. It was dark and all the stars were out. She sat down on the steps of Hogwarts for a while, but she couldn't sit still anymoreso she got up and went and walked by the lake.

As Lily came closer to the lake she saw she wasn't the only one who decided to go out for a stroll.

"HELP!" A voice screamed.

Lily, out of instinct, started to run towards the figures. There was three of them and then another cowering against a tree. The three figures had their wands pointed at the cowering figures head and as Lily came closer she saw that the cowering figure was Morgan.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Lily yelled as she ran towards the figures. Her spell hit one of them causing him to fall to the ground his legs locked together, "Incarcerous!" Lily yelled again tying the figure up with ropes.

The other two figures whirled around to see Lily still running towards them. One of them threw a spell over at Lily which she quickly ducked and threw her own which the figure blocked. The other figure threw a spell at Lily and this time Lily didn't get out of the way in time and it hit her full on. Lily stumbled a bit but stood up straight as the two figures advanced on her.

Lily looked over to see Morgan just sitting there staring at Lily. Why wasn't she doing anything?

"Morgan, go get Dumbeldore!" Lily yelled at her.

"Look at what we have here. A mudblood and a traitor. Two in one night, our master will be pleased," One of the figures said laughing evilly.

"Oh are you kidding me? You work for Voldemort? What is wrong with you? You two are pathetic!" Lily said as she threw a spell at them which they deflected and it hit the tree Morgan was sitting under causing her to scream in fright.

"How dare you say his name!" One of the figures hissed at Lily as he threw another spell her way making Lily have to dive to avoid it.

"Oh for goodness sakes Morgan, RUN!" Lily yelled at her as she jumped out of the way of another spell.

Two against one wasn't exactly the best advantage for Lily. She was dodging spells left and right and trying to throw her own but she wasn't quick enough and they kept blocking them.

"Go get the traitor, I'll take care of the mudblood," The figure said darkly.

Lily's face hardened. She was really getting sick of being called a mudblood.

"My name is LILY!" Lily yelled as she threw a spell at the figure the same time he threw a spell at her. Both spells hit into each other and exploded with such force it threw both Lily and the figure off their feet.

Lily landed on her back on the ground hard. The air was knocked out of her and she gasped trying to get her breath back. Lily rolled over on her stomach and saw as one of the figures advanced on a cowering Morgan.

"What is wrong with that girl!" Lily muttered angrily as she got up and painfully but quickly made her way over to Morgan.

"Get away from her," Lily growled pointing her wand threateningly at the figure.

Lily was about to throw a spell at the figure when she felt a spell hit her in the back. Lily fell to her knees in pain. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her all over her body.

She felt the other figure walk slowly over to her and crouch down next to her, "It hurts, doesn't it? You don't belong in this world, so we're going to take you out of it,"

Lily's eyes flashed with anger. No one could tell her she didn't belong, no one. That was where he made his biggest mistake.

"IMMOBULUS!" Lily screamed with all of her might sending it to the figure making him fall backwards unconscious.

Lily started to stand up but the other figure hit her with another spell causing Lily to fly backwards on her back again.

"Stupid mudblood," The figure said advancing on Lily.

Lily raised her wand at the figure from still on the ground but she couldn't see him, things were starting to go black as pain spread through her body.

"Expelliarmus," The figure said and Lily's wand flew out of her hand into his.

"no," Lily gasped as the figure pointed his wand at her.

"Say good-bye mudblood," The figure said.

and then everything went black.


	13. The Halloween Ball part 2

Author's note: Cliff hangers, I love them! Obviously the rest of you don't lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's my longest one yet! It might be a little while until i get chapter 14 up, hopefully not but I'm not sure, I'm starting to get writers block which I absolutely hate. I have a general idea of what I want to happen it's just getting the stuff leading up to it. Thanks to all reviewers I love you all! Please review!

**BaRbWiReKiSsEs**: I'm glad you liked the chapter! In this chapter you'll see why James couldn't run after Lily. Lol, your favorite part was my favorite part to write, I can just see Lily saying something like that.

**NoProblem**: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I hadn't really done one yet and I just _had_ to put one in! Lol, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you like this next one!

**Demon Phoenix**: I know, I absolutely hate when I'm reading and I get a cliff hanger... but I LOVE to write them, they're fun! Lol, I hope you like the next chapter!

**PhoenixWings13**: You'll see what happened to James I promise! Lol, all answers will be solved in this chapter don't worry! Enjoy!

Chapter 13: The Halloween Ball part 2

Earlier that night...

James hopped up onto the stage as Lily went to let everyone in and he couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so amazing, gorgeous! She was just so beautiful, James could barely take his eyes off of her.

As people started filling in James looked around at all of the costumes, it was going to be difficult to chose only one person from each year to win the costumes prize. As James searched the crowd his eyes landed on Morgan who looked up at him smiled and waved.

James smiled back at her but it was a little strained. Morgan was a nice girl, but she was really starting to get on his last nerve, she was really taking this whole 'fake' dating thing above and beyond what he thought they were going to take it.

She was always around him clinging onto him and laughing at every little thing that he said. She was really over acting. James had been thinking a lot lately about his phase two and now that he thought about it more... it really wasn't a great idea.

James was definitely going to have to talk to Morgan about it tonight. She shouldn't really have any problem with it, Sirius told him that he heard Gavin and his friends talking and he wanted her back.

"Hey everyone, how're you all doing tonight?" James said into the microphone his voice filling all of the Great Hall. The Great Hall broke into cheers and James had to admit, it was a real rush being up in front of everyone. No wonder musicians favorite part of their jobs was preforming, "The head girl and I have a special treat for all of you. I know everyone was wondering who was going to be playing at the dance tonight since we haven't told you yet. Well now we are, could everyone please get you hands together for... THE WEIRD SISTERS!"

James hopped off the stage grinning from ear to ear, the place was going nuts, everyone loved the Weird Sisters which made him feel extremely happy.

James made his way over to Morgan and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh my god! James! Why didn't you tell me you got the Weird Sisters to play at our dance? This is so cool!" Morgan squealed happily lightly hitting James in the torso.

James smiled, "It was a surprised, aren't you surprised?" ?James asked.

"Of course I'm surprised! This is amazing!" Morgan exclaimed happily.

James smiled as he watched her look up at the Weird sisters.

"Morgan, I need to talk to you about something," James started to say. Morgan looked over and looked at him expectantly, "It's about–"

"...Lily and James where are you?" James heard the lead singer call out for them.

'_Damn' _James cursed in his head, he forgot about the first dance.

"Just tell me later, go dance," Morgan said pushing him slightly to the dance floor.

James made his way onto the dance floor and saw Lily coming towards him hesitantly, he smiled. She was trying to look calm but he could see she was nervous. She was nervous to dance with him? He really needed to talk to Morgan tonight.

James smiled down at Lily as she continued to blush at him and instinctively he pulled her closer. He loved the way she felt in his arms. It was perfect, she was the perfect fit, he knew they were meant to be together, and he was really screwing things up by being with Morgan, he knew that now.

James heard the song start to come to an end and cursed silently in his head, he didn't want it to ever end, he wanted Lily to stay in his arms forever. But when the song ended, Lily quickly pulled herself away from him.

"Well see you later," She said as she quickly walked away from him.

James went to go after her when he did hefelt someone grab onto his arm. He turned around to see Morgan standing there smiling at him.

"Dance with me," Morgan said pulling his arms around her.

James reluctantly did. He wanted nothing more than to go find Lily and hang out with her, but he did come to the dance with Morgan and owed her at least one dance.

* * *

"Do you think they'll ever get together?" Piper asked as she leaned back into Remus and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. 

"Who?" Remus asked resting his head on her shoulder his cheek brushing against hers. Remus couldn't believe how he felt. He was falling for Piper... hard. Harder then he ever thought possible. When he was with her, nothing else seemed to matter, not even him being a werewolf.

"James and Lily. They're both so stubborn, it seems almost impossible," Piper said in twining her hand with Remus's.

Remus looked up to see Lily dancing with Oliver Klein and then he looked over at James who was dancing with Morgan but staring over at Lily. When James looked back over at Morgan, Lily stole a glance over at James making Remus smile, "I believe they will. I don't know what it is about them, but I think that they're meant for each other,"

"Me to. Lily can keep James's ego in check and James can loosen Lily up, they complete each other," Piper said sitting up and turning around so she could look at Remus.

Piper felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, and she liked it. Usually when she started to feel like this for a guy she pulled out, but she didn't want to with Remus, she liked where it was going. They were moving fast, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"Are you sure you don't mind not dancing? We can if you really want to, I know that dancing is one of your favorite things to do," Remus said.

"No, it's ok, I don't want anyone to have to suffer from your dancing," Piper laughed, "Just kidding. I really don't mind though, I'd much rather just sit here and hang out with you."

Piper leaned in and kissed Remus, and Remus smiled, "Ok," He said happily as he leaned back in to kiss her again.

"Honestly, get a room," Sirius's said loudly as he sat next to them.

"Hi Sirius," Remus said as he pulled away from Piper.

"Don't you have some place else to be? Like preying on some poor little sixth year girl?" Piper asked glaring over at Sirius.

"Oooo, someone's a bit on the grouchy side tonight. What's wrong Cromwell? Moony not giving you enough lovin'?" Sirius asked.

"Watch it," Remus growled.

"Sorry, just kidding. But seriously, Cromwell, what did I do to piss you off so bad?" Sirius asked.

"I don't like how you treat my friend," Piper said as she leaned back against Remus.

"Who? Lily? Well I have to be careful how I act around Lily, if I'm even the least bit too friendly, you can be sure that James will send a curse my way, and you just ask Snape over there, You don't want to be on the receiving end of one of James's curse's," Sirius said leaning back in his chair.

"Not Lily. Jade," Piper said through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Caulfield! That's just how our friendship works, even ask her," Sirius said as he stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, Penny Williams has been eyeing me all night so I'm going to go over and see if she'd like to dance." Sirius said standing up and winking at them before disappearing into the crowd.

"He is very infuriating," Piper said annoyance in her voice.

"You dated him in fifth year," Remus pointed out.

"You're never going to let me live that one down are you?" Piper asked.

"No," Remus said simply hugging Piper even tighter.

"Super,"

* * *

Jade walked past Remus and Piper waving at them and went and got some punch. She was going to go sit down and talk to them for a while when Sirius cut her off. 

"Hello Caulfield," Sirius said happily.

"What do you want Black?" Jade asked keeping her anger in check. The Great Hall was loaded with witness's, if she cursed him, one of the little fourth years would more then likely go and tell a professor.

"I was just wondering what it was you were doing out on the dance floor? I mean, I sure hope it wasn't dancing, if it was... wow, you really suck at it," Sirius said cringing a bit.

Jade glared at him, her eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?" Jade asked.

"Oh...you were...well I suppose you could call it 'dancing'. But I don't know who would..." Sirius trailed off, "Other then you of course."

"Are you trying to tell me you think I'm a bad dancer?" Jade asked him crossing her arms.

"Yes, I believe that's where I was going. Look Caulfield, I'm going to help you out, just look over at me every now and then and see how I'm dancing and get some pointers, then you should be... well some what fine," Sirius said patting Jade on the shoulder and went to walk away.

"You are NOT a better dancer then me," Jade spat.

"You... think you're a good dancer? Are you feeling all right? Would you like me to take you to see Madame Pomfrey?" Sirius asked his voice full of fake concern.

"You want to see me dance, let's go," Jade said grabbing Sirius's arm and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Sirius grinned, "Well, if you insist,"

They went onto the dance floor where Jade did a complicated dance move and Sirius sat back and observed. When she was done, Sirius gave her a 'nice try' face and then did a dance move that was more complicated then hers.

* * *

James was thoroughly annoyed. All night he had been trying to talk to Morgan but all she wanted to do was dance. Any time he asked if she'd like to go sit down she'd squeal happily and say the song that just came on was her favorite song. Honestly, how many favorite songs could one girl have. 

"Morgan, I really need to talk to you," James said and attempted to get off the dance floor but Morgan stayed rooted to the ground.

"But James! This is my favorite–" Morgan started to say but James cut her off.

"Your favorite song, yeah, I know, but this can't wait so come on," James said practically dragging a reluctant Morgan off of the dance floor.

James lead her to an empty table near the back of the Great Hall and sat her down then took the seat next to he and faced her.

"Look, Morgan, I need to talk to you about us," James said.

Morgan smiled, "Actually I need to talk to you about us as well,"

"Ok... well I've been thinking and–" James started to say but Morgan cut him off.

"Me to! Yesterday, Gavin came up to me in the common room and told me that he wanted to get back together," Morgan said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, Morgan that's great," James said a little annoyed that she wouldn't let him speak and kept cutting him off.

"But you know what... I said no!" Morgan exclaimed happily.

James stared at her stunned, she said no? "What? Why did you say no?" James asked dumbfounded.

"I said no because, James, I don't want to be with Gavin, I want to be with you!" Morgan said placing her hand in his.

Uh oh, was what was racing through James's head, he did not like where this was going at all.

"Morgan, we talked about this, we were only dating to make Gavin and Lily jealous, we weren't actually dating," James said delicately.

"I know, but you can't deny how good we are together James. I mean really, we're a perfect match, and I know you're still a little hung up on Lily, but I don't think you are as much as you were before you were dating me, and I know I can help you get over her," Morgan said as she moved closer to James.

"Morgan, this isn't going to happen," James said putting more space between them.

Morgan looked at him with a hurt expression on her face, "What?" Morgan asked confused.

"Lily is the one I want to be with. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm having second thoughts about this whole thing... I want us to... break up," James said carefully.

"You want to break up?" Morgan asked incredulously, "How could you want that after the amazing month we've had together?"

"It was a... fun month Morgan, and you're a really great girl, but Lily's the only one for me, and I'm sorry but I want to break up," James said.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you actually want to break up! This is ridiculous! I HATE you James Potter! I HATE YOU!" Morgan yelled at him.

"Morgan–" James said but she cut him off.

"Don't you EVER speak to me again you–you jerk!" Morgan yelled and then stormed out of the Great Hall.

James watched her go feeling guilty, but what else could he do, it had to be done, he couldn't lead her on and he couldn't deny his feelings for Lily.

James looked onto the dance floor and saw Lily sitting over by Remus and Piper. James walked over to the punch bowl and grabbed two cups and went to go over and give them to her but when he turned around she was gone.

James looked around and saw her in the crowd watching Sirius and Jade who were... what the hell were they doing? Were they having a dance off? James rolled his eyes and walked over to Lily.

"I saw you dancing up a storm, you're pretty good, but not as good as me," James said feeling his stomach do flip flops as he handed Lily the drink.

Lily looked over at him and smiled, James loved her smile. She took the drink from him and James felt her fingers brush over his as she did so, "Thanks, and yes I am," Lily said as she took a sip of the punch.

James smiled, he really had it bad for this girl. He didn't know what it was, but James knew she was the one. His one and only, there was no one else out there for him, he should know, he'd probably dated half the wizarding world by now.

"So are you and uh... Morgan having a good time?" Lily asked after a bit of small talk.

"Huh?" James said completely forgetting about Morgan, "Oh me and Morgan, yeah we're having a great time!" James lied through his teeth, when should he bring up the fact that they broke up? "She's so amazing you know," James said. Oh god, why did he just say that? "And she really liked that necklace, thanks for helping me pick it out Lils, it meant a lot."

James could not believe he had just said that. He was supposed to tell Lily that he and Morgan broke up so why did he just go on about how great she is? He felt horrible about the whole necklace thing to, James hadn't even gotten a chance to give it to her, it was still in his pocket.

He felt even worse about making Lily come and help him pick it out, he could tell she didn't want to but she politely said she would any ways. James groaned on the inside, he couldn't believe how bad he was messing this up.

James looked over at Lily as she quietly watched Jade and Sirius dance and sip on her punch, "Lily, are you ok? You've been really quiet lately," James asked putting his arm around Lily and squeezing her shoulders lightly.

He wondered if it had anything to do with him. If he was the reason why she had clamed up so much, then he felt even worse then before, he really wished he never put phase two of his plan into motion.

Ok, that was it. James was going to tell her right then and there everything that had happened. He was going to explain about Morgan and he was going to explain about his feelings for her, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to tell her.

"I'm all right... I need to get some air, I'll talk to you later," Lily said quickly as she rushed away from him.

"Lily!" James called after her, he really needed to talk to her. Why did she have to go and run off like that? James went to go run after her when–

"Could the head boy and head girl please come to the stage to announce the winners for the costume contest?" The lead singer of the Weird Sisters said into the microphone.

James smiled, good. Now Lily would have to go to the stage and he'd corner her before she could run off again. James made his way up to the stage and they waited for Lily to come but she never came.

"Lily, could you please come to the stage," James said through the microphone.

James looked around the gym and locked eyes with Remus who shrugged meaning he didn't know where she was.

_Damn_ James cursed silently, "Ok, well then I'll just announce the winners myself since it seem's like Lily is missing in action," James said giving his best smile to Hogwarts as they laughed, "The fourth year best dressed is..." James opened up an envelope, "Keith Lexington for dressing up as the giant squid," James handed Keith his award and moved on, "For fifth year the winner is... Grant Powers, for dressing up as Professor Mcgonagall!" James laughed as he gave Grant his prize, he looked almost exactly like her... which was kind of creepy, "For sixth year the winner is... Penny Williams for dressing as a wand," James said. Penny slowly made her way up to the stage, the wand costume didn't leave her much room to move, "and the winner for the seventh year costume is... Piper, Jade and Lily for their matching fairy costumes," James read from the envelope.

Jade and Piper came up to receive the award but Lily was no where to be seen. Jade and Piper both exchanged concerned looks.

"Lily Evans, get your cute butt up here," Piper said into the microphone. Everyone looked around but Lily was no where to be found so James just presented the prize to Jade and Piper and they went and sat down at the table.

"Does anyone know where Lily went?" James asked.

"I saw her talking to you, then I lost track of her," Piper said scanning the gym for any sight of a red head.

"I don't like this, Lily wouldn't neglect her head duties," Jade said.

"I'm going to go look for her," James said as he made his way into the crowd of dancing Hogwarts students.

* * *

Morgan wiped her eyes as she walked down by the lake. She couldn't believe that James didn't want to be with her! What was so special about Lily Evans anyways? Sure she was smart, but it wasn't like she was drop dead gorgeous, and she was always mean to James. 

Morgan, was always nice to him, she laughed at his jokes, she was attentive, she was all the things that every good girlfriend did. She was a better girlfriend then Lily could ever be and he still wanted to be with her!

"Good night for a walk isn't it?" A voice from behind Morgan said.

Morgan turned around confused to see three figures standing behind her, Morgan gasped. They were death eaters, she knew it right away.

"HELP!" Morgan screeched terror running through her veins.

"Shut up!" One of the figures yelled at her and threw her into a tree where Morgan fell hard on her ankle twisting it.

"Ow!" Morgan cried out crawling backwards against the tree clutching at her foot.

"You really shouldn't associate with mudbloods," One of the figures said as he raised his wand to curse her.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Morgan heard someone yell. The guy who was pointing the wand at Morgan legs locked together and he fell to the ground, "Incarcerous!" someone yelled again and he was tied up.

The two figures ignored Morgan turning around to see who was running at them. Morgan leaned over to see Lily throwing spells at the two figures. Wow, Lily was trying to save Morgan. Morgan had made sure she was rude to Lily, she was never nice to her, and yet Lily was still trying to help her.

"Morgan, go get Dumbeldore," Lily yelled at her.

Morgan snapped out of her trance and went to get up but fell back down in pain, she definitely broke her ankle and there was no way that she was going to be able to go anywhere without help.

All Morgan could do was sit and watch as Lily fought against two death eaters. One of their spells deflected and hit the tree Morgan was under and Morgan screamed in fright. All she could think was that she was going to die.

* * *

James had searched all over the first floor and the Gryffindor common room. He even tried to get up to the girls dormitories but it turned into a slide so he sent a third year up there and she said Lily wasn't there. 

James began walking back to the Great Hall to see if she was back there and maybe he had just missed her when he passed a window and a streak of red caught his eye. He looked out the window and by the lake he saw Lily fighting off two death eaters.

"LILY!" James yelled his eyes widening and he started running towards the doors to get to outside as fast as he could. When he came by the Great Hall he saw Jade coming out.

"Jade! Go get Professor Dumbeldore, there are death eaters by the lake!" James yelled at her.

"What?" Jade asked astonished.

"Just go get Dumbeldore," James yelled as he raced outside.

As James ran towards the lake he saw Lily get hit with a spell from behind her as a death eater knelt down beside her. The death eater fell down backwards frozen and James felt relief rush through him. He continued to run as quickly as he could towards Lily as he watched Lily try to get up and then get hit with another spell throwing her on her back.

"LILY!" James yelled but no one seemed to hear him.

James watched as the death eater summoned Lily's wand from her and pointed his own wand at her to send a finishing curse at her.

"PROTEGO!" James yelled.

His spell jetted from his wand and made a protective shield around Lily deflecting the spell of the death eater just in time.

The death eater looked up and finally noticed James running full speed towards him, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"STUPEFY!" James yelled at the death eater hitting him in the chest. The death eater fell over dropping both his and Lily's wands.

James ran over and knelt next to Lily who was unconscious on the ground.

"Lily...LILY!" James said his voice full of fear as he shook her lightly.

"Ja–James," Morgan's voice called to him from by the tree.

James turned around to see Morgan's tear streaked face, "Morgan?" James said.

"I–I think I broke my ankle," Morgan sobbed.

James looked down at Lily then reluctantly went over to Morgan, "Put out your ankle," James told her.

Morgan stuck out her foot and James saw her ankle had swelled up three times it's normal size, "Oh gross," Morgan said looking away.

"Ferula," James said and bandages wounded themselves around her ankle.

"How's Lily?" Morgan asked looking over to where Lily was lying, still unconscious.

"I don't know," James said helping Morgan up and bringing her over to where Lily was. James let go of Morgan and knelt back down next to Lily.

"Come on Lily, please wake up," James pleaded as he brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"What's going on?" Dumbeldore said as he ran over to where James, Lily and Morgan were sitting with Jade and Professor Mcgonagall.

"Oh my god! LILY!" Jade yelled as she rushed over and knelt down next to James, "What's wrong with her? What happened!" Jade yelled her eyes filling up with tears.

"I–went for a walk and three death eaters attacked me. Lily... she saved me. She fought off two of them and the third got the upper hand but then James came in time and saved her," Morgan said her eyes red and her face tear stricken.

"All right, let's get you three to the hospital wing and we'll talk about this later," Professor Dumbeldore said gravely.

"What about them?" James asked motioning to the three unconscious death eaters.

"Minerva?" Professor Dumbeldore asked.

"I'll take care of them," Professor Mcgonagall said trying to keep the anger out of her voice but failing.

"Professor... is Lily going to be ok?" Jade asked struggling to keep the tears that were in her eyes from falling.

"Don't worry Ms. Caulfield, Madame Pomfrey is an excellent nurse," Professor Dumbeldore said.

James followed Dumbeldore up to the hospital wing, she had to be ok, she had to!


	14. Still the same

Author's note: Well here we are at chapter 14! Wow, this story sure is getting up there! Lots of reviews for the last chapter! THANK-YOU THANK-YOU THANK-YOU! I absolutely LOVE it when people review, all of you rock!

**Mad-4-u**: I'm glad you're liking the story. I have a friends like Jade and Piper too! I hope you enjoy this next chappy, thanks for reviewing!

**princessdza**: You reviewed for chapter 12 after I put out 13 so I'll do my reply for both chaps in these ones!  
Chap12-I suppose we've covered that James comes to her rescue...lol. I totally forgot to put this part about Lily and her wand in, because as I was reading over everything before submitting it I remembered that Lily needed a place for her wand to go and I was going to write that she made a belt but I completely forgot! Sorry about that!  
Chap13-I'm glad that you liked how I did it from the others point of view. I was nervous to write it like that because I didn't want to mess it up and make it worse lol! I hope you like this new chappy, thanks for reviewing!

**BaRbWiReKiSsEs**: Lol, I noticed the gym mistake after I submitted the document into a new chapter, I was going to change it but I didn't think anyone would notice... lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this new chappy (p.s: sorry for the cliffy, but im starting to like writing them! lol)

**Theaterlife09**: Lol, I'm glad you like the story! It really makes me happy when people enjoy the story, that's why I write them. I hope you like this next chap!

**NoProblem**: I LOVE barbie colouring books! My best friend always gets them! Thanks for letting me colour in it! lol, we all think that saving someones life would make up for anything don't we...lol. I hope you like this next chap, thanks for reviewing!

**DemonPhoenix**: Hello! lol, you reviewed yea! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this next one to.

**zippyfox**: A new reviewer! I love when I get new reviewers! I'm glad you're liking the story! I hope you like this next chapter as well, thanks for reviewing!

Discalimer: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't.

Here's the next chapter, please review! Thanks!

Chapter 14: Still the same

"_LET ME OUT!" Lily screamed pounding on a white wall with her fist, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Lily yelled._

_She had no idea where she was or how she got there, all she knew was that she was in an all white room with no doors or window and no way out and she'd been there for a couple of hours._

_Lily let out a frustrated growl, "DIFFINDO!" Lily yelled pointing her wand at the wall trying to rip it in two but nothing happened._

"_I WANT OUT OF HERE!" Lily yelled smacking her fists hard onto the wall angrily._

_She didn't know what was going on. All she remembered was that Morgan was cornered by death eaters at the lake so she went and helped. Then she got hit by a spell and... nothing, she couldn't remember anything else so she had no idea how the hell she got here._

"_FLAGRATE!" Lily yelled pointing her wand at the wall. Flames shot out of her wand and hit into the wand, the flames licking the whiteness. When Lily stopped she hadn't even made a mark on the wall._

_Lily sat down defeated and put her head in her hands feeling tears well up in her eyes, "Where am I?" Lily said quietly tears starting to fall down her face._

"_Shh, don't worry Lily, you're going to be fine," A voice behind Lily said as Lily felt a hand on her should. Lily whirled around to see James Potter sitting next to her._

"_James? How did you get here? Where are we?" Lily asked confused as she wiped away the tears from her face._

"_Calm down," James soothed raising a hand to Lily's face and stroking her cheek, "Everything's going to be ok. We're in your mind."_

"_My mind? What?" Lily asked confused. How could she be in her mind... that didn't make any sense whatsoever. _

"_Remember when you were fighting off those death eaters?" James asked, Lily nodded, "Well, you were hit with three illegal curses and now you're unconscious."_

"_Well how do I wake up? I've been trying everything I could have thought of to get out of here!" Lily exclaimed exasperated. _

_All she wanted to do was go back to her dorm, curl up in a ball and go to sleep and pretend Halloween had never happened. It was the absolute worse night of her life._

"_Wait... how did you get here?" Lily asked, "How're you in my mind?" _

"_I'm here to try and help you wake up. Everyone's really worried about you Lils. We all want you to wake up," James said running a hand through her hair._

"_But I don't know how to! I've been trying to get out of here! That's what I've been trying to tell you! You got in here, you must know how to get out, please James, tell me!" Lily begged feeling extremely frustrated. _

"_I can't tell you how to get out Lily, you have to get out all on your own," James said._

_Lily got up and walked away from James frustrated, "You just said that you were here to help me and now you're saying that I have to do it all on my own, gee thanks a lot James!" _

_James smiled and stood up putting his hands in his pockets, "You're not going to get out of here if you're angry," _

_Lily looked over at him skeptically then rolled her eyes, "Well I don't have much to be happy about right now do I? I'm trapped in my mind with no way out and here you are saying you're here to 'help' me and all you're doing is pissing me off!" _

"_Lily, we're in your mind. Did you ever think of oh I don't know... making your own way out?" James asked innocently. _

"_Making my own way out? What do you... OH! Do you mean all I have to do is think of a way out of here and then it will just happen?" Lily asked excitedly. James just shrugged but he was smiling so Lily took that as a good thing, "Wow, that's so easy! Ok, I want a door out of here!" Lily said closing her eyes and scrunching up her nose as she thought of a door._

_When Lily opened her eyes One of the white walls had a white door in it with a gold knob. Lily squealed excitedly, "Yes! Oh James we did it!" Lily said happily looking over at him with a huge smile._

"_No, you did it Lils," James said smiling smally._

"_I would have never thought of it without you, thank-you!" Lily said walking over to him and giving him a huge hug._

"_It was–no problem," James said as he hugged Lily tightly back._

_Lily leaned back, her arms still around James and his arms still around her, and she looked deep inot his hazel eyes. They looked sad yet happy all at once as they gazed at Lily. _

"_Thank-you," Lily whispered never taking her eyes off of James's._

"_You already said that," James said quietly staring into Lily's emerald green eyes._

"_I know," Lily said._

_Slowly both of them leaned into each other and their faces got closer and closer until..._

Lily bolted upright breathing heavily. She felt ill, she felt extremely ill. Lily looked over to her bed side and saw a bucket and quickly grabbed it vomiting into it.

When Lily was done she lied back down feeling pain spread through her body. She looked around the room and saw she was in the hospital wing. Lily rubbed her head feeling a pain spread through it and looked over to her right to see Jade and Piper asleep in the chairs next to her bed.

Lily smiled at her two friends who looked so uncomfortable in the chairs next to her. Lily reached over and grabbed the Bertie Botts that were sitting next to her bed and threw one at each of them.

Both Piper and Jade stirred stretching and yawning and then looked over at Lily and freezing. Both of their eyes went wide and then they started to fill up with tears.

"LILY!" They both cried and crushed her with hugs.

"I was so scared!" Piper sobbed into Lily's shoulder.

"Don't you ever pull that brave shit ever again! Just be a coward and go get help like everyone else you git!" Jade choked.

Lily smiled, "Guy's I'm fine! I've only been out for a couple of hours," Lily said weakly, finding she was having difficulty speaking. Her voice felt dry and raspy.

Jade and Piper looked at Lily confused, "Lily... you haven't been out for a few hours, you've been out for almost two weeks," Piper told her as she wiped her eyes.

"What? No I haven't," Lily said waving away Piper's explanation.

"Lily, it's November 12th," Jade said quietly.

Lily looked at Jade and Piper horrified, there was no way–she couldn't have, "I've missed so much homework," Lily said quielty.

Jade and Piper both laughed, "Good, you're ok," Piper said sniffing.

"How're you two here in the middle of the night? Madame Pomfrey doesn't let people stay here this late," Lily said confused.

"Madame Pomfrey is terrified of Jade," Piper explained.

"What?"

"She's not terrified of me,"

"She is to. Madame Pomfrey told Jade she couldn't come see you and Jade started cursing and throwing hexes around and even threw a hex at Madame Pomfrey herself. Now Jade can come and go as she pleases and Madame Pomfrey goes and hides in her office,"

"Jade, how could you curse Madame Pomfrey,"

"I warned her,"

"Still,"

"Hey, I said 'If you don't let me in there I'll curse you Madame Pomfrey' and she didn't so I did,"

"Didn't you get in trouble?"

"Technically...yes. But James is doing my detention because he thought I should be here, but he says I owe him one since it's a week long detention, wonder what he'll make me do..."

Lily laughed and then started to cough and closed her eyes. She was starting to feel very tired and wanted to go back to sleep.

"Lily, you should rest. We're going to go back to the common room, but we'll be here first thing in the morning," Piper promised as she stood up.

"Before you even open your eyes!" Jade said.

"Ok, bye guys," Lily said tiredly not being able to keep her eyes opened any longer and falling back asleep.

* * *

"Don't make me drink that! It's black and chunky, its not even a drink, I'm going to have to chew it!" Lily protested as Madame Pomfrey handed her a potion. 

"Are you having pains jetted throughout your body still?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes," Lily admitted begrudgingly.

"Would you like those pains to stop?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes,"

"Then stop whining and drink the potion," Madame Pomfrey said strictly.

"Fine," Lily said through her teeth. She looked down at the gross concoction that Madame Pomfrey was making her drink and held her nose with one hand and quickly chugged the drink.

Lily started to cough almost throwing the drink back up. It tasted disgusting! Lily put the cup down and continued to cough.

"Oh that was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted in my entire life!" Lily complained.

"Good then it's working. I'll be back to check on you in a couple of minutes," Madame Pomfrey said as she walked away.

"Hello Ms. Evans," Professor Dumbeldore said coming into the room.

"Hi Professor Dumbeldore," Lily said as she tried to stop coughing.

"How're you feeling?" Professor Dumbeldore inquired as he sat down in the seat next to Lily's bed.

"I'm feeling better thank-you," Lily replied.

"I thought that you'd like to know that the three students who attacked you and Ms. Larson have been expelled," Professor Dumbeldore informed her.

"Good," Lily said bitterly her eyes clouding over with anger.

"I must apologize once again for what happened. I try to believe the best in my students–" Professor Dumbeldore began to say but Lily cut him off.

"Don't apologize Professor, it wasn't your fault at all," Lily assured him.

"How is Morgan?" Lily asked.

"She was in the hospital wing for a day while Madame Pomfrey healed her ankle which had been broken, otherwise she is fine. She actually wishes to speak with you, she is outside right now, I said I'd come in first and see if you were up to having visitors,"

Lily felt her face go red. She decided to leave out the fact that Piper and Jade had just left to do homework after spending the whole day with Lily in the hospital wing, "Sure," Lily replied.

"Before I go Ms. Evans, I have to say, I quite admire you. At a time where most students would have run away, you rose to the challenge and defended those who needed help. You are a role model to students in this school," Professor Dumbeldore said seriously looking Lily straight in the eye who blushed furiously in return.

"Thank-you," Lily said shyly. She couldn't believe that Dumbeldore was giving her such a compliment.

Professor Dumbeldore smiled at her and then left the hospital wing. After a few minutes Morgan appeared at the door hesitantly and slowly made her way over to Lily's bed.

"...Hi Lily," Morgan said awkwardly.

"Hi Morgan," Lily replied politely.

Morgan sat down in the chair Professor Dumbeldore had been in moments before looking extremely nervous.

"I haven't got a chance to say... thank-you. Thank-you for saving my life. If you hadn't come, I don't know what would have happened... I could be–" Morgan started to say

"You would have been fine," Lily said firmly cutting Morgan off.

Morgan looked up at Lily shocked them smiled at her nodding her head, "It was really an amazing thing what you did for me... I know I haven't been really nice to you, and I'm really sorry for that,"

"It's all right," Lily said quietly.

"It's not though. I was always so insecure around you because of how much James likes you. I never understood it, why he could never like me as much as he does you. I think I do now. You're one of the last truly good hearted people left in this world Lily. You think of others before yourself, you try to be nice to everyone, your smart your pretty, and just an all around great person," Morgan said.

Lily felt her cheeks heat up, Morgan was being really nice, "Wait. You keep saying how much James 'likes' me. Don't you mean 'liked'?" Lily asked confused.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. James and I broke up during the Halloween Ball because he still likes you... a lot," Morgan said.

Lily sat there staring at Morgan and felt a ball of happiness swell up inside of her. James still liked her? Did that mean she still had a chance with him?

"Why're you telling me all of this?" Lily asked.

Morgan sighed, "You saved my life Lily and I think you deserve to know the truth. Do you remember the boyfriend I had all last year? Gavin?" Morgan asked. Lily nodded her head, "Well, we broke up at the beginning of this year and I was really heart broken and I really wanted to get him back. James came up to me with a proposition,"

Lily's ears perked up...a what?

"He said that he knew the perfect way for me to get Gavin back was to make him jealous by dating him. I didn't understand why he would want to do this until he explained more. He was going to date me so I could make Gavin jealous... and so he could make you jealous,"

Lily just stared at Morgan unable to believe her ears.

"I thought this plan was working so perfectly, Gavin even told me he wanted me back but I had fallen for James. When I told James this, he broke up with me. He said he couldn't do it because he only liked you. I thought he was a jerk at first... but at least he didn't lead me on,"

Lily felt anger started to spread through her body but she kept her face calm.

"I know it seem's like a really jerk of a thing for James to do to you. Date someone else just to make you jealous, but try to remember Lily, he really likes you and didn't know what else to do to make you like him. I thought you deserved to know this, and I'm sorry about everything," Morgan said as she got up, "Bye."

"Bye," Lily said tightly as she stared straight ahead of her.

She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to feel. She just kept staring straight ahead of her a million thoughts rushing through her head not sure which one it was that she was suppose to listen to.

* * *

"Professor please, can I go now?" James pleaded to Professor Mcgonagall whom he was helping mark test papers. 

"We're not finished yet Potter," Professor Mcgonagall said sternly and she looked at James over her glasses.

"I know Professor, but Lily's been awake all day and I still haven't been able to see her!" James protested.

Professor Mcgonagall continued to mark papers ignoring James, then stopped, "Fine, you may go," She finally caved in.

"Thank-you!" James said excitedly grabbing all of his things together and running out of the door.

James had been ecstatic when he found out that Lily had woken up, he couldn't wait to see her, to tell her... everything. He really needed to talk to her and hoped that she was going to be able to except everything.

James ran through the halls trying to get to the hospital wing as fast as possible and stopped when he finally reached his destination.

James took a couple of deep breaths then walked in. He saw Lily on one of the beds sitting up and reading a magazine. James smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi Lily," James said announcing his presence.

Lily looked up at James, "...hi," She replied giving him a small smile.

James took this as a good thing and sat down in the chair next to her, he went to say something to her but she caught him off.

"Wait," Lily said putting up a hand, "I need to say something before you do or else I'm not going to get it out. I want to say... thank-you, for saving my life. It was a very brave thing that you did for me."

James grinned even wider, "It was no problem I would–"

"I'm not done," Lily cut him off, "It was a brave thing you did and for that I will always be grateful towards you, but other then that James Potter I want you out of my life." Lily's eyes hardened and her tone was venomous.

James stared at her completely confused, "What?"

"You haven't changed, you haven't changed one bit. You've led to me to believe that you had changed, that you weren't the same prat you were before, and I believed you. It's really mostly my fault, I should have stuck with my gut instinct and realized that you were a slime ball and always will be a slime ball," Lily said angrily.

James felt like he had been hit with a semi-truck, he had no idea what was going on, "What're you talking about? Why're you saying these things?" James asked feeling extremely hurt by Lily's harsh words.

"You led me to believe that you were actually a decent person when this whole time it was all just apart of your stupid plan," Lily spat, "I see you still looked confused, let me help you out, even though you don't deserve it, Morgan came and talked to me today."

Slowly, James realized what happened and he felt his heart break. Morgan had told her what happened, "Lily, I was going to tell yo–"

"DON'T! Don't even to try and say you were going to tell me because it wouldn't make a difference at ALL! The fact is you did it! Why would you ever do that! WHY!" Lily demanded angrily.

"Because Lily, it was the only way for you to notice me!" James explained.

"That head of yours is really thick isn't it Potter. I noticed you before you started dating Morgan, you didn't need her," Lily hissed.

"But you didn't Lily! You were never going to give me a chance. I had to find some way to show you what a great boyfriend I could be, for you to think that maybe you could have a future with me!" James pleaded.

"By dating another girl just despite me? You disgust me Potter. Get out! GET OUT OF HERE! Don't ever speak to me again!"

"Lily I Lo–"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT! You don't know what love is Potter, you have NO idea what love is so don't try and say that you love me because you don't! You're a conceited bigheaded git who loves nothing but himself. For a fraction of a second I thought that maybe you had changed, I see I was horribly wrong, now get out!"

James stared at Lily feeling completely hopeless. He didn't know what else to do so he stood up and started walking towards the door, "Lily, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you,"

"It's a little late for that isn't it,"

James bowed his head and walked out of the Hospital Wing. He didn't make it much farther when he fell against the wall and down to his knees bringing his hands to his face and started to cry. He lost Lily, he lost her for good. She was so angry, she hated him.

As James sat there crying, he would never know that just a few feet away in the hospital wing a certain red head was crying as well.


	15. A much needed break

Author's note: I know, I know, it's been almost two weeks since I last update, I'm a horrible person! But I've been having writers block and then the sixth harry potter book came out so I spent almost all my time reading that! I had to write this chapter before I can get into my next couple chapters, so this one is basically a filler, but it needed to be here. I'm going to clarify some things up because I got a lot of things in the reviews (Thank you all reviewers, you all rock!) asking to continue the story, this story is going to go on until the end of Lily and James's seventh year, so don't worry, I'm not stopping anytime soon. Then I might even write another story showing how everyone's lives chagned after Hogwarts, but I'm not quite sure yet. I hope you all like this chapter, even though it's just a filler. WAHOO, Lots of reviewers! I knew you were out there! Thank-you times a million to everyone who reviewed!

**BaRbWiReKiSsEs**: Thanks for reviewing, sorry for the delay!

**zippyfox**: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the chapter and once again sorry for the delay.

**JeminaDOTM5:** lol, I like how you feel sorry for Lily too, not a lot of people do...

**xDeliasanax**: I'm glad you like the story! I love the confrused Sirius too lol, he's awesome.

**tHecHroniclesOFbRittany**: Wow, thank-you so much! I'm glad you like this story, it makes me really happy that you do! Sorry for the delay, and thank-you for adding me to your favorite stories!

**daleia**: Thank-you so much! I'm really happy you're enjoying ht story, thank-you so much for putting me on your alert list!

**rupersminehandsoff:** Um...wow you're really passionate about James and Lily. Thanks for reviewing

**princessdza**: I'm really sorry it took me so long to update and I hate that it did. I'm glad you like the story, I couldn't stop smiling when I read your review, thank you so much for reading my story!

**Hershey.xoxo.kisses**: Wow that was one HUGE review! That was awesoe though how you reviewed all of the chapters, thank-you so much! I'm really glad that you're liking the story, and I'm sorry if I made you go crazy with the delay of the chapter, I'm going to try and not let that happen again!

**PhoenixWings13**: Yeah Lily is being really hard on James, but Lily is also hurting a lot more then she's letting on. She really fell for James and then she finds out he's just doing the same thing he always did. To clarify, Morgan never said James loved Lily, she just said that he liked her a lot. Everything will eventually get better because as we all know Harry will be born. It makes me happy that I can make my readers feel the emotions of my characters, thats what I kind of strive for when I write, to make them relatable to the reader. Thank-you for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

**PolarPotterBear**: Lol, I know I know, people just seem to want to kill me for making Lily so angry at James lol.

**NoProblem**: Wow, thank-you so much. I realy appreciate that, and I'm glad you liked the chapter! Wahooo! Two colouring books! I'm so excited!lol

**-Ally-11-:** Thank-you so much for reviewing! I'm happy that you're liking everything so far, and don't worry I will keep writing!

**cggeek241**: Thank-you for reading the story and I'm glad that you like it! I hate leaving James and Lily hating each other as well but it had to be done.

**Dot90**: Thank-you! and thank-you for reviewing!

**Snickers-Tic-tacks**: I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

**Smalltowngurl**: lol, wow thank-you so much! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to like it!

**octobertuscany**: hm... very mysterious review, do you like it do you hate it? Lol, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't.

Chapter 15: A much needed Break

"I FOUND ONE!" Jade yelled as she dragged her trunk into a compartment on the Hogwarts express.

Lily came in after her sighing happily. Finally, Christmas break was here, she couldn't wait to get away from Hogwarts for a while. She loved Hogwarts but since everything with James, her life had been hell.

Lily rarely ever talked to him, the only time she did was during head meetings or during their prefect meetings when she absolutely had to otherwise she would just avoid him all together.

It had been really hard on Piper because everywhere she went Remus went and anywhere Remus went so did the maraurder's so Lily and Piper had been hanging out less because Lily told Piper that she wasn't going to make her choose between her and her boyfriend and to just hang out with Remus.

Jade and Lily basically hung out all the time now since Jade didn't mind not being around the Maraurder's at all but Lily still felt bad since they weren't hanging out with Piper.

It was all so difficult and Lily was glad that she was going to be able to get away from it all for a little while.

"So my mom just owled me before we left and my brother Sage is taking time off from becoming a healer to come for Christmas and he'll pick us up at the train station," Jade said sitting down across from Lily.

"Who all in your family is going to be there?" Lily asked interested. Jade had a really big family. She had in total six brothers and sisters, three brother and sister in laws and four neices and nephews.

"Well Meadow is coming with her husband Dimitri and their twins Sienna and Scarlet, Ash is coming with his wife Bianca and their son Milo, Viridis is coming with his wife Charlotte and their daughter Rose, Sterling is coming, Sage is coming and Azure will obviously be there since she's only ten, so that's everyone," Jade said as she counted off her siblings on her fingers.

"How old is everyone again?" Lily aksed.

"Well Meadow is 26, Ash is 24, Viridis is 23, Sterling is 20, Sage is 19, I'm 17 and Azure is ten," Jade explained to Lily.

"You have such a big family, I'm jealous, all I have is Petunia," Lily shuddered.

"Well you can have the twins Sienna and Scarlet. They're so bloody annoying! They're like young Maraurder's in training. Be sure to lock your bedroom door at night Lily or else they might come in and turn your hair blue. Trust me, I know from experience," Jade said bitterly.

"Wait is Sterling bringing Noelle?" Lily asked. Sterling had been with Noelle for about four years. They had started dating in their sixth year at Hogwarts and everyone in Jade's family thought that they were the perfect match.

"Umm... no. Noelle and Sterling broke up a month ago," Jade said quietly.

Lily's mouth dropped in shock, "What?" Lily asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah... Noelle wanted a commitment out of Sterling. You know, she wanted to know that the relationship was going to go somewhere, but Sterling couldn't do it. He's real commitment phobia so Noelle broke up with him," Jade said.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it. I always thought that they'd get married," Lily said.

"So did the rest of my family, it was a real shock to all of us. My mom yelled at my brother for letting Noelle get away, then he started yelling at her to stay out of it, they've been on bad terms ever since so Christmas this year should be very entertaining," Jade said, "Especially since every time Milo sneezes he blows something up. He just turned one and is at the stage where his powers are developing."

"He hasn't um... blown up people has he?" Lily asked nervously.

"No! He's not that powerful Lily. He's just blown up like pots or food..." Jade trailed off remembering in the summer when she was eating Shepard's pie and Milo sneezed and it completely covered her whole face.

"Oh, good!" Lily said feeling relieved.

Jade smiled looking outside at the passing countryside, "I really hope the train ride goes by fast... I really want to see my family."

"When is Liam coming?" Lily asked curiously seeing as how Jade hadn't even mentioned him yet.

"Huh? Oh Liam! Er–he's coming in two days," Jade said quickly, "I'm really excited." She added more calmly smiling at Lily.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Piper yelled banging the compartment door open and storming in slamming it shut and sitting angrily next to Lily crossing her arms.

"You ok Piper?" Lily asked tentatively.

"No! I really like Remus, I do, and I like hanging out with him, but the rest of the maraurder's are driving me up the bloody wall! They're always cracking lame jokes and pulling stupid pranks on each other. Just now in the compartment they let off a dung bomb, it was the last straw I had to get out of there! I've been spending too much time with them I thin I'm going mad," Piper said really quickly and angrily through her teeth.

Lily and Jade both started laughing, "Oh shut it! It's not funny at all! You try spending all that time with the maraurder's. It's enough to make anyone go mad," Piper huffed leaning farther back into her seat and shooting icy glares at both Lily and Jade.

"It's worth it though... anytime I get that I can spend with Remus, I'll take it," Piper said quietly as she finally started to smile.

Jade felt something stir at the bottom of her stomach but ignored it, "Well you can't spend all your time with him or you will go mad, that's what we're here for, so you can let off some steam. Now I need to talk to you two about Christmas presents," Jade told them in a business like manner.

Both Lily and Piper groaned annoyed, "Yes Jade, we all got your lists of all the Quidditch stuff that you want," Lily said getting a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry you're annoyed but it's not like I'm going to be getting any Quidditch stuff from my parents, you know how my mum feels about it, "Just a phase" she keeps saying," Jade said angrily.

Jade's mom didn't like the fact that Jade was a Quidditch player. Jade's mom wanted Jade to concentrate on her studies and not Quidditch. She didn't even know that when Jade went away to Quidditch camp in the summer that it was a Quidditch camp, she thought it was a healer training school, or that's what Jade lead her to believe.

Jade's mom wanted her to be a healer. Meadow was a healer, Ash's wife Bianca was a healer, Sage was training to become a healer, Jade's mom herself was a healer, and she had hoped that Jade would also become a healer.

What Jade could never tell her mom was that she had absolutely no interest whatsoever of becoming a healer. All she wanted to do was to become a great Quidditch player. Jade hadn't told anyone except for Lily and Piper that the Coach of the Harley Harpies had been in contact with her and they were extremely interested in having her join their team when she graduated form Hogwarts.

"We know, we know. Can't your brothers or sisters get you some Quidditch stuff?" Piper asked sitting up straighter her bad mood drifting away.

"Not if they want to be skinned alive by my mum. She's told them not to support my crazy phase. Sage once tried to tell her I was actually quite skilled at Quidditch and she made him clean all the pots and pans for a month without using magic," Jade explained to them an edge in her voice, "I don't understand why she doesn't want me to play Quidditch, from what I hear, she was quite a fan when she was back in Hogwarts, at least that's what my dad tells me."

"You know Jade... when you're of age... she can't really stop you," Lily suggested quietly.

Jade looked over at Lily, "Yeah, but if I did go and become a Quidditch player my mum would cut me off. I don't have any money, I'd be completely screwed," Jade reminded her.

"Well... I could help you out," Piper suggested.

Jade looked over at her, "What?"

"Well I'm moving out of my parents house about two weeks after I get home from Hogwarts and I'm moving into this apartment in a wizarding community. It's a rather large apartment, and I'd be quite lonely..." Piper trailed off hoping that Jade got her point.

"I wouldn't have money to pay for rent Piper, I couldn't ask you to–"

"You're not, I'm offering," Piper cut her off.

Jade stare at Piper and was quiet for a while, "I don't know, I have a lot of things to think about before I graduate,"

"You could also get married right out of Hogwarts, then your mom really can't have any say, and you and Liam will have your own money," Piper also suggested.

Jade's face started to heat up, "Yeah that's true," She said smally.

Lily and Piper exchanged looks, "Jade, are you sure that you–" Piper was cut off by their compartment door slamming opened.

"GOTCHA!" Sirius yelled jumping into the compartment and throwing Piper, who screamed, over his shoulder.

"What're you doing! Put me down!" Piper yelled angrily hitting Sirius in the back.

"MOONY I FOUND HER!" Sirius called through the train.

A few seconds later Remus showed up and frowned as he saw Sirius with Piper over his shoulder, "Sirius what are you doing?"

"Making sure she doesn't escape," Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Remus shook his head at him, "Put Piper down,"

Sirius shrugged and set Piper down. When he did Piper smacked him in the arm, "Don't you ever do that again!" Piper hissed at him.

"OW! What! We thought we'd lost you. Once that dung bomb went off we couldn't find you anywhere!" Sirius said annoyed as he rubbed his arm, "That really hurt."

"Good," Piper said venomously.

"Why'd you leave?" Remus asked curiously, "You didn't even say anything."

"You didn't tell them you were leaving?" Lily asked looking up at Piper who blushed.

"It smelt so bad! I just took off. I'm sorry Remus but I can only spend so much time with the Maraurder's, if I spend too much time with them I will go insane!" Piper explained to Remus who just smiled.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Remus said kissing Piper lightly on the lips.

"That's it! Afer all that time I spent running into each and everyone of those compartments looking for her! It is not ok!" Sirius said crossing his arms.

"Oh give it a rest," Piper said looking over at Sirius irritably.

"I will not get it a rest! That's it! I'm leaving, I'm going where people actually respect me!" Sirius said going towards the compartment door.

"Does such a place exist?" Jade asked innocently.

Sirius whirled around and glared at Jade, "YOU!" He said pointing an accusing finger at her, "BE QUIET!" and then he stormed out of them compartment leaving Jade, Piper, Lily and Remus to stare after him confused.

"It's like he's on drugs," Jade said once he left.

* * *

"OY! Jade, Lily, over here!" A voice yelled out.

Jade and Lily had just gotten off of the train and they turned towards the way the voice had come from to see Jade's brother Sage standing a few feet away waving at them grinning widely.

"How'd you get stuck with having to pick us up" Jade asked him grinning a grin that was identical to Sage's as they went over towards him.

"We drew straws, I got the short one, it's really sad actually how much less loved you are then every one else," Sage said sympathetically patting Jade's head.

"Shove it!" Jade said hitting him in the arm angrily, and then smiling evilly.

"Come here you!" Sage said wrapping his way around Jade in a bone crushing hug.

"How're you doing Sage?" Jade asked as she wrapped her arms around her brother smiling happily.

"Oh I'm fine, and you?" Sage asked as he released her.

"Never better," Jade replied.

"Well look at you!" Sage said looking past Jade and at Lily, "Lily, when did you get so gorgeous?" Sage asked as he went over and hugged Lily.

Lily returned the hug laughing. She didn't think anything of Sage's flirting, that was just the way he was, she knew it didn't mean anything, "Probably around the same time you started to get so handsome,"

"Awe, Lily, it's so nice of you to lie to my brother to help him boost up his self esteem," Jade said patting Sage on the arm.

"Haha, you're just so funny," Sage laughed drily, "Come on, we should go, mum said to come get you then to get right back home, she's freaking because of all the attacks."

"Ok," Jade and Lily replied.

Lily grabbed her trunk and scanned the platform. She saw Piper hugging her mum and Remus standing behind her smiling nervously as she introduced him to her mum. Lily smiled but her smile quickly faded as her eyes locked with James Potter. James was with Sirius and an older woman and man Lily assumed to be his parents. They stared at each other blankly for a moment before Lily quickly broke eye contact and hurried after Sage and Jade.

Lily felt something stir in her stomach, she knew what it was but she was going to ignore it because she wasn't ready to face it.

* * *

James felt his heart tighten. It had been hell this last month, not being able to talk to Lily. James thought that things were going to go back to the way they use to be where Lily would just scold James all the time and not be nice to him, but that wasn't what happened.

Lily pretended like James didn't even exist, which James thought was probably even worse. The times when Lily would yell at him, at least he knew that she knew he was there, but now, it was like he didn't even matter and it was killing him.

He wanted to make everything with her better but he had no idea how he was suppose to do it, both Remus and Sirius had already told him plans they had but James just ignored them, all he wanted to do was give Lily her space and, if she really did want it, stay out of her life forever.

"Oh look at you two, you must have grown a whole inch since I saw you last!" Mrs. Potter said happily as she hugged James and then Sirius tightly.

"I think I've grown an inch, more than James!" Sirius said triumphantly.

Mrs. Potter laughed hugging Sirius again, "You both look so handsome, don't they look handsome William," Mrs. Potter asked her husband as she smiled at James and Sirius.

"Very handsome Marie," Mr. Potter said smiling at James and Sirius.

"Any new girlfriends?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"No mum," James said trying hard not to think of Lily.

"What about you Sirius?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Well I was dating Penny Williams, but that didn't last long, then I was sort of dating Ashley Jordan, but that went out the window because I started to like Audrey–" Sirius started but was cut off by Mr. Potter,

"You're quite busy with all these girls Sirius, are you still finding time for all of your studies?" Mr. Potter asked Sirius suspiciously.

"But of course! School comes before girls Mr. Potter!" Sirius said acting shocked that Mr. Potter would ever ask him such a question.

"Sure, sure," Mr. Potter replied smiling knowingly at Sirius who just grinned in return.

"Well come on you two, we really should get going, never know who might be lurking about," Mrs. Potter said darkly as she looked around the platform.

The Potters and Sirius left the platform quickly hoping to get back to the safety of their home as soon as possible.


	16. Meet the Caulfields

**Author's note**: Hello All! Well, This chapter ended up being something completely different then what I had set out to write, I decided I really needed to give everyone a feel of the Caulfields before I headed into my next little... storyline. So here it is, chapter 16.

**zippyfox**: Lol, yeah Lily had a feeling... but Lily isn't going to admit to any feelings yet, and I'm not gonna let any of you know what those feelings are yet, lol! I'm glad you like the last chapter and I hope you like this next one! Thank-you so much for reviewing!

**Hershey.xoxo.kisses**: I know, I want more James and Lily parts to but Lily is really angry right now so she's not going to be around James unless she absolutely has to. I'm happy you're liking this story and I hope that you like this next chapter as well! Thanks for Reviewing!

**BaRbWiReKiSsEs:** Lily's a stubborn red head... she doesn't exactly get over things... easily, lol. Gasp Sirius on drugs... it would explain a lot... lol j/k. I'm glad you didn't have to wait long for the chapter, cause I felt really bad how long it took me to get it out. I hope you like this next chapter, thanks for reviewing!

**princessdza**: I liked the sixth sooo much better then the fifth! Mostly because Harry wasn't as... angry as he was before. I LOVED the coupling, I don't want to say the coupels incase someone on her hasn't read it, but I love who Harry was coupled with, because I am a strong Harry and who he was coupled with person. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this next one, thanks for reviewing!

**NoProblem**: Compared to the last few chapter's I've written, it was a bit shorter. I know what you're talking about having a big family, my family on my moms side is HUGE! I can't even coutn how many cousins I have... it would be too difficult and it's true, big families are never boring, lol, so hopefully you find Jade's family entertaining. Thanks for reviewing!

**PhoenixWings13**: Lol, of course Harry's going to be born, I can't rewrite JKR's book... I'd probably get sued and all I have in the bank is $77.42, lol. Sage is one of my favourite names... I use a lot of the names I like in this story, and ones that are really strange because I LOVE weird names, my children are going to hate me lol.Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter and thanks for reviewing!

To all reviewings... I LOVE YOU ALL! You all make me so happy everytime I see there's a review, you all rock! Please keep the reviews coming.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't.

Chapter 18: Meet the Caulfields

"This is it Lily, your last chance to turn back before we go in, are you sure you want to spend Christmas with us?" Sage said blockading the door to the Caulfield house.

Lily laughed, "Trust me Sage, I'm sure," Lily told him smiling.

"Stop being a prat and open the door," Jade said irritably.

"All right, it's your funeral," Sage said opening up the door and walking in with Lily and Jade right behind him, "We're here!" Sage yelled through the house.

"Jade!" An excited voice said coming into the foyer. Jade looked over to see a girl with a mass of black curls running towards her and jumping into her arms.

"Azure! Look at you, you've gotten taller since I last saw you!" Jade said hugging her little sister tightly.

"I know! I'm almost as tall as you now!" Azure said smiling up at her sister.

"Not quite squirt," Jade said ruffling her hair.

"Lily!" Azure said looking over at Lily her eyes sparkling, "You came! I'm so glad! Sage said he was going to convince you not to come so that you wouldn't have to deal with our family, but I told him not to!" Azure said hugging Lily.

Lily laughed, "Sage tried but there's no way I wasn't going to come, I haven't seen you for so long," Lily said returning Azure's hug.

"She's crazy I swear, wanting to actually spend time with our family," Sage said shaking his head at Lily.

"And what's so wrong with our family," A voice at the top of the double wide stairs said,

Lily looked up to see Mrs. Caulfield smiling down at them. Mrs. Caulfield was a very striking woman with jet black hair and honey colored eyes. Mrs. Caulfield had an air of importance that surrounded her that made people stop and look at her.

"I happen to like our family quite a bit," Mrs. Caulfield said a small smile on her lips as she made her way down the stairs towards them, "Jade, look at you, you look even more beautiful then before you left."

Jade blushed and smiled shyly at her mum, "Hello mum," Jade said as they hugged.

"Lily Evans! What a pleasure. How are you dear?" Mrs. Caulfield asked as she hugged Lily as well.

"I'm good Mrs. Caulfield, how are you?" Lily asked.

"Oh I'm all right, I've been a bit busy with all the attacks that's been going on," Mrs. Caulfield said irritably, "How are your marks Lily? Still head of most of your classes I bet."

"I'm not really sure, I hope though," Lily replied feeling a blush creep into her cheeks.

"Hopefully some of your smarts will rub off on Jade as well," Mrs. Caulfield said smiling at both Lily and Jade.

"Mum," Jade said annoyance growing in her voice.

"Well, to get into Healer school Jade you have to have exceptionally good marks, and if you have the mark again that you had in potions last year, you won't make it," Mrs. Caulfield lectured Jade, as she always did about her potion marks.

"Yes mum I know, probably because you keep reminding me of it almost everyday," Jade said trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Only because you seem to keep forgetting," Mrs. Caulfield shot back sternly, then she smiled which seemed a little more forced then her last one, "Why don't you and Lily go and put your things into your room and then come down to the sitting room and say hello to everyone?"

"Ok," Jade agreed, happy to be able to get away from her mum. Jade found it amazing how her mum could make her want to get away from her so quickly.

Jade and Lily made their way up the stairs with Azure tagging along behind them chatting away to them.

"I'm going to be getting my Hogwarts letter this summer, can you believe it? I wish you two were only in six year so I could go to school with you for at least one year. I wonder if I'll make any friends? You two became friends pretty quick. I hope I have friends as good as yours Jade, if I only had friends like Piper and Lily, that would be all I need. I can't wait until I get to go to Hogwarts! I hope mum and dad will buy me an owl like they bought you! I think I'd name him.." Azure continued to talk making Lily smile.

Jade always got so irritated with Azure because she followed her everywhere. Azure adored Jade, she wanted to be exactly like her in every way. Lily thought it was sweet, Azure was a really good kid, and very social, Lily had no doubt that she would be able to make friends real quick at Hogwarts.

"...I was thinking that I'd try out for the quidditch team as well. Do you think you could help me out a bit? I know how to ride a broom of course, I just don't know all of the rules and what not... maybe we could play a few games?" Azure asked her eyes large and full of hope.

Jade stopped in front of her bedroom door and took a deep breath turning around and looking over at Azure, "Azure, I will play some quidditch games with you this break if you would give Lily and I some time to settle in... alone," Jade said as carefully as she could. She loved Azure, but sometimes she did get a little on the annoying side.

Azure smiled widely, "OK! I'll see you guys down stairs!" Azure said happily as she turned around and ran happily back downstairs.

Jade rolled her eyes and opened her bedroom door, "My god, I haven't been home for ten minutes and my family is already driving me up the bloody wall," Jade said annoyance in her voice as she pulled her trunk over to her bed and then lied down on her bed.

Lily laughed silently and lied next to Jade on her bed, "They're not so bad you know, I like them," Lily told Piper.

Jade rolled her eyes, "That's because they all _love _you, and you don't have to live with them all the time,"

"Well I suppose that is true... they do love me more then you," Lily admitted he eyes shining mischievously.

Despite herself Jade laughed, "Bugger off,"

"Do you think things will change?" Lily asked rolling onto her side so she could look at Jade.

Jade rolled on her side as well looking at Lily confused, "What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"When we leave school... we're all going to have our separate lives... I mean, do you think our friendship will change. Will we say we'll keep in touch and at first write a lot then every month then every other month then once a year.. And then just a card at Christmas?" Lily asked her voice a little shaky, this was one thing she was scared of most, that things between her Jade and Piper would change after school, she hoped it wouldn't... they were her family.

"Never. We will never end up like that because we're special Lily, we're the kind of friends that will last forever, we're all too stubborn to give up on each other," Jade said ferociously challenging Lily's doubt.

Lily smiled but a cloud of doubt still hung over her, she wished it would go away because she couldn't imagine a life that didn't include Piper and Jade.

* * *

"Well look at you," Meadow's soft voice said as Lily and Jade made their way into the sitting area.

Jade smiled at her big sister, "Look at me? Look at you! You look amazing Meadow, I suppose running after Sienna and Scarlet must keep you in shape," Jade said laughing as she and her sister hugged.

Jade had always wondered how Sienna and Scarlet were Meadow's children. Meadow was very quiet and very reserved... whereas Sienna and Scarlet were... crazy. They were the exact opposite of Meadow and Dimitri.

"It really does help," Meadow said laughing musically, Jade had always envied her laugh, "Would you two like some tea? I was just about to make some."

"Sure," Lily and Jade replied in unison.

Meadow smiled at them and made her way into the kitchen. As she left the sitting room four new people entered.

"What? NO! That is not my little Jadie!" Ash said aghast as he came into the living room. He went over to Lily and grabbed some of her hair examining it.

"Jade! I know you love Lily, but did you have to go and try to look exactly like her!" Ash said shocked.

Lily laughed as did everyone else, everyone else that is except for Jade, "Oh you're just so hilarious Ash, really, you should be a comedian," Jade scowled.

Ash looked over at Jade pretended to look shocked, "Jade! Oh thank god! You had me worried there for a minute,"

"Oh Ash leave your sister alone," Bianca said laughter still in her voice with Milo in her arms.

Lily looked over at Milo nervously, she really hoped he didn't feel the need to sneeze... she was wearing new dress robes.

"Come give your favorite brother a hug!" Ash said stretching out his arms to Jade.

"All right," Jade said walking right past Ash and over to Viridis hugging him, "How are you Virry?" Jade asked happily.

"Better then Ash," Viridis laughed hugging his little sister tightly and looking over at his brother who's mouth was hanging opened.

"Very funny Jade, now come to your favorite brother," Ash prodded her.

"She's made her choice," Viridis said wrapping his arms protectively around Jade.

"I don't think so," Ash said with sarcastic darkness in his voice. He jumped over the couch to try and grab Jade from Viridis but he held onto her and moved away from Ash.

"Uh uh," Viridis mocked his brother.

"Fine!" Ash said huffily, "I have a new favorite anyways! Lily!" Ash said pointing over at Lily who was sitting in an arm chair, "Lily's my favorite now!"

"You are so petty Ash," Meadow said as she came into the room leading a tray full of tea and baked goodies with her wand.

"I resent that," Ash told his older sister.

"I'm sure you do... because you're petty," Meadow said quietly a small smile on her lips as she set the tray of goodies down on the coffee table.

"He really is," Bianca agreed.

"Bianca! Even my own wife has turned against me, this house is cursed!" Ash said as he slumped into a chair and everyone else laughed.

"Oh shush, no one's turned against you," Bianca said sitting on the arm of his chair and placing Milo on his lap kissing the top of Ash's head.

Jade looked enviously over at them, they had always had such a good relationship, they barely ever fought... not like her and Liam.

"There she is!" A loud voice boomed as two more people came into the sitting room.

Sage and Sterling looked at Jade with identical grins, "It's my wittle baby sister!" Sterling said in baby talk going over and wrapping Jade up in a bear hug.

"I'm seventeen Sterling, not two," Jade said but grinning none the less, she really did love her family more then anything else.

"You'll always be my little Jade," Sterling said pinching Jade on the cheek.

"Ok that's enough," Jade said... and sometimes they just went too far.

"And here's Lily," Sage said pointing over at Lily.

"Lily? NO!" Sterling said looking at Lily.

"Yes," Sage said smiling.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"She is gorgeous,"

"I told you,"

Lily felt her cheeks burn up, she knew they were just joking, but it was still a little embarassing all the same.

"How are you Lily," Sterling asked as he hugged Lily grinning from ear to ear.

Lily smiled smally back at Sterling, "I'm fine... and you,"

"Amazing! Has anyone told you my great news yet" Sterling asked Lily and Jade excitedly.

Jade deep down hoped it was news that he had decided to propose to Noelle... but highly doubted that was what it was, "No, what is it?"

"I got a job in the ministry in the department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes!" Sterling said proudly.

Jade felt a little disappointed but smiled none the less, "Really? That's great,"

"What're you going to be doing?" Lily asked interested, she was really interested in the ministry since she had been hoping to get a job there after she was out of Hogwarts.

"Well I'm not sure yet, but they said that I'd find out when I start in January," Sterling said almost giddily.

"Mum's ecstatic of course, the news almost put their feud to rest... almost," Sage informed them all.

"We're not having a feud," Sterling snapped.

"Oh... you're not, well I suppose everyone says bloody idiot then walks out of the room when the other enters," Sage said logically.

"My god! I can't take it anymore!" Azure said running into the sitting room.

Everyone looked at her then burst out laughing, her hair was bright blue with purple streaks in it. Azure glared at everyone crossing her arms moodily.

"What happened to you?" Ash asked

"One guess," Azure said acidly.

"Oh no," Meadow sighed, "Sienna, Scarlet get in here."

"NO!" Jade hissed angrily at her sister, "Don't call them in here!"

Jade heard the pitter patter of little feet running towards the sitting room and her eyes widened fear spreading through her body, they were coming.

Two pale blonde little heads popped into the room with wide innocent looking gray eyes, but Jade wasn't fooled, they weren't innocent in anyway.

The two girls eyes sparkled identically as they saw Jade, "AUNTIE JADE!" They said rushing over to her.

"Oh god! It's the spawns of Sat-"

"Jade," Meadow snapped cutting off Jade.

"...hey...you two," Jade said cautiously as she bent down and hugged them.

"Look what we have!" Sienna said holding up a wand making everyone's eyes widen in fear.

"Where did you get that, is that Daddy's wand?" Meadow demanded.

Sienna and Scarlet looked over at her innocently, "Daddy said we could play with it," Scarlet said

"Watch Auntie Jade!" Sienna said swirling the wand around. Everyone yelled for her to stop but it was too late.

With one swift of the wand everything in the sitting room started jetting around the room. Jade dived down to the ground to avoid a book coming at her head.

"Sienna give me the wand!" Meadow said her voice raising which was odd to hear since Meadow was so soft spoken.

"But daddy–"

"Well I say give me the wand!" Meadow cut Sienna off avoiding a tea saucer from hitting her in the head and snatching the wand from Sienna and stopping everything from flying around the room.

"See!" Jade said triumphantly pointing at both Sienna and Scarlet, "The spawns of Satan!"

* * *

Lily woke the next morning yawning and stretching. She rolled over and looked at the clock which was flashing 7:29 am. Lily sat up sleepily and yawning loudly.

Lily looked over at Jade and shook her awake.

"What?" Jade snapped crankily rolling over in bed.

"Come on, we said we were going to go jogging this morning," Lily said getting out of bed and stretching some more.

"Yeah... I don't want to," Jade said falling back asleep.

Lily looked at Jade with disbelief, "Hypocrite," Lily scowled.

Well she was already up so she decided she might as well do the jog on her own. She quickly changed into her jogging clothes and headed downstairs and out the door quietly, so she wouldn't wake anybody.

Lily made her way into the forest that separated Jade's and James's houses and down the grassy path she knew by heart now.

Lily breathed in the crisp air deeply then breathed it out trying to get all of her irritation with Jade to go away. She really could be a hypocrite when she wanted to be.

Lily jogged down her familiar path but then took a right down a new path, a path she knew was longer, she wasn't ready to go back to Jade's house just yet.

"Just leave it be Sirius!" James's voice yelled angrily.

Lily froze. She hadn't realized she'd jogged so close to James's property. She could hear James's and Sirius's footsteps just down another path and coming towards Lily, they were getting closer. Lily couldn't believe they were up this early and she definitely didn't want them to see her to she jumped off the path and quickly climbed up a tree.

Just as Lily got up the tree, James and Sirius rounded the corner and came onto the path she had been on just moments before.

"How can I James? This is insane, you can't just give up!" Sirius pushed him.

"Sirius drop it," James growled stopping in front of the tree that Lily was in, making Lily nervous, and glaring over at Sirius who glared right back.

"How can I drop it! Three years! Three years James!"

"I know," James snapped back, "Do you think I've magically forgotten, well I haven't."

"Then why're you giving up?"

"Because I have to move on Sirius! I have to realize that there's no chance, I have to! If I don't I'm going to be wishing for something that's not there!"

"How do you know nothings there?"

"It was made very clear to me that there is _nothing _there,"

"I think you're making a mistake,"

"Well it's my mistake to make! Come on let's get home, mum's going to start worrying soon," James said as he starting walking down the path but Sirius lingered back by the tree.

"I'll meet you there, I need to do something first," Sirius told him.

"Fine," James said and walked away disappearing down another path.

"What're you doing in that tree Evans?" Sirius asked grimly turning around and looking straight at Lily.

Lily gasped, she didn't think that he knew she was there. Lily panicked, did that mean that James knew she as hiding there to? Oh god!

Lily quickly climbed down the tree and walked onto the path and over to Sirius, "I was jogging," Lily said simply.

"Oh yes, of course, because everyone jogs in trees," Sirius said crossing his arms.

"I wasn't jogging in a tree! I was jogging on this path and I... saw this tree, it's a really good climbing tree... so I decided to climb it, then you and Potter came along and I didn't wan to... interrupt," Lily lied satisfied. She was completely satisfied with her lie, it sounded like it might have actually been the truth.

"Or, you heard James and I coming and hid in this tree to avoid us and then eaves dropped on us," Sirius shot back.

Wow... he called that one really good. Lily felt her cheeks start to burn, "NO!" She protested lamely but she knew Sirius could see right through her.

"What're you doing over here Evans," Sirius asked.

"I was jogging, that part was true... I took a wrong turn and now I'm going to head back to Jade's house," Lily said starting to jog again but Sirius grabbed her arm roughly stopping her. Lily looked down at his hand questioningly.

"You're over reacting," He said.

Lily's eyes darkened, he had no right to bring that up, "That's none of your business,"

"It is when my best friend is getting hurt over it,"

"Well, tell him to go get another pretend girlfriend, maybe that will make him feel better,"

"Why can't you just see how much he likes you,"

"Let go of my arm,"

"He's spent all of these years chasing after you, thinking you were this amazing girl, and you never even gave him the time of day, you never even gave him a valid reason for why you kept saying no,"

"Let go of my arm,"

"James didn't do anything wrong with Morgan, except for he should have told you, which he was going to. If you didn't know how much he liked you, maybe you should have realized when he risked his life to save yours from those death eaters,"

Lily wretched her arms from Sirius's grip, her eyes blazing with anger, "Don't talk about things you know nothing about!" Lily spat, then she turned on her heel and ran full speed away from him and all the way back to Jade's house collapsing on the lawn, fighting back tears.

* * *

Jade yawned stretching in her bed. She sat up and saw Lily come into her room drenched in sweat, with her face looking at the ground. Jade immediately knew something was wrong.

Jade hopped out of bed and went over to Lily, "What's wrongs Lils?" Jade asked concern completely filling her.

"I–don't want to talk about it right now, I just... want to have a shower," Lily said her voice wavering.

"Yeah ok, do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?" Jade asked Lily.

"...ok," Lily said and dashed into the bathroom and locking th door.

Jade stared at the door for a moment, what had happened to Lily? Jade quickly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen and started to make some hot chocolate.

As Jade was making the hot chocolate she heard foot steps behind her but ignored them, figuring them to be one of her brothers.

"Hi honey, I'm home," A deep voice Jade recognized immediately rang through her ears.

Jade slowly turned around to see the person she had assumed it was standing there, then she said quietly, "Liam,"


	17. Quidditch, Rings and Sledding

**Author's note**: So... yeah, I definitely wanted to update sooner but... well... my boyfriend and I broke up a couple days ago and I didn't trust myself to write about romance when I was feeling so... unromantic. I probably would have tried to destroy every relationship in this story if I had written after we broke up. I feel relieved now though, this breakup was much over due... things had been tense for a while... I'm feeling much better though and the next chapter is going to come a lot sooner because it is really easy to write right now... and for all of you who have been wanting Lily and James scenes... well you'll sure be getting them in the next chapter!

**zippyfox**: I'm glad you found the last chapter interesting and loved it, I hope you like this next chapter and thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

**Demon Phoenix**: I'm so happy you liked this chapter! I was nervous because I went in a completely different direction then when I had started writing it, thanks for reviewing!

**october tuscany**: Lol, I know, when I wrote the end to the last chapter I was like ' would this be considered a cliff hanger... it kind of is...ish' lol, thanks for reviewing!

**chevydoons**: Thank-you so much! That's so nice of you! I will take your kudos and cherish them forever, lol! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chappy!

**radical-rebel**: I know, I hate seeing James and Lily fight too and I absolutely hate writing them fighting, but it had to be done, lol. I'm really glad that you like this story and I hope you like this next chapter too, thanks soo much for reviewing!

**WhiteCamellia**: Yay! A new reviewer! I'm glad you found this fic to! I love it when I get new reviewers, it always makes me really happy! I hope you like this next chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

**blvd**: Yea! I'm glad you like my story! There unfortunatley isn't any Lily and James scenes in this chappy, but there will be in the next. Even though there aren't any LJ scenes I still hope you like the chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**princessdza**: I guess I didnt' really explain it very well, lol. No James didn'd see Lily, that was just Lily being extremely paranoid and yes we do get to see a bit of Liam in this chapter, lol, I hope you like this next chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**NoProblem**: Thanks for feeling bad for Lily too! Everyone is so angry at her right now lol... the readers that is not the characters lol. Poor Liam, no one seems to like him lol. Any romance between Lily and Jade's brothers... well now... ahem... no comment. I hope you like this next chapter, thanks for reviewing.

**PhoenixWings13**: You use to think Liam was a nice guy but now you don't? What has turned all the readers against poor little Liam, we haven't even met him yet, lol. I hope you like this next chapter and thank you soo much for reviewing!

**BaRbWiReKiSsEs**: I don't think Sirius would have ever been able to drag Lily to James... Sirius is strong and Lily may be small but she's fiesty, lol. You want to know who told do you... lol sorry but not in this chappy you won't, lol, im not sure when i'll reveal that. I hope you like this next chappy and thank you soooo much for reviewing!

**Hershey.xoxo.Kisses**: Lol, I love the woot woots! Those were awesome! I actually breifly mentioned that Jade and James were neighbours in chapter five... I probably should have mentioned it again since that was soo long ago...hmmm...lol. Oh and I actually do have spell check, it just doesn't frigigin work very well, which is really irritating because I hate when there are mistakes in my story. I hope this got to you before you got home from your swim camp... sorry once again, but blame my ex, he's the jerk who decided to start yelling stupid things and started the fight with me that ended our relationship at my best friends party. I'm still a little bitter.. hope that doesn't show threw in my writing... lol anyways thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chappy!

**Dot90**: Thank-you so much! More Lily and James parts will be coming I swear! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this new chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't

Chapter 17: Quidditch, Rings and Sledding

Jade stood completely shocked with an empty mug in her hand staring at Liam. What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow.

"Wha–? Liam!" Jade exclaimed happily as she set the cup down, finally getting over her shock and ran over to Liam and jumping into his arms hugging him tightly.

Liam laughed spinning Jade around and hugging her tightly back grinning from ear to ear, "Jade! I missed you so much!"

"What're you doing here? I thought you weren't coming here until tomorrow?" Jade asked pulling back and looking at Liam.

"I came early, I couldn't stand not to be with you any longer," Liam said. Liam leaned down and kissed Jade who returned the kiss happily, "I almost forgot." Liam said pulling away.

Liam reached into his pocket and took out a ring box. Jade stared at it and then looked over at Liam, "Wha–what's that?" Jade asked a little uneasy.

"Well, since you weren't sure what your answer was before you left for Hogwarts I couldn't give you this," Liam said opening up the box and revealing a square emerald cut ring with baguette side stones.

Jade gasped, "Liam! Oh my god! It's beautiful," Jade said breathlessly.

"Put your hand out," Liam said smiling.

Jade did as she was told, her hand shaking slightly, as Liam put the ring on her hand. Once he did Jade held out her hand staring in awe at the ring, "It's pink!" Jade said smiling.

"Well pink is your favorite color, so I thought you might like it," Liam said.

"I don't like it Liam, I love it!" Jade said hugging Liam tightly again.

"I'm glad," Liam said sighing feeling relief wash over him as he hugged Jade back, "It feels so good to have you in my arms again."

"It feels good to be in your arms,"Jade said feeling herself finally start to relax.

"I love you so much," Liam said into Jade's hair.

Jade felt a smile grow on her lips, "I love you too,"

"Jade are you–whoops!" Azure said coming into the kitchen, "Liam, what're you doing here?" Azure asked shocked to see Liam standing there.

"I came early, I couldn't stand to be away any longer," Liam said not being able to contain his grin.

"Cool!" Azure said happily hugging Liam, "You can help me as well!"

"Help you with–why're you wearing my old quidditch clothes?" Jade asked as she observed Azure standing in the quidditch clothes that Jade had when she was in her third year at Hogwarts.

"You said you were going to help me with Quidditch, don't you remember?" Azure asked going wide eyed.

"I didn't say today!" Jade protested.

"Well too bad. With Liam here, it'll be great, I can get help from two great Quidditch palyers!" Azure exclaimed happily as she held onto Jade's old broom.

"Azure I'm still in my pajamas," Jade whined, she really wasn't in the mood to play Quidditch. All Jade wanted to do was spend time with Liam and go see what was wrong with Lily, she was really concerned about her.

"I can wait while you changed," Azure said simply, she wasn't gong to let Jade get out of helping her with Quidditch.

"Fine," Jade huffed, "I'll meet you two outside in about twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes," Azure complained.

"Twenty minutes," Jade said again glaring at Azure.

"Fine," Azure agreed begrudgingly.

"See you in a bit," Liam said kissing Jade again before she dashed upstairs to her room.

000000000000

Lily let the hot water run down her feeling her anger and sadness wash away with it. Sometimes she wished that her mind would turn off so she could have a moment of peace.

Lily turned the shower off and got out dressing quickly in a pair of faded jeans and a black turtle neck sweater and drying her hair. She walked back into Jade's room to find a beautiful brown owl sitting on Jade's window sill that Lily recognized immediately, it was Piper's.

Lily took the letter from the owl's leg and started to read it:

Dear Lily and Jade,

I don't know why but on the train I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had thought the feeling was just because of the increasing amount of death eater attacks and that they could strike at any minute but as I'm safely home the feeling is still there and I don't know how to get rid of it. I don't like it, it's not a good feeling, it's horrid. I think I might know what it is now though... and I really need to talk to both of you, I just don't know what I should do. I hope you both can help me, because I'm confused, and all I want is for this feeling to go away. Please owl me if it is all right if I come over there after dinner tonight... please say it'll be all right.

Love Piper

Lily suddenly forgot all about her meeting with Sirius and soon all she could think about was Piper. Lily folded the letter and put it on Jade's desk so that Jade could read it as well.

As Lily went to go downstairs Jade came into the room looking angry, but when Jade looked over at Lily her anger immediately washed away and was replaced with concern.

"Lily are you ok?" Jade asked going over and hugging her best friend.

"...yeah, I'm sorry I freaked you out, I just ran too hard, that's all," Lily said forcing a smile on her face, she didn't really want to talk about what happened right now... or ever.

Jade's eyes narrowed her face hardening, "Don't you dare lie to me Evans! You and I both know that's not the truth so how about you tell me what's really bothering you!" Jade snapped angry Lily would lie to her.

Lily hesitated, "Jade–"

"The truth Lillian," Jade cut her off.

Lily winced at her full name. She thought about lying again, but then she realized that Jade knew her too well and she'd see right through that lie as well, "I ran into Sirius when I was jogging and he confronted me about the whole... James thing. It just shook me,"

"What a stupid git! I have to stop by James's later, I'll hit him for you if you want," Jade offered.

Lily laughed, "No it's all right, I'm fine now, I just wasn't quite... prepared for it," Lily explained, "Oh, here, This just came from Piper, you should read it," Lily said handing the letter to Jade who took it and read it.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Jade said once she was finishing reading it.

"I'm not sure,"

"Ok, I'm writing back telling her it's ok that she can come after dinner," Jade said as she quickly scribbled down a reply and gave it to the owl who flew out the window and back to Piper's.

"Why'd you look so angry when you came in here?" Lily asked as she put her hair up into a pony tail.

"Oh," Jade said her face clouding over with irritation, "Bloody Azure is making me play Quidditch. Oh! Liam here's!" Jade said her face breaking into a bright smile.

"He is? I thought he wasn't coming until tomorrow?" Lily asked surprised.

"He wasn't but he said he wanted to see me so he came early... and he brought this with him," Jade said extending her hand.

Lily gasped grabbing Jade's hand and looking at the engagement ring, "Oh my god Jade! It's beautiful!"

"I know, I love it," Jade said walking over to her closet and grabbing out some of her old quidittch practice robes, "Did you want to come play Quidditch with us?" Jade asked Lily as she quickly changed.

"Er... no, I think I'll pass... you know how I am about flying," Lily said nervously. Lily had a bad experience when they learned how to fly a broom in first year. Hers had a mind of its own and flew her right into a tree, Lily couldn't make herself get on a broom since.

"Are you sure? I promise my broom won't try to kill you," Jade offered.

"No really, it's ok, you go. I'm going to catch up on some homework I need to do for over Christmas break, I'll see you later though," Lily replied.

"Oh... well all right. I won't be too long, I promise, Azure doesn't have a lot of patience so this little practice session might be over soon,"

"Ok," Lily smiled, Azure and Jade were a lot like in the fact that each of them had extremely short tempers.

"Pray I don't kill my little sister!" Jade said as she rushed out of the bedroom and back downstairs.

Lily grabbed her stuff out of her trunk and set out all of her books across Jade's desk and sat down. She chewed on the edge of her quill as she decided to tackle transfiguration first since that was her hardest subject, if she did it now, she'd have more patience for it.

Twenty minutes into her transfiguration homework and Lily had only finished three questions. Lily let out an angry growl and leaned back in her seat rubbing her eyes. Sometimes she wished she didn't have to study as hard like James and Sirius did.

As Lily attempted to answer question four there was a knock at the door, "Hey Lily, you decent?" Sterling's voice said through the door.

Lily laughed smiling as she got up and went over to the door and opened it, fully clothed, "Yes,"

"Damn," Sterling said a huge grin across his face, "Sage and I are going to go sledding, do you want to come with us?"

"Sure! That's sounds a lot more fun then attempting to do my transfiguration homework... or playing quidditch," Lily said happily.

"Great, well hurry up and get ready, we have to leave pretty quick so that Meadow doesn't see us and try to make us take the terrible twosome. I love my nieces to death, really I do, but they're just too much to handle,"

Lily laughed, "I'll just be like... five minutes, is that quick enough?" Lily asked.

"Five minutes is perfect. Meet us down by the front door all right?" Sterling said as he headed cautiously back down the hallway hiding behind plants and checking corners before he went around them to look for Meadow.

00000000000000000

"AZURE! The idea of quidditch is for the quaffle to go into the goal!" Jade shouted at her younger sister flying next to her.

"I know!" Azure snapped, "I'm trying, I'm sorry if I don't have perfect aim like you!"

Jade sighed rubbing her temples. She really shouldn't be allowed to try and teach anything... she just didn't have the patience for it.

"Come on ladies, let's not fight," Liam laughed from above them as he circled round looking for the snitch.

Jade felt her temper flare some more, "Azure do you maybe want to try beating? It might be... better for you," Jade said. Her sister really had absolutely no aim whatsoever so her trying to be a chaser was absolutely out of the quesiton. Azure had enough anger, maybe letting it out on a bludger would help.

"Fine," Azure said angrily as she flew down to the ground with Jade and helped her release the bludgers.

Jade handed Azure a beater stick which Azure snatched out of Jade's hand and flew back up into the air.

"Hey! Lose the attitude!" Jade snapped.

"I will when you do!" Azure snapped back.

Jade took another deep breath. This was getting ridiculous.

"Ok, as I go to score on the goal, the bludger's will be coming after me. Your job is to protect me from them, do you get it? Azure... Azure do you get it?"

"Yeah hit them before they hit you, I get it, it's not rocket science,"

Jade took a deep breath, she really hoped both of them would survive this quidditch training, because how it was going now, it didn't look like that would be the case.

Jade soared up in the air with the quaffle in her arms as she raced towards the goal. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a bludger coming her way. She looked over to her other side to see Azure was racing along with it, but she hadn't attempted to hit it yet.

Jade became more nervous as the bludger kept coming closer and closer. Jade glanced back to see Azure try and hit the bludger but failing and almost falling off her broom. The bludger was still coming full speed at Jade and there was no way that Azure was going to be able to get to it now.

Jade pulled her broom up flying straight up as she tried to get away from the bludger but it followed her. Jade did a bunch of loops changing her direction of flight, but the bludger just kept coming. Finally Jade did a one hundred and eighty degree turn stopping so that she was looking at the oncoming bludger. As it got closer she threw the quaffle at it causing the quaffle to collided with the bludger. The bludger flew off into a different direction while the poor quaffle exploded into a hundred different little pieces from the collision.

"You ok?" Liam's voice came as he flew down next to Jade looking concerned.

"Fine," Jade said tightly, "My quaffle isn't though, now I only have one left, great. Could you get the beater back in the box for me?"

"Sure," Liam said as she went back to the ground and waited for the beater to come to him so he could wrestle it back into the box.

"That didn't go so well... did it?" Azure asked timidly as she flew over to Jade.

Jade took a deep breath, "Not really... but you did all right. How about we try you in keeper in stead?" Jade asked trying not to freak out on her sister. She really had tried, Jade saw that... she just didn't succeed.

"Keeper? The uh... position where you block oncoming balls with your body... great," Azure said weakly.

"You know, you don't have to play quidditch Azure. Mum would like it better if you didn't anyway, trust me, it's not fun fighting with her about it," Jade told her sister.

"No I want to!" Azure protested stubbornly.

"All right, then how about you go over by the goals. I have to go and get a new quaffle, I'll be right back," Jade said flying down to the ground.

"Hey," Liam said walking over quickly scooping Jade up in his arms and kissing her.

Jade sighed resting her head on his shoulder, "I feel like I'm going insane,"

Liam laughed holding her tighter, "Oh come on, Azure's not that bad... she just has no idea what she's doing,"

"Yeah I know," Jade said as she moved away from Liam and grabbed her last quaffle, "She's going to try keeper now, so let's take turns throwing the quaffle in... but go easy ok,"

"I will I promise," Liam said kissing Jade briefly before moutning his broom and soaring up into the sky.

Jade rubbed her eyes tiredly and then fly up next to Liam facing Azure.

"Are you ready?" Jade asked holding onto the quaffle.

"Um... oh god... yes," Azure said nervously.

Jade threw the quaffle into the air catching it and then threw it towards the goal lightly. Azure flew over and blocked it her eyes lighting up.

"Good job," Jade congratulated her while Liam raced down and grabbed the quaffle, "Lightly," Jade told him.

Liam nodded throwing the quaffle lightly at the opposite ring from where Azure was. Azure shot over to the goal and blocked the quaffle again, "YES!" Azure exclaimed happily.

"Ok, I'm going to throw a little harder now," Jade warned her sister who nodded in return.

Jade threw the quaffle quickly and Azure just made it in time to block it.

"Hey, not bad," Jade complimented her sister. It seemed like they had finally found a position that Azure was good at.

Out of a hundred quaffle's Azure saved seventy five, "You did really well," Jade told Azure as they flew back to the ground.

"Hey guys," James potter's voice said.

Jade turned around and smiled, "Hey James, thanks for letting us use your pitch," Jade said.

James smiled, "No problem, how'd you do Azure?" James asked.

Azure blushed, "Um... well not great... but I did ok in keeper!"

"She did amazing in keeper," Liam corrected her causing Azure to blush even more.

Jade smiled as she watched her sister, Azure had had a crush on James Potter since she was seven and it seemed like she was still crushing on him.

"Is Black inside, I need to talk to him," Jade asked James causing him and Liam to look shocked.

"What did you need Sirius for?" James asked

"Yeah, why do you need to talk to him?" Liam asked looking confused.

"I just need to talk to him about something ok!" Jade snapped, "Is he in there or not."

"Yeah he's in there, he's in my room right now," James told her.

"Thank-you. Liam, could you take Azure home, I'll be over in a bit," Jade said turning around to look at Liam who looked disapproving.

"Jade, I don't like the idea of you–"

"Look, it's not a friendly chat I'm going to have with Black so don't stress over it, nothings going to happen," Jade informed him.

"Fine," Liam said as he lifted up Jade's box of quidditch stuff and he and Azure headed back to her house.

Jade and James made their way back to James's house and enter through the kitchen. James stayed in the kitchen while Jade made her way up to James's room. Jade had been in James's house so many times she knew her way around it.

When Jade reached James's door she didn't bother even knocking and just banged the door opened walking right in.

She found Sirius lying on James's bed asleep. Jade smiled evilly, perfect.

"Scourgify," Jade said waving her wand as water fell from a bucket above Sirius's head and all over him.

Sirius jumped up screaming like a little girl looking wide eyed until he saw Jade standing there smirking and he immediately narrowed his eyes glaring at her.

"What the hell was that!" Sirius shouted angrily at Jade.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Jade shouted back just as angrily.

"What're you talking about! God, you're so psychotic!"

Jade turned to the door and pointed her wand at it, "Silencio," Jade said, "You should have NEVER said anything to Lily,"

"This is about that? That's none of your business,"

"It's none of yours either! You should have never said shit all to Lily when you don't even know half of what's going on!"

"I do know half of what's going on because I know one of the people that it's happening to and I don't like what it's doing to my best friend!"

"Neither do I! Lily's my best friend and I watch what this is doing to her and it kills me but it is her and James's business. It's not yours, it's not mine, it's theirs so stay the hell out of it!"

"Don't tell me what to do,"

Jade stalked right up to Sirius until she was only inches away from him, their robes brushing together, "If you say anything to Lily about her and James again, well, let's just say there won't be any 'little' Blacks running around in the future," Jade said in a deadly low hiss.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"What's that?" Sirius asked pointing to the ring on Jade's finger.

Jade immediately put her right hand over her ring protectively, "It's my engagement ring from Liam, I just got it from him today when he came to my house for Christmas,"

"Why's it pink?"

"Because I like pink!"

"No you don't, you hate pink,"

"I do not," Jade retorted feeling a little flushed, "It's one of my favorite colours."

"No, your favorite colour is black then blue then red, pink is like... at the bottom,"

"Oh shut up and stop acting like you know me so well! I like pink, and I LOVE my engagement ring,"

Sirius gave Jade an 'I'm so sure,' look which Jade returned with a glare. As Jade opened the door to leave she turned back around, "And I mean it Black, one word to Lily and you'll be sorry," Then she walked out of the room and out of James's house making her way back to her own house.

00000000000000000

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed as she and Sterling went sailing down a hill on an inner tube. As they reached the bottom both Lily and Sterling flew off the tube and into the soft snow.

"Lily, you ok?" Sterling asked as he sat up.

Lily sat up laughing and looked over at Sterling laughing even harder, his black toque was white, completely covered in snow.

"I'm fi-fine," Lily said stumbling over her words on account of she was laughing so hard.

"WATCH OUT!" Sage's voice yelled as he came sailing down the hill on a sled.

Lily and Sterling rolled out of the way as Sage fell off of his sled and rolled the rest of the way down the hill.

"Ow," Sage said when he finally stopped rolling.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked trying to keep the laughter out of her voice but failing miserably.

"Ow," Sage said once again.

Sterling and Lily exchanged worried glances and quickly crawled over to where Sage was lying to check if he was all right.

"Sage are you–" Sterling started to say but was cut off by a snowball hitting him in the face. Sterling wiped the snowball off of his face to see Sage grinning evilly.

"SNOW FIGHT!" Sage exclaimed throwing snowballs at both Lily and Sterling.

Lily screamed ducking as she quickly gathered up a bunch of snow and threw it at both Sterling and Sage who were throwing it at them.

Lily was being over powered so she did the last thing she could think of... she ran.

"She's getting away!" Sage's voice yelled.

Lily ran as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast considering her snow clothes were weighing her down. She heard someone running after her and glanced back to see Sterling running after her with a huge snow ball in his hand.

Lily screamed again and tried to run faster... but it didn't work very well.

"Gotcha!" Sterling yelled as she wrapped his arms around Lily and tackled her into the ground.

"NO!" Lily screeched as they rolled in the snow finally ending with Sterling lying on top of Liy threatening to give her face a snow wash.

"Beg for mercy!" Sterling said evilly.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Lily yelled laughing hysterically.

"Oh all right," Sterling said dropping the snow away from Lily's face.

"Thank-you," Lily said softly smiling up at Sterling who smiled back down at her.

"No problem," Sterling said quietly.

Sterling's face slowly came closer and closer to Lily's until finally their lips met. Sterling kissed Lily softly who returned the kiss.

Sterling pulled back smiling at Lily who smiled back at him, both thinking the exact same thing...


	18. drama, drama, drama

**Author's note**: Well here we are, chapter eighteen! I'm quite excited to see how everyone reacts to this chapter! So please, if you've never reviewed before review for this one! And all of my loyal reviewers I love you to deathand please review for this chapter! I think that's everything... not much else to say, I love you all enjoy!

**zippyfox**: Lol,I know I know, how evil of me to put Lily and Sterling together lol. Does Jade really hate her ring? Are you sure? 100? Lol. Break ups are hard, but I'm fine now, it's better now since it's over! Glad you like the story and I hope you like this next chapter to! Thanks for reviewing!

**radical-rebel**: I was hoping Liy and Sterling kissing in the snow might warm some people up to them as a couple... but it doesn't look like that's going to happpen lol, i'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this next one to! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hershey.xoxo.Kisses**: Lol, I LOVE your long reviews, they always make me so happy! and yes I LOVE your woot woots, they are very inspiring! Do you think Jade would leave Liam? hmm... interesting. Piper is having some problems in her romantic life and personal life, we're going to see more Piper story line since it's been more focused on Jade and Lily. Lol, of course I know that song! I don't know of anyone who doesn't... they'd have to live under a rock if they didn't. Sterling is three years older then Lily... so yeah he is a little bit older then her... I'm glad you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next one as well! Thanks for reviewing!

**WhiteCamellia**: Lol, so you don't like Lily and Sterling either huh? I'm glad you're liking this fic and I hope you like this next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**peas**: We'll find out exactly what they were thinking in this chapter! I hope you like this next chapter, thanks for reviewing!

**PhoenixWings13**: What were Sterling and Lily thinking at the same time? Hmmm, I guess you'll just have to read and find out. Hopefully I explained it good enough... We'll find out more and Jade and the colour thing later but for right now I have no comment on that lol. and no, Jade isn't asian... I've never knew that Jackie Chan had a cartoon, is the Jade in his like my Jade? Anyways, I'm glad you like the chapter and I hope you like this next one, Thanks for reviewing!

**Ohyeah100**: Lol, I'm really glad you like the story! It makes me really happy when I get new reviewers! I hope you like this next chapter as well and thanks for reviewing!

**Demon Phoenix**: Evil? Moi? lol, I know, i've been evil with the cliff hangers, but they're just sooo much fun! Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this next one. Thanks for reviewing!

**blvd**: I'm glad you're liking the story, it makes me very happy! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this next one to! Thanks for reviewing!

**volleybabe**: Lol, I've gotten called evil so much lately! I feel bad for James to... poor little Jamsie. Yeah break ups suck, but I'm ok now, it's a lot better now, a lot less tension lol. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like this next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Aubyn Lin**: Hi aubyn lin! I am glad you have read my story and like it! It always makes me happy when people like my story! Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter and I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dot90**: Well... Sterling is about three years older then Lily. That is kind of a little bit older... but Sterlings character works better with Lily's and you'll see why in this chapter! Glad you're liking the story and I hope you like this next one! Thanks for reviewing!

**BaRbWiReKiSsEs**: I know I know. I do hate writing cliff hangers... but I'm becoming addicted to them now lol! You'll see what they were thinking about soon lol, Thanks for reviewing!

**basketballqueen2009**: I'm glad you're liking the story! I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this story will be... I'm kind of just taking it one chapter at a time. It will though go until James and Lily graduate for sure! I hope you like this next chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't!

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to all who did and all who always do! I love all of my reviewers!

Chapter 18: Drama, Drama, Drama

As Lily was fast asleep in bed lying next to Jade she was dreaming of her future. She was dreaming about graduation and what life was going to be like after she left Hogwarts when she heard a very loud '_snip'_.

Lily groggily opened her eyes and when her eyes focused she saw Sienna and Scarlet standing beside her side of Jade's bed holding something in their hands.

"What're you two doing?" Lily asked her voice very dry and raspy.

"Nothing," Scarlet said innocently.

Lily was more alert now, they were up to something. Lily took a closer look at what they were holding and felt her blood freeze and her eyes widen ten times bigger then they had ever widened before.

In Sienna and Scarlet's little hands were chunks of red hair... Lily's red hair.

"OH MY GOD!" Lily screeched causing Jade to wake suddenly with a jolt as Lily jumped out of bed running to the closest mirror, "OH MY GOD!" Lily screeched again.

Her once long red hair was now all chopped up in different lengths.

"Lily what's–oh no," Jade said as she finally saw what was left of Lily's hair, "What did you two do!" Jade yelled at Sienna and Scarlet who quickly ran out of the room.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," Lily kept mumbling tears swelling up in her eyes as she pulled at her hair trying to make it grow back.

"Oh god Lily, I'm so sorry! I thought that I had locked my door before we went to bed last night, I didn't realize that they could get in, oh my," Jade said as she quickly rushed over to where Lily was standing.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Caulfield demanded as she came into Jade's room. When Mrs. Caulfield saw Lily's hair her eyes widened in horror, "Oh my."

"Meadow's evil little offsprings cut her hair while she was sleeping!" Jade yelled angrily at her mother as if it was somehow her fault.

"Ok, get dressed you two. Lily, I'm going to take you to the man who styles my hair in diagon alley, all right? He's really quite amazing and I'm sure he can... fix your hair. Don't worry about the cost, I'm going to pay for it, I'm really sorry!" Mrs. Caulfield apologized feeling absolutely horrible.

"My hair," Lily said quietly not really hearing what Mrs. Caulfield was telling her.

"It's ok Lily, we're going to fix it," Jade told Lily comfortingly as she patted her on the back trying to make her feel better.

"Oh my god my hair!" Lily sobbed.

* * *

"This way Lily," Mrs. Caulfield said as she, Lily and Jade made their way through Diagon Alley.

Lily was wearing a baseball cap with all of her hair tucked in it and sun glasses over her red and puffy eyes.

"You know Lily... it's really not even that bad..." Jade tried to say but stopped when Lily shot her a death glare.

"Here we are," Mrs. Caulfield said as she opened up a door and walked in quickly.

"Olivia!" A man with a french accent said as he came out of a room in the back, his eyes sparkling at the sight of Mrs. Caulfield, "What are you doing 'ere? Iz something wrong with your 'ighlights?"

"No, they're perfect Jean Paul. I'm here for my daughter's best friend Lily Evans. Um... Meadow's twins Sienna and Scarlet snuck into her and Jade's room and... cut her hair," Mrs. Caulfield explained.

"Oh no! Let me zee what I am working with," Jean Paul said moving to Lily and taking off her baseball cap. When Lily's hair fell down Jean Paul gasped, "Sacre Bleu! Zey really c'opped it all! Zis might take... a while. I 'ope you two 'ave something to entertain yourselves with."

"We'll go get some coffee and be back in... half an hour?" Mrs. Caulfield asked.

"...at zee earliest," Jean Paul said eyeing Lily's hair.

"All right. Don't worry Lily you're in good hands, we'll be back in a bit," Mrs. Caulfield reassured Lily who looked extremely worried, "Come along Jade."

"You going to be ok Lils?" Jade asked uneasy to leave her.

"...uh huh," Lily said uncertainty in her voice.

"Ok," Jade said.

Jade cast one more worried look over at Lily then followed her mum out of the shop and out into the street's of Diagon Alley.

"This way, we'll go to that cute little shop down the street," Mrs. Caulfield said as she walked briskly towards a sign that said, 'WartBucks Cofee'.

They both ordered drinks then went near the back by the fire and sat down across from each other.

"I'm glad I've gotten you alone Jade, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now," Mrs. Caulfield said as she took off her coat.

Alarms were going off in Jade's head, she didn't like where this was going, "What about?" Jade asked but she was pretty sure she already knew.

"It's about your future, your life after Hogwarts," Mrs. Caulfield said, "I've been in touch with Professor Slughorn, and he informs me that your potion mark is... acceptable, but nothing to be excited about. Jade I really don't think you're taking becoming a healer serious enough."

Jade took a deep breath, "Mum, I'm just not good in potions, that's all,"

"That's all is it?" Mrs. Caulfield asked her eyes narrowing, "Then why did the coach from the Harley Harpies owl me, informing me that you and him have been owling each other over the last couple months making plans for you to join the team in the fall?"

Jade stared at her mum... oh god, she didn't think her mum was going to find out about this, "I–"

"This is getting ridiculous Jade. I understand that you... _like _quidditch and that you are... _skilled _in quidditch, but you will _not _be making a career out of it,"

"I'm not just skilled _mother_, I'm really good, and I'm not being conceited by saying that, I really am. I'm one of the best chaser's Hogwarts has ever seen and I know that because Dumbeldore told me so when he gave me my all star chaser award last year,"

"Quidditch is not a stable career! What happens if right when you've started your career you get hurt, then you're done, no more quidditch Jade and you'll have nothing to fall back on,"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take! I love quidditch mum, I really do, I can't see myself doing anything else,"

"Jade you must see reason. If you become a healer you will have a stable job, you'll make money, you can support both yourself and Liam–"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A HEALER! Stop pushing being a healer on me! I have absolutely no interest in being one whatsoever! I hate potions with a passion and I'm not even good at it! I would be miserable if I was a healer, I wouldn't be miserable playing Quidditch,"

"No one likes working, that's why they call it work! I get you love Quidditch and that you want to continue playing and you can,"

"...I can?"

"Yes. There are leagues, Quidditch leagues you can play in while you are studying to be a healer you can–"

"Oh my god! Are you not listening to me? I can't do it mum! I can't give up my dream just because it would be taking a risk. I am willing to take the risk of going pro with Quidditch. I just can't be a healer, I just can't,"

"I believe you can Jade, and I think you would make a great healer,"

"Mum! Do you know me at all? I mean really do you? Because if you did, you would know I don't like the sight of blood. You would know that ever since Grandpa died, I hate going into hospitals, you would know that I really do not want to be a healer,"

"I think you would get use–"

"No, I wouldn't, and you know I wouldn't. I know you want me to have a stable career and yes, maybe I'll get hurt, and my career as a Quidditch player will be over, but at least I'm doing something I truly love. At least I'm following my dream. I can't not do that,"

"After you and Liam get married you are going to be on your own. You are going to be starting a family. You both can't be traveling around playing Quidditch, one of you has to have the stable career. One of you has to be there for you children!"

"We aren't going to be having children for a long time mother. I'm young mum, I have plenty of time to be a Quidditch player and then do something else if that doesn't work out,"

"You're right, you are young, young and nieve if you think that. We should go, Lily will be done now, but don't think this conversation is over, we will be having it again,"

* * *

Lily stared in the mirror at her hair. Jean Paul had just finished and turned her towards the mirror. Lily was speechless, it was gorgeous.

Her hair that had never been shorter then the middle of her back was now grazing her shoulder and in soft layers. Lily put a hand to her hair feeling its softness.

"Wow," Lily said, "It's beautiful, thank-you Jean Paul,"

"It wasn't eazee, but it came out very well!" Jean Paul exclaimed happily.

"It really did," Lily said feeling herself start to smile.

Lily heard the chime of the door opening and turned around to see Jade and her mum coming back into the hair salon.

"Lily! Your hair looks great!" Jade exclaimed rushing over to Lily and feeling her hair.

"Thanks," Lily said starting to feel better about her hair.

"You look gorgeous Lily. Why don't you two start heading back and I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron while I pay," Mrs. Caulfield told them.

"All right," Jade said quickly as she grabbed onto Lily's wrist and led her out of the salon and towards the Leaky Cauldron, "Do I ever have a lot of tell you."

When Jade and Lily finally arrived back at the Caulfield home, they quickly ran up to Jade's room and Jade filled everything in on what happened between her and her mother while Lily was getting her hair cut.

"Wow," Lily said speechless.

"I know," Jade said lying down on her bed, "She's so persistent for me to become a bloody healer! I don't want to Lily, I really don't."

"I know," Lily said quietly.

Lily looked over to the window and saw Piper's brown owl fly through it and sit down on Jade's desk.

"Is that Piper's? It better be a letter explaining why she didn't show last night!" Jade said springing up out of bed and grabbed the letter from the owl.

_Jade and Lily,_

_Don't be mad! I'm sorry I didn't come last night! I didn't know that my dad has disconnected our floo network, he doesn't want unexpected visitors, and you both know I failed my apparation test. I couldn't owl you because my dad had our owl out owling something for him. Please don't be mad! I'm not going to be able to come to see you until the New Year's Eve party at the Potter's, my dad doesn't want me traveling since both me and him are big target's for you-know-who. Don't worry about me though, I'm doing better! See you soon!_

_Love Piper_

"Well that makes sense, at least she's not hurt, that's what I kept thinking," Jade said as she put the note down after her and Lily read it. Jade looked over at Lily who was frozen to the spot that, "Lils, what's wrong?"

"What does she mean I'll see you at the Potter's New Year's Eve party?" Lily asked her voice low and harsh.

"Uh... Oh that," Jade said laughing nervously. Jade cleared her throat, "Remember how I told you my parents always make me go to this boring New Year's Eve party each year? Well... it's um... it's the Potter's party."

"And you never told me because?" Lily said feeling her temper start to flare.

"Well... I just... was waiting for the right time..." Jade said trailing off.

"When? After we had pulled up to the Potter house were you just going to open the door to his house and yell 'SURPRISE!'," Lily spat bitterly.

"No! I'm almost certain I would have told you before then," Jade admitted feeling her cheeks start to burn up.

"Jade, I can't go,"

"Look, I didn't tell you because I knew you would say that, and the fact is we have no choice in the matter. You should have heard my mum yell at me last year because I didn't go and just stayed at your house for New Year's. She wouldn't talk to me for a month! There's no way we can get out of it,"

"Jade, I'm not joking, I really can't go, there's no way!"

"Lily so many people come to this party and the Potter's house is huge, chances are you won't even run into James,"

"When you go do you?"

"Well... yes. Mostly because sometimes I'll hang out with James during these parties... but we can totally avoid him! At one I never even saw Viridis until we left,"

"Jade it was hard enough avoiding James at school, now I'm going to be in a ballroom with him all night, it's going to be a whole lot harder avoiding him there,"

"No it wont' because both Piper and I will help you! I'm really sorry Lily,"

"...it's ok. It's not your fault your mum and James's mum are such good friends... I guess I have no choice but to go and avoid James like crazy,"

* * *

_New Years Eve_

"Jade! Lily! Are you two ready yet!" Sage yelled from th foyer where the rest of the Caulfield's were all dressed up waiting for Jade and Lily.

"ALMOST!" Jade hollered back.

"This is ridiculous Olivia, we can't be late. How about Sage and Sterling stay behind until they're ready and the rest of us go ahead?" Mr. Caulfield asked his wife.

"Oh fine, Sage, Sterling is that all right?" Mrs. Caulfield asked.

"Yeah it's fine mum," Sterling told his mother.

"Are you sure the baby-sitters will be able to... handle Sienna and Scarlet" Meadow asked her mum nervously.

"We hired six baby sitters Meadow, for what we're paying them they better," Mrs. Caulfield said as they headed out the door.

"Why are they taking so long?" Sage asked annoyed sitting down on the stairs.

"Stop complaining," Jade's irritated voice floated down the stairs.

Sage and Sterling looked up to see Jade and Lily standing at the top looking beautiful. Jade was wearing a black dress with tank top straps that was tight until the waist where it flowed out until her knees with her hair done up in a french twist with pieces of hair falling into her face.

Lily was wearing an emerald green dress that matched her eyes. It was low cut with spaghetti straps and had a strip of darker green sparkly material right underneath the breasts where it flared out to mid thigh with her hair in soft curls around her face.

"Wow... you both look really good," Sage complimented them.

"You really do," Sterling said smiling at Lily who blushed deeply.

"Thanks," Lily said smally.

"Ok, we should get going, dad hates when we're late for... anything," Sage said as they quickly made their way over to the Potter's house.

Lily felt her heart race quicken as they walked through the gates towards James's house, when she saw his house... her mouth dropped. It was huge. Lily knew that James's parents were rich... but she didn't know how rich.

"You ok?" Jade whispered squeezing Lily's elbow lightly.

Lily forced a smile and made herself nod.

"Here we go," Sage said as he knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door opened and a women with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes opened the door grinning widely.

"Sage! Hello!" the women said happily as she hugged Sage.

"Hey Mrs. Potter," Sage said happily.

"Sterling! I heard about your job at the ministry, congratulations!" Mrs. Potter said hugging Sterling.

"Thanks, I'm really happy about it," Sterling said grinning.

"Oh my! Jade! You look absolutely radiant! Congratulation's on your engagement, is Liam with you?" Mrs. Potter asked as she hugged Jade.

"No, he had to go back for Quidditch training, but we got to spend Christmas together which was really nice," Jade said warmly, she really liked Mrs. Potter, she had always been nice to her.

"And who is this? Is this... are you Lily Evans?" Mrs. Potter inquired curiously.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Potter," Lily said politely.

"Oh, Lily dear, you are gorgeous! I've heard so much about you, it's great to finally meet you," Mrs. Potter said hugging Lily tightly.

Lily hugged Mrs. Potter back awkwardly... how did she know so much about her? Did James talk about her? That was really embarrassing.

"Well come on inside. The rest of your family is all ready here," Mrs. Potter said leading them inside.

As they walked down the hall towards the ball room, Sterling pulled Lily back.

"We're going to do it tonight," Sterling said smiling down at Lily.

"You want to tell your parents tonight?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I can't wait any longer Lily, this is the happiest I've ever been," Sterling said his smile if possible growing even bigger.

Lily smiled and laughed as well, "Ok. But we're not telling them, you are,"

"I thought you said you were going to help me," Sterling pouted.

"Nope," Lily said simply.

"Oh all right," Sterling said hugging Lily tightly.

"I can't wait to see their faces!" Lily said excitedly as she took Sterling's arm and they walked into the ball room that was filled with people.

"Lily! There you are. Quick, come over here," Jade said quickly as she grabbed onto Lily's wrist, "Sorry Sterling."

"It's ok," Sterling said.

"I'll catch up with you later," Lily called back to him.

"Ok," Sterling said.

Jade pulled Lily to the other side of the room then looked around the ballroom and stopped walking.

"What's going on?" Lily asked confused.

"Huh? Oh, James was coming towards you, so I got you out of there before he could get to you," Jade said looking over at Lily.

"Oh... um, thanks," Lily said uncomfortably. This was going to be a long night.

"So what's going on with you and Sterling?" Jade asked smiling knowingly over at Lily who blushed.

"What're you talking about?" Lily asked nervously.

"Oh come on Lily, I'm not stupid," Jade retorted.

"Well... you'll find out later tonight," Lily said feeling herself smile.

"Hey guys," Piper said coming over to them before Jade got a chance to question Lily any further which Lily was glad about.

"Piper! I'm going to kill you," Jade said hugging Piper with a smile on her face.

"Why?" Piper asked confused.

"You cannot send us a letter like you did and then not show up and we not see you for over a week!" Jade said bitterly.

"Look I'm sorry guys, I really wanted to come and talk to you guys, and I still do, but I can't right now," Piper explained.

"Why not? Piper that letter really freaked us out!" Lily told her.

"What letter?" Remus asked coming up to them.

"The letter–" Jade started but the look on Piper's face told her not to tell Remus what it was about, "...my grandma sent me... she wants me to... come to her house... and... clean... her... garden."

Piper Lily and Remus all looked at Jade like she was insane who just shrugged, "Ok...um Piper they're taking pictures of people over by the fountain, do you want to go get one?" Remus asked Piper.

"Sure! I'd love to, let's go," Piper said quickly leading Remus away from Lily and Jade shooting Jade a glare before she left.

"The letter was about Remus," Lily said shocked.

"I didn't know they were having problems," Jade said just as shocked as Lily was.

"Me neither,"

* * *

Later in the night Piper wandered into the Potter's kitchen hoping to find some food that wasn't just 'snacks', she was completely starving. When she entered the kitchen she saw Sirius sitting at the kitchen table with a half drunken bottle of fire whiskey beside him.

"Oh no, Sirius are you drunk?" Piper asked going over to him.

"NO! I'm as sober as a... something that's sober!" Sirius slurred. He went to go and take another drink of the fire whiskey but Piper took it from him, "Hey, that's mine!"

"I think you've had enough," Piper said emptying the bottle in the sink.

"What're you doing, don't do that!" Sirius said rushing over... well stumbling over and trying to grab the bottle from Piper.

"Sirius, let go!" Piper yelled as she successfully grabbed the bottle back from Sirius and drained the last bit of fire whiskey down the drain, "What is wrong with you!"

"Piper, you're so hot," Sirius slurred as he leaned forward and sloppy pushed his lips against Pipers.

Piper pushed Sirius off of her and he stumbled into the fridge, "Ok, I am going to take into account that you are drunk, so I won't kick your ass for that, and I'm not going to tell Remus either, because he is your best friend and I know in your right mind you never would have done that!"

"Oh god, Piper, I'm sorry–I shouldn't have–oh god," Sirius said putting his hands to his face and falling to the ground.

Piper felt her anger washed away as she watched Sirius sit helplessly on the ground, he just looked so sad, so disheveled, "Sirius, what's wrong?" Piper asked crouching down next to him.

"I don't want her to marry him," Sirius said quietly.

"Who?" Piper asked confused.

"She doesn't belong with him, she doesn't love him,"

"Are you talking about Jade?"

"He could never love her like... he just couldn't,"

"Sirius you're not making any sense,"

"He will never love her like I could! Like I do! He will never be right for her, because I am!"

Piper looked at Sirius her mouth hanging opened completely shocked, "What?"

"I love her so much Piper, you don't even know! Why am I telling you this... oh no, pretend you didn't hear me,"

"Sirius, do you love Jade?"

"Jade? Who is this Jade you speak of? I know no one by this name, what a silly name Jade, is sounds like raid, you know that muggle bug killer stuff... I don't know how I know that, I never did listen during muggle studies and I dropped that class as soon as I took it, complete rubbish it was, I mean honestly, who would ever use a _telephone_, really, it sounds so stupid,"

"Sirius, you know what I am talking about,"

"No I don't, and neither do you _remember_! You didn't hear anything,"

"Oh my god, I can't believe this,"

"Can't believe what?"

"That you love Jade,"

"SHHH! YOU LIE!"

"Sirius you just told me you did,"

"Tsk tsk, poor little Piper, you are so confused, such a confused little girl. Well I should be going, lots of people to charm with my um... charm,"

Sirius unsteadily got up and starting walking away from Piper, "Sirius!" Piper yelled after him but Sirius kept going leaving Piper's head spinning in the kitchen, she could not believe what she just heard.

* * *

"Lily!" Sterling said coming over to her.

Lily turned around and smiled at him, "Hey, how's your night going?"

"Good, pretty good. I'm going to do it now," Sterling said his eyes sparkling.

"Really? Oh god, I'm so nervous," Lily said, but smiling none the less.

"Me to, well here I go, wish me luck," Sterling said crossing his fingers.

"Good luck!" Lily said happily.

"Where's Sterling going?" Jade asked coming over to Lily and handing her a glass of punch which Lily took gratefully.

"Oh, he's about to make an announcement," Lily said happily, "How come you took so long?"

"I saw Noelle so I went over and said a quick hello. She seem's to be doing pretty good," Jade said a bit sadly.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Sterling's voice boomed over the music which was cut off and the conversation of the people in the ball room die down, "About a week ago, I had one of the happiest days of my life," Sterling started off finding Lily and smiling at her, "It made me realize something I wish I had realized something long ago. I hope... I hope that I'm not too late. Noelle," Sterling said walking over to Noelle who was looking at him curiously. Sterling bent down on one knee, "You are the love of my life. It took me to loose you to realize just how much you mean to me. Without you, my life isn't complete. When I'm not with you, a piece of me is missing. I love you Noelle, so much, Noelle, will you marry me?"

Noelle burst out in tears, completely sobbing, "Yes, I love you, yes I will marry you!" Noelle said sobbing as Sterling picked her up and hugged her tightly.

Mr. And Mrs. Caulfield looked extremely happy as the whole room broke out in applause.

"Did you know about this?" Jade asked happily, tears in her eyes as she looked over at Lily who was smiling.

"Yeah I knew, I've been helping Sterling out with it all week," Lily admitted.

"I thought that you two were–never mind. I'm so happy for them! I'm glad Sterling finally came to his senses. I'm going to go over to congratulate them," Jade said quickly making her way over to her brother and Noelle.

Lily made her way outside where no one else was, she was so glad for Sterling and Noelle, that they had finally gotten together. Lily breathed in the fresh air, it smelt so good. Lily heard someone move behind her and turned around to see James Potter standing next to the fountain looking extremely handsome in the moonlight.

"–hi Evans," James said awkwardly.

Lily frowned, "Hi," She said shortly.

"Er–I should probably... go," James said

"Yeah," Lily agreed harshly.

James started to leave but something stopped him. He stood still and breaifly closed his eyes then turned back around towards Lily, "You know what I've had enough! You've taken this way to far!" James erupted.

Lily's eyes narrowed, "Have I?" She hissed.

"Yes! For god sake's Evans get over it! I only did it because I couldn't think of any other way to make you see what a great bloody boyfriend I would be! I did it because I want to be with you so bad! Oh, and just to clarify... I didn't even do... you know... anything but kiss with Morgan, and every time we did all I could ever think about was you. I would pretend that Morgan was you,"

Lily stared at James and turned her back to him about to leave, "Evans! God! Do you have any idea how hard it is to wake up each day knowing that the girl you want to be with hates you? Knowing that when she see's you she won't smile, she won't say hi, she won't even acknowledge you! The only way that you can even get her to turn her head your way is to pull stupid immature pranks and to show off, all just so that she'll scold you, so that you know that she knows you are there, do you!" James shouted.

Lily flinched when he raised his voice, "Do you know what it's like when the person you love and want to spend all your time with doesn't even want to go anywhere near you and hates you? That's right Evans, I love you, you think I don't know what love is? Love is waking up to the image of that person's face and falling asleep to it. Love is thinking about that person all the time, love is loving that person despite of their flaws, love is loving that person even if they don't lov eyou back and hurting everyday because they don't! Love is–"

"SHUT UP!" Lily shouted turning around towards James her eyes glistening as they swelled up with tears.

"SHUT UP! I know ok! I know! I know love is when you're supposed to hate someone but can't! I know love is when someone does something as horrendous as dating another girl just to make you like them and not even care! I know that when you realize that you love this person that you are suppose to hate, you get scared. You get so scared of all these feelings, that you push that person away. You pretend that you hate them for something they did that you don't care about. You make a big deal about it when deep down you don't hate them. I know because I love you, you stupid git!" Lily yelled at James tears streaming down her face.

"You love me?" James asked his voice catching.

"Yes! I love you James Potter! A week ago, I went sledding with Sterling and Sage and Sterling and Sterling and I kissed and you know who I thought of? You! I could only think of you, and Sterling could only think of Noelle! I could only think of you because I love you!" Lily yelled at him.

"I love you!" James said as tears rolled down his face, not sad tears, but happy ones.

James rushed over to Lily and pressed his lips against hers. Finally, he was getting the kiss he had always hoped for. Right when their lips touched fireworks went off in James's head. It was like no other kiss that he had ever had before.

"I love you," James said pressing his forehead against Lily's tears still coming down his face.

"I know! I love you too," Lily sobbed into James as he wrapped his arms around Lily.

It had finally happened. James finally had Lily, they were finally together, he loved her, she loved him. James held on tightly to Lily, never wanting to let go.


	19. It's Over!

**author's** **note**: WAHOO! Lots of reviewers for last chapter! That made me very happy! Ok, so last chapter was EXTREMELY long! But it was either put it all in one chapter or split it up in two and if I had done that then it would have taken even longer to get to Lily/James scenes and I knew I would have been pelted with large rocks if I hadn't put any Lily James scenes in! So This chapter is much much shorter then the last one, I hope you all enjoy it!

**zippyfox**: Yea! You liked the Lily Jamesness! See! it had to be long lol. I'm glad you liked it and I hope up like this next chapter too!

**blvd**: Lol, i'm glad you love the story, I hope you like this next chapter to, thanks for reviewing!

**Demon** **Phoenix**: I'm glad you liked the chapter, lol, I liked your review :)! thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter to!

**WhiteCamellia**: Lol, The Lily and Sterling thing, I tried my best to hide the fact they weren't actually 'together'. I knew people would either be like righ away 'nope they're not together' or be like 'NO!' lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this next one.

**peas**: Lol, You squee'd! that's awesome, thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this next chapter

**Hershey**.**xoxo**.**kisses**: Seriously, your review made me blush so much! Thank-you for all the nice things you said! So with Lily's hair, I knew I would run into this problem, about being able to fix it with hair, so my answer, they were magic siscors so you couldn't use magic to fix the hair. It was really just supposed to be a light hearted fun scene I thought I needed before I got into the heavy stuff with Jade and her mum. Ok not sure what you mean by 'she's a bit things, she's important right', so if you could explain that to me, i'd be more then happy to answer it! No Remus hasn't told Piper about the werewolf thing yet. I'm glad I was able to make you think Sterling and Lily were going to hook up, that's what I was hoping to do! Yeah that little scene between Lily and James did just kind of... end, but I couldn't really think of anything else to put... lol, thanks for the woot woots! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter.

**BaRbWiReKiSsEs**: Lol, I could never put Lily and Sterling together, even while I was writing it I was like 'this is so wrong' lol. Jade's reason for not wanting to be a healer is similar to why I could never be a doctor or why I hate going to hospitals. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this next chapter.

**PolarPotterBear**: Lol, you really want Sirius and Jade together don't you? Lol, we'll see how that pans out, thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this next chapter!

**BellaLuna006**: Lol, Yea! I tricked another person! About James crying, I just thought that he might be really emotional because after all those years of loving Lily, she finally loves him back. It was kind of like when my ex-boyfriend and I broke up, we were both crying because we both still love each other but we just don't work together. So I don't know, I just thought that James might cry just from my own previous experiences. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this next chapter!

**Shmokey**-**bear**: WAhoo! A new reader, you have no idea how much I love getting new readers! I'm glad my story hooked you in! I've had stories do that to me before and it's cool mine did that! I hope you like this next chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Dot90**: Yea! I tricked another person into thinking Lily and Sterling were going to go out! Thanks sooo much for reviewing and I hope that you like this new chapter!

**volleybabe**: YES! I got another person to believe that Sterling and Lily were going to date! This is great! I'm really glad that worked out, I wasn't sure if it would. I have pretty long hair and I'm extremely attached to it and once I got it trimed and she trimmed it too short and I almost cried... I'm really emotional about my hair. One of my best friends is being forced into doing something she doesn't want to do and her only choice is to go against her dad and be kicked out of her house with no money, or to do what he wants so this story line hits close to home for me. When are Jade and Sirius going to get together? Hm...you'll just have to wait and see.

**JeminaDOTM5**: No this isn't the end of the story, the story is going to go utnil the end of the seventh year (and maybe a sequel) and we're only just coming into January now. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this next chapter!

**Aubyn** **Lin**: Lol, yup they finally confessed their love! I'm glad you're liking this story, thanks for reviewing I hope you like this next chapter!

**lxlriotgirlx**: Yes! I got another peson to fall for my Lily and Sterling Scheme! Lol, I'm glad you like the chapter, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter!

**basketballqueen2009**: Well, it was just new years eve so they are just starting into January. Lol, they'll be a little more then twenty chapters! I hope you like this next chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Ohyeah100**: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this next chappy!

**NoProblem**: Lol, don't hold your breath for too long! Thanks for the author points, I've never gotten those before!Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this next chapter!

**Missi**-**Moolo**: Sirius and Jade? hm... you'll just have to wait and see lol. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter!

**radical**-**rebel**: Lol, you're not being over dramatic at all! I get like that in some L/J fics. I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you like this one, thanks for reviewing!

**princessdza**: Thank-you so much! Your review made me blush, it was really nice! I'm gladyou liked the last chapter and I hope you like this new one, thanks for reviewing!

**Phoenixwings13**: Lol, everyone has been begging for me to do something with Sirius and Jade, you'll all just have to wait and see what happens! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

**JillZee**: Lol, I'm glad you like the story so far, I hope you continue to like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't.

Chapter 19: It's over

Remus Lupin looked extremely out of place as he appeared on a very wealthy looking street in a small muggle community. The houses that surrounded him were all very large and luxurious looking and all were protected by large gates and muggle security systems.

Remus walked up the street to the largest house on the street, the one that was sitting a top the hill looking over the rest of the community.

As Remus came closer to the house he was approached by two security guards, "Who are you and what are you doing here? One of the men growled at Remus.

Remus probably would have been scared... if he wasn't completely exhausted, "Remus Lupin, I'm here to see Piper, she should be expecting me," Remus explained as he tried suppressing a yawn.

The security guard looked down the list that he was carrying and then checked something off on it, "All right, George will escort you up to the house," the security guard said as he opened up the gates.

Remus nodded and then silently walked up to the house with George. When they finally reached the front doors George knocked twice then paused then knocked three times then paused again and then knocked once more.

The door opened to reveal Mr. Cromwell who looked as tired as Remus felt, "Remus! Hello. Come on in, Piper's upstairs," Mr. Cromwell said as he shook Remus's hand and Remus came into the house.

"Thanks Mr. Cromwell," Remus said smiling briefly.

Remus made his way up the grand stair case, passing under the extravagant looking chandelier, feeling completely out of place. He always felt out of place whenever he came to Piper's house, her house was huge and everything inside it was really nice.

When Remus reached the door that went into Piper's bedroom he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

He could hear a noise from inside of the room and then the door opened to reveal Piper looking as beautiful as ever.

Remus couldn't help but smile, "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi!" Piper said happily as she kissed Remus then led him into her room.

"You've gotten more security guards then the last time I was here, why?" Remus asked as he sat down on her bed.

"My cousin Beatrice, the one who was a squib, was attacked and almost killed last week. My dad is really on edge lately, he knows it'll be us they come after next," Piper said sadly.

It was no secret that a bunch of the Cromwell's were death eater's. It was also no secret that Cromwell's who were squibs or married to a muggle or had done something else to dishonor the ancient Cromwell name were being attacked... and even killed.

"I'm sorry about your cousin, is she going to be all right?" Remus asked.

"Physically yes, mentally..." Piper trailed off, "Anyways! Did you hear about James and Lily!"

Remus frowned, he didn't understand how Piper could turn her emotions on and off like that, but he decided not to press any further, "Yeah I could hardly believe it when James told me, they're finally together,"

"I know! It took so long for them to get together but they finally did," Piper said smiling as she crossed her legs getting comfortable.

Remus, however, was not comfortable. He pulled on his shirt collar and cleared his throat, "Piper... I think we need to talk,"

Piper froze feeling her eyes wide. Nothing good ever had come from anyone ever muttering those words, "We are talking," Piper said quietly.

"...about us," Remus said just as quiet.

Piper looked down and fidgeted with her bed spread, "I knew this was coming–" Piper said her voice catching at the end.

"I just... I don't think this is working," Remus said.

"What isn't working?"

"...us,"

Piper sat there completely stunned, she didn't even know how to respond to that, "How?"

"What?"

"How aren't we working,"

Remus gulped nervously, he had expected her to ask that, but he still didn't have an answer, "We... just don't,"

"Remus... please. Don't do this," Piper said as she felt tears start to drip down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Piper,"

"Please, don't do this. I have never cared for anyone as much as I care for you... I've never even cared for anyone, please Remus," Piper said the tears coming steadily down her eyes.

Remus closed his eyes trying not to let it affect him, even though it did, "I'm sorry,"

"Remus, I love you!"

Remus didn't dare look at Piper. He couldn't believe she had just said that, "You deserve someone better then me," Remus said again not trusting himself to say anything else.

"Is this because of that secret you're keeping from me?"

"I'm not keeping a secret from you,"

"Yes you are! I know you are! I'm not stupid Remus, you have a secret you don't want me to know. But you can trust me Remus, trust me with your secret. Just tell me, if you do, we can work!"

"My secret... Has ruined my life, I won't allow it to ruin yours as well,"

"Don't try to protect me! I don't want to be protected, I just want to be with you,"

"I'm sorry Piper, but I don't want to be with you," Remus said as he got up and made his way to the door.

Piper sprang up as well following him, "Please don't, I don't want to loose you!" Piper sobbed.

Remus lingered his hand on the door knob and turned around hugging Piper tightly, "I wish I could love you," Remus said quietly into her ear the let go of her and walked out of the house.

Piper hugged her arms to her body and felt herself shake with sobs as she fell to her knees. The one person who she had finally opened up to, the one person she had finally let in, had just broken her heart.

* * *

"It's over Evans," James Potter said with a smirk on his face.

Lily looked up at him her face filled with confusion, "What do you mean?" Lily asked feeling fear swell up inside of her.

James let out a little laugh, he had finally won, he had finally conquered Lily Evans, "It's over Evan's, I've won, you lost,"

Lily looked down then looked back up at James, "You–I... what?"

"Say good bye Evans," James said, "Checkmate."

Lily looked down at the chessboard her face contorted into confusion. There was no way she had just lost a game of wizard chest against James Potter. But as she watched his knight knock her queen into a bunch of little pieces she knew he was right, "I can't believe I just..." Lily trailed off.

"Lost?" James finished for her grinning broadly.

Lily frowned, "You cheated," She said simply.

"I what?" James repeated

"You cheated, it's the only way to explain how I lost,"

"How about... I'm better at chess then you are,"

Lily eyes narrowed, "You are not better at chess then I am,"

"Really? Because I believe I–wait I did, just beat you,"

"Right, because you cheated,"

"I did not cheat Evans!"

"It's so funny to watch you get all riled up," Lily said letting out a little giggle.

"That was mean! You are a mean girl Lily Evans!" James said accusingly trying to act angry but despite himself he smiled.

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Lily asked pouting.

"No, I do not!" James said indignantly.

"Please?" Lily asked again sliding over so that she was sitting next to James.

"No," James said again.

Lily traced James's shirt collar with her hands as she pulled him closer to her, "Pretty please," Lily said quietly as she kissed James's next and worked her way up until her lips met his.

"Oh all right!" James said happily as he kissed Lily.

"Must you two always do that?" Jade asked as she opened the compartment door.

Lily and James sprung apart blushing deeply. Lily cleared her throat, "Knocking wouldn't kill you know," Lily snapped.

Jade smirked, "Why knock, this is my compartment, you two followed me in here, then I leave to go see if I can find Piper and you start snogging,"

"Oh shut it, how many times did I walk in on you and Liam snogging, this is just payback," Lily retorted as she leaned back into James who wrapped his arms around her.

"Bugger off," Jade scowled.

"So where is the lovely Piper?" James asked as he rested his chin on Lily's head.

"I don't know I wasn't able to find her, I hope she gets her soon though, the train is going to leave in five minutes," Jade said looking out the window, "Oh there she is! Oh shit! Lily come on." Jade grabbed Lily's hand pulling her up with her and yanking her out of the compartment.

"What's going on?" Lily asked confused.

"Attis just stopped Piper," Jade said as they hurried down the train.

"Oh shit," Lily said quickening her pace.

* * *

Piper pushed her trolley through the barrier and saw the familiar Hogwarts Express. She couldn't believe how late she was... but it was really hard for her to get up this morning. Remus had broken up with her last night and she had spent most of the night crying.

As Piper pushed her trunk towards the train she was cut off, "Well hello my dear embarassment of a cousin," a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes with an evil glint in them said.

Piper felt her blood freeze, "Nice to see you to Attis," Piper said darkly trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"What a shame about poor Beatrice. I do hope she'll be all right," Attis said smiling.

Piper knew he didn't feel bad for her at all, "I'm sure she'll be fine,"

"Amazing really, how a squib was able to survive a death eater attack. Well if you call being completely out of your mind surviving," Attis said airily.

"Well this was a nice little chat Attis, but I'm going to go now,"

"Not so fast, I was wondering how you and your dad were doing,"

"My dad and I are fine,"

"Sure, for now,"

What's that supposed to mean!"

"You already know, that's why your dad has increased your security. He's done that, because he knows he's next,"

"Don't you dare do anything to my family,"

"You're not exactly in the position to be threatening me,"

"Funny, because I just did,"

"Hmm.. Careful Piper, you're not safe at Hogwarts, you and your dad might think you are, but you'd be a lot safer in that house of yours, with that muggle of a mother,"

"Don't talk about my mother!" Piper hissed as she took out her wand.

Attis took out his wand as well, both of them pointing them at each other, "Bad move cousin. You're really not as smart as the rest of the family gives you credit for,"

"I don't care what the rest of the family thinks of me, they're not my family," Piper said acidly.

"Put the wand down Little Atty," Sirius Black's voice sang out as he came over to where Piper and Attis were standing with their wands pointed threateningly at each other.

"Oh look, it's a blood traitor," Attis sneered.

Sirius looked around energetically then stopped looking slightly confused, "OH! You mean me!" He said, "Good one," he said flatly, "But as I said before Attis, put the wand down and leave Piper alone,"

"Who's going to make me? You?" Attis asked.

"Not just me, me and Piper, and Lily and Jade," Sirius said pointing over to where Lily and Jade were rushing over.

"Fine. I'll go. But I'll be seeing you later cousin, you can count on it," Attis said as he boarded the train.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked out of breath as she reached Piper and Sirius.

"I'm fine," Piper said quietly looking at the ground.

"Of course she's fine, I was here to protect her. No charge of course," Sirius said smiling.

"Sirius, get lost," Jade snapped.

"Get lost? After I just helped out your friend you're _still _rude to me. Well I can see I'm not wanted here so I'm going to leave, good bye you ungrateful wench," Sirius said to Jade as he left.

"Ungrateful wench!" Jade said taking a step forward to go after Sirius but Lily stopped her shaking her head and pushing her back.

"What did Attis want?" Lily asked Piper.

"He just wanted to scare me," Piper said quietly looking at the ground.

"Piper what else is wrong?" Jade asked looking at her friend.

Piper put her hands to her face, "Remus broke up with me last night," Piper said barely above a whisper as she held in her tears.

Both Lily and Jade gasped and quickly engulfed Piper in a hug, "Oh my god, Piper!" Jade gasped, she just couldn't believe it.

The Hogwarts express whistle blew, "We need to get on the train. Jade you grab her bag," Lily told her as Lily wrapped her arms around Piper and led her onto the train.

As they reached the compartment James poked his head out smiling "Hey–" James's smile completely disappeared when he saw a disheveled looking Piper, "What's wrong?" James asked stepping out of the compartment so that Piper could get in followed by Jade.

Lily closed the door so that she and James were out in the hall, "You don't know?" Lily asked James curiously.

"No? What happened? Did Attis try and attack her?" James asked an edge starting to grow in his voice.

Lily shook her head, "No, he was just trying to scare her... Remus broke up with her last night," Lily explained.

"Wait... what?" James asked completely flabbergasted.

"You really didn't know?" Lily aksed.

"I had no idea,"

"Yeah well, Piper's really upset about it so... I really do want to spend the train ride with you James... but Piper need's me right now, so would it be ok if–"

"Yeah sure, I'll go find Sirius and then I'll find Remus and find out what the hell happened,"

"Ok, I'll meet you in the Great Hall?" Lily asked.

James smiled, "Sure," He said kissing her.

"I'll miss you," Lily said kissing him again.

"I'll miss you more," James said kissing her once again.

"Bye," Lily said giving James one last kiss, and then another last kiss and dashing into the compartment to see Piper had finally broken down in tears and Jade was holding onto her both sitting on the floor.

Lily came in and wrapped her arms around both Jade and Piper and that's how the three of them stayed, holding each other.


	20. Blondes, truths and an evil plan

**Author's note**: Ok so I know last chapter was pretty short and the one before that was extremely long so I hope this chapter is just right! I don't think I really have much else to say... oh right, Thank you to all reviewers! You guys kick ass!

**Missi-Mooloo**: Yeah Piper and Remus's break up is really sad and I felt bad they had to break up. Good luck with your essay and I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you like this next one too, thanks for reviewing!

**PolarPotterBear:** Nope, Piper definitely does not know about Remus's 'furry-little-problem', and it might be one of the factors into their break up... lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!

**zippyfox**: Piper is really heart broke right now, she really loves Remus. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this next chapter!

**blvd**: I'm glad you liked that last chapter, and I hope you like this next one, thanks for reviewing!

**Hershey.xoxo.Kisses**: Piper is really going to have a rough couple months having to deal with her break up and deal with her family who is out to kill her. I know there wasn't much Lily and Jamesness in this chapter, but we're really starting to look at Piper as a character so we'll be seeing a lot more scenes with her. Jade.. and Sirius.. together? Well that's just ludacris? Lol, j/k. Jade and Sirius...hmmm... guess you'll just have to keep reading and watch for hints to see if they do or don't get together. My story isn't quite coming to a close, there'll still be a few more chapter's left, and even as I'm working on this story, I've already started work on the sequel to it, not much considering I'm still not quite sure how I want to end the year for a few characters but the outline I have worked out. Thanks muchly for the woot woots! I love them! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter.

**anonymously morgan**: Remus is being a bit of a stupid git right now... lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!

**White Camellia**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this next one, thanks for reviewing!

**shmokey-bear**: Piper did want to be with Remus at the New Year's ball, she just didn't want Lily and Jade talking about the letter and if she seemed off that's because of all the threats that she's getting from her family, but yes she definitely wanted to be with Remus at the New years Eve Ball. I hope you like this next chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Demon** **Phoenix**: Lol, I was wondering if anyone would fall for the beginning of the chess scene. I thought i might as well throw that in there just to make you all sweat just a bit lol, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!

**Dot90**: Thanks for feeling Piper's pain! I and I'm sure she as well appreciates it! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!

**princessdza**: you'll find out soon why Remus and Piper had to break up, not in this chapter but in an upcoming one in the not too far future lol. I'm glad you liked this chapter and I hope you like this next one, thanks for reviewing!

**Snicker-Tic-tacks:** I'm glad you've been reading along and that's ok you haven't been reviewing, as long as you enjoy the chapter's I'm happy! I mentioned in chapter five I believe it was that Jade is James's neighbour. He's talking about how there's no one left to date and he says he could never date Jade because she has been friend and neighbour for as long as he can remember. I hated having to do that to Piper, but you'll see why in upcoming chapters why it had to be done. I'm really glad you're liking the story and I hope you like this next chapter as well, thank you sooooo much for reviewing!

**Ryver**: Ok so I'm not sure what you mean in chapter 18? Chapter 18 doesn't stop after Lily and Jade get Piper's letter, it goes on to the New Year's Eve Ball over at the Potter's house? So... I'm not quite sure what happened there but maybe the chapter eightteen didn't load properly on your computer or I could be reading this wrong and you mean something else...  
I ddin't realize this might confuse people, but I see how it could now. Chapter 19 is title it's over meaning Remus and Piper's relationship not the story. The story still has a ways to go before it's over. There's still a few twists and turns the characters are all going to go through. This story is going until the end of their seventh year and then I will probably do a sequel to see their life after Hogwarts which I have slowly started to make an outline for. I'm sorry I made you so distraught! I didn't mean the story was over! There's still many chapter's to come I promise! Thanks you sooo much for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!

**Yume-Dream**: It would be interesting if Jade and Sirius got together wouldn't it... hmmm... very interesting lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!

**autismsis**: Lol I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this next chapter as well, thanks for reviewing!

**volleybabe**: Everyone keeps getting mad at me about the Jade and Sirius thing lol. Jade and Sirius together hmm... I just don't know lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter.

**radical-rebel**: I always get happy when James and Lily kiss too! It's just so cute! lol, Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!

**smalltowngurl**: Yeah I had someone else review in a panic because they thought I meant the story but I didnt'! Don't worry there's still a bunch more chapter's left before this story is over I promise! I'm glad you're liking the story and I hope you like this next chapter as well, thanks for reviewing!

**BaRbWiReKiSsEs**: Yeah this chapter was pretty short but it couldn't really be much longer because I didn't want stuff that is in this chapter coming up to be in the last one because it just wouldn't have worked as well. Sorry about your computer crashing, mine did that once and I almost lost this story, that would have been horrible! Lol, yup no cliff hangers, it was sad when I was writing it I was like 'oh, a cliff hanger won't work for this chapter darn,' lol. I hope you like this next chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**xmaraudergirlsx**: I'm glad you love the story, it makes me happy when people like my story :)! You're waiting for Jade and Sirius to get together huh? hmm... wouldn't that just be an interesting couple.. guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens lol, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't.

Chapter 20: Blondes, truths and an evil plan

"I can't believe that bloody git is avoiding us!" Sirius growled as he and James got off the train and made their way towards the horseless carriages.

"I can't believe that he hid out in the Hufflepuff compartment!" James exclaimed. James and Sirius had tried to get into the compartment but it was jammed pact so the hufflepuff guys kicked them out, "Do you see him anywhere?" James asked as he stood on the tips of his toes searching the train station for any sight of Remus.

"No, the little bugger's hiding!" Sirius said as he plowed down a first year, "Sorry mate," Sirius said as he helped the kid back up, "Oi! There he is!" Sirius yelled pointing to where Remus was across the platform.

"Moony! Moony!" James called.

Remus looked over at Sirius and James and then quickly dashed into a horseless carriage with a bunch of other hufflepuff boys.

"What! Did he just ditch us?" Sirius asked dumbfounded.

"I can't believe this!" James yelled, "He can't just ditch us!"

"You know what happens when another maraurder ditches another one don't you,"

"Oh yeah, it's prank time!"

"James, Sirius, Hi," A voice behind them said.

James and Sirius turned around to see a girl with white blonde hair dark blue eyes and tanned skin standing behind them named Blaise and next to her were two other blonde haired girls named Janelle and Morgan's older sister Madison.

"Hey Blaise," Sirius said his voice lowering into a more sultry tone.

James raised his eyebrow at his friend but said nothing, "What's up?"

"Oh not a whole lot, how were your Christmas breaks?" Blaise asked flipping her hair with her manicured hand.

"Extremely dull, and yours?" Sirius asked flirtatiously.

"Oh they were... fine. So James, I've been hearing this... rumor going around that you and Lily Evans are... dating. Is it true?" Blaise asked her eyes piercing into James's making James feel kind of uncomfortable.

"Yeah that's true," James said.

"What?" Madison said looking at James with disbelief.

"Madison," Janelle said in a warning tone.

"Whatever, I'm going to get a carriage," Madison said glaring at James and Sirius before she left.

"Don't mind her, she's just a little upset about the whole... Morgan thing," Blaise explained.

"That's all right. Would you two like to share a carriage with us?" Sirius asked Blaise grinning broadly.

Blaise half smiled back at him then shrugged, "Sure, we could do that, right Janelle?"

"I wouldn't mind," Janelle smiled.

James felt extremely uncomfortable with the hungry stares that Janelle and Blaise were giving him and he wasn't sure if Lily would approve him sharing a carriage with them... especially since Lily and Blaise did not get along... at all.

"Come on James, hurry up," Janelle said grabbing James's arm and dragging him towards the carriage. James gulped nervously as he looked around for Lily but didn't see her so he reluctantly followed Janelle to the carriage Sirius and Blaise were climbing into.

On the ride up to the castle it was very... uncomfortable for James. Sirius and Blaise made out the whole ride up and Janelle and James sat awkwardly beside each other attempting at small chit chat but failing horribly.

"Wow," Janelle finally said a look of disgust slowly creeping on her face, "they're really going at it,"

"Yeah, they sure are," James agreed finally tearing his gaze away from them and looking out the carriage window praying they were nearing the school.

"So how long have you and Lily been dating for?" Janelle asked James curiously.

James turned around to see Janelle's honey coloured eyes boring into his, "Just a week, we started dating on New Years Eve,"

"Do you remember when we dated? I swear, that whole month my lips were bruised we snogged so much," Janelle laughed, "You must have dated the entire Hogwarts female population by now."

James cleared his throat, "Not the... entire female population,"

"Pretty damn close though," Sirius said finally coming up for air.

"James and Madison never dated," Blaise pointed out.

"Really? I thought you dated her in fourth year?" Sirius asked his friend.

"No we never did, I was going to ask her out then I started dating Gemma instead," James explained to them feeling uncomfortable with the conversation, "Oh look we're here!" James said jumping out of the carriage before it had even properly stopped.

"You two should come over to the Gryffindor table for dinner tonight, and eat with us. Madison is of course welcome as well," Sirius said snaking his arm around Blaise's waist and pulling her in close to him.

James felt a great urge to reach over and smack his best friend over the head. Could he not realize from the way James had practically jumped out of the moving carriage he was not comfortable around these girls?

'_I need new friends_,' James thought miserably as the four of them walked into the Great Hall and headed over towards the Gryffindor table.

"Sure, but I doubt Madison will come, no offense James, but she's just not too fond of you anymore," Blaise said smiling at James finding the whole situation humorous as she sat down next to Sirius.

"James!" A voice called from behind him.

James turned around to see Lily waving and making her way over to him, "There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" James said feeling relieved giving Lily a quick kiss hello.

"Sorry, we waited until everyone was off the train and most people had made their way back to the castle so Piper wouldn't see... anyways, I'm not going to be able to spend dinner with you tonight. I just came in here to grab some food then I'm heading down to the kitchen to grab some sweets and Jade, Piper and I are going to have a girls night. The three of us haven't hung out for a really long time... and Piper needs Jade and I right now," Lily explained feeling extremely guilty that she had barely even spent anytime with James today.

James sighed, "It's ok, even though I really really really want to spend time with you, Piper needs you more then I do right now," James said smiling sadly.

"I'll make it up to you I swear!" Lily said leaning in to kiss him but stopped looking over his shoulder and frowning, "Are you hanging out with the blonde squad?"

James stifled a laugh. The blonde squad was what Lily, Piper and Jade named Blaise, Madison and Janelle after they had called them taht once the name stuck and everyone in Hogwarts starting calling them that. All six of them disliked each other since the moment they all met, no one knew why, not even them, but they never got along.

"Sirius and Blaise are... well I don't know what they are doing but they're interested in one another right now so he's invited them to eat dinner with us," James told Lily watching as her frown deepen.

"So you're going to have dinner with two of your ex-girlfriends, great," Lily said sarcastically.

"You're not jealous are you?" James asked a playful smile growing on his lips. He liked the fact that Lily was jealous.

"I'm not jealous," Lily snapped, "Why would I be jealous of them? I just don't like it."

"Trust me Lily, you're the only girl I'm interested in, nothing would happen," James assured Lily who looked at him.

"I know _you _wouldn't do anything, but _they _would," Lily said disgust making it's way into her voice.

"I won't let anything happen, beside's Blaise only has eyes for Sirius, Madison pretty much hates me for what I did to Morgan and Janelle and I barely even talk to each other so you have nothing to worry about," James said.

"Fine, I won't worry. How about you meet me in the common room tomorrow morning and we'll have breakfast together, I promise," Lily asked.

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow," James said kissing Lily.

"I really am sorry,"

"I know,"

Lily kissed James one last time then grabbed an armful of food and rushed out of the Great Hall. James sighed as he watched her go, he understood why she had to, but it didn't help make him feel any better.

James went over and sat down next to Janelle who gave him a half smile, "Problems already?" Janelle asked.

"No!" James retorted indignantly.

Janelle just laughed, "I'm just kidding James. Sheesh, you're really touchy," Janelle said with an amused look on her face.

"It's just... Piper and Remus broke up, so Lily is trying to comfort her, and that's fine, but we didn't even really spend anytime together today and that sucks," James admitted feeling bad even before he said it. He felt selfish for wanting Lily all to himself.

"Piper and Remus broke up? Wow, that's interesting," Janelle said, "Do you know why?"

"No, why do you want to know?" James asked curiously suddenly wishing that he hadn't said anything about it to Janelle.

"Just curious, that's all," Janelle said innocently but her eyes said otherwise.

"Well I don't know and neither does Sirius. We tried to talk to Remus on the train but he's avoiding us," James said darkly glaring over at Remus who's back was to him."

"Right now he's over at the Hufflepuff table pretending he can't see us, but I know he can! I KNOW YOU SEE US MOONY! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER WE'LL GET YOU!" Sirius yelled standing up and shouting over to the Hufflepuff table.

James watched as Remus's face flushed red and he bent his head closer to his food. He really was avoiding them. James thought it might have just been a mistake somehow, but Remus just confirmed it, he didn't want to talk to Sirius or James.

* * *

Lily's arms were overflowing with food as she made her way through the portrait hole and up the stairs to the girls dormitories. 

When she entered she saw her bed, Jade's bed and Piper's bed all pushed together to make one massive bed with Jade and Piper sitting on it in their pajamas. Lily dumped the food down in the middle of the beds and quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed in next to Piper drawing the curtains around them as she did.

"Silencio," Jade said pointing her wand at the curtains, "Just so we have more privacy." Jade shrugged as she grabbed a bun and started to eat it.

Piper looked down at the food feeling no hunger come to her, she hadn't eaten all day and yet she had no appetite, "I'm not hungry," Piper said quietly.

"I know you're not, but it'll help make you feel better if you just have a little bit to eat," Lily encouraged Piper handing her a dinner roll which Piper took hesitantly.

"Piper, I know it's hard to talk about it, and you probably don't want to, but what happened?" Jade asked as gently as she could.

Piper sniffed her eyes once again watering up with tears. She wondered how she even had any tears left. Piper couldn't remember the last time she had cried so much, not even when her grandfather died... well she had never met him...

"He came over and–" Piper said her voice catching, "Ok, I don't think I'm quite ready to start talking about it. But I will. I want us all to promise something right now. Tonight is going to be a night filled with nothing but the truth. Everything we ask each other, we have to answer honestly."

Jade and Lily nodded agreeing, "I'll do it," Lily said.

"Me too," Jade agreed.

"Ok, so Jade, I want to start with you first," Piper said grabbing the box of Kleenex and dabbing her eyes dry, "Lily and I have been talking ever since you announced your engagement to Liam... um, this is kind of hard to bring up but, are you having seconds thoughts about marrying Liam?"

Jade looked at Piper and Lily shocked and Piper and Lily gazed back at Jade curiously, "What" Jade asked feeling completely shocked.

"It's just something we've noticed. You never seem to feel comfortable talking about Liam or the engagement or anything remotely close to those two things," Lily said quickly hoping that Jade wouldn't get angry with them for bringing it up.

Jade bit her bottom lip, "Yes," Jade admitted looking down at her comforter avoiding Lily and Piper's gazes, "I was having doubts. I mean it's such a big decision you know. By saying yes, I was saying Liam and I will be together forever, and when I thought about it like that it really freaked me out. I didn't know if I actually loved Liam enough to marry him."

"Do you know now," Lily asked gently trying hard to not push Jade too much.

"I–I don't think anyone ever really does. I think deep down, everyone wonders before they get married if they're making a mistake. I believe even after people get married deep down they wonder if they made a mistake. I don't believe I'll ever be 100 sure if marrying Liam is the right thing to do," Jade admitted immediately feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted up off of her.

"So what're you saying?" Piper asked curiously.

"Before Christmas break I was ready to break it off. I was ready for Liam to come to my house and for me to tell him that I couldn't do it. I mean with all the articles that Witch Weekly keeps printing about us and this 'inside source' telling them everything about us I've been really stressed about our relationship,"

"Yeah, Witch Weekly is really going over board with getting info on yours and Liam's relationship," Lily agreed remembering when a reporter owled her asking for information and money if she gave it to them. Lily replied by sending a stink bomb in the envelope that would go off when they opened the letter.

"They are! It's just been really hard. But... but when I saw Liam, it was like all of my worries just washed away. Just being with him gave me the security I needed. It made me remembered what an amazing guy he is. So yes, I was having doubts about mine and Liam's relationship, but I'm not anymore, I know I love Liam and I do want to marry him,"

"How come you never talked to us about any of this?" Piper asked.

"I don't know... I hate saying this because I know now it's not true, but I felt like I couldn't talk to you two about it, that you two wouldn't be able to understand what I was going through. I really felt like I was a horrible person for regretting accepting Liam's proposal, I thought I was the only person who has ever felt like that,"

"Lot's of people feel like that though Jade. Lily and I might not be able to understand exactly what you're going through since we haven't gone through it, but I don't want you to ever feel like you can't come to us anyways," Piper said firmly.

"I know that now and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Trust me, that won't ever happen again," Jade said smiling smally.

"Good. No matter what Jade, we're always going to be here for you," Lily said reaching over and squeezing Jade's hand tightly.

"Ok, your turn Lily," Piper said looking over and facing Lily who looked a bit nervous, "I have a couple for you. First is, when you were dating Owen Mitchell and um... sorry to bring this up, but when he cheated on you with Blaise, you were a wreck and disappeared for the night and then showed up the next morning fine. Where did you go?"

Lily's face turned an extremely deep shade of red, "Pa–Pardon?" Lily stuttered.

"That's right, you never did tell us where you went," Jade said looking at Lily.

"Um..." Lily stammered, "I was just really upset. So I um... I went up to the astronomy tower. It's where I go when I need to be alone, but after about ten minutes someone else came."

"Who?" Piper asked curiously.

"I was um... crying... really hard I couldn't stop, I had wanted to go and get you two because I was so distraught, but I couldn't make myself get up. Then someone came up to the astronomy tower. I couldn't even see who it was, but they kneeled down and they wrapped their arms around me and I leaned into them and cried. I could smell their cologne, so I knew it was a guy... and by the cologne... I knew who it was,"

"Well, who was it?" Jade asked even though she pretty much had a good idea who it was.

"It was...Owen," Lily said.

"What?" Both Piper and Jade asked confused.

Lily started laughing, "Sorry, I couldn't resist, no it wasn't Owen, it was James,"

"Good, that's who I thought it was," Piper said.

"I freaked out at first and started yelling at him telling him to get away from me, I kept crying though so my yells were kind of hard to understand. James tried to hug me again but I kept hitting him trying to get him to get away from me, but he didn't, he just grabbed my hands and pulled me in and held me while I cried,"

"Wow," Jade said looking at Lily who's face was still red but not as red as before.

"When I finally finished crying I fell asleep in James's arms. The next morning I woke up and I was still in James's arms and I looked up at James and he looked down at me and I thanked him. He told me it was ok, and then he walked me back to the Gryffindor common room and went our separate ways. We've never talked about that night ever again,"

"So is that when you started to like James," Piper asked.

"What?" Lily asked astounded.

"I knew you started liking James in sixth year. I could tell, no one else could tell though, I tried telling Jade and she told me I was crazy and should stop taking drugs, they weren't good for me,"

"Well I mean honestly, I didn't think Lily would ever like James so I assumed you must be on drugs," Jade defended herself.

"Anyways, you didn't insult James as constantly as you usually do, and I don't know, I could just feel the change of air between you two," Piper explained.

Lily sat crossed legged on the bed looking down at her feet for a moment before she looked back up at Jade and Piper, "Yes. I started to like James after that... I started to like James a lot after that,"

"Then why did you keep turning him down when he would ask you to go out with him?" Jade asked curiously.

Lily sighed, "It's just... James has me on this pedestal. He thinks I'm this like this amazing girl who he could spend the rest of his life with but..."

"But what?"

"But what if I'm not what he expected? What if I turn out to be someone completely different then he thought. What happens if I start to date him, and I fall for him completely, but he realizes he made a mistake, and he doesn't like me as much as he thought he did and then he dumps me and I'm left completely heart broken?"

"If you're worried about that, then why are you dating him now?"

"...because I like him too much not to try. What am I saying, I don't just like James Potter... I love him. I really do, and that really scares me,"

"I think James really does love you," Piper said firmly.

"Me too. I think you could be the creature from the black Lagoon and James would still love you," Jade agreed.

Lily sighed, "I'm starting to see that now.. I'm starting to see that James really does love me... and I really do love him too. I feel so comfortable with him. We've only been dating a week, and it feels like we've been dating for a year,"

"Could you see yourself marrying James?" Piper asked.

"Oh god I don't know. We still have only been dating for a week Piper," Lily said.

"But based on this week, if all of the weeks for the rest of your life were like this one, would you," Jade asked.

"...well... yes," Lily said.

"You're really lucky Lily. To find a guy who loves you so much, it's amazing," Piper said her voice wavering and her eyes starting to fill up with tears, "I'm really happy for you."

"Ok Piper, both Lily and I have answered your questions, now it's time for yours. Why did you and Remus break up, and what was your letter about?" Jade asked.

"When I sent you the letter... it was about Remus and me. I could feel us growing apart. When Remus had come to my house over the break, I could tell he felt uncomfortable in it, you know because of how fancy it is and what not. But really it had been this whole last week of school, he'd been a bit distant, and I knew it was because he was keeping something from me,"

"What do you mean he was keeping something from you?" Jade asked.

"I just... you know how Remus has to leave every month because his mums not well and each month might be her last?" Piper asked. Both Piper and Lily nodded, it was no secret Remus's mum was extremely ill, "Well it has to do with that. I think there's more to it then that... and he won't tell me what."

"What do you think it is?" Lily asked.

"Honestly... I'm not sure. I have a few different ideas... but none that I'm completely sure about. Then last night Remus came over and he told me that–he told me that we weren't working. I told him... I told him... I loved him and he still said he couldn't be with me," Piper said starting to cry again.

Both Lily and Jade looked at Piper completely shocked. Piper, the girl who had a thousand boyfriends, the girl who was so free spirited and who laughed at the idea of falling in love with anyone... had finally fallen for someone.

"You love Remus?" Jade asked barely able to get the words out.

"Yes! I love him so much, and he doesn't love me. I told him I knew he had a secret and to just tell me it so we could work... but he wouldn't. He said it had ruined his life and he wouldn't let it ruin mine, and I told him I didn't care but he wouldn't listen. He went to leave and then came back and hugged me and told me he wished he could love me... and then he just left... he just left!" Piper said now sobbing, "He doesn't love me! He doesn't even care about me!"

"That is not true! Remus does care about you Piper, and I think he's just scared about how much he does care about you," Lily said.

"I'm scared too! I have never loved anyone before... and if this is how it feels, I don't want to love anyone every again," Piper said covering her face with her hands.

"Don't say that Piper," Lily said going over and hugging Piper, "Don't say that."

"It just hurts so much," Piper said quietly her crying subsiding.

"I know. It's going to hurt for a while, but I promise you, it will get better," Jade said holding onto Piper's arms, "You're going to be just fine."

"Thanks guys... I honestly don't know what I would do if you two weren't apart of my life... you're the best friends I've ever had and I love you both," Piper said.

"I love you too," Lily said.

"Me to," Jade agreed, "More then you'll ever know."

"Friends forever," Piper asked quietly.

"Forever and beyond," Lily and Jade said in unison.

* * *

"Do you know what I bloody found out today?" Madison yelled as she stormed into the sixth year Ravenclaw dorms where Morgan was sitting on her bed reading. 

Morgan put down her book and look at her sister, "No, but I have a feeling you're about to tell me,"

"That bloody git, James Potter is dating that bitch Lily Evans," Madison said anger blazing her eyes.

"Oh," Morgan said feeling her heart tighten a bit. She looked down, "Good for them."

"Good for them? Good for them! After what James did to you, all you have to say is good for them!" Madison yelled at her younger sister, "How can you say that?"

Morgan sighed, "Because I really believe that James and Lily belong together. I mean yes, I still like James... and it still stings to think about him... but they're a good match,"

"That is pathetic Morgan! James Potter is pathetic! I still can't believe he just used you like that, he just used you to get Lily Evans, who by the way, isn't even that great!" Madison yelled.

"Lily is an extremely good person, and she saved my life if you'll remember," Morgan defended her getting angry at her sister.

"Yeah, she saved your life froma situation you wouldn't have even been in if Jmaes hadn't used you!" Madison spat

"James did not use me! He told me straight away what his intentions were and I agreed to do it! Yes, James dumped me, but only because he didn't want to lead me on, only because I started to like him and he didn't like me!" Morgan argued back.

"Only a creep would come to someone who was obviously so heart broken over her break up with her boyfriend and use them for their benefit. James Potter is a creep and Lily Evans isn't much better, and I'm going to make them pay for what they did to you," Madison said an evil glint in her eyes.

"Madison don't! Just leave them alone," Morgan warned her sister.

"No Morgan, you may think it's ok what James did to you, but I don't, and he's going to pay,"


	21. Manicure Anyone?

**Author's note**: Allright, so I had _tried_ to get this chapter out last night _but_ my lovely father didn't tell me he had to disconnect our internet for the night. So I sat on my laptop trying for over half an hour to get an internet connection wanting to get this chapter out but I couldn't because we had no internet. But now I can update!

**padfootttt-x3**: I'm glad you're liking my story :D! I hope you like this next chapter too, thanks for reviewing!

**blvd**: Hopefully the wait wasn't too long! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter!

**smalltowngurl**: Hey if you're offering I'll take your money! j/k j/k.Lol, I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you like this next chapter too, thanks for reviewing!

**BaRbWiReKiSsEs**: Of course they'll catch Remus! He'd have to be Houdini to be able to avoid Sirius and James! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!

**Missi-Moolo**: Yes, you are a weird one, lol j/k j/k. But it's ok if you are! So am I! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

**shmokey-bear**: Lol, I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope that you liked this chapter as well, thank you sooo much for reviewing!

**zippyfox**: Thanks sooo much for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter.

**Yume-dream**: Oh yes, you definitely sense trouble! It... could be fun if Sirius and Jade got together... maybe... lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

**anonymously morgan**: Lol, on the prowl, I like that! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!

**Herhsye.xox.Kisses**: I have absolutely no idea what Valley Fair is but I'm glad you had fun! I use to go to Disney Land a lot... is that like... somewhat the same thing? Piper's blonde as well! I swear I'm not discriminatin against blondes, I just thought it would be fun to call them the blonde squad lol. Don't be sorry about the 'weird' parts, they kept me laughing for hours! I'm glad you liked the chapter, I was so excited when I got your review to see what you thought lol! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter.

**Dot90**: Yeah... Madison is a bit on the mean side lol, and we're just seeing the surface of her meanness too! Jade is a bit young to get married but this was quite a few years ago and it was more common for people to get married out of highschool. I liked how your review was longer then usual, it made me very happy! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter as well!

**PolarPotterBear**: Madison, doing something evil? Wherever did you get that idea? Lol, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter.

**WhiteCamellia**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one as well, thanks so much for reviewng!

**Hurleygurl**: Really? You think Madison is evil? Whatever gave you that idea? Lol thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!

**princessdza**: Yeah it kind of seems like Madison should be in Slytherin doesn't it? Lol, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this next one as well!

**disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't!

Chapter 21: Manicure Anyone?

"Amos, hi," Madison said coming up behind Amos Diggory.

Amos Diggory turned around and smiled at Madison his eyes traveling up and down his body, "Hey Madison," He said leaning on the wall smirking.

"How are you?" Madison asked flipping her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously.

"Quit the small chat Maddy and tell me what you want," Amos said smiling clucking Madison under her chin with his hand.

Madison's eyes narrowed, she hated being called Maddy, it was what Jade Caulfield always called her to piss her off, "What makes you think I want something?"

"Save the innocent act, I know all too well you're no where close to being innocent," Amos said smirking.

"You sure do," Madison said a little more sultry this time, "but I'm not here for that, I need a favour."

"I'm not in the mood to do you any favours," Amos replied in a bored tone.

"Trust me, you'll want to do me this favour," Madison said smiling.

"I don't have time for your games Madison," Amos said curtly then turned around and started to walk away.

"It has to do with your ex-girlfriend, Lily Evans," Madison said smirking when she saw Amos stopped walking, "The one you've wanted back ever since she dumped you."

"I'm listening," Amos said his back still facing Madison.

"I'm sure you've heard by now that Lily and James Potter are dating, haven't you?" Madison asked playfully.

"Yes, I've heard that,"

"Good. I want you to break them up,"

Amos turned around and looked at Madison shocked, "You want me to what?" Amos asked flabbergasted.

"I. Want you. To break them up," Madison said slower with a smug smile on her face.

"Why?" Amos asked confused.

"Because, I don't like what James Potter did to my little sister, and I just don't like Lily Evans," Madison said simply.

"So breaking them up will accomplish what?" Amos asked.

"Look I want to make James Potter miserable, just as miserable as he made my sister when he broke up with her. She can tell me she's fine with it all she wants, but I saw her that first month of there break up and she wasn't fine. Losing Lily Evans, the one girl he truly loves, will make him miserable," Madison said acidly.

"Wow, you really are some kind of evil Madison," Amos said a small smile lingering on his lips.

"Maybe, but mostly I'm just pissed off," Madison said, "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"And what exactly do I get out of all of this," Amos asked.

"Well, first is you'll get Lily back, the girl you've been lusting after ever since she dumped you, and second you'll get revenge on James Potter after you lost the quidditch cup to him with an embarrassing score, the one that he enchanted to spell out in the air and follow you around the whole week after," Madison said simply.

"All right, I'll do it," Amos agreed.

"Good," Madison said smiling evilly, "Now this is what I was thinking..."

* * *

"Sirius Black is such an amazing kisser," Blaise said happily as she leaned back into an arm chair in the Ravenclaw common room placing a finger to her lips. 

"I know, I dated him last year," Janelle said as she sat cross legged on the floor, "Did you hear that Remus Lupin and Piper Cromwell broke up?"

"Yeah I heard you and James talking about it. You kept asking him questions about it, why are you so interested in their breakup?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Remember how I liked Tim Green last year and I was pursing him, then all of a sudden Piper was dating him?" Janelle asked.

Blaise smirked, "You mean when she stole him away from you, I remember,"

"She didn't steal him away!"

"Yes she did, and you know it,"

"Whatever, the point is, I'm ready for some pay back,"

Blaise sat up smiling , "Payback? You have my attention,"

"It appears that Piper is quite upset about the breakup," Janelle said with fake sympathy in her voice.

"That has to be a first, I could have sworn that girl had no feelings the way she dated guys and then just dumped them out of the blue," Blaise said remembering the time that Piper had dated her brother and broken his heart.

"You want to talk about someone who has no feelings, how about when you hooked up with Owen Mitchell when he was dating Lily Evans," Madison said walking into the room.

"Whatever," Blaise said narrowing her eyes.

"Anyways, I know exactly how to get back at Piper, by dating Remus Lupin," Janelle said happily her eyes sparkling menacingly.

"What?" Madison asked starting to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Janelle asked irritation in her voice.

"Because there is no way that Remus would ever date you," Madison said still laughing.

"And why's that?" Janelle asked her voice venomous.

"Because, Remus knows your reputation and he knows how you were when you dated James and Sirius, there's no way that he would ever go for you," Madison told her.

"He dated Piper Cromwell, one of Hogwarts biggest serial daters, she's ten times worth then me!" Janelle shot back.

"She never slept with any of her boyfriends, you did," Madison pointed out.

"That might actually help her out," Blaise smirked.

"Oh shut up Blaise, you and Sirius were all over each other, are you even dating yet?" Janelle hissed.

Blaise's eyes narrowed, "Not yet, but it won't be long," Blaise said her voice low and deadly.

"I don't care what either of you say, but tomorrow, I'll be going after Remus Lupin and when I succeed, I'll take pleasure in the look on Piper's face when she sees us together," Janelle said smiling smugly.

"If you succeed. Sorry Janelle, but I highly doubt that you will," Madison said doubt filling her voice.

"We'll see won't we?" Janelle asked acidly.

"Yes, we will," Madison said simply.

* * *

Remus quickly gathered up his bags scanning the library as he did so. He saw Madam Pince glaring at him, he smiled apologetically at her, he had been so busy trying to avoid James and Sirius he didn't realize that the library was closing. 

As Remus made his way out into the hall he checked every corner before going around it and he ducked into a room or behind a tapestry at every sound. He supposed that if James had his invisibility cloak there was no way of avoiding them, but Remus sure could try.

Remus checked another corner and when he saw the coast was clear he quickly made his way down it but stopped when he heard a noise behind him. Remus ducked behind a suit of armor but when he saw nothing he came back out and continued walking down the hallway.

As Remus was walking he felt something hit his foot. When he looked down he saw it was a tennis ball. Remus looked at it confused then bent down and picked it up. On it there was something written. When Remus flipped it over it said 'look out' with a smiley face on it.

Remus frowned not understanding what it meant. Then Remus heard a noise behind him and turned around his eyes widening in fear. Coming down the hall way towards him were thousands of tennis balls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Remus screamed like a little girl as he attempted to run away but was too late and was buried by all of the tennis balls.

Remus groaned as he closed his eyes sitting up, his body completely covered in tennis balls, as he rubbed his head.

"Gotcha," A voice next to him said.

Remus opened his side and looked over to see Sirius who was crouched down next to him smiling and then threw a tennis ball at his head hitting him in the forehead.

"OW! Sirius!" Remus yelled rubbing his forehead. Remus tried to get up but failed miserably as he fell over all of the tennis balls and landed on his rear, "Ow, this is a really painful night." Remus mumbled rubbing his behind.

"Well, well, if it isn't Remus Lupin," James Potter's voice floated out of midair.

Remus looked up at the empty space in front of him that was soon filled with James as he took off his invisibility cloak.

"I told you we'd get you," Sirius taunted Remus who glared at him.

"Why're you avoiding us Moony?" James asked glaring down at him.

"I'm not avoiding you," Remus lied lamely.

"Moony, Moony, Moony, Moony. Even though at times it may seem like it, but I wasn't born yesterday," Sirius said happily as he threw another tennis ball at Remus hitting him in the forehead again.

"OW! STOP DOING THAT!" Remus yelled at Sirius who just smiled.

"You avoiding us wouldn't have anything to do with your sudden break up with Piper would it?" James asked suspiciously.

"What? Pfft, of course not," Remus said breezily.

"Really? You're not lying to us are you Moony?" James asked.

"...no," Remus said smally.

"Really? I remember you telling me you couldn't stand the Hufflepuff seventh year guys but yet, you hung out with them all today," James pointed out.

"I've... had a change of heart. With the end of school coming, I won't see a lot of these people ever again so I thought I'd... give them a chance," Remus stammered.

"You know what I think? I think you're a liar," Sirius said.

"Why would I lie?" Remus countered.

"Because you don't want to tell us the reason you and Piper broke up," James said simply as he flicked his wand making the tennis balls vanish and crouching down next to Remus, "You may have thought you could avoid us, but you can't."

Remus sighed heavily, "Fine, I was avoiding you,"

"AHA! So you admit it!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes," Remus grumbled

"Why did you break up with Piper?" James asked cutting right to the chase.

"I don't want to talk about it," Remus said quietly looking down at the floor.

"Is it because of your 'fury-little-problem'?" Sirius asked.

"Would you–SHHHH!" Remus hissed at Sirius angry that he would bring that up in a public hallway.

"Look, we won't talk about this right here, get up, we're going to the boys dormitories to talk about it," James said standing up.

"OOOHHH! Boys night!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up happily.

Remus looked questioning over a Sirius as he stood up, "Sometimes I really worry about you,"

"Awe! Thanks Moony, I worry about you too," Sirius said patting Remus on the head.

"Come on, let's go," James said as the three of them made their way up to the Gryffindor common room and then up to the seventh year boys dormitories.

Remus kept taking deep breaths, he didn't want to talk about Piper, he didn't want to talk about anything that had anything even close to do with Piper, it was just too painful.

James closed and locked the door then turned around, "All right start talking," James said immediately as he sat down on his bed.

"No," Remus said crossing his arms.

"No? What do you mean no?" Sirius asked confused.

"Look I don't want to talk about it. You all know the basis of why I broke up with Piper, we were getting too close and I felt guilty every day by having to lie to her, about having to keep this huge secret from her. It wasn't fair to her," Remus said quickly.

"Then why not just tell her? Why not just say 'Piper, I'm a werewolf'?" James pushed.

"Are you kidding me? Do you really think it's that easy James? Have you told Lily about you being an illegal animagus? If you're struggling with that times that by about... oh I'd say a THOUSAND and you'd realize how hard it is for me to tell Piper!" Remus yelled at James.

"Piper wouldn't care," James said quietly trying to control his temper.

"Are you cracked? This is Piper Cromwell we're talking about James, of course she'd care," Remus yelled.

"She loves you!" James shouted back at Remus losing his cool.

"I know! I know she does," Remus yelled, "But Piper has enough to deal with. Her family is so screwed up right now, the last thing she needs to find out is that her boyfriend is a werewolf!"

"Piper is a lot stronger then what you give her credit for," James said in a low hiss.

"I know she is strong, but you don't know half of what she is going through right now. She needs to focus on her own problem's right now, not mine," Remus said lowering his voice and struggling to keep it sounding calm.

"You're really hurting her," James said quietly.

Remus looked at the ground, "I know, but it's better this way, even if it hurts for a while,"

"I really think you should think about what you're doing more thoroughly, but I won't push it anymore," James said.

"I have James," Remus said firmly.

James sighed, "Fine,"

"Who wants a manicure?" Sirius asked popping up behind Remus who jumped back forgetting that Sirius was there.

"What?" James asked looking at Sirius as if he were completely crazy.

"There was a lot of tension in the room, I thought I'd break it," Sirius said simply as he flopped down on James's bed, "I'm boooooored."

Remus and James looked at each other then burst out laughing, "Padfoot, you're insane," Remus said through his laughter.

"Yeah I know," Sirius said smiling wickedly as he sat back up.

"Don't think Remus is the only one getting scolded tonight Sirius, what the hell are you doing kissing Blaise when you're in love with Jade?" James asked his eyes narrowing at Sirius.

"You were kissing Blaise?" Remus exclaimed sitting on the bed across from them.

"She's hot!" Sirius protested. From the looks on James's and Remus's faces that wasn't the right answer so Sirius sighed then said, "Ok fine. Look, I know I don't really have a chance with Jade. I mean, she's going to marry Liam. I know she is. I can't just sit idly by and wait for her to look my way."

"So you're just going to ignore your feelings for her?" James aksed.

Sirius fidgeted with his fingers, "I'm trying to yes. I don't even know how I would even try to... _wooo _her. I mean, she gets creeped out when I'm nice to her and she gets angry when I'm mean to her, there's no in between,"

"Maybe you're just not trying hard enough?" Remus asked.

"Helloooooo, earth to Moony, did I not just say I don't know _how _to try?" Sirius said as if Remus was the dumbest person on the planet.

"Well making out with Blaise isn't going to help, trust me on this one," James warned Sirius.

"I'm having fun with Blaise. She's the only one who's been able to keep my mind off of Jade, so I'm sorry if you guys don't approve but I'm going to continue to see her," Sirius said firmly.

"Fine, but couldn't you chose a different girl then Blaise? Do you not remember what she did to Lily?" James asked.

"Well... yeah I know, but you know she's not as... bad as last year," Sirius said slowly.

"Plus the fact that her and her friends don't get along with Lily Jade and Piper," Remus pointed out.

"Well Jade and Piper won't be a problem, since you've broken up with Piper she'll be avoiding us like the plague and Jade will stick with her and Lily will have James to hold her back from pummeling one of the blonde squad."

James shook his head, "If they push Lily too far, she becomes freakishly strong and I don't know if I'll be able to hold her back, what'll you do then?" James asked.

Sirius smiled wickedly, "Then we let them fight it out and throw in some mud!"

"You're disgusting," Remus said shaking his head at Sirius who just shrugged.

* * *

Lily yawned feeling extremely exhausted as she poured herself some pumpkin juice. Her Piper and Jade had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning talking about everything. It was amazing how much they had missed out on in just less then two months of being seperated. 

Lily scooped up a forkful of eggs and tiredly she brought it towards her mouth as someone creeped up behind her and yelled, "BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed her forkful of eggs flying through the air and landing on some poor first year, "Sorry!" Lily called over to them feeling bad.

The person behind her was laughing hysterically and Lily turned around her eyes narrowing when she saw who it was, "James Potter! You stupid git!" Lily yelled smacking James on the arm who just laughed.

"Your...face!" James gasped between laughed as he mimicked Lily's shocked looked.

"Har har, you're so bloody hilarious," Lily muttered as she scooped up another forkful of eggs and this time successfully getting it into her mouth.

"I'm sorry Lily, but... your face!" James said laughing again.

"Do you want to be cut off?" Lily asked him coldy.

James immediately stopped laughing and sat up straight, "Sorry!" He said at once.

Lily smiled, "It's fine, so how was your night?" Lily asked kissing James lightly on the lips.

"Good, I got sleep, did you?" James asked playfully.

"Not really," Lily said rubbing her eyes, "Today's going to be a long one I can feel it."

"Well, we have history of magic together in second period, you can sleep during then and I'll take notes for you," James offered kissing Lily, who's eyes were closed, on the nose.

Lily smiled her eyes still closed, "Sounds good to me," Lily sighed happily.

"I still don't understand why you took muggle studies Lily, you could have a spare block right now," James said.

"Well it's just really interesting and it's an easy grade. I don't know why you're taking care of magical creatures, you could have a spare block too," Lily pointed out.

"I like Care of Magical Creatures, it's really interesting. Can I walk you to your class?" James asked standing up.

Lily smiled at him as she stood up and gathered all of her things, "Sure," She replied happily.

As they walked towards Lily's class James reached down and in twined his hand with Lily, something he absolutely loved to do. It just felt so nice to him to be able to hold her hand.

"So, I was thinking, if you're able to, we could study together in the common room tonight. I need some help in Charms," James lied. He didn't need help in Charms at all, he was second in the class, Lily was first, he just wanted to spend some time with Lily.

Lily smiled seeing right through James's lie, "Sure. I've seen you've been struggling quite a bit. You really should pay more attention," Lily said not able to wipe the smile off of her face.

"Good," James said leaning down and kissing Lily once they stopped in front of her classroom door.

"See you in a bit!" Lily said happily kissing James again and waving good bye to him as she walked into her classroom and took her usual seat near the back.

As Lily unpacked her stuff she heard someone place there stuff next to her, "Is it all right if I sit here?" A voice asked.

Lily turned around to see Amos Diggory smiling down at her.

"Uh... sure," Lily said forcing a smile onto her face an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Amos hadn't spoken to her after she had dumped him last year because she wasn't willing to go as far as he wanted her to.

"Thanks," Amos said flashing her a handsome smile.

Lily felt her stomach flutter. She wondered why his smile was still able to do that to her, she didn't like Amos, that was for sure, but his smile almost... melted her.

Lily sat down and when class began she got out her notebook and immediately started to take notes.

"Lily?" Amos whispered.

Lily stopped taking notes and looked over at Amos with a quizzical expression, "Yeah?" Lily asked.

"Um... I just... I wanted to say sorry, for what a jerk I was to you after we broke up. I've been thinking back to how I acted after we broke up and well... I was a real prat," Amos apologized.

"It's ok," Lily said smiling warmly.

"It isn't really, but thanks for forgiving me. I was wondering if... well if maybe we could be friends. I know you're with James Potter now, so I'm not like hitting on you or anything don't worry, I just miss hanging out with you," Amos said shyly not looking Lily in the eye.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that at all," Lily whispered back to Amos.

Lily went back to her notes feeling good about her new friendship with Amos, she was really happy they were able to put everything that had happened between them behind them and become friends. He always was really fun to hang out with.

When Lily went back to her notes Amos smiled smugly then thought to himself, '_This is going to be easier then I thought_'.


	22. A Sirius Extravaganza part 1

Author's note: Hey guys, I know it's been a really long time since I've updated and I apologize, but this last month has been a very hectic and terrible one for me. I have three chapter's that I am going to put up one right after the other to make up for it but I am sorry to say that I do not know when I will update next. It could be a while. Last week, three of my friends were in a car accident. two of my friends were all right, but my other friend he wasn't all right, and he passed away at the crash scene. This is a really hard time for me, and I'm sorry that more chapter's will be delayed. I promise I will finish this story, I'm not abandonning it, I just need some time to... I don't know I just need some time, I'm sorry. I didn't have time to check spelling or grammar so sorry if theres something wrong and if you don't understand anything just write it in your review and i'll tell you what it should have said, sorry.

**smalltowngurl**: Thanks for reviewing, I saw the spelling error after and laughed so hard, I can't believe I missed that, thanks for reviewing

**Orlandos Sweetheart**: I love your name change, much easier to spell then the other one lol. Lily definitely has had her fair share of boyfriends lol. I'm glad you liked the tennis ball thing and Sirius hitting him in the had with it, it was my favorite part to write lol. I am as well quite upset with J.K from what she did to Sirius, grrr. I think you've misunderstood about when Lily says 'do you want to be cut off' she's not saying she'd dump him... she's saying... ya know... something else. They're mostly taking classes they don't need so I could get a class with just Amos and Lily in it because it'd be easier to write scens with them without James in it. Thank-you for all of your compliments I really appreciate them and they really help me keep wanting to write. I promise I will read your story forward motion, I've seen it before and had wanted to read it but hadn't had time and now I'm just having a hard time doing everything right now. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**Yume-dream**: Nothing is for sure, so who knows? But Jade and Liam really do love each other so I don't know? Yeah I believe it was supposed to say 'Remus opened his eyes and looked to his side' sorry about that. When you told me that i went to it and it took me so long to figure out what I had meant. Thanks for reviewing

**PolarPotterBear**: Peter... yeah hehehe... whoops. Peter will pop up every now and then, but he's not huge in this story which I know he should be since James trusted him enough to be his secret keeper but ya know... it's hard cause I hate him lol. Thanks for reviewing

**zippyfox**: Thanks for reviewing

**SadBeauty-Dot**: the blonde squad is quite evil lol, Remus wants to tell Piper, but he is really struggling with it. Thanks for reviewing

**princessdza**: Lol, yeah Madison is pretty evil lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for compliments, I really appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing

**Tanya J Potter**: I'm glad you like the fic and thanks for reviewing

**radical-rebel**: Lol, people like them piss me off as well, but they're fun to write. Thanks for reviewing

**shmokey-bear**: I thought Sirius had been a little too serious throughout my fic, so I was trying to make him loosen up a bit, but it's nice to know that he isn't too serious. Thanks for reviewing.

**anonymously morgan**: I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing!

**Ix3Siri**: Lol, I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing

**PhoenixWings13**: Jade is doing what she think is best, and I agree, Padfoot has definitely gone mental lol, thanks for reviewing

**BaRbWiReKiSseS**: Amos is an arse, and no Tim Green and Tom Green have nothing in common, I didn't realize how close there names were, sorry about that, I was just picking randoms names, thanks for reviewing.

**i luv Daniel**: I'm glad you like the fic, thanks for reviewing

**animerocksjapanrocks**: I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing

Chapter 22: A Sirius Extravaganza Part 1

All was quiet in the seventh year boy dormitories... at least that was what it seemed. As James Potter lay asleep dreaming of his girlfriend of one month, the beautiful Lily Evans a shadowy figure crept past his bed.

The shadowy figure continued to creep through the dormitories, past Remus who was dreaming of a certain blonde, but trying extremely hard not too and past Peter who was dreaming of giant pumpkin pasties trying to smother him.

Once the shadowy figure reached the end of the boys dormitories it pulled out it's wand and pointed it at the bed's.

As James leaned in to kiss Lily his dream was shattered by ear splitting bangs. He shot up and pulled open his curtains to see fireworks going off all over the room. James eyes widened in horror as one came shooting at him so he jumped out of bed and onto the floor.

"What the hell is going on!" Remus said who was lying on the floor next to him.

"OW!" Peter yelled after being shot with a fire work in the arse.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOOO MEEEEE!" The shadowy figure sang horribly off key.

Remus and James exchanged glances then crawled forward to see Sirius singing and dancing around waving his wand as fireworks shot through it.

"PADFOOT! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" James yelled at his best friend, soon to be former best friend if he didn't stop shooting fire works out of his wand.

"ONLY SLIGHTLY!" Sirius yelled back at James happily as he continued to hum the happy birthday tune.

"I'M GOING TO THROTTLE THAT BUGGER! IT'S SEVEN IN THE BLOODY MORNING ON A SATURDAY" Remus yelled angrily

"Sirius! Stop shooting fireworks! You're going to kill us all!" James yelled.

Sirius just laughed as he continued to sing to himself as he danced towards the door still waving his wand around and shooting out the fireworks.

"See you at breakfast!" Sirius exclaimed happily as he walked out the door and shut it.

James stood up angrily, "I don't care if it's his birthday, I'm going to kill him!" James growled stepping forward but Remus stopped him.

"You can't," Remus said his eyes fuming, "No matter how mad we are... we just have to remember... he's just excited," Remus said begrudgingly.

"Does that give him the right to try and kill us!" James asked Remus.

"He didn't purposely try to kill us he's just–an idiot," Remus said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah well I'm about to cancel the idiot's surprise party," James grumbled sitting down on his bed and rubbing his neck irritated.

Remus sighed and sat down next to him, "Come on, Sirius just got over excited like he normally does, it's nothing you haven't dealt with before," Remus pointed out.

"Yeah," James sighed.

"Did anyone else notice the crown Sirius was wearing?" Peter asked standing up and rubbing his butt that was still smoking.

"GOOD MORNING!" Sirius shouted as he walked into the Great Hall beaming.

Most of the Great hall shouted out happy birthday's to Sirius, but at the Slytherin end it was quiet. Sirius spotted a mass of red hair and made his way over to where Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Happy Birthday Sirius!" Lily exclaimed happily as she stood up so she could give Sirius a hug.

"Awe Lily! You remembered!" Sirius said happily as he hugged Lily tightly back.

"Of course she remembered. You've only been reminding us of your up coming birthday for the past two weeks, not to mention that countdown clock you put in the Gryffindor common room, and that ridiculous crown you're wearing," Jade said bitterly from her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"So where are my presents?" Siirus asked excitedly his eyes sparkling as he rubbed his hands together anxiously ignoring Jade's comments.

"You actually think that I bought _you _a birthday? Dream on," Jade snorted.

"Caulfield, since it is my birthday and all... meaning today is all about me, do you think you could drop the ice queen attitude and actually be sybil to me?" Sirius asked crossing his arms and staring expectantly at Jade.

Jade pursed her lips and crossed her arms staring back at Sirius, "Fine," She said simply.

Sirius and Lily both looked at her completely shocked. Jade was actually agreeing to be sybil to Sirius? Sirius Black?

Hell just froze over.

"Wha–really?" Sirius asked feeling completely flabbergasted.

Jade just rolled her eyes at him, "I am capable of being sybil to you Black, I just don't like to be. But seeing as how it is your birthday and all... I suppose I could be... nice to you," Jade shrugged.

"Great!" Sirius exclaimed happily, a little too happily, "Err–I mean, now I don't have to dis-invite you from my surprise party that James, Remus and Peter are throwing for me," Sirius said quickly covering his tracks.

Lily turned stark white, "What do you mean? James, Remus and Peter aren't throwing you a surprise party," Lily said nervously.

"Who would want to throw you a surprise party?" Jade scoffed.

"Hey!" Sirius protested.

"Whoops! Sorry, it just slipped out. What I had meant to say was that uh... um... actually, you know what, I just hadn't mean to say anything at all," Jade said smiling apologetically at Sirius who just glared back at her.

"Anyways, Of course they're throwing me a surprise party. Honestly, they're really not that good at hiding things. I mean, no offense Lily, but you're boyfriend's really pretty, but not a whole lot going on upstairs," Sirius said gently as he patted Lily on the arm.

"Just like you!"

"Hey!"

"Whoops, sorry!" Jade said covering her hand with her mouth.

"Wait–you think I'm pretty?" Sirius asked happily.

"Oh no," Jade said with a disgusted look on her face, "I've got to go."

"You think I'm pretty!" Sirius yelled at Jade's retreating back beaming.

Sirius looked over at Lily who was looking at him curiously making Sirius lose his smile and causing him to look at her just as curiously.

"What? Is there something on my face? Is it Jam? I swear every time that I eat jam I get it on my bloody face," Sirius said as he now was wiping his entire face with his sleeve, "Did I get it? Lily did I get it?"

"Yeah... you got it," Lily said still staring curiously at Sirius as if he was a difficult math problem she was trying to solve.

"If I got it then why're you still looking at me like that? Stop it!" Sirius said starting to feel uncomfortable, "Evans? Are you undressing me with your eyes?"

That snapped Lily out of her daze replacing her curious stare with one of horror, "What! I am not!"

"Look, Lils, James... he's my best mate. Now, I know that I am incredibly sexy... but James loves you, so it could never work between us because I would never do anything to hurt him," Sirius said trying to let Lily down as gently as he could.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Sirius, you are completely insane,"

Sirius smiled wildy, "You know, you'd be surprised how much I hear that,"

"Lily!" Amos Diggory called as he walked over towards the Gryffindor table and to where Lily and Sirius were standing.

Lily turned around and smiled, "Hi Amos,"

"Diggory," Sirius said in a growl like voice.

"Black," Amos said acknowledging him begrudgingly, "I was hoping that we could talk... privately."

"If you think that I would, for one second, leave you alone with–" Sirius started to say but Lly quickly cut him off.

"Sirius, I'll be fine!" Lily said wondering why Sirius was acting so oddly.

"You heard her, now run along," Amos said coldy.

"Run along? Talk to me like that again Diggory and I'll shove my foot up your–"

"Sirius! Just go!" Lily said annoyed.

"Fine, I'll go, but I just want you to know Diggory that if you try anything on Lily, it'll be on all out prank war on you until the end of the school year," Sirius threatened him darkly as he walked down the table and sat down out of ear shot from them.

"I'm sorry Amos, I have no idea what's gotten into Sirius," Lily apologised.

"It's all right, I don't take anything Black says seriously," Amos said as he laughed. Lily smiled

at him weakly, "Anyways, the reason that I wanted to talk to you privately was to see if you'd like to go with me on the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Er–what?" Lily asked confused.

"I thought that it'd be nice if we went to Hogsmeade together, just the two of us," Amos said again leaning in closer to Lily making her extremely uncomfortable.

"Um–you know Amos, I really don't think that would be such a good idea," Lily said clearing her throat and taking a step away from him.

"Why? Because Potter wouldn't approve?" Amos asked humourously.

"That would be one _big _reason," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Look, if James is afraid of some friendly competition–" Amos started to say but Lily cut him off.

"Competition? Look, Amos, I think that somehow over these last couple of weeks, you've gotten the wrong idea. I um... like you and well... you're a good friend and all, but I really love James... so there's no competition, it's always going to be James for me," Lily said as gently as she could.

"Lily, sometimes infatuation can feel like love, but it isn't," Amos said simply as if he were talking to a small child.

Lily smiled tightly, "Amos, if you don't back down now, Sirius's foot won't be the only thing in your arse, got it?" Lily said trying to stay calm.

Amos stared at her bug eyed, "...er–yeah," Amos said shocked.

"Good. I think you should leave now," Lily suggested venomously.

"Ok," Amos said and quickly went back over to the Hufflepuff table.

Lily took a deep breath and sat back down in her seat and soon after Sirius came back and sat across from her smiling.

"What?" Lily snapped still a bit agitated.

"I must say, that was beautiful. Well done," Sirius said clapping lightly.

"Oh shut up," Lily said but despite herself smiled anyways.

"Hey!" James called over to Lily as he entered the great hall grinning as he kissed her hello and

then took a seat next to her at the table.

"Hi!" Lily replied happily.

"Ah hem," Sirius obviously coughed.

James peered over at him then looked back at Lily, "I have a surprise for you once you're done breakfast," James told Lily as he popped a piece of bacon into his mouth ignoring Sirius.

"Really? What is it?" Lily asked eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Ah hem," Sirius coughed again but much louder this time.

"Well I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise!" James teased Lily.

"Ah hem!" Sirius coughed yet again.

"You should have Madame Pomfrey check out that cough Padfoot," James said simply then turned back to look over at Lily, "Hurry up and finish because I really want to show you your surprise," James said anxiously.

"Ok, ok! I'm almost done," Lily laughed.

"AH HEM!" Sirius coughed even louder yet again.

"Er–James, I think that Sirius is trying to get your attention," Lily said looking from James to a furious looking Sirius.

"I know he is, I'm ignoring him," James said simply taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME GOD DAMMIT!" Sirius yelled standing up.

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE FOR NEARLY KILLING ME!" James yelled back standing up as well.

"WHAT!" Lily yelled furiously as she as well stood up and glared over at Sirius.

"He set off fireworks in our dorm room this morning," James said pointing an accusing finger at

Sirius.

"It's my birthday!" Sirius protested.

"That doesn't give you the right to try and kill my boyfriend!" Lily snapped.

"I wasn't trying to kill him!" Sirius snapped back, "I was celebrating."

"Apologize!" James yelled.

"NO!" Sirius yelled back.

"DO IT!"

"NO!"

"DO IT!"

"NEVER!"

"If you don't I won't give you your birthday present," James said darkly causing Sirius's mouth to drop open in disbelief.

"You wouldn't,"

James just crossed his arms and stared hard at Sirius who just stared back at him equally as hard.

"Fine! I'm sorry for almost killing you with my fireworks!" Sirius caved.

"Good," James said then he sat back down in his seat and continued to eat his breakfast.

"JAMES!" Sirius yelled annoyed.

James looked up at Sirius grinning from ear to ear, "Happy birthday Padfoot! Congratulations for making it to the big 1-8," James said.

"Why thank-you," Sirius beamed sitting back down satisfied.

"All right, I'm done my breakfast, show me my surprise!" Lily said happily as she bounced out of her chair.

"Good!" James exclaimed, "I'll catch up with you later Sirius and then we'll start celebrating your birthday."

"All right," Sirius nodded absentmindedly at James, his attention became distraction as Blaise made her way over to him.

"James, I can't see!" Lily squealed as she held onto James's hand as tightly as she could as he led her outside onto Hogwarts grounds.

"That's the point of the blindfold. If you can't see, then it's doing it's job," James said amused.

"You better not be taking me to your dorm room James Potter or I'll bloody well kick your arse," Lily warned him.

James just laughed, "We're outside Lily,"

James helped Lily as they went down a hill and then carried her over a puddle once they reached the bottom. They walked a bit farther and then James stopped.

"Ok," James said anxiously, "You can take the blindfold off now."

Lily quickly took the blindfold off of her eyes anxious to see where James had taken her but froze as she took in her surroundings wanting very much to put the blindfold back on.


	23. A Sirius Extravaganza part 2

Chapter 23: A Sirius Extravaganza part 2

"Er... James, what're we doing at the quidditch pitch?" Lily asked nervousness creeping over her.

James was grinning from ear to ear as he took his broom stick out from beneath his back to show

Lily, who looked like she was going to be sick.

"Oh! No, no, no, no, no, no," Lily said shaking her head vigorously as she walked backwards away from James.

"Lily! Come on, you can't let one bad experience put you off of flying," James said trying to convince Lily.

"Bad experience? My broom tried to kill me James, it wasn't a bad experience, it was a horrifying traumatizing experience!"Lily yelled angrily at James, "One that I'd much rather prefer not to relieve thank-you very much!"

"Ok... I have to tell you something... but you're going to have to promise me that you won't hit me," James said smally.

Lily narrowed her eyes, "What is it?"

"Promise you won't hit me first,"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Fine, I promise that I will not hit you,"

"Ok... uh... well, you know how you and I didn't get along in first year? You know, we both had this mutual hatred for each other?"

"Yes,"

"Um... well–Sirius and I uhh— well we decided to play a prank on you... in broom flying lessons. We—um we bewitched your broom so that every time you tried to fly it... .it would kick you off. The only problem was that you had this iron grip on the broom and didn't fall off so the broom did whatever it could to make you fall off and that's why it flew you into a tree... to make you get off,"

Lily stared at James for a very long time not saying a thing, making James extremely uncomfortable in the process.

Then, she exploded, "YOU DID WHAT!" Lily screeched, "you stupid prick! You bloody git! You bugger how could you do that!" Lily yelled at him as she continually smacked him in the head.

"Ow–Lily–ow—oww–LILY! You promised you wouldn't hit me!" James said as he tried to avoid Lily's slaps.

"That was before I found out what you did!" Lily yelled in between slaps, "Why would you do that!"

"I'm sorry! I was young and stupid and really, really stupid and you really annoyed me,"

"That doesn't give you the right to try and kill me!"

"I wasn't trying to kill you! I was just... trying to humiliate you... but then it didn't turn out exactly how I thought that it would,"

"I just can't believe this. Ever since I found out I was a witch the one thing that I was the most excited about was learning how to fly and because of you James Potter, for the past seven years I've been terrified of it and never tried it again!"

"I know and I am really sorry, but... you're also going to try it again because of me," James said but Lily just continued to glare at him, "Come on, you get to learn how to fly from the Gryffindor quidditch captain/ Head boy/ best flyer in Hogwarts/ most ruggedly sexy–"

"Stop!" Lily said bursting out laughing, "Stop before your head explodes!"

"Will you let me teach you to fly?" James asked with big puppy dog eyes.

Lily groaned, she was such a sucker for his puppy dog eyes, "Fine," Lily finally caved in.

"Yes!" James said pumping his fist in the air triumphantly, "and Lily... I really am sorry."

"I know James," Lily sighed as she hugged him, "I know."

"Ok, are you ready to start learning?" James asked his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Lily took a deep breath, "Um... sure," Lily replied meekly.

"Ok good," James replied putting the broom on the ground, "Now stand here, put your right hand over top of the broom and say 'up'."

Lily looked down at the broom hesitantly then said, "Up,"

The broom shot up into Lily's hand and Lily quickly closed her hand around it, "Good," James said smiling, "Now I want you to swing one leg over the broom so that you're straddling it."

"James, you're going to be on the broom with me right? I don't want to fly by myself yet!" Lily said as she started to feel nauseous.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm going to be right with you the whole time," James assured Lily.

Lily sighed in relief and swung her leg over the broom so she was straddling and then James did the same thing so he was behind Lily.

"All right Lily, we're just going to hover in the air a bit, if you get too scared or nervous we'll come back down, if not we'll go a bit higher, ok?" James told Lily.

"Um... well ok," Lily said nervously.

Lily kicked off the ground and felt her stomach do a flip flop as she hovered in the air off the ground. Lily closed her eyes scared that the broom was going to fly her into a tree again but she after a minute she was still hovering in the same spot and opened her eyes again.

"Oh... well this isn't so bad," Lily said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ready to fly around a bit?" James asked.

"Er... yes," Lily said hesitantly.

"Ok," James said

He reached his arms around Lily and placed his hands a top of hers and slowly pointed the broom upwards. He felt Lily take a sharp breath and lean into him.

"Are you ok?" James asked Lily concerned.

"Yeah... yeah," Lily said hesitantly at first but more confidently the second time.

James smiled to himself. He didn't fly too high and just went around the quidditch pitch slowly at first and went a bit faster after going a bit higher. After about a half an hour they touched back down on the ground and they both got off.

When Lily turned around to look at James she was grinning form ear to ear, "That was... AMAZING!" Lily said excitedly, "James thank-you so much for making me fly! I loved it!" Lily said hugging James tightly.

"Your welcome," James said happily as he hugged Lily back, "Do you want to go by yourself?"

Lily looked at James and then at the broom, "...ok," Lily said nodding.

James handed Lily the broom and she took it then swung her leg over the broom. Lily looked over at James who smiled at her encouragingly and Lily smiled back then kicked off the ground.

Lily couldn't believe the rush she got from flying, it was amazing. She could understand now why James always went on about it, it was simply amazing. As Lily continued to fly around she got more daring and did a few dives and a few loops, flying just felt so natural for her.

After probably another half an hour Lily flew down and landed perfectly next to James who looked at her impressed.

"Wow... Lily, you were really good! You're a natural," James said astounded. He couldn't believe how well Lily took to flying.

"That had to have been one of the best experiences of my life. I can't believe that I've missed out on that for seven years! Thank-you for teaching me to fly James!" Lily beamed.

James smiled, "No problem Lily. I'm glad you enjoyed it," James said leaning down and kissing Lily softly.

Lily kissed James back and smiling the whole time that she did so, "We should probably get going though, we'll have to shower and then finish setting up the room for Sirius surprise party," Lily told James pulling away.

"Yeah ok," James said pulling Lily back in and kissing her again.

"James!" Lily laughed pulling away, "We really have to go."

"I know," James said kissing Lily once again and this time Lily didn't pull away, she wrapped her arms around James and kissed him back.

"Piper come on, you have to go to Sirius's surprise party, he personally invited you," Lily said sitting down next to Piper on her bed who was in a house coat with her hair up in a pony.

Piper had not been herself for the past month. She never wore her hair down, it was always up in a messy pony tail, she rarely wore make up anymore, and she was always extremely quiet. She was taking her breakup with Remus really hard and Lily and Jade could barely recognize the girl she had become.

They had tried to talk to her about it but Piper refused to do so. She kept saying that she was fine and they were overreacting, but they knew they weren't.

"I know he did, which by the way was strange, isn't the whole point of a surprise party for it to be a surprise?" Piper asked Lily.

"... well yeah, but that's not the point. He wants you to go, you're his friend, you should go," Lily pressured her.

"He's not my friend," Piper snapped.

"How can you say that? You and Sirius became really good friends when you and Remus went out, you told me so yourself. I believe your exact words were, 'Lily, I'm freaking out. Sirius and I are actually... getting along. We're actually... becoming friends, it's really creepy but I don't think he's such a bad guy anymore'," Lily pointed out.

"Sure, use my words against me," Piper said standing up and walking away from Lily.

"Look, Piper, even I'm going, so hurry up and get ready," Jade said coming out of the bathroom.

Piper scrunched up her nose at Jade. She was wearing baggy black cargo pants and a navy blue zip up sweater.

"I'll go, if you'll let me pick out your outfit," Piper said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Jade asked defensively.

"Um... other then the fact that you look like a boy? It's hideous," Piper smirked.

Lily smiled. Of course Jade's lack of fashion sense was helping the old Piper start to shine through again.

"Piper, this is the only kind of clothes that I own," Jade said her eyes narrowing at her friends mean comment of her wardrobe.

"Yeah I know, that's why you'll borrow something from my wardrobe. Something that doesn't

make you look all frumpy," Piper said moving over towards her trunk.

"I do not look frumpy!" Jade snapped heatedly.

"You can say that as many times as you like, it won't make it true," Piper said as she rummaged

through her trunk, "This, is perfect!"

"Oh hell no!" Jade said backing away from her.

"Come on Jade, it's not that bad," Lily said stifling a laugh.

"Oh, this isn't for Jade, it's for you Lily," Piper said throwing it to Lily.

Lily's eyes bugged out and Jade started laughing hysterically, "Haha, look at what you have to wear,"

"And this is for Jade," Piper said pulling out another outfit.

Jade immediately stopped laughing, "You have to be kidding,"

Lily started laughing, "Look at what _you _have to wear!"

"So if we wear these, you'll go?" Jade asked darkly.

Piper crossed her arms and smirked. She knew there was no way that Jade would ever wear what she picked out for her, "That's right," Piper replied knowing in about five minutes she could curl back up into bed.

"Fine," Jade said grabbing it from Piper and heading to the bathroom to change. Before she went to go in she turned back to Piper who's mouth was hanging opened, "You know, you really should change, I mean, unless you'd like to go to Sirius's birthday party in a housecoat." Jade smirked then slammed the door shut.

"This is ridiculous," Jade hissed pulling down the pleated mini skirt that Piper had made her wear.

"You could back out you know," Piper said hopefully as they walked down the hallway to where Sirius's birthday party was being held.

"No," Jade said immediately as she stopped fidgeting with the skirt, "But honestly, does this top have to be so low." Jade said referring to the halter top she was wearing.

"It's supposed to show off cleavage," Piper told her smiling.

"Guys! Wait up!" Lily said stumbling slightly. Piper had made her wear stiletto heels and Lily could barely walk in them.

"Ok so where is this place anyway? It feels like we've ben walking forever," Jade complained loudly.

"SHH!" Lily hissed, "We had to find a remote place to do it, or else Filch would find it too easy."

"Why didn't you just have it in the room of requirements?" Piper asked quietly.

"Too many people. It'd just be too hard to explain to everyone how to get there, this just was easier. We'll be coming up the back way to get in, and James and Remus will take Sirius in the front way so that he won't see all the people waiting to get in," Lily explained.

"What do you mean people waiting to... get in," Jade said but stopped as they rounded the corner.

What they saw was Peter standing in front of a door with a clipboard and sunglasses on with a huge line of people waiting down the hall with a velvet rope blocking off the door.

"Whoa," was all Jade could say.

"Looks like Sirius is a lot popular then we all thought he was," Piper smirked.

"That and it's a party thrown by the Maurader's, everyone knows they throw the best parties in Hogwarts," Lily said as they made their way to the door.

"Hello ladies, you're all looking exceptionally lovely tonight," Peter commented them as he lifted the rope to let them right in.

"Thanks Pete," Lily said appreciatively, "How far away are they?"

"About five minutes, so you better hurry and get inside," Peter told her as he usher the three of them in causing the people who were next in line to groan angrily, "Hey, do you wanna get in at all?"

As they went inside the room was jampacked with people. In the room they walked into, it was quite large with a dance floor and a buffet table with food and drink (non-alcoholic and alcoholic) and a place with some table and chairs and windowed doors that led out to a large terrace all decorated with candles and flowers.

The second room that was off to the left of the second room was a bit more intimate. The light were dimmed low and there were a bunch of coaches and chairs with a fire blazing and some candles, for where couples and other people could go.

There were a few other doors that led off from there but Lily hadn't had time to check where they led to, but she had a sneaking suspicion that they led off to a bedroom.

"Ok, so how about you two go mingle, I have to quickly go check on something first all right?" Lily asked Jade and Piper.

"Yeah that's fine, we'll see you in a bit," Jade said grabbing onto Piper's arm and plunging into the crowd.

Lily quicky went off to a remote corner and looked around to make sure no one was looking then pulled out on old piece of blank parchment.

Lily remembered when she was sitting on James's bed as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were huddled about ten feet away from her debating on whether or not they should show her the piece of parchment.

"She's head girl James! She could take it away," Sirius hissed.

"I'm head boy, I haven't," James said defensively.

"Well you and Lily are a little different aren't you," Peter pointed out.

"She wouldn't tell, she's my girlfriend!" James whined.

"I don't know... I don't think she'd tell. I mean, Lily isn't like she was before, she's loosened up quite a bit... she's not such a... tight ass," Remus said.

"I can hear you, you know," Lily said a bit heatedly.

The four of them looked over at an irritated Lily then stuck there heads closer together and cone again began whispering like crazy, but this time Lily couldn't hear them, which she much rather preferred.

"BLASPHEMY!" Sirius shouted straightening up but James grabbed him and pulled him back down and they continued to whisper like mad.

After about another five minutes they broke apart and stood in front of Lily in a straight line. Sirius had an annoyed look on his face, much like the one on Lily's, Remus looked amused, Peter looked unsure and James was beaming.

"All right Lily, we've agreed to let you in on one of our little secrets," James said rubbing his hand together anxiously.

"Whoopee," Lily said unenthusiastically.

"She doesn't even want to know!" Sirius yelled at James.

"Shut up Sirius," James snapped, "Lily, a little more enthusiasm would be greatly appreciated."

"All right sorry, YEAH!" Lily said loudly pumping her fist into the air.

"Very nice," Remus said laughing hysterically.

"Ok, so here it is," James said pulling the blank piece of parchment from behind his back.

Lily had to bite her tongue hard to keep from laughing, it was just a piece of parchment, what was so special about that? But once they showed her how to use it, Lily was astounded. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen.

Lily once again check around her then tapped her wand to the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good,"

Just like when James had showed her the parchment it revealed where everyone was in Hogwarts. Lily quickly scanned the map to see where James Sirius and Remus were.

"Oh crap!" Lily said. They were almost there.

"Ok everyone, get ready, they're coming!" Lily said heading towards the middle of the room.

As the room quieted down Lily nervously waited by Piper and Jade. Sirius knew about the party, she just hoped he didn't over due his reaction so people wouldn't know he knew.

"Where're we going guys?" Lily heard Sirius say and had to keep from rolling her eyes. He was completely over acting.

The door knob rattled and when it opened the whole room yelled, "SURPRISE!"


	24. A Sirius Extravaganza part 3

Chapter 24: A Sirius Extravaganza part 3

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Sirius squealed his mouth dropping open and clapping his hands on either side of his head, "A surprise party? For me? James, Remus! You shouldn't have!" Sirius said jumping up and down and hugging James and Remus.

"Wow, he really sucks at this whole acting thing doesn't he," Jade commented as she watched Sirius continue to act surprise and greet people.

"Well... at least no one seems to be noticing," Lily said as she looked around the room.

"Oh, there's Alice and Frank, I'm going to go say hello," Piper said quickly and practically ran off.

"What was that–" Jade started to say but stopped when she saw James Remus and Sirius standing in front of her, "Oh."

"Wow! Caulfield you look—er... somewhat like a girl!" Sirius flushed.

Jade frowned at him, "Um... thanks, I think,"

"You could have acted a little less surprised," Lily scolded him playfully.

"I was surprised! I couldn't believe Caulfield showed!" Sirius exclaimed throwing one arm around Jade's shoulder's and squeezing her into his side.

Lily, James, Remus and Sirius started to laugh but Jade just rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, I didn't have any other plans tonight, so I thought I might as well make an appearance," Jade said crossing her arms.

Lily raised an eyebrow as she noticed that Sirius still had his arm around Jade and Jade had not even tried to remove it. Usually if Sirius came anywhere near touching Jade she would freak out and hit him.

"You look amazing," James said smiling as he kissed Lily on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thanks... it's Piper's. She made us wear these things or else she wasn't going to–err..." Lily trailed off glancing over at Remus, who smiled sadly, "You look great too."

"How um... is Piper?" Remus asked carefully glancing over at Jade who was glaring at him.

"She's... better," Lily said unsurely.

"Good. I'm going to go see how Peter is doing," Remus said quietly and left quickly.

"Well, I'm going to go get some drink's for all of us, I'll be right back," Sirius said finally removing his arm from around Jade, "James, come help me."

"...ok," James said confused, "I'll be right back." He told Lily.

"Ok," Lily said smiling. Once they were gone Lily looked over at Jade curiously.

"What's that look for?" Jade asked.

"Does Sirius smell good?" Lily asked.

"What?" Jade said confused.

"Does Sirius smell good? That's the only reason I can think of for why you would have let him keep his arm around you," Lily repeated elaborating more.

"...Oh, that. Well, I did say that I was going to be nice to him and hitting him on his birthday wouldn't have been to nice of me would it," Jade defended herself.

"No, not really," Lily agreed, but couldn't shake the feeling she had.

"Did you see! James did you see!" Sirius exclaimed happily as he and James headed over to where there was a punch bowl.

"See what?" James asked confused.

"I had my arm around Jade and she didn't even try to move it! That's progress! I couldn't even touch her before without her hitting me!" Sirius said happily jumping up and down.

"I did notice that, congratulation's," James said as he poured himself some punch and toasted it to Sirius and taking a sip which was immediately followed my James coughing, "Wow, ten minutes into your party and someone's already spiked the punch."

"You know what that means," Sirius said pouring himself a drink and slamming it back, "This is going to be on hell of a party!"

"It sure will," A voice behind Sirius said, "Now that I'm here."

Sirius turned around and his mouth dropped open. Blaise was behind him wearing a tight short black dress that made her look amazing.

"Wow," was all Sirius was able to muster up to say.

Blaise smirked, "You like my dress?" Blaise asked innocently.

"No," Sirius said his eyes roaming up and down her body, "I love your dress."

"If you like it in this light, you should see what it looks like in the other room," Blaise said flirtatiously grabbing Sirius's hand.

"Other room?" Sirius said eyes sparkling, "I'll meet up with you later James." Sirius called as he and Blaise made their way through the crowd to the next room.

James shook his head and made his way back to wear Lily and Jade were standing talking to each other and laughing about something.

"I'm back," James said handing Lily and Jade some punch.

"Um... where's Sirius?" Jade asked cautiously looking around the room.

"Oh, he and Blaise went to go and check out the other room," James said pointing to where Blaise and Sirius were dashing into the next room.

Jade narrowed her eyes, "He's still dating that tramp,"

"Um, yeah," James said taking a sip of his punch nervously.

"God, did you see that dress she was wearing? It wouldn't fit a five year old. Ick, she's popping out everywhere, how can she think she looks good," Jade spat.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "You're not jealous are you?"

"Jealous? I wouldn't wear that dress if you payed me!"

"Not of the dress. Of the fact that she went in the other room with Sirius,"

"What!" Jade said astounded then started laughing hilarious, "Me? Yeah right. I'm going to go find Piper, I'll see you guys later."

"Ok, something strange is definitely going on," Lily said looking over at James who gulped nervously.

"What do you mean?" James asked taking another long drink of his punch.

"You know don't you," Lily said accusingly.

"Know what? I know a lot of different things Lily, I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific," James said.

"You know why Sirius and Jade are acting so strange around each other don't you," Lily pressured him.

"You haven't had any of your drink yet Lily, drink up!" James said finishing off his own drink quickly.

"Oh fine," Lily said as she took a big gulp then started coughing up a storm, "What is in here?" Lily asked continuing to cough.

"I believe some fire whiskey, someone seem's to have spiked the punch," James explained to her.

"Oh that tastes so vial!" Lily sputtered, then took another drink.

James laughed, "I thought you said it tasted vial?"

"It gets better when you drink more of it," Lily explained.

"Oh does it now? You have experience with fire whiskey? I didn't know that," James said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Mr. Potter," Lily said mysteriously taking another sip of her spiked punch.

"Well, I can't wait to start finding out," James said smiling as he leaned in and kissed Lily.

Piper made her way out of the crowded room and out to the terrace where no one was since it was extremely cold. Piper didn't mind the cold, it felt nice on her face which was feeling very warm at the moment. Every time she saw Remus, he was looking at her with that damn sad smile.

It was really starting to piss her off. Why did he get to look at her with a sad smile? So what he broke up with her? She would have done it sooner or later... well, she was almost one hundred percent sure she would have done it sooner or later.

The only problem was Piper wasn't sure. She really thought her and Remus had something special together. She told him things she couldn't tell anyone else, and he told her things to but he always held back, and Piper noticed it, but she never pressed him to tell her anything that he wasn't comfortable to tell her because she knew in time he would tell her.

Apparently she was wrong. Apparently he didn't want to tell her at all, which at first sadden Piper, but now she was just starting to get angry. Everything about Remus made her angry. The way his smiles never seemed to reach his eyes, the way he was always so quiet, the way he talked, the way he stood. Everything about him irritated her now.

Piper finished off her sixth glass of punch, it was really starting to get to her head now, things were beginning to spin. Piper didn't like to drink to get drunk, she hated how it felt. She didn't mind if she drank a little, so she could loosen up a bit, but when she passed loosening up and went into complete drunkeness, she didn't like it.

"There you are! You've been hiding from me!" Sirius's voice boomed as he came stumbling out onto the terrace grinning like mad at Piper.

"You've been a bit busy," Piper said smiling referring to the lipstick all over Sirius's face and collar.

Sirius just grinned wider, "Jealous?" Sirius asked pulling Piper into him.

"Really not," Piper said laughing.

"Oh come on, not even a little?" Sirius asked playfully.

"Not even a teeny bit," Piper laughed.

"You sure know how to hurt a guy on his birthday," Sirius teased.

"I'm sure you're heart broken," Piper said smiling.

Sirius patted his chest repeatedly, "Everything still feel's the same, guess not! I'm opening presents, come inside!" Sirius said grabbing onto Piper's hand, "I really want to know what you got me!"

Piper laughed, "All right," Piper said as Sirius dragged her back inside.

"All right! Piper is here, we can open presents now!" Sirius said dragging Piper over to where Lily and Jade were standing.

"Hey, you ok?" Lily asked her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Piper said forcing a smile.

"Where have you been all night?" Jade asked suspiciously, "I was looking for you."

"I've been around, you know, mingling,"Piper said turning to look over at Sirius who was ripping wrapping paper off of presents like mad, "Wow, do you think he wants the presents or just to rip off the wrapping paper?"

"It's a tie, along with all the attention that comes with it," Jade laughed.

"Someone gave him 'A History of the Ministry of Magic'? I really wanted that book! Do you think he'll notice if uh... take it?" Lily asked.

"Lily!" Jade said in shock.

"What! It's Sirius! He doesn't read. When was the last time you saw him with a book that he wasn't either a) using as a pillow or b) using as a weapon to attack someone?" Lily pointed out.

"...err..." Piper stammered.

"Well..." Jade said scratching her head.

"It doesn't matter, it was a gift to him Lily, not you," Piper said firmly.

"Hmm... I'm going to get a closer look," Lily said heading closer to where Sirius was still attacking present after present.

"Hello Jade, Piper," A voice full of ice said.

Jade and Piper turned around to see Janelle, Madison and Blaise standing behind them.

"Hi," Piper said curtly.

"What do you three want," Jade snapped.

"We simply came to say hello, no need to get all testy Jade," Madison said her voice filled with amusement.

"Whatever you say Maddy," Jade replied her voice sickly sweet.

"Don't call me that!" Madison hissed.

"Piper, it's so nice to see that you're finally taking care of yourself again. These last couple of weeks you sure let yourself go," Janelle said with fake concern.

"Let myself go," Piper scoffed, "Well we should go, I hear slut is contagious and neither of us want to catch it, bye." Piper said grabbing onto Jade and walking away quickly.

"That was awesome!" Jade said giving Piper a high five.

"They're really starting to get on my last nerve. They think they can trash talk me and get nothing back? I don't think so," Piper said heatedly.

"Lily! Leggo of my present!"

"It's a book! You don't read, just let me have it!"

"No, it's mine!"

"You won't use it!"

"It'll make a good pillow,"

"You won't read it!"

"So! It's still mine, let go!"

"Lily just let go,"

"No! James, he doesn't read!"

"Who cares if I read or not! It's my birthday,"

Jade and Piper made there way over to the commotion to see both Lily and Sirius holding onto a book and trying to pull it out of each others arms.

"Lily! We told you to leave the book alone," Piper said exasperated.

"It'll just go to waste if he keeps it!" Lily whined.

"Lily, let go," Jade said slowly.

Lily looked at both Jade and Piper then back at the book and then let it go, "Fine," Lily agreed grumbling.

"Aha! Victory is mine!" Sirius said happily hugging his book.

"I'll buy you a book for your birthday ok?" James said coming up from behind Lily and hugging her tightly.

"My birthday isn't for months," Lily grumbled annoyed that Sirius wouldn't let her have the book.

"Maybe I'll let you borrow it," Sirius said, "After I use it as a pillow!"

"Have some more punch Lily," James said handing Lily another glass who took it and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

"Ahh, doesn't taste bad anymore," Lily said smiling up a James who leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's open my next present, Remus, throw me one!" Sirius said happily. Remus randomly grabbed one from a huge pile and threw it to Sirius who caught it. He looked down at the label and his eyes bugged out, "Caulfield? You got me a present?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "I'm not so heartless as to not get you a present on your birthday," Jade scoffed, "I expect a present on my birthday just so you know."

Sirius just grinned and opened up his present gasping, "You... you... Caulfield!" Sirius said shocked, "You got me a nimbus 1500!"

"You what?" Piper gasped.

"No way!" James said just as shocked.

"What? He needed a new broom, your old one was like falling apart," Jade shrugged.

"Caulfield, thank-you so much!" Sirius said leaning over and hugging her.

To everyone's surprise, Jade hugged him back, "You're welcome,"

"Ok! Enough present opening, let's dance!" Sirius said standing up making the whole room cheer.

Everyone moved onto the dance floor which became very crowded, James pulled Lily closed to him and they began dancing, Lily smiling up at him and James smiling down at her.

"Having fun?" James asked.

"Actually, I really am," Lily laughed.

"Drunk yet?"

"Pretty close, you?"

"...I don't think I am yet,"

"We'll have to work on that,"

"KISS THE BIRTHDAY BOY!" Sirius yelled as he kissed a brunette.

"What is he doing?" Lily laughed as she watched him kiss another girl.

"He is so crazy," Piper laughed as she stumbled into Lily followed by Jade.

"Kiss the birthday boy!" Sirius said grinning wildly as he stopped in front of Lily.

"Sirius!" James warned him.

"Oh James, it's his birthday!" Lily said leaning over and kissing Sirius on the lips.

"Wow! Hold onto that one Prongs," Sirius said smiling.

Lily laughed and looked up at James who's mouth was hanging opened, "Oh close your mouth James, it was just a peck, you're the one I love!" Lily said standing on her tippy toes and kissing James.

"Kiss the birthday boy!" Sirius said stepping in front of Piper.

"Oh all right," Piper said going to give Piper a quick peck but Sirius pulled her in and dipped her low then kissed and set her up right causing Piper to laugh hysterically.

"Caulfield," Sirius said stepping in front of Jade.

"What?" Jade asked simply.

"Come on Caulfield, it is my birthday!" Sirius said smoothly but on the inside his stomach was full of butterflies.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine," Jade took a step closer to Sirius and put her hand behind his head and pressed her lips against his.

Jade went to pull away but Sirius wrapped his arms around Jade and pulled her close deepening the kiss which Jade at first fought against, but then stopped and kissed him back.

It had to have been one of the most amazing kisses Sirius had ever experienced. Jade's lips were so soft they tingled against Sirius's and her tongue knew exactly what to do.

Jade finally pushed Sirius off of her and looked at him shocked, as did Sirius, as did the rest of the crowd.

"Uhh...ah hem, not bad Black," Jade said wiping the shocked look off of her face and replacing it with a smirk.

"Not so bad yourself Caulfield," Sirius said with a lopsided grin.

"Um... I've got to go talk to Gemma, see you guys later," Jade said and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"Is it my turn next?" Blaise asked smiling seductively at Sirius.

"I believe it is," Sirius said pulling Blaise in and kissing her.

"I'm going to go and get a drink," Lily said rolling her eyes and glaring at Blaise as she walked passed her.

Lily made her way through the crowd trying to get over to the buffet table and was stopped when someone stepped in front of her.

"Lily," Amos Diggory said quietly.

"Don't!" Lily said sternly and walked quickly away from him.

"What was that?" Madison said coming up behind Amos and watching Lily's retreating back.

"Just part of my plan," Amos explained.

"Part of your plan? The plan is for you to steal Lily away from James, you can't exactly do that if she's running away from you," Madison snapped.

"I know what I'm doing! Trust me, this is exactly what I wanted to happen," Amos said darkly.

"It better," Madison said acidly as she walked away from Amos and back into the crowd.

"Lily," James said stumbling over to where Lily was drinking more punch.

"James!" Lily said happily wrapping her arms around James and started to kiss him and James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and started to kiss her back.

"You want to go back to the common room?" James asked.

"Yes I do!" Lily slurred.

"Ok, let's go," James said.

"I have to go find Piper and Jade first, meet me by the door," Lily said as she walked back onto the dance floor and bumping into people as she did, "Sorry, sorry" Lily said as she kept smacking into people, "Piper!" Lily exclaimed as she found Piper dirty dancing with some guy she couldn't quite recognize.

"Lily!" Piper said stumbling over to her, "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, James and I are going to go back to the common room," Lily told her.

"You are, are you," Piper said suggestively.

"Oh shut up!" Lily laughed.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Piper called after her.

"Lily, you almost ready?" James asked coming over to where Lily was standing.

"Yeah, I just need to find Jade next," Lily told him.

"FILCH! EVERYONE RUN!" Peter said running through the back door.

"WHAT!" people screamed scrambling to get out of the room and out the front door.

"Oh crap!" Lily yelled.

"Lily, come on," James said grabbing Lily's hand and making his way through the door and out into the hall.

"James, what about Jade and Piper?" Lily said as they ran down the hall with the rest of most of Hogwarts student body.

"They'll be fine, come on," James said pulling Lily as he sped up, "This way." James said sliding into an empty hallway and moving a picture frame revealing a hole.

"What's that?" Lily asked confused.

"A secret passage come on," James said pushing Lily through.

James grabbed Lily's hand again and led her down the dark hall way, "James, this is really creepy," Lily said starting to feel scared.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," James said turning down a corner. They walked a little further then James stopped and pushed something aside looking through a hole.

"Ok, all's clear," James said pushing open a door.

Lily climbed out and saw they were right in front of the fat lady, "I never knew this was here," Lily said.

"Dragon's snare," James said as the portrait swung open and he and Lily went inside, "It's empty."

"I guess no one else knew about your shortcut," Lily said.

"Guess not," James replied, "Come on, let's go upstairs." James said as he led Lily up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Once they were by James's bed, James started to kiss Lily again who kissed him back. Lily pulled away from James and went and sat down on the middle of James's bed and James followed her kissing her again.

Lily laid back and James laid next to her, kissing the whole time, "I love you," James said pulling back, "and we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Lily sat up and smiled at him, "I love you too," Lily said and closed his bedroom drapes.

The next morning Piper woke up with one of the biggest head aches of her life. She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. As she did so she felt cold. Piper looked down to see she was only in her bra and undewear.

'Oh my god!' Piper screamed in her head. She wasn't in her bed, she didn't recognize who's bed she was in.

Piper looked beside her and cringed horribly. There was a guy beside her and he was lying on his stomach face in a pillow so she couldn't see who it was but they were only in boxers, Piper had no idea what happened but she could guess from her clothes being scattered across the bed making her feel incredibly sick and regret feel her.

Piper picked up her shirt and skirt quickly putting it on. As she pulled open the drape and put her shoes on about to leave when the guy rolled over. Piper's blood ran cold. There was no way... she wouldn't have... they couldn't have.

Piper ran out of the boy dormitories and down the stairs dashing up to her own dormitories and jumping into bed closing the drapes around her and pulled her legs to her chest feeling sick to her stomach. She was pretty sure that... that she had slept with... Sirius Black.


	25. The Morning After

**Author's note**: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I know a lot of people have probably that that I've abandonned this story since it's taken me so long to update but I haven't! I will never abandon it! ... well utnil it's done, then theres not much else I can do with it is there? Lol, anyways, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I really hadn't thought it would take me this long! To be honest... this chapter isn't the best, but i haven't been writing for months, so I'm a little rusty, but don't worry, I'm working on more chapters and developing somenew plots and twists and hopefully they will be better! I'm not sure when my next update will be... it probably won't be for at least a week or two, but I promise I won't go past a month, I'm just a little swamped right now with school work and my job, but I'm trying to put aside time to write! Anyways, hopefully this chapter isn't as horrid as I think... but im pretty sure its not great lol! Anyways, enjoy! And to all my reviewers, thanks for sticking with me all this time, I love you guys!

**Missi-Moolo**: I'm glad you liked the last couple of chapters, and I am doing better, it took a while for me to be better, that's really kind of the first loss of someone I've been really close with I've ever had, but I'm doing much better now :)!

**animerocksjapanrocks**: Thanks for the review,I'm glad you liked the chapters!

**zippyfox**: Thanks for the review!

**blvd**: Thanks for reviewing! and everything is going much better now :)

**HanSoloHPFreak**: lol, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this next chapter.

**smalltowngurl**: Thanks for reviewing, and sorry it was so long, but I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**DollFace080**: I'm glad you found my story too! I love getting new readers. Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it when people take the time to review. I'm a big Sb/Oc myself... but Sirius and Jade... it has a kind of good ring to it... hmm... who knows what'll happen.

**Hurleygurl**: Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully you didn't die! Thanks for reviewing.

**shmokey-bear**: I'm glad you liked the last three chaps! Thanks for revieiwng, hope you'll like this next chap, but im a little rusty so it'll take me a bit to get back into writing this.

**Pink Luvin Goddess**: Snape! Oh nononono. I could never do that... even though it would have been hilarious, it would have been even more creepy shudders I can't even think about it. Thanks very much for reviewing!

**PolarPotterBear**: Lol, Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this next chap.

**themarauders4ever**: I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing!

**stuck in the wilderness**: I'm really glad you like my story! Wow, your review gave me such an ego boost! Thanks for reviewing!

**xlilypotterx**: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're liking the story!

**complicated123**: Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Sarcasm is my life**: I'm glad you like the story so far... and hopefully that wasn't sarcastic... lol, thanks for reviewing!

**vixarama**: Lol, sorry the update took so long! Thanks for reviewing.

**stag girl**: I'm glad you like the fic and sorry about how everything was all ove the place, I didn't really go over it properly before posting, thanks for reviewing!

**princessdza**: Thank-you, I really appreciate it, and no I don't take it as empty words, it means a lot to me that you said that, it's been a difficult coupel of months, but things are going much better now :) Thanks for reviewing!

**anonymously morgan**: lol, I'm glad you liked the chapters, thanks for reviewing!

**click here**: I'm glad you liked it and thanks for adding it to your favs :) also, thanks for revieiwng!

**Sirius Black's Lady**: Lol, I'm glad you're liking the story but no, I won't tell you if Jade and Sirius will get together lol, but nice try! Thanks for reviewing!

**SadBeauty-Dot**: Lol, I'm glad you don't mind the whole 'getting down' parts lol, my story has been a bit g-rated for a while, thanks for reviewing!

**kestreltitan**: whoops! Thanks for clearing that up for me, I actually had no idea thats why that happened!

**slammin**: Lol, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for reviewing!

**iluvsinging333**: Lol, I'm glad you like the story and sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for reviewing!

**JessBlak13**: Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long to update!

**Appello**: Sorry it took so long to update, and hopefully you didn't die! Thanks for reviewing!

**Physco Freak Gurl-EyeRunWitSicCorZ**: Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Libeku Taganashi**: Lol, sorry it took so long to update! I really hadn't meant for it to take that long! Thanks for reviewing!

**Orlandos Sweetheart**: Riding on a broom stick would be rather painful wouldn't it? Lol. I'm not sure where I messed up with the Sirius already being there thing? I re-read it and couldn't find it, but that could also be because I wrote it so I'm not actually reallly looking for it, you know what I mean or do I make no sense? Sorry this took so long to update! Thanks for reviewing, I absolutely LOVE getting your reviews!

**Shipzz10**:...teehee yeah that doesn't really work out very well as I'm sure you've realized by now, but I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing.

**SeriouslyMoony**: Lol, thanks for reviewing, sorry it took to long to update!

Chapter 25: Morning After

"Piper, Piper wake up!" Jade said as she shook a sleeping Piper trying to wake her up.

"Go away," Piper snapped groggily pushing Jade away from her and grabbing her pillow, covering her head with it.

"Piper, it's one in the afternoon, you really need to start waking up, you are sleeping the day away," Jade said pulling the Pillow off of Piper's head and smacking her with it.

"She still sleeping?" Lily asked as she came out of the bathroom in joggers and a tank top with a towel wrapped up in her hair.

"Not for long. GET UP!" Jade shouted right by Piper's ear.

"God you're irritating," Piper said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

As Piper rubbed her eyes flash blacks of the last night started to rush back to her. She remembered drinking, then running because Filch was coming… then she remembered waking up—her clothes scattered on the floor—Sirius laying next to her with no shirt on…Piper sat up quickly then felt herself start to gag. She clapped a hand over her mouth and jumped out of bed making a dash for the bathroom making it just in time before she started to throw up. As Piper continued to throw up she heard Lily and Jade's footsteps rush into the bathroom as well.

"Piper are you ok?" Lily asked her voice full of concern as she knelt down next to Piper and held her hair back for her and rubbed her back.

Piper sat back finally finished puking and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and mustered up a weak smile, "Yeah… just too much to drink last night, that's all," Piper lied.

"Are you sure? You look really pale. Maybe you've caught the flu, it is going around right now, do you want us to take you to Mme. Pomfrey?"

"No! No, I'm fine, just hung over," Piper said quickly.

"…Ok. I've got to run over to the owlery and mail this letter to Liam, but I'll be back later to check on you, ok?" Jade asked.

"Ok," Piper said smiling smally.

Once Jade had left Piper buried her head into her arms. She couldn't believe it, she had slept with Sirius Black, and she couldn't even remember doing it. Piper felt tears start to stream down her face. That was not how she had thought she would loose her virginity, and that was not how she had wanted to loose it.

"Piper! Omigod! What's wrong?" Lily asked confused as to why Piper was crying.

"Um… oh god, Lily I really messed up," Piper said as she started to sob uncontrollably covering her face with her hands.

"Piper what happened?" Lily asked concerned.

"I—I can't really remember what happened last night after Filch came—my… my minds a blank,"

"Well that's understandable, I mean you did have a lot to drink last night," Lily reasoned.

"Yeah—I know, but um… I woke up this morning… and I wasn't in my bed… I was in the boy's dormitories. My clothes were scattered on the floor and I was only in my bra and underwear, and there was a boy lying next to me,"

Lily's eyed widened in shock, "Oh Piper,"

"That's not even the worst part! I…I…oh god… I woke up in Sirius Black's bed!" Piper said sobbing, "I slept with Sirius Black!"

Lily stared at Piper with disbelief; she could not believe what Piper had just told her. There was just no way… Piper and Sirius? It just didn't seem real.

"We—well are you sure? I mean you don't remember right? Maybe you didn't, did you ask Sirius?" Lily asked gently.

"No I didn't ask him! I got out of there before even woke up!" Piper said tears still streaming down her face.

"Then—then maybe it isn't true. Maybe you didn't—"

"Oh come on Lily! I'm not stupid! All the evidence is there!"

"But you didn't ask Sirius, ask him Piper, then you'll know for sure,"

"I can't—I just can't! I'm too embarrassed,"

"Well what if I get James to ask him that way—"

"NO! Lily no! You can't tell James! You can't tell anyone, even Jade! Promise me Lily, promise me you won't tell anyone, please!"

"Piper, come on—"

"No! Lily please promise me!"

"… Ok, I promise,"

"Thank-you,"

"I do still think that you should talk to Sirius, who knows what he's thinking right now, he might think you two are going to start dating or something,"

Piper started to laugh, "Yeah right! Sirius and me? Oh thanks Lily, I really needed a good laugh,"

"Err—Piper, I'm not joking,"

"…He wouldn't think that! Would he?"

"I don't know, I mean, you two have dated before,"

"…. I really doubt that he would think that. Besides even if he did, I don't want to go out with him, the only guy that I want is Remus… and now that Sirius and I have slept together, any future with Remus is gone. Why do these things have to happen to me?"

Lily engulfed Piper in a tight hug and Piper hugged her back just as hard, it was times like these that Piper was really thankful that she had a friend like Lily.

* * *

"Get up you lazy ass!" James bellowed opening u p the curtains to Sirius's bed. 

Sirius snorted in response to James's yelling and rolled over still completely asleep. James crossed his arms annoyed.

"Padfoot, get up!" James yelled bending over so that he was closer to Sirius's ear, but Sirius just continued to snore away still in a deep sleep causing James to become even more irritated.

"Oi! Get out of bed fatty!" James yelled at him again.

Sirius bolted up right, "I'm not fat!" He protested.

"I knew that would wake you up, you are so vain," James laughed.

"Am not!" Sirius protested then grabbed his mirror by his bed and checked out his hair.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I'm starving, let's go to the great hall and get some food," James said sitting down on his own bed and started to put on his shoes.

"All right, all right," Sirius yawned as he bounced out of bed, stretched, then started to change into his robes, "So… Lily stayed over last night… anything happen?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

James crossed his arms, "I don't know what you're talking about," James said simply.

"Come on! Tell me! Please?" Sirius asked with huge puppy dog eyes.

"No!" James laughed.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell—"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I'll tell you! My god you're annoying! Nothing happened last night, we decided to wait," James explained.

"YOU WHAT!" Sirius yelled, "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my best mate?"

James groaned he knew Sirius wouldn't understand, "Look, we both really wanted too… probably me more then her, but the point is, it didn't feel right. It's a really important moment for us you know, and we just want it to be right, not some drunken romp we'll both regret afterwards,"

Sirius stared at him like he was mad, "It's weird you know because you look like James, but everything you're saying sounds nothing like him,"

"Well I'm not going to keep explaining this to you Sirius. I really love Lily, I love her a lot, and I don't want our first time to be when we both are really drunk and will barely remember it the next day," James snapped getting up and walking out of the boy's dormitories.

He was soon followed by Sirius who look perplexed, "I… suppose that makes some sense, but you at least fooled around right?"

"Yes, we fooled around, can we drop this now please? You're making me uncomfortable," James said.

"All right fine," Sirius said grinning.

"Sirius, are you serious about Blaise?" James asked as they turned down a corridor and started heading down stairs.

Sirius started to laugh, "When have I ever been serious about a girl?" Sirius asked his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Name starts with a J ends with an ade," James said looking at him.

"SHHH! What if someone hears you?" Sirius hissed angrily.

"Sirius… no ones around," James whispered back.

"I like Blaise, she's a lot of fun… but the allure of her is starting to wear off a bit. We don't really ever talk… it's pretty much just a physical relationship, which isn't bad at all, but I don't know, I'm kind of over it," Sirius said shrugging.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you think a certain someone is starting to show some un-hatred feelings towards you?" James asked.

"Ooooh! Who?" Jade's voice asked from behind the two boys causing them both to jump and scream in fright causing Jade to laugh.

"Cau—Caufield, you almost gave me a bloody heart attack! What's wrong with you! Sneaking up on people like that… honestly!" Sirius said clutching his heart which was beating extremely fast, he really hope she never heard them talking about her.

"Almost gave you a heart attack? How old are you? 50?" Jade scoffed.

"What happened to the whole, 'you being nice to me' thing? That sure didn't seem to last very long," Sirius grumbled angrily as James laughed beside him.

"That was just for your birthday, and that was yesterday, so your free game until your next birthday!" Jade sang happily clapping Sirius on the shoulder.

"Bloody wonderful," Sirius grumbled.

"Oh, since you're both here, I thought I'd let you know that I've scheduled in a quidditch practice for today," James informed Jade and Sirius as the three of them began to walk again towards the Great Hall.

"Another one!" Jade whined, "Potter, we've had quidditch practices everyday since we've been back except sundays! Sundays are our days off! You can't schedule a practice for today, you just can't!"

"As much as this pains me, but I have to agree with Caufield, we've been working really hard James, we need at least one day to re-cooperate and relax," Sirius said trying to reason with James.

James had been extremely neurotic with their quidditch practices lately since the quidditch cup was only a couple months away and games were really starting to count. They had only lost two games so far. One was because as James and the slytherin seeker were both racing for the snitch when one of the slytherin's beater threw their club at his face breaking his nose when Madame Hooch wasn't looking.

The other game they lost was against Slytherin again. They were winning but then a Slytheirn chaser had been verbally abusing one of there chasers, Delaney Hornburg, through the full game. Towards the end of it as James had just caught sight of the snitch, the slytherin chaser had flown next to Delaney and made a comment about her mother, who had been killed a year ago by death eaters. Delaney snapped and jumped off of her broom and onto the Slytherin. They both fell hard to the ground breaking a leg and an arm. With her good arm Delaney beat the crap out of the Slytherin before Madame Hooch broke it up and disqualified them from the game.

James had been pissed beyond belief that they were disqualified, but couldn't help but smile when he saw that Delaney had beaten the crap out the slytherin and let her off by saying she had to get better soon or else.

"A day off? You want a day off after the fact that Slytherin creamed Ravenclaw this week? We barely beat Ravenclaw the last time we played them. If we want to win the cup we have to work even harder then we've ever worked before! We will win the cup this year! Losing is not an option!" James said firmly his eyes blazing with passion.

Jade sighed and shared a look with Sirius that said 'he's-crazy-and-completely-obsessive-but-he's-right', "Fine, but only an hour practice! Not a two hour practice like you've been making them lately!"

"But–" James started but Sirius cut him off.

"It's either an hour or no practice at all, you choose,"

"I'm the captain!" James argued indignantly even though he knew there was no way they would agree to a two hour practice.

"Take it or leave it,"

James glared at both Jade and Sirius and crossed his arm, "Fine! But no goofing around! If it's only an hour I don't want to waste anytime!"

Jade and Sirius rolled there eyes as they entered the Great Hall and laughed. James was really passionate about quidditch, and even though it was a good thing to have a captain who loved quidditch as much as he did, it was also a burden.

"There's Lily and Piper!" James said smiling and waving to Lily making his way over towards where they were sitting followed by Jade and Sirius.

* * *

"Come on Piper, you've got to eat something," Lily said putting a pancake onto Piper's plate. 

Piper wrinkled her nose at it, "I'm just not hungry," Piper said slouching back in her seat and starring at her utensils moodiliy.

"Hey!" James said happily grinning from ear to ear and coming over kissing Lily lightly on the lips then sitting down next to her, "how's my favourite girl? Hung over?"

"Not one bit! I have a bottle of Firebark. One drink of that stuff and voila! No hang over," Lily said happily.

"I could have used some of that this morning!" Sirius said as he sat down across from them.

"No kidding. You were extremely pissed last night! It was hilarious," Jade said grinning as she sat down next to him.

"How're you feeling this morning Cromwell, you were pretty pissed last night yourself," Sirius said grinning at Piper.

Piper looked up at Sirius's grinning face and felt vomit come up her throat again, she couldn't deal with this, "I have to go," Piper muttered quickly and practically ran out of the Great Hall leaving Lily looking concerned and the rest looking confused.

Once Piper made it to the hall outside of the Great Hall she broke into a run. Piper had no idea where she was running too, all she knew was that she had to get as far away from Sirius and his stupid grin as she could. As Piper turned another corner she collided with another person and fell backwards hard on her arse.

"OW!" Piper cried out in pain as she rubbed her rear.

"Why don't you watch where you're bloody well going!" A voice cold as ice yelled.

Piper looked up and her blood froze, "Attis," She whispered.

Attis looked down and realized it was Piper who ran into him and his eyes narrowed into small slits, "You," He said acidly, "I should have known."

Piper jumped to her feet quickly and looked around hoping someone would come down the hallway so it wouldn't just be her and Attis, she was becoming extremely nervous, "Sorry," Piper mumbled and went to try and leave but Attis stopped her.

"Sorry for what? Bumping into me, or being born?" Attis said acidly.

Piper's face hardened, "Neither, I'm sorry you're such a closed minded ignorant person," Piper snapped back.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Attis said angrily pulling out his wand as Piper pulled hers out as well and they pointed them at each other threateningly.

"I'm just speaking the truth Atty," Piper taunted him.

Attis's eyes flashed with anger, "You know, I was told not to do anything to you 'just pretend she's not there' they said, 'we'll take care of her when we're ready' they told me. But I don't care, you need to learn your place!" Attis thrusted his wand forward and a streak of purple came shooting towards Piper which she barely deflected.

"Is that all? You're pathetic," Piper spat, "Furnunculus!" Piper yelled throwing a spell at Attis which hit him and caused him to break out in boils.

Attis grunted in pain and shot his own spell at Piper, "Densaugeo!" Attis yelled throwing the spell at Piper which hit her in the face causing her two front teeth to grow into buck teeth.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Piper grunted but Attis deflected it, "Stupefy!" Piper shouted again, but Attis was quick and deflected it once again.

"Conjunctivitis!" Attis yelled his spell hitting Piper full on.

Pipers eyes crusted up from the curse and she could see nothing, Piper started to panicked and pointed her wand in the direction she thought Attis was and yelled, "Immobulus!" Piper yelled out lamely hoping it would connnect... it didn't.

Attis laughed at her pathetic attempt to stop him. Piper could hear him come closer then and heard him mutter something. The next thing she knew she felt a stinging pain on her cheek and felt hot blood rush down her face. Piper tripped and fell down her wand falling out of her hand and rolling away from her.

Attis laughed again, "Look at you, completely defenseless," Attis said happily then whispered harshly, "I could kill you now you know, but I won't. The family has been very clear that you're not to be disposed of yet. But just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't make you suffer."

Piper was hyperventilating and was crawling around on the floor trying to find her wand even though she couldn't see, she already knew what spell was coming next before Attis had even said it.

"Crucio!" Piper heard Attis yelled.

The spell hit Piper like a thousand knives stabbing her all over her body. She fell onto the floor and felt her body start to convulse, the pain was unbearable, she felt herself start to pass out from the pain when she hear a different voice yell, "IMMOBULUS!"

Piper could hear the spell being deflected and crashing into the wall. She heard spells being blasted every which way and then something that sounded like hundreds of birds flapping around, then the sound of someone running away.

"Piper!" A panicked voice said rushing over to where Piper laid on the ground twitching from the pain, "Piper look at me!" the voice cracked, full of concern.

Piper wanted more then anything to open her eyes, but she couldn't, they were crusted shut and she didn't have the energy too, the crucio spell was still fresh at work and she was barely holding onto consciousness.

"Piper!" the voice croaked, it sounded like the person was crying. The person leaned in closer to Piper and Piper got a good smell of them.

Despite the massive pain she was in, Piper smiled, "Remus," She said dreamily as she felt herself start to slip away from consciousness and into blackness, "I love you."


	26. A Storm's Brewing

**Author's note**: Well look at who is updating so quickly! Oh... that would be me! Lol, well this chapter came out easily, hopefully you all will like it, it basically answers a lot of people's question's and then ends on what the new chapter will be about. So... yeah, that's about it, I'm still getting into the whole writing thing again sinceI took a bit of a break ther for a while, but hopefully the chapters will start to get better! Big huge thank-you to all of the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

**WhiteCamellia**: It is hard to believe that Pipe would sleep with Black isn't it? Thanks for reviewing!

**zippyfox**: I'm glad you hoped the chapter, and I hope you like this next one! Thanks for reviewing!

**xlilypotterx**: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm sorry to hear about your fight with your boyfriend. I know first hand boys can be idiots, but they can also be sweet too, and i hope that everything works out with you and your boyfriend. Thanks for reviewing!

**shmokey-bear**: Oh Sirius remembers, and you'll see more of Madison in this chapter, I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**smalltowngurl**: Attis is Piper's cousin, he's a pure blood. Piper's family is involved with Lord voldemort except for Piper and her dad and her mom because her dad was basically like banished from their family because he married a muggle. Yeah, I wasn't really satisfied with the last chapter, but i thought I should get something out since it'd been so long. Hopefully this chapter will be better. Thanks for reviewing!

**Seriously Moony**: Well I'm glad you didn't have to wait long for the chapter because it was a loooong wait. Don't worry about Piper, she's tough she can take it, lol. I'm glad you liked the ending, and thanks fo the support muffins yum, they taste great! Thanks for reviewing!

**Apello**: You'll find out in this chapter what happened with Sirius and Piper, and sorry about the whole comma stuff, grammar isn't exactly my strong suit so you'll just have to bear with me on that one lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**banana-baby**: Jade's a pureblood wizard because that's how I created her. I know that there's only a certain amount of purblood wizards so basically she shouldn't be there but I haven't exactly been following the story exactly as it is and I needed her to be a pureblood wizard, so that's why she is one. For some reason I had always pictured nick to have a k in front of it, i don't know why? My grammars not good, but I do my best, so sorry about that but I don't know if it's going to improve much.

**baseketballqueen2009**: Lol, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, hopefully you'll like this next chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 26: A Storm's Brewing

Lily tore her eyes away from her potions assignment and rubbed them tiredly, she had been studying in the Gryffindor common room for the past three hours and it felt like her head was about to explode. Lily yawned and stretched her arms over her head as the portrait swung opened and James appeared, covered head to toe in mud.

"Awe, you want to hug me even when I'm all muddy!" James asked sarcastically coming towards Lily with his arms opened.

Lily immediately let down her arms and put them in front of her to keep James away, her eyes widening as she took in how dirty he was, "Don't you dare James Potter!" She said sternly glaring at him.

"What? You don't want to hug me?" James asked pouting.

"Oh I want to hug you, but not until you go upstairs, shower, put new clothes on, and then come back down here, otherwise you can hug yourself," Lily said in disgust, "How did you get so bloody muddy?"

"Quidditch!" James sighed happily.

Lily rolled her eyes, he was so obsessed with that sport, "Of course, I should have known."

"Run for your lives!" Sirius screeched running into Gryffindor common room, booking it past Lily and James towards the boys dormitories.

"Get back here you wanker! I'm going to kill you!" Jade yelled running in after Sirius.

When Jade ran in, Lily had to clap her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. Jade was completely covered in mud. It was in her hair, smeared on her face, packed all over her clothes, it would be hard to find a place on her that wasn't covered in mud.

"Incarcerous!" Jade yelled. Ropes sprang out of her wand and flew after Sirius, attacking his legs, causing him to fall flat on his face before he could make it up the stairs, "Wait until I'm through with you-" Jade hissed making her way towards Sirius wand pointed towards him.

"Jade! Put the wand down," James laughed, he stepped in front of her to block her from getting to Sirius, who was struggling to get the ropes off of his legs.

"Sod off! That bugger through me into a mud puddle! A big DEEP mud puddle and he's going to pay!" Jade said angrily trying to get around James.

"You threw her in a puddle? What's wrong with you!" Lily said exasperated, turning around so she could glare at Sirius.

"I didn't push her, she fell," Sirius grunted as he continued to try and get the ropes off.

"Fell! You ran up behind me and said 'this is for throwing the quaffle at my head', then pushed me into the mud!" Jade countered. She finally got around James and was making her way to Sirius when Lily stepped in front of her looking furious.

"You threw a quaffle at his head?" Lily asked with scary calmness in her voice.

Jade stopped and stared at Lily before answering, "I was passing it to him, he just didn't respond fast enough," She argued.

Lily sighed, "Jade, forget about Sirius and go upstairs and get cleaned up ok?"

"No!" Jade said aghast.

"Go upstairs, forget about Sirius, and I'll forget about the fact that you just used magic in the common room," Lily snapped.

Jade glared hard at Lily then sighed, "Fine," Jade said giving up and walking up the stairs.

"See you later Caulfield," Sirius called out in a sing song voice.

Jade whirled around and looked at Sirius, her eyes blazing, "Shut up Black, or I'll make sure the next time I curse you, you won't be sitting down for weeks!"

"You're such a bloody idiot," James said laughing at his friend.

Sirius grinned up at him, "Yes well, I make up for it with my good looks! Why can't I get these off?" Sirius yelled frustrated.

Lily rolled her eyes at him,with aflick of her wand the ropes went limp, "You're lucky she didn't use the furnunculus charm on you,"

"I know, and I have you to thank for it," Sirius said jumping up and giving Lily a huge bear hug, causing Lily too gasp, "Thanks Lils!"

"EWWW! Sirius you jerk!" Lily yelled. All the mud that Sirius was covered in was now all over Lily.

"MUAH!" Sirius said kissing Lily's cheek, and smearing mud all over it, "You rock."

Sirius let go of Lily, and Lily looked down at her clothes in disgust and then looked over at James who was trying hard not to laugh, "You think this is funny?" Lily asked quietly.

"No," James snorted, "Not at all."

"Well I must be going, bye!" Sirius said happily then bounded up the boys dormitories stairs and disappeared from sight.

James watched him go then looked over at Lily who was glaring at him, "What?"

"Your friend just covered me in mud, and you think it's funny," Lily asked her eyes narrowing.

"Err..." James said, scratching his head, wondering what the best way to approach this would be, "No."

"No? So you didn't snort?" Lily asked watching him carefully.

"No, um... I have allergies," James said smiling sheepishly and shrugging.

"You sneeze when you have allergies, not snort,"

"Yes... when they're not... that bad... I'm highly allergic to... um... mud, yeah mud," James said and snorted again for effect.

"You're lying,"

"I'm not,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"I don't believe you,"

"That hurts Lily, it really does,"

Lily looked at James and then broke out into a grin and laughed, "Oh give it up James, it was hilarious!"

James sighed in relief, "I know! I was trying so hard not to laugh at you,"

"I knew it!" Lily yelled glaring at James, hitting him on the shoulder.

"You tricked me!" James said astonished his mouth dropping open.

"Yes, because you were lying to me. Guess what that mean's!" Lily said grinning evilly.

"Oh, Lily no!" James pleaded getting down on his knees, "Please no! I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to get upset! Please don't make me do it."

"We made a pact James. Anytime either of us gets caught lying we have to do it," Lily smirked, "It was your idea Potter, you can't back out now."

James buried his face in his hands, "Yeah but... oh fine!" James finally agreed annoyed, "When?"

"Tomorrow, during lunch!" Lily said happily. She went over and kissed James on the cheek, "I'll see you later tonight, I'm going to get cleaned up and then go see Piper."

"How's she doing? I thought she was getting out today," James asked.

"She is, Jade and I are going to get her since Madame Pomfrey doesn't want her to walk anywhere by herself, and even though she says she's fine, Jade and I both know that she's scared she'll run into Attis," Lily said shaking her head slightly.

"I can't believe he didn't get expelled, that son of a bitch tortured her," James said angrily.

"I know, but there's not much they can do, Remus never saw Attis because he had put a mask on when he heard him coming and Piper won't tell them who it was," Lily said sighing.

"I still don't get that, She should get him expelled," James spat furiously.

"She should I agree, but think about what will happenif she does.Think about what will happen when her grandfather hears that his golden child grandson was expelled, by his traitor of a sons daughter," Lily reasoned. She wanted Piper to tell Dumbledore more then anything when she found out it was Attis, but she knew that Piper would be putting her mother and father in danger if she told, "I'll see you later tonight ok."

"Ok," James send bending down and kissing Lily, "Oh... are you um... are you going to tell Piper about... Remus?"

Lily fiddled with her robes and looked up at James, "I kind of have to, it's better she hears from us then someone else,"

"How do you think she's going to take it?"

"Honestly... not well. I just can't believe Remus did this, it's going to destroy her,"

"Yeah... well, go get cleaned up, I'll see you later," James said bending down and kissing Lily again.

"Ok, bye," Lily said then ran up the stairs to her dorm.

As James was walking to his dorm room Sirius came walking down the hall way all cleaned up, "Hey, where're you going?" James asked.

"I'm going to go see Piper, see how she's doing," Sirius said.

"Oh, ok. Don't tell Piper about Remus though, Lily and Jade are going to in a bit," James warned Sirius.

"Yeah I know, don't worry," Sirius said and continued on his way to the hospital wing.

When Sirius got to the hospital wing he could hear yelling and smiled when he recognize the yelling voices of Piper and Madame Pomfrey.

"You said I could leave today, I'm leaving today, you can't stop me!" Piper yelled.

"Lay back down Ms. Cromwell! I am your caretaker and I will tell you when you can and can't leave. You still have not taken any of your healing potion and until you drink it, you won't be leaving this hospital room," Madame Pomfrey said firmly.

"It tastes like feet!" Piper complained.

"What did you expect it to taste like? Pumpkin juice? Drink it or stay here for another day," Madame Pomfrey said and then made her way back to her office.

Sirius smiled and pushed the door opened making his way over to Piper's bed. Piper was sitting on top of the bed, staring down at the potion with a disgusted look on her face.

"You better drink that up if you want to leave," Sirius told her with a smirk.

Piper looked up and saw Sirius standing next to her bed grinning like mad at her. Piper turned stark white,she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Piper closed her mouth and looked down at her bed.

"At a loss for words love? Don't worry, happens to a lot of girls when they see me," Sirius joked sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"Err–hi," Piper said smally feeling quite uncomfortable.

Sirius cocked his head at her, "What? I can't come visit my friend in the hospital wing?"

"Um... no, you can... it's just err... a little awkward. Um... don't you find it to be a little awkward," Piper asked carefully, not able to look Sirius in the eye.

Sirius frowned, "Why would I find it awkward? I do it all the time,"

Piper looked up at him shocked, "You do?"

"Yeah," Sirius said confused, "A lot. You know that."

"Well.. .I had always assumed, I just didn't know you did it... so often,"

"Yeah, all the time. With James, Remus, Peter a lot,"

"What!"

"Yeah... they're always ending up in the hospital wing. Sometimes our pranks never go as we want them too,"

"OH! Er–Sirius, I'm not talking about visiting me in the hospital wing... I'm talking about what happened the night of your birthday party,"

Sirius looked at Piper curiously, "What happened the night of my birthday party,"

"Well... you know," Piper said looking down at her feet.

"Piper, I'm at a loss here, what're you talking about,"

"We had sex," Piper said barely above a whisper.

"What? Piper I can't hear you,"

"We had sex!"

Sirius stared at Piper surprised and Piper stared back at him mortified, he didn't remember either, this was even wrose then she thought. All of a sudden Sirius started to laugh, no more like howl.

"What?" Sirius said between gasps as he doubled over.

Piper scowled, "It's not funny,"

"Oh, but it is! We never had sex Piper,"

What?

That threw Piper for a loop, "But... I woke up in your bed in only my underwear, my clothes were on the floor... you were in your boxers..."

Sirius wiped tears away from his eyes still laughing, "Oh Piper, you're hilarious, no wonder you've been avoiding me like the plague. No we didn't have sex Piper. When Filch came you decided that it would be funny to tell him off, so you wouldn't budge from your spot waiting for him to come. I had to pick you up, throw you over my shoulder and run out of there with you kicking and screaming,"

Piper stared at Sirius confused, "That still doesn't explain why I woke up in your bed in my underwear,"

"I wasn't done yet. When we finally made it to the common room, which took a while because you aren't exactly light–hey don't throw things–you had fallen asleep. I tried to get you up to your room but the stairs kept turning into a slide so I couldn't, so I just brought you to my room,"

"That still does not explain why I had no clothes on, you sick perv!"

"If you're looking for a perv, look no further then that mirror, you took off your own clothes,"

"What? I don't believe you,"

"Oh believe it. When we got back into the dorms you woke up, and you erm... well you were the one who wanted to have sex. You kept trying to pull my clothes off, then you pulled your clothes off and fell onto my bed. Right when you hit the bed, you fell asleep,"

"_I_... tried to have sex with _you_? I really was pissed,"

"I resent that. But I wouldn't have done anything anyway Piper, I like to think that we're really good friends, I don't want to screw that up,"

Piper smiled, "Sirius, that's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me,"

"Yeah well, you know, I don't know... you're a really amazing person Piper, I don't want to loose you as my friend,"

"Well now I know we didn't have sex, you won't!" Piper said smiling happy and hugged Sirius tightly, extremely happy that they didn't have sex.

"Now drink up your potion so you can get out of here!" Sirius said happily pointing to the potion in her hands.

Piper looked down at the potion and made a face, then shrugged, "Bottoms up."

* * *

"Amos! We need to talk," Madison said acidly running to catch up with Amos. 

"I'll meet up with you guys later," Amos told his friend then turned and glared at Madison, "What?"

"It has been almost a month and a half Amos! Lily and James are stronger then ever and Lily won't even speak to you, we had a deal!" Madison hissed.

"Keep your voice down," Amos whispered fiercely, grabbing Madison's upper arm and pulling her roughly into an empty classroom.

"You aren't living up to your end of the bargain! Lily and James should be broken up by now, but you screwed everything up and now Lily hates you!" Madison yelled.

"Madison, these things take time. This is Lily Evans we're talking about after all, and she's dating James Potter, the guy she's hated for six years. She wouldn't start dating him unless she had deep feelings for him, feelings that aren't going to be able to be destroyed easily. I'm taking things slow, but I will get the job done Madison, you don't have to worry about that," Amos tried to explain to her.

"How long is this going to take! This is ridiculous Amos, it is taking too long," Madison snapped annoyed.

"If you want it to go faster Madison, then maybe you should help me out,"

"How would I be able to help you out,"

"Easy, seduce James Potter,"

"Ha! Not a chance,"

"You want them to break up faster don't you? I'll work on Lily, you work on James,"

"I hate James Potter! He knows I hate him, you don't think he'll know what's going on when all of the sudden I'm all over him?"

"If you don't want to do it, then find someone else who will. James will be easier to crack them Lily, trust me on that one,"

"Who the hell am I supposed to get to do that?"

"I don't know, figure it out," Amos said, then left the classroom.

Madison glared at Amos's retreating back. Now she had to find another person to help her out. She had been counting on the fact that Amos would have been able to break them up, but he was taking his sweet time with it.

Madison sighed and walked out of the classroom towards the Great Hall. She was trying to rack her brain to think of someone she knew who would have no problem seducing James Potter. She knew Blaise could do it in an instance, but she was all wrapped up with Sirius Black, and Janelle... well Janelle could be an option, except she had been working on Remus lately and wouldn't want to screw that up.

"Hey!"

Speak of the devil. Madison looked up to see Janelle grinning from ear to ear, "What're you so happy about?" Madison asked curiously.

"This!" Janelle said handing the magazine over to Madison who looked down at it and her jaw dropped.

"Oh this is hilarious!" Madison squealed happily, "Has she seen it yet?"

"I doubt it, look over there. She's walking down the hall with her two best buddies looking happy. If she saw this, there's no way she'd be showing her face in public," Janelle laughed.

"Should we go over and be the first to let her know?" Madison asked her eyes glinting evilly.

"I think we should," Janelle agreed.

* * *

"Piper, I'm so glad you're ok, I was really worried about you!" Jade sang happily slinging her arm across Piper's shoulders and giving it a squeeze. 

"I know you were, but I'm out of the hospital wing now, better then new! But I'm starving! I can't wait to get to the Great Hall so I can eat something," Piper laughed.

"Um.. Before we do, Piper, there's something you need to know," Lily said stopping and biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Know what?" Piper asked turning around and looking at Lily curiously.

"You're doing it now?" Jade hissed.

"Doing what?" Piper asked a little annoyed now.

"What if they're in the Great Hall!" Lily snapped back.

"Who! What're you talking about?" Piper asked irritated.

Lily took a deep breath, "Piper... it's about Remus,"

Piper looked at Lily expectantly, "What is it?"

"He..." Lily trailed off and gulped, "Um... well, he and Janelle are dating now."

Lily looked up at Piper expecting to see tears, but there wasn't any, Piper was just staring down at Lily's book bag expressionless. Then a small sad crooked smile grew across her face.

"I figured as much," Piper said looking up at Lily with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Piper, are you ok?" Jade asked putting a comforting hand on her back.

Piper sighed, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Remus and I have been broken up for a month and a half now, and look at me, I'm still a wreck. With Remus dating Janelle, it kind of helps me realize, that it really is over, and I can move on. I don't recognize the person I've become lately, I've lost myself. Remus is free to do what he wants, with whoever he wants. If Janelle makes him happy, then that's fine. I'm pushing Remus out of my thoughts, I need to focus on me, getting back to who I use to be, I miss her,"

"We miss her too," Lily said smiling, hugging Piper.

"Wow, you took that a whole lot better then I thought you would have," Jade grinned hugging Piper as well, "I can see the old Piper shining through all ready."

"You think so!" Piper asked happily.

"Sorry to interrupt this kodak moment," Madison's voice said from behind them.

Jade, Piper and Lily turned to see Madison and Janelle grinning from ear to ear at them, "What do you two want," Lily asked venomously.

"We actually came to see Jade," Janelle said happily, shooting a smirk Piper's way. Piper just stared at her blankly, she wouldn't let Janelle get arouse out of her.

"What do you want?" Jade asked narrowing her eyes at them.

"We were wondering if you've seen the new Witch Weekly, it's a good one," Madison said smiling wickedly, "Here you can have my copy, come on Janelle, let's go."

Jade watched them go looking confused, "What the hell was that about?" She looked down at the magazine and felt all of the blood drain out of her body. Her hands began shaking and she felt tears well up in her eyes, "No."

"Jade, what's wrong? Jade, you're freaking us out," Lily said grabbing the magazine from Jade. When she saw the front cover her mouth dropped and she looked up at Jade who had crumbled to her knees, her hand in her face, "Oh Jade! Oh no."

"What?" Piper asked. Lily handed her the magazine and then knelt next to Jade wrapping her arms around her. Jade began to cry uncontrollably and shake, she couldn't believe what the magazine had done.

Piper looked down at the cover of the magazine and gasped. On the front cover was a picture from Sirius's birthday party, Jade was smiling, looking at Sirius who was grinning back at her, then she reached out and grabbed Sirius and kissed him. Above the picture was the head line 'Caught Cheating'.


	27. The Storm Unleashed

**Author's** **Note**: Hey all! Sorry, this took me a little longer to get out then I had hoped it would, but here it is! I'm coming into a bunch of projects for school right now, so I'm not sure when my next post will be, but hopefully it will be soon!

**disclaimer**: I haven't done one of these for ages! None of what you recognzie is mine, but everything you don't is!

**READ ME: The language in this chapter is quite vulgar and intense, just a fore warning!**

Chapter 27: The Storm Unleashed

'_Caught Cheating: Is it over?'_

_If you don't believe us when we say Jade Caufield was caught _

_cheating on long time love and fiancee Liam Greystone, take _

_a look at the pictures. A picture is worth a thousand words and _

_we have three. As we reported before, things have been very _

_rocky in the Caufield Greystone relationship, now it appears _

_things are over. As Greystone has been away training with the _

_Chudley Cannons, trying to make a name for himself in quidditch, _

_Caufield has been partying away at Hogwarts. 'I wish I could _

_say this was the first time Jade's done something like this, but really, _

_it's just the first time she's been caught,' a new source, close to _

_Caulfield, has come forward, 'Jade sneaks out of Hogwarts all _

_of the time and goes to Hogsmeade and bar hops. She hooks up _

_with any guy she can and then comes back to the dorms completely _

_pissed. She never wanted to marry Liam, she doesn't love him, and _

_instead of telling him, she was selfish and said yes. Now she thinks _

_she can drive him away by cheating. I feel sorry for Liam, he doesn't _

_deserve this'. Is it really over for the duo? Or will they try to work it_

_out? No matter what, you can be sure this Valentine's day is going _

_to be a tense one._

Jade stared at the magazine article, reading it for the tenth time, through teary eyes. She could not believe this. The magazine had taken innocent pictures and turned them into scandals. When Liam saw these, he was really going to believe that Jade had cheated on him.

There was one picture of Jade and Sirius kissing, then another one of Sirius with his arm around Jade grinning and Jade talking happily, then the last one was of the two of them beaming at each other and hugging, it did not look good.

As soon as Jade had read the article she sent a letter to Liam explaining it was all garbage and she only being nice to Sirius because it was his birthday. But even if he forgave her for that, the kiss was going to be the real problem. Jade regretted ever kissing Sirius. She knew it was a mistake, but had let it happen anyways.

"Hey, I brought you some hot chocolate," Piper said, smiling at Jade as she sat down next to her and gave it to her.

"Thanks Piper," Jade said shakily. Jade sipped the hot chocolate, "This sucks."

"I know. But you know it's not true, I mean it's complete garbage, the magazine is garbage! You know that and so does Liam," Piper explained, patting Jade reassuringly on the back.

"Yeah, I know that... but the pictures Piper, they don't help my innocence," Jade pointed out taking a gulp of her hot chocolate.

"Don't you worry about those damned pictures! I've got it narrowed down to a few people who I think have done it. I've ruled out Fraser Logan, I've got solid evidence it's not him," Lily yelled storming into the dormitories and slamming the door shut.

"Why would you think it was Fraser, and what solid evidence?" Jade asked wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Well, Fraser had a camera and was taking a lot of pictures that night, so I thought it was him, but uh... it definitely wasn't," Lily said, looking down at the last part.

"Lily, what did you do?" Piper asked suspiciously.

Lily sighed, "I cornered him in the corridor, confronted him about it and uh... may or may not have made him cry,"

"Lily!"

"You made him cry?"

"Not on purpose! How was I supposed to know the boy was so bloody sensitive,"

"Lily, I know you want to get to the bottom of who did this... but honestly, I'd rather just forget about it. I'd rather just talk to Liam and worry about him, not about who's trying to sabotage our relationship,"

Lily stared at her completely confused, "You don't want to know who would do this too you?" Lily asked not able to quite believe it.

"Not really. I mean, I can't even think of anyone I know who would be so malicious, who would tell such lies with such ease and who would hate me that much..." Jade trailed off, her face scrunched up in concentration.

"Jade? What is it?" Piper asked.

All of a sudden Jade's face changed from confusion, to anger, "I should have known!" Jade growled angrily jumping up and grabbing her wand off of the coffee table and storming towards the door.

Jade and Piper exchanged confused looks and jumped up, running ahead of Jade and blocking her way, "Jade what's going on?" Lily asked confused.

"I know who did it!" Jade yelled angrily, "You need to get out of my way now!"

"I thought you didn't care who did it," Piper asked.

"That was until I realized who did it! Now, I'm going to make her wish she was never born!" Jade yelled shaking with anger.

"Who do you think it is?" Lily asked carefully.

"Do you mean who do I know it is?" Jade asked, her eyes completely clouded over with anger, "Blaise!"

Lily gasped, that made sense. Lily couldn't believe she hadn't thought about it before. Obviously Blaise hated Jade enough to make up the stories, and she had a camera with her that night too.

"That stupid bitch!" Lily yelled angrily, "This is exactly something that she would do too! I can't believe we never thought of her."

"I know! Now move," Jade demanded.

"Hold on Jade, I know you want to kill Blaise, but she's not worth getting expelled over," Piper said trying to reason with her.

"Piper, I love you, but if you don't get out of my way now, I will curse you," Jade said in a low and deadly voice.

Lily and Piper stared at Jade astonished. They had never heard so much rage in Jade's voice before, it was very unnerving. Piper sighed and stepped aside, letting Jade pass.

"Come on, let's go make sure she doesn't do something she's going to regret," Piper said to Lily.

Lily nodded in agreement and they both took off after Jade, who was moving extremely quickly. As Piper and Lily made it down to the Common room, they saw Jade go towards the portrait hole, but someone came out first and stopped her.

"Jade, McGonagall sent me here to come get you. She wants to see you in your office right away," A third year told Jade nervously.

"I'm busy," Jade snarled.

"She said it's urgent, you're to see her right away," the third year persisted.

Jade groaned angrily, "Fine!" She snapped, then followed the third year out through the portrait.

"What do you think Mcgonagall wants with her?" Piper asked Lily curiously.

"No idea," Lily shrugged.

Piper looked around the common room, her heart speeding up when she saw Remus sitting by himself in one of the corners doing his homework, "I'll catch up with you later lily, I've got to go do something," Piper said giving Lily a lopsided smile.

"Oh, yeah sure. I've got to go to the library and get some books for my potions essay anyways," Lily said.

Piper watched as Lily disappeared through the portrait hole and took a deep breath, then made her way over to where Remus was sitting. Piper felt nervous as she came closer to him, and her heart almost stopped when he looked up at her.

"...hey Piper," Remus said hesitantly.

Piper forced herself to smile brightly at him, "Hey Remus, is it ok if I sit down for a minute?" Piper asked, hoping her voice didn't give away how nervous she was.

"Um... yeah, sure," Remus said gesturing to the chair closest to him.

Piper quickly took it, then took another deep breath trying to calm herself, "I haven't had a chance to properly thank-you... you know, for saving me," Piper said, her voice becoming a lot quieter.

"You don't have to–" Remus started to say, but Piper quickly cut him off.

"Yes I do. It was very admirable what you did Remus," Piper said her voice gaining more composure now, "

"I'm just glad you're ok," Remus said, smiling sheepishly, "I was so scared when I saw you on the ground.. I was scared you were..."

Piper smiled smally, "I also wanted to say.. I know about you and Janelle,"

Remus's face whitened. He looked up at Piper, then looked right back down at his shoes and cleared his throat, "You–you uh... do?" Remus asked her nervously, not able to look back up at her.

"Yeah, I do, and I just wanted you to know.. I'm happy for you," Piper said, placing her hand tentatively on his upper arm.

Remus stared at her hand on his arm, then looked up at her eyes, "You are? Remus asked confused.

Piper laughed shortly and removed her hand from his arm, "Of course. Remus, all I want is for you to be happy. If you... if you weren't happy with me, then I hope you can find happiness with Janelle," Piper stopped and bit her lip, "I was also hoping that... well, maybe we could go back to being friends?"

Remus stared at Piper shocked. He had never thought that she would ever even want to talk to him again after what he did to her. But here she was, saying she was happy for him, and proposing a friendship. It was strange, it was so... un-Piper like.

"If you don't want to I understand–" Piper went on quickly, after she saw the shocked look on Remus's face, but Remus cut her off.

"No, I do! Piper, I really would like to be your friend again, I miss hanging out with you," Remus explained.

Piper smiled, relief washing over her, "Great! Well, I'll leave you to your homework, I have some of my own that I've been putting off for far too long. Bye Remus,"

"Bye Piper," Remus smiled as he watched Piper head up to the girls dorms.

Once she had disappeared, so did his smile. Piper was over him now, and he should be happy, that was what he wanted, for her to move on... but he didn't know he'd feel like this when she did.

* * *

James paced angrily around the entrance to the Great Hall. Lily was supposed to have met him there a half an hour ago, and she was still no where to be seen. James did not understand where she would be. They had just made the plans to meet up yesterday, had she forgotten about him that easy?

"Hey James," a voice behind him said.

James whirled around smiling, thinking it might have been Lily, but his smile quickly faded as he saw Madison standing there, smiling at him, "Oh... hey Madison," James said with a tight smile then continued to look up and down the corridor for Lily.

"You do realize you have to go in the Great Hall to be able to eat dinner right?" Madison teased him, laughing lightly.

James peered at her suspiciously, she was being nice, too nice, "What're you up too?" James inquired, peering at her over the top of his glasses.

Madison rocked back and forth on her feet, still smiling, "I'm not sure what you mean?" her voice said, but her face said different.

"Well, considering that you're being nice to me, when usually you're not because, you know, you despise me, it makes me wonder what you're up too," James said crossing his arms, waiting for Madison to tell him what she was up too.

"I'm sorry you feel that way James, I really am, but I mean, you can't blame me. What you did to my sister, was horrible, and of course I was going to be angry, she's my sister, I look out for her, I want to protect her," Madison explained to James, still smiling, "I would like to apologize for my actions though, I do realize I can be... quite rash at times."

James snorted, "At times?"

Madison's smile became a little more force, and when she spoke again, her voice had more of an edge to it, "Yes, at times, which is why I apologized. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just wanted to let you know I was sorry, that's all,"

"...ok, thanks," James said not believing a word that she had just uttered.

"Are you waiting for Lily?" Madison asked, non-chalantly.

James sighed annoyed. He wished Madison would just leave him alone, he didn't want to talk to her, "Yes," He said curtly.

"That's weird, as I was coming out of the library to come here, I passed Lily who was going in there," Madison said.

"What?" James asked trying to keep his voice calm. Lily had forgotten to meet him? He couldn't believe this.

"You know James, I've noticed that you and Lily... well you are dating, but you're never really together. Is everything going ok?" Madison asked, her eyes wide, and her voice full of fake concern.

James glared hard at her, "Everything between Lily and I is fine, better then ever!" James snapped irritated by Madison's words.

"I'm really not trying to be rude James, It's just... usually when you first start going out with a person, you're like super glued to their side... but you and Lily, well you're barely ever in the same room together. It's just something I noticed, I'm sorry if I'm out of line," Madison lied, trying to hold back a malicious smile.

"You know what Madison, you are out of line, and you have no idea what the hell it is that you're talking about, so don't stick your nose in my bloody business," James yelled then stormed off in the direction of the library.

Even though James didn't wan to admit it, some of what Madison said rang true. Every since he and Lily started dating, he saw her less then when she hated him. He didn't want to believe anything Madison said, because he knew she was just playing a game with his mind, but a seed of doubt was now planted in the back of his mind.

* * *

Lily checked out the books she needed from the library, and shoved them into her bag and made her way back towards the gryffindor common room. As she did, she had a weird feeling that she was forgetting to do something, but she couldn't quite remember what it was.

Lily turned down another corridor and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Blaise sauntering towards her with a knowing smirk on her face. Lily felt her blood start to boil, anger radiated all over her body and she dropped her book bag.

"Lily, why so angry? Realize that everyone thinks you're an uptight snob?" Blaise asked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Lily laughed drily, "Better that then a slut who's IQ is no higher then that of a flobberworm," Lily sneered, clenching her fists.

Blaise's face twisted into an angry glare, "and they say I'm a bitch,"

"Oh but you are, and I know you were the one who fed that bull shit story to Witch Weekly," Lily spat, her body starting to shake with anger.

Blaise smiled menacingly at Lily, "Do you now?"

"Yes!"

"Well, someone had to tell the truth. Poor Liam is away, trying to make it in Quidditch while Jade is here, trying to steal my boyfriend! I wouldn't stand for it, someone had to put that bitch in her place," Blaise said venomously, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're one to talk about stealing people's boyfriends!" Lily hissed angrily, remembering when she found out Owen had been cheating on her with Blaise.

"Oooh, touchy touchy Evans, but really, it's your own fault, you just don't know how to hang onto a boyfriend," Blaise taunted.

"You bitch!" Lily yelled angrily pulling out her wand. When Blaise saw this, she pulled hers out too, "Expelliarmus!" Lily yelled quickly, before Blaise could deflect it, and her wand came flying towards Lily who caught it and threw it to the floor.

"Real admirable Evans, cursing someone who's un-armed," Blaise said trying to sound calm, but fear was sneaking it's way into her voice.

Lily's eyes flashed, "Who said anything about cursing you?" Lily asked throwing her wand on the ground too, "I'm going to do, what I should have done along time ago," Lily said walking closer to Blaise.

"Oh? And what's that?" Blaise hissed once Lily stopped right in front of her.

"Kick. Your. Ass!" Lily yelled and slapped Blaise so hard she stumbled into the wall.

Blaise held a hand to her face and looked back at Lily, "You're going to regret that," Blaise hissed.

"I doubt it," Lily hissed back.

Blaise ran at Lily, grabbing onto her and throwing her into the wall roughly. Lily grabbed onto Blaise's shoulder's tightly and whirled her around so this time she slammed into the wall.

"BITCH!" Lily screeched.

Blaise and Lily were in a full out cat fight. They were pulling each others hair, hitting and clawing whatever they could reach and smacking into things. Lily tripped Blaise and they both toppled onto the floor where they continued to fight.

"SLUT!" Blaise yelled as she grabbed a handful of Lily's hair.

"WHORE!" Lily countered, elbowing Blaise in the face.

Lily pinned Blaise on the ground and continued to hit her, then Blaise flipped Lily over so they were both on the ground, kicking and hitting each other until all of a sudden Lily felt two very strong arms wrapped around her and pull her off.

Lily struggled to get out of the person's grip, wanting nothing more then to scratch Blaise's eyes out. As Lily looked up, continuing to try and get out of the person holding her back grasps, she saw Sirius was holding back a struggling Blaise.

"Let fucking go of me!" Lily screeched to her captor.

"Lily! Calm down!" James's gruff voice yelled as he struggled to hold onto her.

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius demanded, glaring at Blaise, who's hair was a mess, she had scratches on her face, a black eye and it looked like her lip was starting to swell up. She looked far worse then Lily did.

"That fucking bitch attacked me!" Blaise yelled angrily, going to jump at Lily again but Sirius grabbed a hold of her so she couldn't, " Let me go!"

"Lily, is this true?" James asked, twisting Lily around so he could look at her, but not lessening his grasp on her.

"Yes!" Lily spat venomously, "and I don't regret it!"

"Lily? You attacked Blaise? Why?" James asked incredulously. He knew Lily had an extremely fiery temper, but she wasn't known to be violent... well other then to him.

"That slut is the one who leaked that extremely false story to the Witch Weekly!" Lily spat, ready to jump on Blaise again.

"What story?" Sirius asked confused.

"The magazine's in my bag, look at it, I'm sure you'll be thrilled what your whore of a girlfriends done!" Lily hissed.

Sirius went into Lily's book bag and searched through it, then pulled out the magazine. He stared at the headline confused, then rage spread throughout his face which twisted into a withering glare. Sirius looked up at Blaise and threw the magazine at her feet.

"You did that!" He barked at her angrily.

"Yes!" Blaise admittedly, raising her chin to show she didn't care she did.

"Blaise, I do hope you realize that we're done. Now get the fuck out of here before I let James let go of Lily," Sirius said, his voice deadly calm.

Blaise looked at Sirius completely shocked, "You... you're dumping me!" Blaise yelled, completely dumbfounded.

"That's right, now beat it!" Sirius growled.

Blaise continued to stare at him astonished, then she finally snapped back to reality and grabbed her wand then ran down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

"I can't believe that," Sirius said, running his hands through his shaggy hair, "I can't believe she did that to Jade, and I can't believe you kicked her ass!" Sirius said turning around and grinning at Lily, who still looked murderous.

"I would have done more than that if you two lug head's hadn't have pulled me off!" Lily said as she wretched herself from James's grasp and started pacing angrily.

"You should be thanking us, if you had done anymore damage and you could have been expelled. Just ask Sirius, once he got into a fist fight and Mcgonagall caught them. She was ready to expel him, but he had to bag like mad for her to be content with just a years worth of detentions," James told Lily.

"I really don't care, it would have been worth it. That bitch deserved everything she got," Lily fumed.

"Come on Lily, let's go up to the common room and get you some chocolate to help you calm down," James said, picking up her book bag for her.

"Chocolate _and _pumpkin pasties?" Lily inquired as she tried to suppress her rage, which was turning out to be a harder task then she imagined.

"Haha, sure Evans, I've got a bunch of pumpkin pasties you can help yourself too, after that, you deserve it," Sirius said, grinning manically at Lily and clapping her on the back.

* * *

Jade knocked on McGonagall's door, trying to swallow all of her anger, which was hard to do since she couldn't quite remember when she had ever been this angry. Blaise had better praise that she and Jade never crossed paths alone.

"Come in," McGonagall's sharp voice called from inside.

Jade took a deep breath then pushed opened the door. McGonagall was sitting behind her desk, grading transfiguration paper's but stopped when Jade came in, "Sit down," McGonagall said motioning to the seat in front of her desk.

Jade did as she was told and sat down across from McGonagall, who took off her glasses and continued to stare at Jade. McGonagall sighed heavily, "I supposed you've seen the headlines in Witch Weekly,"

Jade nodded somberly, she really didn't trust herself to speak at this precise moment. McGongagall smiled sadly at Jade and folded her hands on top of her desk.

"I'm going to give you the password to the head's common area. I want you to go up there and take a nice warm bubble bath," Mcgonagall told Jade.

Jade looked up at McGonagall completely confused, "Pardon?" she mustn't have heard her right. Did she just tell Jade to go have a bubble bath?

"I want you to go have a bath in the heads common area. Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter will be informed that they cannot use there common area for the rest of the night. In about an hour, you will have a visitor come through the fireplace," McGonagall informed Jade.

Jade's eyes widened, "A visitor?" She asked, her voice catching.

McGonagall nodded, "In an hours time... Liam will be here,"


	28. The Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note**: Helloooooo! So here's the next chapter, hopefully it wasn't tooo long of a wait, I am trying to update quicker now, but it is hard with school and such, lol. Thanks for all of the reviews, I LOVE getting them! So I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Wish it was mine... but it's not.

Chapter 28: The eye of the storm

Jade closed her eyes and sunk lower into her bubble bath. Honestly, she didn't want to be taking a bubble bath right now, she would have rather drowning herself in the bubble bath, but McGonagall had insisted that it would help her feel better.

Jade was actually quite surprised at how sympathetic McGonagall had been. It wasn't like her to show emotions towards a student, but before Jade had left her office, McGonagall had reached over and placed her hand on Jade's and said, "True love, can get through anything," then she went back to grading her transfiguration papers.

Jade had been touched by the sincerity in McGonagall's voice and had decided to take her advice. She went up to the head's common area and drew herself a bubble bath. The scents were very comforting, and Jade felt almost relaxed, but unfortunately, right when she was getting comfortable, Liam's face would flash through her mind, and she felt horrible.

Then when she thought about how horrible she felt that she had hurt Liam, she got mad, because none of it would have happened if Blaise hadn't leaked those photos to Witch Weekly and made those extremely false accusations. She was probably just jealous since Black had been spending so much time with her at his birthday, what a prat.

Jade wished desperately that she could talk to Lily or Piper, or even James or Sirius, she wanted to talk to anyone before Liam got here. She didn't even know what to say to Liam. Of course she would probably just say everything she had written to him in her letter she had sent him, since he probably hadn't received it yet, but she still had a sinking feeling, that things were going to get extremely heated between them.

Jade sighed as she sank lower into the tub. Why did she have such bad luck? She couldn't understand it. What had she done to deserve something like this? She knew that she had a bad temper, and she could be violent... at times, but did she really deserve all this?

All Jade wanted was for something in her life to go right, and right now, everything was a disaster. Her grades were ok, but not great and her potions grade was on a continuous decline. Her mom kept sending her letters, reminding her to apply for healing school, Liam and her were now, according to Witch Weekly, on the rocks, and she'd been practicing Quidditch so much, she'd been neglecting her friendship with Lily and Piper.

Jade got out of the bath, and changed back into her robes and stood in front of the mirror. She looked really pale, but that was understandable. Jade let her hair out of her elastic so it fell down around her face and peered closer at her image.

Jade shook her head at her reflection and walked into the common room and sat down on the couch in front of the fire place. She fidgeted with he engagement ring, twirling it around her finger, wondering if she was still going to be wearing it after tonight. It all depended on how angry Liam was, and Jade suspected he was furious.

Jade curled up on the couch, not able to tear her eyes away from the crackling fire. She sighed resting her head on the arm of the couch. She was trying to mentally prepare herself for what was about to come, but she had a feeling there was no way she would be able too.

The fire started to spit like mad, then it swirled with green and out of the fire stepped Liam. Jade felt her breath catch as she saw him shake the floo powder out of his hair. Liam looked up and saw Jade sitting on the couch.

Jade opened her mouth to try and say something but closed it again. As she looked into Liam's eyes, she could see all of the hurt, sadness, and anger he was feeling, and she felt worse then she ever imagined possible, "Liam I–" Jade started to say but Liam put up his hand to stop her.

Liam put his hand back down shaking his head and then began to pace in front of the fire place. Liam continued to do this for a while, shaking his head an passing, all the while throwing withering glares at Jade, that made her feel two feet tall.

Liam finally reached into his robe pocket and grabbed out the magazine article and threw it down on the coffee table in front of Jade so that she could see herself kissing Sirius. Liam pointed furiously to the picture and stared at Jade.

"It looks bad but–" Jade started to say again, but Liam put his hand up to stop her again and continued to pace in front of the fire place again, shaking his head.

Jade felt tears well up in her eyes. Why wouldn't Liam let her explain what happened? She just wanted to tell him what happened, but he couldn't even stand to hear her voice, it was like he became disgusted when she would open her mouth.

Liam stopped to glare at the magazine and than looked up angrily at Jade, "How could you do this!" Liam erupted finally, "How could you do this Jade? I thought you loved me!" Liam yelled, wanting very much to throw something.

"I do!" Jade choked out, tears flowing freely down her face. This was a lot harder then she had ever imagined. She couldn't believe Liam thought she didn't love him.

"You do? You love me? Then Why the bloody hell are you kissing Sirius Black! I don't believe the bull shit article Jade, but I do believe the pictures, I just–I can't believe this! SIRIUS BLACK! Why would you do this to us Jade?" Liam demanded to know, as he clenched and unclenched his fist, glaring hardly at Jade.

"It's not what it looks like–" Jade bawled standing up.

"It's not what it looks like? Are you bloody kidding Jade? It's exactly what it looks like. You kissed him! You kissed someone who isn't me! Someone who isn't your fiancee!" Liam growled as he continued to pace again.

"The kiss with Sirius meant nothing it was only be--" Jade tried to explain, wiping away the tears that continued to stream down her face, but Liam cut her off.

"Sirius? Did you just call Black, Sirius? When the hell did you get on first name basis with Black? Are you two dating?" Liam asked, his eyes full of hurt and pain. It killed Jade to look at them, but she continued to maintain eye contact.

"No! We're not dating Liam! We... we're friends now, that's why I called him Sirius," Jade said quietly, looking down at her shoes, scared to see what Liam's reaction to that new news was going to be.

"You... you're–you and Black... you're friends! You HATE Black! What the hell changed! Are you in love with him?" Liam asked incredulously. There was no way that Jade would have ever become friends with Sirius, he couldn't believe it.

"NO!" Jade snapped, starting to get mad, "I'm not in love with him. If you would just shut up and let me explain–"

"You want to explain why you were kissing Black? '_Oh Liam, Black was suffocating, so I was just giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation so he wouldn't die_'," Liam said in a high girly voice, trying to imitate Jade's own voice.

Jade stared at Liam shocked. He was being quite rude. Jade tried to remind herself that he was just hurt because of the pictures, but despite that, Jade herself was starting to get pissed off, "He wasn't suffocating! It was his birthday and everyone was giving him a kiss because he kept running around the room saying 'give the birthday boy a kiss'. Everyone gave him a kiss Liam! Even Lily, and she did it right in front of James! You know why she did it, because it didn't matter if she kissed him because at the end of the day, she loves James and only James. Liam, I love you, I don't love Sirius, I barely like Sirius. I love you and only you," Jade said quickly, trying desperately to get Liam to understand what had really happened.

Liam shook his head and continued to pace again as he processed all of the information he was getting. Jade hoped he believed her, if he didn't, she didn't know what to do, she was telling the truth, he had to believe her.

"I thought we could survive this year apart," Liam said sitting down in one of the arm chairs, "I thought our love was strong enough... but I just..."

"Our love is strong enough Liam. I know it is. I still want to marry you!" Jade struggled to say, "Do... do you still want to marry me?"

Liam stared down at this hands, then looked up at Jade's tear stricken face, "I do... but... Jade, it's just–it's like we don't even know each other anymore,"

Jade looked down at her engagement ring and twirled it on her finger. She stared at it, then gulped nervously, "I hate pink," She said quietly.

"What?" Liam asked, not hearing what she had said.

Jade took another deep breath and looked up at Liam, "I hate pink. I really do. I think it's one of the worst colours in the history of the world," Jade said cautiously.

Liam stared at her confused, "But... I thought you loved pink..."

"I know you do, that's why I've never said anything to you about it. I don't know why you think I love pink, but I really don't," Jade admitted biting her lip.

"But on our first date, you wore a pink sweater," Liam said confused.

Jade stared at him confused, "What? No I didn't,"

"Yes you did! I picked you up in front of the Great Hall and you were wearing a pink sweat shirt. Then we went down to the three broom sticks and had butter beer and I told you I liked your sweater and you looked down blushing and said it was your favorite sweater," Liam protested, "Do you not remember?"

Jade continued to look confused, not remembering that at all, but then it dawned on her, "Oh. I remember now... I said that _was _my favorite sweater, I just didn't add in that Piper had hit me with a spell before I left to meet you to make it pink. I hate pink, but she wanted me to wear something pink..." Jade trailed off, she thought she had told Liam that before.

Liam shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know Jade... maybe this isn't such a good idea," Liam said slowly.

Jade looked up shocked at Liam, "What isn't? Us?" Jade asked quietly, fighting back tears that stung at her eyes.

"I mean, we've been together for over a year now... but technically we've actually only been together for six months. In the summer, you went away to quidditch camp, then you went away to Hogwarts and I went away for training..." Liam trailed off, "Maybe we rushed into things."

Jade wrapped her arms around herself, her lip quivering, "So what? You just want to end things?" Jade asked, tears running freely down her face.

Liam stared down at his shoes, "Do you want to end things?" he asked, peering up at her.

"I wasn't lying when I said I loved you Liam, I do,' Jade whispered, sitting back down on the couch, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you," Liam told Jade quietly, "But sometimes, love isn't enough to keep people together. I know you love me... but I don't really think you've thought this through Jade, I don't know if you realize that when we get married, it'll just be me and you for the rest of our lives... maybe you're just not ready for that kind of commitment."

Jade shook her head angrily, "I knew what I was getting into when I said yes! I'm not stupid, I know what marriage means!" Jade snapped angrily, "I was ready to commit to you! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Wanted? That's past tense Jade," Liam's said, his voice becoming very cold.

Jade bit her lip and looked down at her scuffed shoes, "It's just, when you're not around... I forget what it's like when we're together... I forget how much fun we have together... I forget how in love we are..." Jade trailed off, "I start to think about other things."

Liam looked up at her glaring, "You think about Black?" he asked acidly.

Jade looked at him wide eyed, then looked down again, "I... sometimes," Jade confessed, new tears streaming down her face, she knew this was going to open up a whole new well of anger.

"What are you thinking when you think about Black?" Liam asked, his face hardening.

"I just–sometimes I think what it would be like... if I wasn't engaged," Jade started to say, but a sob came out, "I think what it would be like if he and I had ever... dated."

Liam stood up abruptly and started to pace the room, running his hands through his hair. When he looked back at Jade, instead of anger, he looked sad. He went over and sat down next to Jade, and took her hands in his.

"On my quidditch team, there is a girl named Chloe Michaels," Liam started to say, "Chloe and I have grown to be quite good friends... and sometimes... I wonder what it would be like if she and I were dating and you and I were no longer engaged."

Jade looked at him confused and shook her head, "We really suck at being engaged," she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Jade, look at me. I think we can get through this. I think everyone has doubts. I think everyone wonders what it would be like to date someone else, I think it's normal," Liam said, now looking quite eager, "I think the most important thing, is that we are both being completely honest with each other, we're not holding anything back. I think we need to be more honest with each other."

"You do?" Jade asked, hope rising into her chest.

"Yes. There's no doubt in my mind that I love you Jade, and if you want to, I still want to get married," Liam told her, "But it really all has to do with you Jade. I really do believe that maybe you didn't realize the commitment involved, and maybe we are rushing into things, but I really want us to work, I really love you."

Jade smiled at Liam. She put her hand on his cheek and stroked it lightly, "I love you," Jade said quietly, then leaned over and kissed Liam tenderly on the lips, "No more lies. Right here and now, no more lies will come out of our mouths. I also think, we should confess everything we lied about, no matter how small."

Liam smiled at Jade, "I think that's a good idea," He replied, kissing her again.

"I'll start... you know how I said I loved your chocolate chip cookies... I don't. They're horrid. That batch you made for me, I threw away, not even my nieces would eat them, and they'll eat anything," Jade admitted, redness creeping up on her cheeks.

"What? My cookies are bad?" Liam asked, "I really thought you liked them. I watched you eat them."

"Well... I never did actually swallow them. Every time you looked away I would spit it into my napkin," Jade shrugged.

"All right, I lied when I said that I didn't go out to the stickey wicket after we won our game against Bulgaria... I did, and I drank... a lot. I was really hung over the next morning too," Liam admitted, grinning sheepishly.

Jade got more comfortable in her seat, she could tell it was going to be a long night. She didn't care though, her and Liam were going to be ok, they weren't going to lie to each other anymore, and that was all that she wanted.

* * *

The next morning Lily rose out of bed yawning loudly. She looked over at Jade's bed, and saw that it was empty, and hadn't been slept in. That made her increasingly worried. McGonagall had informed her that Jade was meeting Liam in the head common area, and she was not allowed there for the rest of the night, but Lily hadn't thought Jade would be spending the night there.

"Jade's fine, she sent an owl this morning," Piper said coming out of the bathroom, freshly showered and ready for breakfast, "Her and Liam had a long talk last night. They worked everything out and fell asleep on the couch," Piper explained, sitting down in front of the vanity set and re-applying her lip gloss.

Lily sighed with relief, "Well that's good. How come you're up so early? Usually you're the last person to crawl out of bed,"

Piper shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. Hurry up and get ready, isn't James supposed to do that thing in the Great Hall for lying to you yesterday?" Piper asked turning around to look at Lily, her eyes sparkling.

Lily's eyes lit up immediately, "Oh my god! I almost forgot!" She squealed happily, "He does have to do it today! I'll be two minutes!" Lily exclaimed happily and rushed into the bathroom quickly.

Once Lily was done getting ready, she and Piper made there way down to the common room and Lily couldn't stop grinning, she couldn't wait for breakfast.

When they entered the common room, Lily saw James sitting over in the corner with Peter, playing a game of exploding snapes. Lily rushed over and placed her hands over James eyes, "Guess who?" she laughed happily.

"Rachel! What if Lily sees," James teased grabbing Lily's hands and plopping her into his lap, "Oh Lily! Oh... this is awkward," James joked, holding back his laughter.

Lily glared at him and slapped him on the arm, "Very funny," she said acidly. Then she grinned again, "Don't forget about our bet, _darling_." Lily drawled.

James looked at Lily and paled slightly, "Lily... you weren't serious. I mean come on! It wasn't even a real lie! I was trying to spare your feelings... please don't make me do it!" James pleaded, burying his head into her shoulder.

Lily laughed, grabbing his head with both her hands so she could look at him, "A lie's a lie James, and you were the one who made up the bet. There's no way out," Lily said happily then leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips then jumped up, "Come on, let's get going!" Lily said jumping up and down with excitement.

James stood up slowly, "Fine, I'll do it, but just wait until you lie about something Lily Evans. No matter how much you plead, I'm not going to let you out of it!" James said then walked angrily out of the common room.

"What're you going to make him do?" Peter asked confused as he got up as well.

"Oh, you'll just have to come and see," Lily said excitedly and grabbed Peter around the wrist, "Come on, let's go before we miss it!"

Lily Peter and Piper quickly exited the common room and rushed after James to the Great Hall. The three of them took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Sirius and Remus once they had arrived and Lily could barely contain her excitement.

"What's up with you?" Sirius asked as he put a stack of pancakes onto his plate, then used half a bottle of syrup to cover them.

Lily made a disgusted face at Sirius, then smiled, "Just wait about oh... five seconds and you'll see why!"

Sirius and Remus exchanged confused looks, then shrugged and went back to their breakfast. As they were eating, they abruptly stopped when music starting playing in the Great Hall.

Everyone looked around confused, then the doors leading into the Great Hall opened, and everyone looked over to them, and immediately erupted into laughter. Standing in the doorway was James... wearing a pink tutu! He was in full ballerina gear.

James then pranced to the middle of the hall and stopped the sang, "I'm a little tea cup short and stout! Here is my handle and here is my spout!" James said, crouching down low and then moving his hands to be a handle and a spout, causing the Great Hall to laugh, if possible, even louder, "When I get all steamed up here me shout! TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!" James yelled leaning over.

Then James started doing little pirouette spins and doing a little balleirna dance. Lily was laughing so hard, she thought her sides were going to split. This was priceless! She couldn't believe that James had actually gone through with it, she had been sure he was going to chicken out.

James finished his dance, then bowed to the crowd and ran as fast as his legs could go out of the Great Hall, which was still laughing hysterically.

"Lily! That was hilarious!" Sirius sputtered, doubling over with laughter, "James! In a tutu!"

"I must say, he really does have fantastic legs," Piper laughed whipping tears away from her eyes.

"I'm so glad you made me come down to breakfast," Peter said grinning from ear to ear.

"I didn't realize he was so good at ballet," Lily laughed. That had turned out way better then she had thought it would.

"Poor James, he's never going to live this one down," Remus laughed.

"No he won't, because I won't let him!" Sirius said, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

As Lily took a bite out of her bacon, the mail came in. Lily didn't usually get mail too often, so she was surprised when an owl dropped down by her and dropped a letter next to her plate.

Lily picked the letter up curiously and opened it up:

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope all is well at school. We haven't heard much from you lately, so I assume you are busy with your school work and getting exceptional grades as per usual. The reason for my letter is because I have wonderful news! Petunia and Vernon are engaged! They're getting married in one month! Petunia has made you a bridesmaid so I've talked to your headmaster Dumbeldoorbell... or something like that and he has allowed for you to come. Oh! If you'd like to bring James, that would be splendid. I love you and can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Lily stared at the letter horror struck. Petunia was getting married! To that fat lard Vernon... gross!

"Lily, what's wrong?" Piper asked, noticing the grossed out look on her best friend.

"Petunia's getting married," Lily said quietly, still staring at the letter and re-reading it to see if maybe she was mistaken... she wasn't.

Piper spit out the pumpkin juice she had been drinking all over Peter, "WHAT!" Piper exclaimed astonished, "Your nasty sister actually found someone who would marry her? Oh wait until Jade hears about this,"

"Hear about what?" James asked taking a seat next to Lily. As he had walked down to his seat, there had been a lot of cat calls and wolf whistles making James's face turn a deep crimson colour.

"Well hello my prima ballerina!" Lily said happily kissing James on the cheek, causing him to blush even more, "My sister Petunia is getting married in a month, apparently I'm going to be a bridesmaid." Lily explained, an annoyed expression etching across her face.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" James asked curiously.

"Do you not remember what I've told you about my sister?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah, I do. Now that she's getting married, she'll be out of your house, you'll barely ever have to talk to her," James pointed out, trying to ignore Sirius, Remus and Peter who were singing 'I'm a little teapot' and breaking out into laughter.

"Oh that's right! Oh this is good news after all! Except for the whole bridesmaid thing... I bet she's going to make me wear something ghastly, it'd just be like her," Lily said glaring at the note, "You're invited as well... if you'd like to go with me?"

James smiled and kissed Lily on the cheek, "Of course I'll go with you. I can't wait to see what your sister is going to make you wear," James laughed.

Lily playfully shoved James, rolling her eyes, "Gee thanks," she said, then grinned evilly, "No matter what it is, I'm sure it won't be anywhere near as beautiful as your pink tutu."

Everyone started to laugh, and James continued to redden, "You really did look adorable James," Piper said snorting slightly.

James glared at her and then glared at everyone else crossing his arms, "Shove it,"

Lily laughed then looked down at her watch, "Piper, maybe we should go see if we can find Jade, she still hasn't showed up yet," Lily asked Piper.

Piper looked down at her own watch, "Yeah ok, let's go," Piper said standing up.

"You're leaving?" James asked Lily as she stood up, irritation slowly coming into his voice.

Lily looked down at James confused, "Yeah, I just want to make sure Jade's ok,"

"Didn't you already get a letter from her this morning saying she was ok?" James asked his eyes narrowing.

Lily stared at James completely confused, she didn't understand why he was getting so upset, "Yeah, but she still hasn't come down to breakfast yet, which is really unlike her, so we're just going to go check on her, is something wrong?" Lily asked.

"Yes," James said through gritted teeth.

Lily looked over at Piper confused and she looked uncomfortable, as did Sirius, Remus and Peter, "James I–" but James cut her off.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? Now," James asked.

Lily stared at his annoyed faced and nodded solemnly and followed James out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom near by, feeling a little scared. She didn't get why James all of the sudden got so angry at her? She wondered if he was pissed at her about the whole tutu thing.

"James, what's going on?" Lily asked as he shut the door and turned around to look at her.

"You tell me lily!" James said, his eyes narrowed.

Lily felt taken aback, "I don't understand what you're talking about," she said.

"Lily, we never spend anytime together! I never see you anymore!" James finally exploded.

Lily stared at him confused, "What? James, yes we do. Where is this coming from?" Lily asked confused. They spent lots of time together, how could he say they were never together.

"No Lily we don't! You're always off helping out one of your friends. If it isn't Piper, it's Jade. I understand they've been having a hard time but you've been completely neglecting me," James said angrily.

Lily shook her head, starting to get angry herself, "To say they've been having '_a hard time_' is a bit of a bloody understatement. Of course I'm going to go and help them, they're my best friends! You of all people should understand that, you would do anything for Sirius, Remus and Peter," Lily said acidly.

"I just told you I do understand! But it's getting a bit ridiculous. You were about to leave me to eat breakfast alone... again, and go check on Jade, when she already told you that she was fine. If she's fine Lily, maybe you should have just had breakfast with your boyfriend who's been missing you like crazy!" James spat, his eyes blazing.

"How the hell can you be missing me like crazy when we hang out everyday. Anytime you want to hang out James, we do. We hang out all the time, we do our homework with each other all the time. We go to Hogsmeade we each other, all the time. Please tell me when we don't hang out," Lily asked, trying to keep her voice as calm as she could.

"How about yesterday when we were supposed to meet for dinner, you never showed, you never even remembered!" James yelled.

Lily stared at him confused, "What? We weren't supposed to meet for dinner,"

"Yes we were! I stood in front of the Great Hall for half an hour waiting for you, and you never showed. You were in the library, then you got into that fight with Blaise," James told her.

Lily thought for a moment and then she remembered. That was what she had been forgetting yesterday, she and James had made plans to eat with each other, she had completely forgotten, "James, that was one time! It also happened right before the magazine article came out about Jade and Liam, I'm sorry but I was a bit distracted,"

"Yeah, you're always a bit distracted aren't you," James said shaking his head.

Lily stared at him, her mouth hanging opened, then her face hardened, "I don't know what the hell's gotten into you Potter, but you better smarten up. If you don't think we spend enough time together now, just wait, we could spend a lot less time together," Lily snapped.

"Is that a threat?" James asked acidly, crossing his arms.

"No, that's a warning," Lily hissed, then stormed out of the classroom slamming the door behind her.


	29. I Love Sirius'

**Author's note**: Well here we are, Chapter 29! This story ended up going on a lot longer then I had thought. It is unfortunately slowly coming to an end. I'm not sure how many chapters exactly are left, but it is almost done, which is sad, because this is my first fic and has been my baby for soo long. I hope you all like this chapter, it's a much more fluffy chapter then my last couple of chapters, I thought it was time for some light fun you know since there's been so much dram lately, so enjoy everyone!

PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you all forever if you review :)!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Jade sighed as she walked into her potions class. She despised potions. She didn't want to have to take this class, she wished she could just drop it, but if she did, her mum would surely murder her if she did. Jade didn't doubt her mum would murder her too, wild hypogriffs couldn't keep her from doing it.

Jade went to the back of the class and took her usual seat. She took out her books from her bag and froze as someone, who definitely wasn't Piper, sat in the seat next to her. Jade turned to look at that person confused... they never sat with her.

"What're you doing?" Jade asked the person confused.

"...waiting for class to star," Sirius said slowly, looking at Jade like she was nuts, as he flipped opened his potions book.

"I realize that you git! Why are you sitting here?" Jade asked acidly.

"Oh, simple. I just wanted to be in your lovely company Caulfield," Sirius teased, grinning widely.

Jade sighed annoyed and looked up at Slughorn as he explained to them the new potion they were going to do today. Jade's gaze fell over to where Lily and James were sitting stiffly next to each other. It had been a week since their fight and both of them were still pissed at each other but pretended they weren't. Jade rolled her eyes and scanned the classroom and found Piper sitting with Blake Nelson.

Jade frowned as she watched Piper laugh at something Blake said and flip her hair flirtatiously. She hoped Piper wasn't seriously thinking about dating Blake... he was such an asshole.

"...haven't seen much of you in the past week Caulfield," Sirius said as he wrote down the notes Slughorn started to write down.

"Yes well, I've been quite busy," Jade said curtly as she checked over all the ingredients that she needed.

"Sure. Everything ok with you and Greystone?" Sirius asked. Once seeing Jade's death glare she sent at him Sirius continued on, "I mean... it's just, the whole article thing was basically all my fault. I mean, they made something out of nothing, right? I just wanted to make sure I didn't cause a rift between you too."

Jade stared hard at Sirius, then shrugged, "It wasn't your fault. Liam and I are fine, so don't sweat over it," Jade said then went up to the front to grab the rest of the ingredients that they were going to need.

"Ok, good! I'm glad!" Sirius called after her with fake cheeriness. Sirius slouched back in his seat and stared moodily at his cauldron.

"Now put in a pinch of pixie dust. A pinch James... James a pinch not a bloody handful!" Lily snapped at James.

James sighed irritably, "Sorry," he said tightly.

"Ok, we need to cut up some dornstring roots in small pieces. Try and make them all the same size," Lily instructed, giving James half of the roots and taking the other half for herself to cut up.

They cut the roots in silence. That's how it had been lately, silent. Anytime they were together, they hadn't said much to each other. They were both still irritated with each other, and both were too stubborn to come out and apologize.

"No, James, yours are all different sizes! You have to make them the same," Lily said annoyed.

"They are the same size!" James snapped back heatedly.

Lily glared at James, "No they're not,"

James looked down at his roots... he had no idea what the hell Lily was looking at, but his were fine. Just so she wouldn't keep snapping at him, James cut them up a bit more then showed her, "Happy?" James asked.

Lily frowned at him and gathered up all of there roots and threw them into the cauldron, "I'm not happy," Lily sighed.

"Me neither," James agreed.

"I don't like fighting with you James," Lily told him, turning around in her seat so she could face him.

James gave Lily a lop sided smile, "I don't like fighting with you either... I'm sorry about what I said. I was being a real insensitive prat,"

"Yeah... you were," Lily joked ruffling James hair.

James grinned, grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her into a hug, "I believe we just survived our first fight!" James said excitedly pulling away from Lily.

Lily smiled, her eyes sparkling, "Sweet!" Lily yelled and they high fived.

Both James and Lily started laughing, "We're such loser's!" James said.

Lily and James went back to working on their potion, this time much more amicably. Lily was glad their fight was over... but something was still nagging at her. It wasn't like James to blow up about something like that. Lily was about to ask James why he had gotten so angry when Slughorn appeared in front of their desk.

"Oho there Lily. You're potion is looking splendid!" Slughorn said jollily.

Lily was about to cringe but quickly tried to smile. It ended up looking like an extremely strained smile, "Thanks Professor,"

Professor Slughorn was an extremely... chatty professor, and he really liked to talk to Lily. Lily didn't mind talking to Professor Slughorn... but sometimes his little chats with her made her want to pull her bloody hair out.

"I'm throwing a–" Professor Slughorn started to say but was cut off by a frantic sounding Peter.

"Professor! Professor my potions bubbling and burning through my desk! OW! Oh, Professor it got on my skin, it's burning my skin!" Peter's voice cried out.

Professor Slughorn sighed and shook his head then made his way over to Peter's desk and helped him fix his potion, then sent him up to see Madame Pomfrey.

"I think out potion looks half decent," Jade commented, as she examined the powder blue potion sitting in her and Sirius's cauldron, "I bet we get at least an E on it."

Sirius smirked, "Will that be your highest mark in this class then?"

Jade glared at Sirius and hit him hard in the arm, "Watch it Black," Jade growled, pouring their potion into a test tube.

"It is the truth though isn't it?" Sirius asked amused as he grabbed the test tube from Jade's hands, "I mean, you tried to put in Gallow's ear when the potion called for Gallow's nose. I hate to break it to ya Caulfield... but you're really not very talented in potions."

Jade's eyes flashed with anger, "I do realize that Black, no need to be an asshole and point it out!" Jade snapped angrily.

"Right," Sirius said smirking and winked at Jade then went up and gave the potion to Slughorn.

"You're not being mean to my best friend are you now Black?" Piper asked smiling as she came up behind Sirius and handed in her potion as well.

"Me? Of course not!" Sirius said grinning.

"You better not be, that girls been through a lot lately, you don't need to add to it," Piper said crossing her arms at Sirius, who tried to look innocent.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Sirius said, not able to wipe the smile off of his face.

"So I'll see you this weekend," Blake said coming over to where Piper and Sirius were standing hesitantly.

Piper turned to look at Blake and smiled brightly at him, "Yeah definitely, bye Blake!" Piper said happily waving good-bye to Blake.

Piper turned back to look at Sirius who was frowning at her. Piper laughed, "What?"

Sirius looked over and watched Blake disappear into the hall then looked back at Piper, "You're not really going to go on a date with that Nelson bloke right?" Sirius asked Piper curiously.

Piper rolled her eyes, slung her bag over her shoulder, then linked arms with Sirius and they walked out of the room together, "Yes I am going to go on a date with him. He just wants to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday for some butter beer. I doubt anything's going to happen with it."

"Saturday? Saturday is Valentine's day Piper, don't you think that he's going to think that it's a little something more then just a date since it's on one of the most romantic day's of the year?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Piper stopped in the middle of the hall, her mouth dropping opened, "OMIGOD! Valentine's day? I had no idea! He must think I'm going to marry him!" Piper said astonished, clapping her hands on her cheeks.

"Har har," Sirius laughed drily, "Very funny Cromwell."

Piper smiled then linked arms with Sirius again, "Don't be so worried, it's just one date. I'm not that interested in Blake, but I really do need to start dating again... I can't keep waiting around for someone who doesn't even want me."

Sirius frowned. He really wished he could tell Piper that Remus really did still care for her, but he knew he couldn't, Remus would kill him if he did. But it killed Sirius to see Piper hurting so much, even if she put on a brave face, Sirius could see through it, it was the same face he put on.

"Well, if it means anything, I like you waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better then Janelle. I. Can't. Stand. Her. Every time she speaks, I want to drown myself, no actually I want to drown her. Honestly, her voice is one of the most irritating voices ever. OH, and her laugh! My god it's like a banshee!" Sirius complained.

Piper started laughing, "You're horrible! What do you say about me when I'm not around?" Piper asked amused.

"That you're the sweetest and sexiest girl I know!" Sirius said raising his eye brows suggestively.

Piper smacked Sirius lightly on the arm and laughed, "You're gross,"

They continued to walk in comfortable silence. Sirius liked that he had a girl who was just strictly his friend. It was nice. He was glad he and Piper had become such good friends, he felt like he could tell her almost anything, and he just loved joking around with her, she was becoming one of his best friends.

"Even though you're going on that date this weekend, you're still going to find time to come to my quidditch game, right?" Sirius asked with puppy dog eyes.

"How could I turn down a face like that," Piper asked pinching Sirius's cheek, "Of course I'll be there! I'll even wear an 'I love Sirius' t-shirt!"

"And you'll cheer for me really loud? Louder then anyone else?" Sirius asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Well... I don't know if I can cheer louder then your hordes of girl fans... but I'll definitely do my best," Piper smiled sincerely.

"My fan club is getting bigger isn't it?" Sirius asked dreamily.

Piper rolled her eyes, but despite herself laughed, "Careful Sirius, or you'll get a big head," Piper warned him.

"I'll never get a big head as long as you're here to bring me back down," Sirius said playfully, snaking his arm around Piper's waist and pulling her closer to him.

As Piper laughed, she noticed a bunch of younger girls looking at her with envy... and anger, which caused Piper to laugh even more, "Come on, we're going to be late for Transfiguration," Piper said, grabbing onto Sirius's hand and leading the way.

* * *

"Did James say where he was taking you?" Jade asked as she slipped on her quidditch robes.

"No, he says he wants it to be a surprise. But he did give me a hint. He said that it was somewhere that was important to our relationship... and I have no clue as to what that mean's, but I'll find out soon enough," Lily said happily as she applied eyeliner.

"Who's ready for quidditch!" Piper asked coming out of the washroom.

Jade and Piper looked over at her and started to laugh like crazy. Piper had on a white t-shirt, with Sirius's face on it that said 'I love Sirius', she had Go Gryffindor in gold paint across her fore head, and she was wearing a black pleated mini skirt.

"You're not seriously going to wear that are you?" Jade asked, barely able to contain her laughter.

Piper shrugged, "I Siriusly am," Piper joked and started to laugh but stopped when Lily and Jade just stared at her, "Sorry."

"You and Sirius spend way to much time together," Lily said shaking her head at Piper.

Piper grinned, "I know, but he's just so much fun!" Piper told them as she went over to her bed and put on her shoes.

"I think you're delusional," Jade smirked.

Piper looked up at Jade, "Jealous?"

"What! Of course not!" Jade said quickly, her face flushing.

Piper smiled, "Relax Jade, I was just kidding,"

"Come on guys, we should get going," Lily said, after she had finished putting her make up on.

The three of them made their way down to the common area then out the hall. Today was Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff so as they made their way down to the pitch tons of people had dressed up in the huffelpuff colours or the Gryffindor colours.

"All right guys, I've got to go, I'll see you two after the game," Jade said once they had reached the pitch.

"Good luck!" Lily and Piper called after Jade as she went into the girls locker room.

Lily and Piper made their way up to the stands where most of the Gryffindor's sat. Once they made it up the stairs, Lily and Piper scanned the stands for somewhere for them to sit. Lily saw Remus sitting near the top of the stands, but wasn't sure if she should mention it to Piper.

"Look, there's Remus, let's go sit with him," Piper said, grabbing onto Lily's arm and dragging her up the stairs.

Remus looked up and saw them coming and smiled, "Hey Lily, Piper," Remus said happily as they took seats next to him, "Nice shirt Piper," Remus said laughing lightly.

"Thanks," Piper said, grinning, if possible, even wider then before, "You doing all right Remus? You're looking a little pale."

Remus smiled weakly, "I'm fine, just tired that's all. I haven't gotten much sleep lately,"

"You sure?" Lily asked, as she too noticed how pale Remus was looking.

"Don't worry guys, I just need a good night's sleep and I'll be fine," Remus assured them.

"Hey baby," Janelle said as she came up and sat next to Remus, snaking her arm around his waist and planting a kiss on his lips.

Lily felt Piper stiffen next to her, but when Lily looked at her face, her smile was still intact... it did looked a lot more forced though. Lily didn't know how Piper could be so strong with Janelle dangling Remus right in front of her, she would never have been able to keep her cool like Piper was.

Lily and Piper turned their attention back to the quidditch game that was about to start. Lily felt uneasy when she saw Amos Diggory and James glaring at each other down on the pitch as they mounted their brooms. Madame Hooch walked to the middle of the pitch, waited for both teams to be up in the air, then threw the quaffle up high.

"The quaffle is immediatley taken by Jade Caulfield of Gryffindor–amazing chaser that girl is!" Logan Jordan said, who was doing the commentary, "She's zipped down the pitch, avoided a bludger sent her way by Hufflepuff beater Don Burns. Caulfield passes over to fellow chaser Delaney Hornburg, who passes back to Caufield, Caufield shoots–keeper Goldberg dives for the quaffle... he misses... GRYFFINDOR SCORES! The quaffle is back in play, Hufflepuff chaser Mike Ford has it, he races down the pitch, passes to teammate Cathy Crow, Crow passes to Nia Song, Song passes to Ford- Caulfield intercepts the pass and speeds off down to the Hufflepuff goal! That girl sure can fly! She's all alone, it's just Caufield and Goldberg -OUCH- Caulfield takes a bludger to the arm and drops the quaffle -wait- Caufield dives for it... she's got it! Caulfield shoots-GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Song has the quaffle, nice dive around Thornburg, sends it over to Ford, Ford shoots- Hufflepuff scores, blast it all! Brady Collins has the quaffle, he passes to Caufield, Crow and Ford have closed in on either side of Caufield, this doesn't look good! BEAUTIFUL! Caufield pulls back and does a beautiful maneuver away from Crow and Ford and passes over to Thornburg, Thornburg throws to Collins-and it's intercepted by Song. Song makes her way down the pitch, she throws to Ford, Ford-youch-Ford gets a bludger to the back of the head courtesy of Gryffindor beater Sirius Black!"

"YEAH SIRIUS!" Piper yelled jumping up out of her seat and clapping loudly.

Unfortunately Sirius probably wasn't able to hear her, because as she stood up to cheer, the first two rows filled with girls stood up and started shreiking 'Go Sirius' as well. Piper laughed and sat back down grinning.

"Thornburg has the quaffle-hold on- James Potter has seen the snitch! Diggory and Potter are both diving towards the ground, they're both reaching for it... POTTER HAS THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

"YEAH!" Lily and Piper jumped up happily, along with everyone else in Gryffindor. Lily and Piper hugged happily, then Piper turned around to see Remus grinning at her, and they hugged as well causing Janelle to turn a very unattractive colour of red.

"Come on, we should go congratulate them!" Lily said grabbing a hold of Piper's arm and dragging her down onto the pitch where most of the rest of Gryffindor had also gone.

Lily shoved people out of her way, too excited to apologize, and made her way over to where James, Sirius, Jade and the rest of the quidditch team were cheering loudly. Lily quickly ran up to James, who's eyes lit up when he saw her, and jumped into his arms.

"Congratulations!" Lily said happily. She went to give James a quick kiss, but James wrapped his arms tightly around Lily and deepened it.

Sirius grinned as he watched Lily and James make out then looked over at Piper with puppy dog eyes, "Oh hell no!" Piper said laughing.

"All right, well at least jump into my arms!" Sirius said, outstretching his arms, ready to catch her.

Piper looked at him unsure, then a wicked smile spread across her lips and she backed up, then ran and jumped into Sirius's arms. Sirius caught her then whirled her around causing her to laugh.

"Stop or I'll be sick!" Piper pleaded.

Sirius put Piper back down and grinned at her, "So... did ya cheer for me?" Sirius asked.

"Of course!" Piper said, "I was the loudest out of all of your fan club!" Piper laughed.

Piper looked over and saw Jade coming her way and quickly grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into a big hug, "OMIGOD! Jade you were absolutely amaizng. I couldn't believe it!" Piper said excitedly.

Jade smiled brightly, "Thanks," She said, panting slightly. Her face was red and sweaty from playing quidditch, but her eyes were bright and her smile was extremely wide, she was ecstatic that they had won against Hufflepuff.

"PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM TONIGHT!" Sirius shouted loudly. Everyone on the pitch cheered loudly, "Just kidding professor!" Sirius called over to McGonagall was who giving him the evil eye, but she knew he wasn't.

James and Lily finally broke apart for their kiss and Lily had a goofy grin on her face, "I think you should win more often," Lily said dreamily.

James laughed and pulled Lily in closer to him, "You do, do you?" James said kissing her again, "I'm just going to go and change, then we'll go on our date ok?"

"Ok!" Lily said excitedly. She watched James disappear through the crowd, then went over to where Sirius, Piper and Jade were all standing and talking. When Lily saw Sirius she smiled brightly, "Sirius you were amazing! I don't know what this quidditch team would do without you!"

"Awe, Lilykins, stop, you'll make me blush!" Sirius said, his eyes gleaming from the compliment. Lily and Sirius hugged, then Lily turned around and engulfed Jade in a hug as well.

"I can't believe how well you've been playing Jade, no wonder the Harley Harpies are begging you to be on their team!" Lily said, yelling slightly over the crowd.

Jade blushed, "Thanks Lily,"

"...we are going to have a party in the common room right?" Piper asked Sirius excitedly.

Sirius grinned, "Of course! Do you think us winning a quidditch game could go uncelebrated?" Sirius asked.

"All right, well I better go and meet Blake now then so I'll have plenty of time to party with you guys!" Piper said, then disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm going to go wait for James by the locker room, he'll never be able to find me with all of these people on the pitch. You both played brilliant, and I'll see you tonight!" Lily called to Jade and Sirius and then disappeared as well into the crowd.

Jade scratched her head, then glanced over at Sirius, "... you did good Black," Jade said politely.

"So did you Caufield. Actually you did more then good, you were amazing. I really do hope you consider going into quidditch, I really do believe you would be absolutely brilliant in it," Sirius told Jade seriously.

Jade felt her whole face heat up. She wouldn't doubt that she looked red as a beet, "Er... thanks Black. Well I'm going to head back up to the common room... I supposed I'll see you there tonight..bye," Jade said quickly, then dashed into the crowd.

Sirius watched her go with a grin on his face.

* * *

"James, I really hate when you blindfold me... can't I just take it off?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Just hold on Lily, we're almost there," James told Lily excitedly.

He had been planning for Valentine's day since they had started going out. He really wanted to make this an extra special day for Lily, it was like his way to show her how much that he really appreciated her. It also was to make up for what an ass he had been last week, James was determined not to let Madison play mind tricks with him anymore. It was because of what she said that had made him freak out so bad, but he knew better now than to listen to her.

"Seriously James, can I please take this off?" Lily asked. The last time James had made her wear a blindfold, he had made her face one of her biggest fears. She was really scared he was going to make her do something like that again.

"Ok, go ahead," James told her.

"Finally," Lily grumbled and took the blindfold off.

When she did her breath caught. They were in the astronomy tower, and James had put candles all over the window seals, and around the edges of the tower, and in the middle was a blanket with two long candles, flowers and two plates.

Lily placed her hands by her heart, she couldn't believe James had done this. It was beautiful. Lily walked into the room and took all of it in. When she looked back at James, she was smiling happily, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"James... it's beautiful!" Lily whispered.

James smiled and walked over to Lily, engulfing her in a hug, "I'm glad you like it. I thought the astronomy tower would be appropriate since it was the first place you and I never tried to kill each. You know... that night that you and Owen broke up," James said, rubbing Lily's back.

"I remember and I love it James, I absolutely love it!" Lily said pulling away from James so she could look him straight in the eyes, "I really do,"

"I'm glad," James said leaning down and kissing Lily, "Ok, come sit down." James said leading Lily to the blanket and sitting her in front of one of the plates.

James quickly went over to the other plate and sat down. He grabbed the picnic basket he had packed, and pulled out two napkins giving one to Lily and then placing one in front of himself.

"So for dinner tonight, I have brought us something...extremely gourmet and what all of the rich people are eating," James said, in a fake french accent.

Lily wrinkled her nose, scared of what James had made for them. Lily wasn't that much of an... adventurous eater... she was actually really picky, but whatever James had made for her, she would force herself to eat it, no matter what.

"I have made... chicken fingers and french fries!" James said.

Lily smiled, "My favourite!" Lily said, clapping her hands together happily.

James put food on both of there plates and they dug in.

"James, this has to be the best chicken fingers and french fries I have ever had. Really, it's amazing," Lily said, as she grabbed another chicken finger and ate it quickly.

"Slow down there Lily," James laughed, "You'll give yourself a stomach ache."

"... oh right... whoops!" Lily said, her face flushing with embarrassment.

Once they had finished eating, James cleaned off the blanket and pushed the basket to the side. James smiled at Lily, and Lily smiled back at James.

"I have something for you," James said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little box.

Lily took the box and then looked up at James smiling. Lily opened up the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace. On a long gold chain, there was a gold heart shaped locket, "Oh James, it's beautiful," Lily said, staring transfixed at the locket.

"Open it up," James told Lily.

Lily opened the locket, and on one side of the locket was a picture of her and James. They were smiling at the camera, then kissed each other lightly and looked back and smiled even wider at the camera. Lily remembered that picture. They had taken it after they had first gotten together on New Year's.

"It's Perfect," Lily said. She leaned over and kissed James, "Can you put it on for me?" Lily asked James.

James nodded and Lily turned around so he could put the necklace on her. Once he did, Lily stroked the necklace affectionately, it really was quite a lovely gift.

"I have something for you as well," Lily told James.

"You do?" James asked surprise, "I didn't think you were going to get me anything."

"Of course I was going to get you something!" Lily said.

She handed James a medium sized box, and James grabbed it happily and ripped the wrapping paper opened, then lifted the box lid off. James stared completely astonished at the contents in the box. Lily stared nervously at James... he wasn't saying anything, he was just staring at her gift.

"... do you like it?" Lily asked.

Lily had barely gotten the words out, when James jumped over and wrapped Lily tightly in a hug. James was squeezing Lily so tightly, she could barely breathe.

"OMIGOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" James yelled happily, "YES! WAHOO! I HAVE NIMBUS GLOVES! YEAH!" James said still yelling and bouncing happily.

Lily broke out into a grin. She was so glad James liked her gift. She knew that his quidditch gloves were starting to get worn out, and the lady at the quidditch store had told her that those were top of the line ones, but she still wasn't sure if he would have liked them... apparently he did.

"YOU ARE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER!" James said happily pulling away and kissing Lily eagerly.

Lily smiled and kissed James back, her hands finding their way into his hair and pulling him down on top of her. James hands ran up and down Lily's body, and Lily ran her hands up and down James back and stomach.

James pulled away and smiled down at Lily, "I love you," he said, not able to contain his smile.

"I love you too," Lily told him, and meaning it with all her heart.

James laid down next to Lily and Lily cuddled up next to James, who wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. They both stared up at the stars, not wanting to ever leave each other's sides.


	30. Caught in the Act

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Ok, I know it's been a really long time since I updated, but I've been crazy busy these last few months and the only reason I was even able to get this chapter out is because I have a viral infection in my chest and my mom won't let me leave my apartment... strange how she can do that even though I don't live with her lol. So anyways, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for so long, and I hope you like this chapter! I do have to go to the Dr.'s so I wont' be able to reply to reviews until tomorrow, but thank-you for reviewing!!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Chapter 30: Caught in the Act

Lily yawned tiredly and stretched. She definitely stayed up too late, but it was hard not too, Gryffindor had won yesterday so there was a huge party in the common room. Even if she had gone to bed early, she wouldn't have been able to sleep because of all the noise and the fact James wouldn't let her leave.

It was worth it though, Sirius got really drunk and did a strip tease, which was probably about the funniest thing in the world, especially when he tried to do a little dance and fell over and passed out.

It took James, Remus, Lily and a very reluctant Jade to get Sirius upstairs and into bed. Then when they were about to place him in bed, Jade, who was carrying his head, 'accidentally' lost her grip and his head smacked against the post, causing him to wake up and try and fight with Remus, who he thought was 'an alien'.

Lily laughed slightly as she remembered Sirius's warrior cry and rested her head on one of her books she was studying and briefly closed her eyes. She'd been in the library most of the day, studying for her exams and it was making her extremely tired.

After what seemed like five minutes Lily opened her eyes to darkness. She quickly sat up to see that no one else was in the library. Lily looked down at her watch and instead of the five minutes she thought she had snoozed for, it was actually an hour and a half, she was late for curfew.

Lily quickly gathered up all of her belongings into her book bag and dashed out of the library quickly.

As she cautiously made her way back to her dorms, she wished more than anything that she had James's map so she'd know where filch and his creepy cat were. Lily quickly made her way down the corridor and when she turned down another hallway she froze.

_Shit_ she thought to herself.

Strolling down the hallway was Amos Diggory.

Lily tightened her grip on her bag and walk faster down the hall, looking at the ground trying not to make eye contact.

When Amos saw Lily he stopped walking. She was walking towards him very quickly, and ignoring him, "Lily," Amos said quietly.

Lily ignored him and walked past him quickly but Amos caught her arm, "Lily, please stop!" Amos pleaded.

Lily whirled around and ripped her arm out of his grip, "Do not touch me!" Lily spat venomously.

"Lily please, I'm really sorry, can't you just let me explain," Amos begged.

Lily scoffed, "Explain what? The fact that you hit on me even though you know I have a boyfriend? Or that you're a complete slim ball?" Lily asked curiously.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I am really truly sorry about that. I realize you're with James it's just… Lily, I really like you, and I can't help how I feel," Amos said earnestly.

Lily laughed drily, "Let's recap shall we. After we break up, because you're a slime ball, you don't even speak to me or look at me until I start dating James. Somehow once I started dating James all of these feelings just magically came back to you," Lily said sarcastically.

"It wasn't until you were dating another person that I realized how much I care for you Lily, and I do, I care for you a lot," Amos lied, taking a step towards Lily, gazing intently at her.

"Helloooo? I've dated guys before James; you never seemed to care then!" Lily pointed out annoyed.

"I know that. I think it's just the fact that it's with Potter. I mean, I really don't like the guy, and to see him, with his hands all over you it brought up protective feelings I didn't know I still had for you. It made me realize how much I still liked you. It really kills me to see you with Potter," Amos explained.

Lily shook her head, "Wow Amos, that's a good story, but I have a better one for you. You don't actually like me, the only reason why you're talking to me is because you made some sort of deal with Madison to break James and I up," Lily said, taking pleasure as she watched Amos's eyes widen, "how does that sound?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lily, everything I'm telling you is true," Amos said, quickly recovering.

"Cut the bullshit Amos, we both know it's not true. I've figured it out, so drop this whole, I care for you crap, it's nauseating," Lily said exasperated.

"Lily it's not true! I don't know who told you that, but it's completely false. I want to be with you! I truly do, you're the girl of my dreams," Amos said, reaching up to touch Lily's face but Lily smacked his hand away.

"Ok, let's try this again. You don't like me, I don't like you. You're working with Madison to break up James and me… I know so you can stop this whole charade now… ok?" Lily asked hopefully.

"I can't believe you would think that. How could you ever think so little of me?" Amos asked, pretending to be deeply hurt.

Lily sighed annoyed, "…maybe because it's true,"

"That's harsh Lily, that's really harsh," Amos said quickly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "God, I really don't know how I was ever interested in you, you're such a sleaze. I know it's true Amos, Morgan, Madison's little sister, told me everything, you can stop denying it, I know Morgan isn't lying," Lily said crossing her arms.

Amos stared at Lily, not sure what to say next, "She is, she's lying,"

Lily stared at Amos in disbelief and then started to laugh, "Oh my god! You're such an idiot, All right, I've wasted enough time talking to you, good bye Amos," Lily said shaking her head, turning to leave.

"Lily, wait!" Amos yelled.

Lily stopped and turned around glaring at him, "What?" she said in a low hiss.

Amos stared at her blankly, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do, then looked passed Lily and grinned evilly, "You're right, I don't really like you, I was just helping out Madison," Amos admitted, "But I do think you're hot so how about a kiss goodbye."

"I don't think s—" Lily started to say but was interrupted by Amos pressing his lips roughly against hers.

It was the worst kiss Lily had ever experienced. Lily pushed Amos away from her and starred at him angrily.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" A voice from behind Lily said cooly.

Lily turned around and her heart sunk, "James."

* * *

"How was your date with Blake last night, you kind of came back early from it," Sirius asked Piper.

They were sitting in the common room studying, at a table by the window, for their final exams. Well… Piper was studying, Sirius was flipping idly through his books, getting more and more bored by the minute.

Piper shrugged, "It was a dud,"

Sirius grinned, "Too bad."

Piper looked up and smirked at Sirius, "You look so heartbroken. I could give him another chance if it means that much to you."

Sirius laughed, "I tried to warn you, but nooo you wouldn't even listen to me,"

Piper sat back in her seat and smiled at Sirius, "Well of course I don't listen to you, I only listen to people who know how to strip tease and you obviously don't know how to. Now stop talking, I'm trying to study."

Sirius smiled, and then frowned; he really shouldn't have had so much punch. He looked back down at his potions book and tried to read, but after the first sentence, he got bored again.

"What made it a dud," Sirius asked.

Piper looked at him annoyed, "Sirius," Piper said annoyed.

"Sorry," Sirius said, and then looked back down at his book. Sirius read another sentenced then frowned, "did he not talk enough… talk too much, did he smell bad, did his breath stink—"

"Sirius?!" Piper snapped, "The only reason why I agreed to let you sit here is because you _promised_ me that you were going to study, so shut your trap and study!"

Sirius leaned back in his seat grumpily, "I just wanted to know how your date went," he grumbled un-happily.

Piper smiled tightly, placing her quill down gently, "If I tell you, will you let me study afterwards?" She asked trying to keep her temper under control.

Sirius brightened up and smiled happily, "Yup!" he said, knowing very well that was a lie. He would be quiet right until he got bored again... but Piper didn't need to know that.

"Ok well… the date didn't start off well to begin with. We had decided to meet at Three Broomsticks, which was fine, except for the fact that he was twenty minutes late. Then he tried to order for me, big no no, then he completely monopolized the conversation talking about himself and how hot I was and comparing me to other girls," Piper explained.

"…girls don't like that?" Sirius asked slowly.

Piper looked at him strangely, "No… do you do that on dates?" Piper asked.

"…no," Sirius said hesitantly, looking at his potions book.

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend," Piper muttered under her breath.

"Hey! I could too have a girlfriend if I wanted. Blaise seemed to have no problem with me talking about… well… me," Sirius shrugged sheepishly.

"Well that's because Blaise is a whore who'll sleep with anyone who will make her look better. She may be beautiful on the outside, but that girl is nothing but ugly on the inside," Piper said stiffly, picking her quill back up.

"Wow, you're so nice," Sirius said grinning broadly at Piper.

Piper looked back at him with a stern look, "Let's not have a debate about who's nice. Compared to Blaise I'm a bloody saint,"

Sirius just smiled and then went back to attempting to read his potions book. Only this time it was Piper whose attention seemed to be elsewhere. She kept looking down at her book then looking back up at Sirius. Piper shook her head and tried to make her self concentrate only she couldn't.

Every since New Year's Piper had wanted to talk to Sirius about what he had said about Jade, she just never knew how to bring it up. She had been observing how Sirius acted around her more carefully now, and she could definitely tell something was there… she just wasn't sure how genuine it was.

"So I have a question for you?" Piper said, leaning back in her seat.

"I thought you wanted to study," Sirius teased her.

Piper just smiled, "How long have you been in love with Jade for?" Piper asked casually.

Sirius looked up at Piper completely shocked. His mouth fell opened then he closed it and then opened it again to say something but nothing came out.

"What're you talking about?" Sirius asked nervously as he looked around the common room hoping no one heard what Piper just said.

"Don't try and deny it Sirius, you've already admitted it to me, though I doubt you remember. It was at the Potter's on New Year's, you were drunk in the kitchen and told me she shouldn't be with Liam because he could never love her like you do," Piper said trying to refresh his memory.

"No I don't remember!" Sirius hissed angrily, "and obviously it's not true Piper… I was drunk when I said it!"

"Some people believe when you're drunk, the truth comes out," Piper told him.

"Yeah, crazy people," Sirius countered, "Trust me Piper, I'm not in love with Jade, I'm barely in like with Jade. Plus, she's engaged to another guy, so what would the point be of being in love with her?"

Piper smiled sadly, "You can't exactly help who you love,"

"How're you doing with all that?" Sirius asked. Piper had been putting on a great charade that she was over Remus, but Sirius knew she wasn't. She may continue to smile even when Remus and Janelle come into a room, but her eyes give her away, her eyes show that she's still hurting inside.

"Don't change the subject," Piper snapped.

"Don't avoid the question," Sirius snapped back.

They both glared at each other for a minute then Piper ended up caving first, "I'm fine Sirius I'm over him, as I've told you the many numerous times that you've asked me. Look, I really do need to study, so I think I'm just going to go up to my room since this isn't working so well, we'll hang out later ok?" Piper said gathering up her things.

"Yeah ok," Sirius agreed.

Piper stood up and dropped a couple of her books and her bag. Both she and Sirius bent over to pick them up and when Sirius did, he saw a picture that fell out of Piper's bag. Sirius grabbed it before Piper could get it. He looked at the picture and smiled sadly.

It was a picture of Piper and Remus sitting together by the fountain at James's house on New Year's Eve. They looked really happy. Remus had his arm around Piper and kissed the top of her head, causing Piper to grin.

Sirius looked up at Piper who was blushing madly, not able to look Sirius in the eye. Sirius held the picture out other and Piper snatched it stuffing it back in her bag and standing up.

"You're over him huh?" Sirius asked.

Piper pursed her lips and looked around, then glared at Sirius, "All right, I'm not over him. It doesn't matter though, because I'm fine. I really am I'm fine. He's moved on and I'm fine. I am trying to move on too, and I am fine ok, I'm just fine!" Piper snapped.

"You realized you've said fine five times in less than twenty seconds?" Sirius asked.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Whatever I'm… ok, ok? I'm going up stairs to study,"

"Ok," Sirius said.

He watched Piper walk past him quickly and practically run up the stairs. He felt bad for her. The first time Piper ever opened up her heart to someone, it had to be his tortured doomed to be a loner werewolf best friend.

Speak of the werewolf himself, Remus just walked into the common room. He looked tired, but he always looked tired, so it wasn't anything new.

"Oi, Moony!" Sirius yelled, trying to get his attention.

Remus looked over at where Sirius was standing and smiled. He made his way over to him and dropped his book on the table where Sirius was sitting, "Hey Padfoot, wha- are you studying?" Remus asked confused.

Sirius leaned back in his sit and kicked his feet up on the table, "Nah, Piper was studying, I was pretending too. Then she got annoyed because I kept talking so she went upstairs to study by herself," Sirus said shrugging.

"Oh, you were hanging out with Piper," Remus said stiffly, "You two sure have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Yeah, Piper's a real cool girl, I like hanging out with her," Sirius said.

Remus glared at Sirius, "I can't believe you,"

"…uh what can't you believe? How devilishly handsome I am?" Sirius asked grinning broadly.

"No, I can't believe you're trying to get with Piper! You know the only reason I broke up with her was because of my… secret. I get you and James can go back and forth from dating each other's ex-girlfriends but how could you date Piper!" Remus hissed at Sirius angrily, leaning forward so no one else could hear what he was saying.

Sirius stared at Remus incredulously, "You think I'm dating Piper?"

"No, I think you're trying to! Apparently friendship means nothing to you," Remus spat.

"My friendship to you Prongs and Wormtail means everything to me! You guys are my family!" Sirius hissed back.

"You sure have a strange way of showing it," Remus said moodily.

"Okay first of all, you are a real fuckwit if you think I would ever date Piper! I know how much she means to you Remus. But Piper is also my friend, and as much as she says she's fine, I know she's not so I'm trying to be there for here, not in any romantic way but strictly platonic. I'm doing what I can to keep her mind off of you," Sirius said, his eyes blazing with anger, "and second you are lucky your friendship means so much to me, because if it didn't I would knock you out for how you've treated Piper. You've been a complete ass to her and don't try to deny you haven't, you know you have. First you dump her because you're too much of a wuss to tell her your secret, then you start dating one of her worst enemies. Sounds to me that you're coming off a lot worse then I am!"

Sirius gathered up all his stuff and trudged up to the boy dormitories, leaving a speechless Remus sitting at the table, not believing what he just heard.

* * *

Lily put her hands in her head, of course James had to walk around the corner as Amos forced himself on her, just because her life didn't suck enough, let's have James, who over reacts about everything come at the worst possible moment!

"Am I interrupting something?" James asked again, glaring dangerously at Amos who had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yeah actually, you kind of were," Amos said smugly.

"No he wasn't!" Lily hissed angrily at Amos, "James, trust me, it definitely was not what it looked like!" Lily said, turning to look at James with pleading eyes.

James looked over a Lily with a half smile, "Really? Cause it looked to me like Amos kissed you… and you really didn't enjoy it much,"

Lily looked at James oddly. He was acting really strange… Lily thought he'd be cursing Amos by now, but instead he was looking from Lily to Amos with a smile on his face, as if it was all entertaining.

"Oh no, she definitely enjoyed it," Amos stated.

"I did not!" Lily spat.

"Yeah, I could tell. Amos, this is how you're supposed to kiss a girl," James said, grabbing Lily and dipping her down, and kissing her softly.

Lily kissed James back, smiling as she did so. She loved it when he kissed her like that, it was just so romantic. When James put Lily back up right, she looked over at Amos who was scowlilg.

"What? Did you think I was going to freak out and break up with Lily like you and Madison hoped I would?" James asked curiously when he noticed the look of displeasure on Amos's face, "Sorry, but I just love this girl too much." James said wrapping his arm around Lily and giving her a good squeeze causing her to smile happily.

Amos shook his head in disgust and turned around and started to walk away, "Oh Amos," Lily called out.

Amos turned back around with a sour look on his face, "What?" he asked.

"If you and Madison ever try and break James and I up again," Lily started.

"It'll be an all out prank war, on the both of you," James finished.

"Feel free to relay that message to Madison," Lily said happily.

Amos whirled and ran and walked back to his dormitory quickly leaving Lily with a satisfied smile on her face, she was glad that was over and done with.

"Well, that was interesting," James said happily, as he grabbed a hold of Lily's hand and they started walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

Lily laughed, "It sure was. How did you know that Amos and Madison were trying to break us up, I only found out today," Lily asked, she hadn't had a chance to tell James about what Morgan had told her yet.

"Oh, I figured it out. It wasn't too hard to put together, I mean Madison hates me, Amos hates me and you would be the best way to get revenge," James said simply.

Lily looked at him curiously then smiled, "Yeah, Morgan told you didn't she,"

"Yeah," James said grinning over at Lily, "I ran into her during dinner."

"It is pretty obvious now that we know though… I mean I should have realized that something was up. I really just thought Amos wanted to be friends… but before we dated, we weren't friends in the first place…" Lily said thoughtfully.

"The important thing is, they didn't succeed. We're still together and I am very happy about that," James said smiling and leaning over and giving Lily a quick peck on the lips.

Lily smiled back at him, "It's a good thing they didn't break us up, I mean if they did, I would have no one to go to my sister's wedding with," Lily said happily.

James stopped and stared at Lily in horror, "Oh yeah… I forgot about that. Do I have to go?" James whined.

Lily looked at him sternly, "You promised you would, and I don't want to have to go alone, I can't stand my sister or Vernon," Lily pleaded.

"Yeah ok… I guess I get to look forward to the fact that you have to wear a horrendous bridesmaid dress," James said grinning happily.

Lily smacked James lightly on the arm, "Gee thanks," Lily said sticking her tongue out at him.

"It isn't going to be that bad is it?" James asked.

Lily looked solemn then said, "One can only hope,"


	31. Nothing beats a Classic

**Author's note**: Hello everyone! So, I'm trying really hard to update more often right now, I'm finally over whatever the heck I had before, and I'm a little less busy so I've found a bit more time to write. I do apologize if these last couple of chapters have been a bit on the boring side, I know they might not feel like it, but they're important to the plot so I need to get them out. I do promise some action packed chapters to come soon though! Anyways, hopefully this chapter isn't that bad... have a good one and enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: not mine

Chapter 31: Nothing beats a Classic

Lily walked down the familiar street of her childhood home. She smiled; it was always nice to come home. She hadn't been home since the summer and it was already spring. She felt bad that she didn't come home for Christmas but she just couldn't, things were so tense between her and Petunia she felt it'd be better if she gave her sister some… much needed space.

But now here she was, coming home for her sister's wedding… and she was a bridesmaid nonetheless. Lily had no idea how her mum swung that, she must have threatened to not pay for the wedding.

Lily heard a loud pop behind her and turned to see James peering around her street. Lily smiled, she was glad he had agreed to come with her; she really wanted her parents to meet him. Her mother had been so shocked when she announced, the boy she had complained about for the last six and a half years was now her boyfriend.

"Cute neighborhood," James observed, peering at her over his glasses.

"Thanks," Lily grinned.

She looked up and saw the street lights were coming on and it was getting darker. They had left later then Lily had hoped they would, but James had insisted he stop by the quidditch pitch just to make sure the team was practicing but then he ended up staying until the end. Lily wasn't mad though, she understood James's need to be there.

"We should hurry up, my mom's probably wondering where we are," Lily told James who nodded in return.

They made their way down the street, and as they did, James reached over and grabbed onto Lily's hand which caused her to smile.

"So… just your mum dad and sister know about you being a witch," James asked again, just to make sure he didn't slip up during there weekend stay with Lily's parents.

Lily nodded, "That's right… oh and my cousin Marie, you'll love her, she knows too. We're quite close the two of us," Lily said happily.

"Ok… your mum dad sister and cousin Marie know… does the bloke your sister's marrying know?" James asked.

"I'm not sure," Lily said thoughtfully, "I would assume no, so let's just act like he doesn't know or else we might give him a bit of a fright."

James nodded understanding. This was going to be hard for him, a whole weekend and he was barely allowed to do any magic. James had always used magic, he'd never not been allowed… this was going to be a real struggle for him.

"Here we are," Lily said stopping in front of a two story house.

It wasn't too big, but it was very cute. On the way to the door was a path and on each side of the path were flowers. There was a wrap around porch and underneath the entire porch were all flowers.

"Your mum like to garden?" James asked.

"No, my dad does. He says gardening is his release from the stress of life," Lily shrugged.

Lily and James walked to the door together. Lily took a deep breath, hoping this weekend wouldn't be too painful and opened the door.

"I'm home!" Lily called as she and James walked into her childhood home.

As they came in the front door, it was a little hall. To the right was an opening that led to the living room and to the left was a door that led into the kitchen, and straight was stairs that led to the upstairs.

As Lily and James were taking off their coats and hanging them in the front hall closet, the sound of footsteps coming quickly down the stairs caused Lily to look up to see her dad coming down the stairs.

Mr. Evans had thinning light orange hair, thick rimmed glasses and was wearing a collared shirt with a dark green sweater vest.

"Lily!" Her dad called happily as he raced down to see his youngest daughter.

"Dad!" Lily cried, running over and giving her dad a huge hug.

"Oh my little flower, I've missed you so much!" Mr. Evans said happily, squeezing Lily tightly.

"I've missed you too," Lily said, breaking away from her dad and smiling. She was happy to see her dad still looked just like he always did, and that for some reason was oddly comforting.

"Look at you, your even more beautiful then when you left for Hogwarts," Mr. Evans said proudly.

"Dad," Lily said, turning a deep crimson colour. Lily reached for James, who came and stood next to Lily, "Dad, I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend, James Potter."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Evans, Lily's said such wonderful things about you," James said nervously, extending his hand to Mr. Evans.

Mr. Evans studied James very carefully, then after a minute, reached out and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you as well James, I must admit though… for the last six years I haven't heard the most… wonderful things about you, so tell me, how did you get my stubborn Lily to change her mind about you?"

"Dad!" Lily said, her face flushing again.

"Well Mr. Evans, I grew up sir. I was a…erm late bloomer I supposed you could say. But once I grew up, I like to think Lily realized I'm not such a bad bloke," James said, fidgeting slightly.

Mr. Evans grinned broadly, "Lily's mum didn't like me much either when we first met, trust me I know how you felt," Mr. Evans said putting a hand on James's shoulder, "and call me Mark. Let's go into the kitchen and see what Iris is cooking up."

Mr. Evans walked ahead into the kitchen but James lingered back and turned and grinned at Lily, "So… you use to talk to your parents about me?" James asked happily.

Lily frowned, "I use to complain to my parents about you," Lily pointed out.

"Yes, but you still talked to them about me," James said happily and made his way into the kitchen.

Lily rolled her eyes and followed him in, "Mum!" Lily said when she saw her mom.

Lily's mom was a petite little thing. She had pale strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. She looked up from the pot she was stirring and her eyes sparkled when she saw Lily.

"Honey!" Mrs. Evans said happily, her eyes tearing up slightly. She quickly wiped her hands on her apron and made her way over to Lily and hugged her slightly, "It's so good to have you home."

"I missed you mum," Lily said happily.

"Look at you. You're just glowing," Mrs. Evans said, breaking apart and looking at her. She stroked Lily's hair affectionately then looked over at James, "and you must be James. It's so great to finally meet you."

Mrs. Evans walked over to James and gave him a hug as well, "It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Evans," James said a bit taken a back, he hadn't been prepared for Lily's mom to hug him, but it was quite nice nonetheless.

"Please dear, call me Iris. Now I suppose you two are hungry. You should go upstairs and put your things in your rooms then come down. Dinner's just about ready,"

"Sure," Lily and James nodded in agreement.

"Lily, James will be staying in the guest room," Mr. Evans said sternly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Ok dad, come on James," Lily said grabbing his hand.

They made their way back into the hallway and grabbed their bags… well James grabbed their bags and Lily led him up the stairs. Once they got upstairs, they went past the first two doors to the end of the hallway and Lily opened up the door.

Lily and James walked in and James immediately knew it was Lily's room. There was a big canopy bed with a big sparkly green comforter. There were two book shelves over flowing with books, and pictures of Lily Jade and Piper scattered all over the place.

"You can put my bag down here," Lily said as she sat down on her bed.

"Ok," James said setting all the bags down.

He walked over to Lily and kissed her lightly. He went to pull away but Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on the bed kissing him passionately. Lily's fingers ran through James's hair as he moved down and started kissing the nape of her neck. Lily bit her lip in pleasure, then pushed James over and rolled on top of him and bent down and kissed him fervently.

As Lily kissed James, her surroundings melted away. She forgot all about being in her parent's house, with her parents just down stairs. All she was focused on was James, and all James was focused on was her.

Lily kissed down James's neck then kissed down his chest coming to the end of his shirt and pulling it off of him. James sat up and kissing Lily he moved his hands down and grabbed the bottoms of her shirt. Lily lifted her arms and James lifted it off of her, and Lily bent down hungrily kissing James.

"LILY! JAMES! DINNER'S READY!" Mrs. Evans yelled up the stairs.

The sound of her mother's voice snapped Lily out of her little fantasy and she jumped off of James, "Oh shit!" Lily said grabbing her shirt and putting it back on.

James and Lily looked at each other wide eyed and started laughing, "oh my god, that could have been real bad if my mum had come up here," Lily said, covering her face with her hands.

"No kidding," James said grabbing his shirt and putting it back on.

"Ok….that cannot happen again this weekend! This weekend is going to be uh…that free!" Lily said awkwardly.

James stood up grinning mischievously, "Really?" He asked quirking one eye brow up and advancing on Lily.

"Yes-James! Don't!" Lily warned him, backing away.

"Ok, ok," James said, still advancing on Lily.

James went to grab for Lily but Lily but Lily dodged him, "I'm serious James," Lily said sternly.

"Uh huh," James said, lunging for Lily again.

Lily dodged James giggling and ran down stairs with James hot on her heels. Lily ran into the kitchen, stopping dead in her tracks, the smile quickly fading from her face.

James ran in after her, wrapping his arms around her and yelling, "Gotcha!"

James quickly let go of Lily when he saw there were new people in the kitchen. James cleared his throat and moved so he was standing next to Lily who looked like she'd swallowed something very unpleasant.

Sitting at the table was a girl with very pale dirty looking blonde hair and a pinched look on her face. James immediately knew this must be Lily's sister Petunia. Huh, James thought Jade had been joking when she said Petunia face resembled a horse…

Next to Petunia was a rather large beefy man with a purple face. His beedy little eyes looked up at James with curiosity and much dislike. James assumed this must be the delightful bloke Petunia was marrying.

"Hello Petunia," Lily said stiffly, "Vernon." Lily nodded in his direction.

"Well now, isn't this nice, the whole family back together," Mrs. Evans said nervously, setting a pot on the table.

"Hmm," Petunia said, looking James up and down.

"Petunia, Vernon, this is my boyfriend James Potter," Lily said, looking at James with apologetic eyes.

"Mother, we have to be at the Salon at exactly eight tomorrow morning. We can't be late. Are you able to get up that early?" Petunia asked icily, looking over at Lily with great distaste completely ignoring James.

"Yes," Lily said as she and James took their seats across from Petunia and Vernon.

"I won't have your ruining my wedding!" Petunia sneered, "I don't want either of you doing your little freaky magic at all this weekend! I realize your both freaks, but we don't need Vernon's family to know that"

"I guess that answers our question if Vernon knows about us," Lily muttered to James, "Don't worry Petunia, James and I know not to do any magic this weekend." Lily said smiling tightly at her sister.

"Good!" Petunia snapped.

"Petunia honey, calm down, everything is going to be perfect!" Mrs. Evans said happily, sitting down at the table.

"It better be!" Petunia huffed, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry darling, it'll be the wedding of your dreams," Vernon said in a very deep voice, patting Petunia on the back.

"I don't want to hear you complaining about your dress either! I spent a great deal of time picking out the bridesmaid dresses and everyone else loves theres," Petunia continued glaring at Lily.

Lily pursed her lips trying to keep her temper under wraps, "I'm sure the dress you chose is…lovely," Lily said, struggling to get the lovely out.

"It'd also be best if the two of you don't speak to any of Vernon's family," Petunia said sourly.

"Petunia," Mrs. Evans said in a warning voice.

"Why shouldn't we speak to Vernon's family? Won't they find that rude if we ignore them?" Lily asked, gritting her teeth together, her temper starting to flare.

"I'd rather they find you rude then find out what freaks you are," Petunia said harshly.

James looked over at Petunia with disbelief but Lily reached over and squeezed his hand hoping he wouldn't say anything, "We are not freaks!" Lily hissed.

"Petty, I do think that is enough," Mr. Evans said very sternly.

Petunia looked over at her father, then glared back over at Lily and began eating the food that was on her plate. The rest of the dinner was very awkward. Neither Petunia or Vernon ever directly talked to James, Petunia continually criticized Lily and Lily's mother continually tried to calm Petunia down.

James had known that Lily's sister was quite unpleasant and closed minded, but nothing Lily had ever said would have prepared him for her. She was a complete wench, and very crude to Lily, which irritated James and made it very difficult for him to not curse her.

"Oh mum, is Marie coming by tonight?" Lily asked after dinner was done and the two of them were cleaning up.

"I'm not sure. She had come by around lunchtime since that's when I was expecting you, but when you didn't come she had to go. She had something she was supposed to do. I'm sure she'll come by tonight though, she was quite excited you were going to be here," Mrs. Evans said as she cleaned the dishes.

"Oh good, I do miss Marie very much," Lily said happily as she dried and put away dishes.

"So, James seems quite nice," Mrs. Evans said with a big smile.

Lily looked at her mum, smiling as well, "He is. He's great," Lily nodded.

"Oh honey, he is such a catch. That adorable smile! I don't know how you hated him for so long, I find him absolutely charming," Mrs. Evans gushed.

Lily laughed, "I sometimes don't understand it either, but the point is, we're together now, and I'm so happy mum,"

"Good," Mrs. Evans said, kissing the top of her daughters head, "Honey… I am so sorry about Petunia. She's just real stressed you know, because of the wedding… do give James my apologies I feel horrid for him. He must be getting the worst impression of Petunia."

"Its fine mum," Lily said smally, not wanting to tell her mum that James is getting the impression he would get anytime he would meet her, that she is absolutely horrid.

"Your dad seems to like James quite a bit," Mrs. Evans said, "I've never seen him take to one of you girl's boyfriends like he has James. He still isn't eve that found of Vernon."

"I know!" Lily said laughing. James was currently outside with her dad, looking at flowers. James had complimented Mr. Evans on his garden and he had made James go outside with him so he could explain gardening tips to him.

"I bet it won't be long until we all get together for your wedding," Mrs. Evans said, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Mum!" Lily exclaimed shocked, "We've only been together for two and a half months! We're no where near… marriage talk."

Mrs. Evan's just smiled at her, "Maybe, but the way the two of you look at each other when you think the other isn't looking… well honey those kind of looks last a lifetime,"

Lily looked at her mum thoughtfully, than looked down at the counter, a blush creeping into her cheeks. The truth was she could see herself marrying James. She could see them having children and having a cute little cottage in a wizarding community and then sending their children to Hogwarts.

It was a scary thought though, marriage. Lily was only seventeen and yet it felt like she had found her soul mate… at least she hoped she had because she'd never felt for anyone as much as she felt for James.

"It may seem quite cliché but the rose is my favourite flower," Mr. Evans said as he and James came back into the kitchen, "It's a classic and you can't argue with a classic."

"That's true," Mrs. Evans agreed, "There is nothing a girl loves more then receiving a bouquet of flowers from someone she cares about."

Lily looked over at James and he grinned at her and Lily smiled back, "Would you like some tea James?" Lily asked.

"Tea would be lovely," James nodded.

"MUM! WE'RE LEAVING!" Petunia bellowed from the hall.

"Come on Iris, let's go say good-bye," Mr. Evans said, holding out an arm for his wife.

Mrs. Evans took his arm, and he kissed her on the top of her head and they headed out into the hall way.

James sat down at the table and Lily brought over a cup of tea for him then sat down next to him and sipped her tea.

"Lily," James said. When Lily looked over at him he was holding a single rose towards her.

"James!" Lily said happily as she took the rose from him and sniffed it, "Thank-you."

"I thought you might like it. It's not a bouquet, but it's the next best thing," James said, leaning over and kissing Lily lightly.

"It's great," Lily said, laying the rose on the table, "I'm sorry about my sister, I did try to warn you."

"It's fine. I was just more upset about the way she treated you, it was hard not to curse her," James shrugged, in twinning his hand with hers, "I don't care if she is your sister, no one deserves to be treated like that."

Lily smiled appreciatively, "I'm use to it. We just have to get through tomorrow, and then we can go back to Hogwarts," Lily said, leaning her head on James's shoulder.

"I like your parents; they're really nice," James said, "Especially your dad. I was so nervous to meet him but he's really cool."

"I'm glad you like them. They really like you as well. I've never seen my dad take to someone as quickly as he has you," Lily told James who grinned.

"I forgot to tell you, my mum wants you to come and stay with us sometime during the summer. She'd like to properly meet you, since the last time she did, we were at war," James explained.

"Oh! I completely forgot that we were fighting over New Years. That seems like a life time ago. Tell your mum I would love to come and stay with you during the summer," Lily said, sitting up to look James in the eye, "She seemed quite nice when I met her… I do wish I had talked to her more, but at that time I had really planned on never speaking to you again."

"Well you must have been polite enough, because my mum approves of you, which is good, because I don't plan on every letting you get away Ms. Evans," James said, putting his arm around Lily and squeezing her into his side.

"I don't plan on ever leaving Mr. Potter," Lily said, placing a hand on James cheek.

As Lily leaned in to kiss James but was interrupted when a new body came into the kitchen and yelled, "LILY EVANS!"


	32. The Wedding

**A/N**: Hey everybody. So once again sorry about the lack of updates, I'm trying really hard to get updates out. I'm not sure when the next time is that I will be able to get the next chapter out, but I have already started working on it. Thank-you to everyone whos reviewed and to all the loyal readers I am very sorry it has been taking me so long to get chapters up! This chapter was hard to write because their were certain things that I wanted to happen but wasn't sure how to get them all in, so hopefully you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: not mine

Chapter 32: The wedding

"MARIE!" Lily exclaimed happily, jumping up out of her seat and running over to the new person who entered the kitchen, leaving James sitting there with his eyes closed and lips still puckered waiting for his kiss.

James turned around to see Lily embracing a girl around their age who had short curly wild brown hair, and sparkling dark blue eyes.

"How have you been?" Marie exclaimed happily, pulling away from Lily and bouncing slightly out of pure excitement.

Lily let out a musical laugh, "I've been great! How have you been?" Lily asked a wide grin on her face.

"Simply splendid!" Marie answered, "How's school? Is that Potter piss ant still giving you trouble?" Marie asked seriously.

Lily snorted loudly and turned to see James's mouth hanging opened in disbelief, "Oh right, I had forgotten the last time we spoke was at Christmas," Lily said laughing sheepishly. She motioned for James to get up and he did and came and stood next to her, "Marie, this is my boyfriend… James Potter,"

Marie looked at James then looked at Lily completely confused, "James… Potter?" She asked confused.

"Yes, I'd be the piss ant you were wondering about," James said, extending his hand for Marie to shake.

Marie took his hand hesitantly, still looking completely lost, "You two are dating? …I thought you hated him?" Marie asked.

"Oh I did," Lily assured her, "But not really. It's kind of difficult to explain."

"Oh. Ok then. Well how long have you two been together then for?" Marie asked trying to digest all of this new information.

"Almost three months," James said proudly.

It was his longest relationship to date, and his happiest. James looked down at Lily who looked back up at him smiling shyly. She laughed quietly; oh did James ever love the sound of her laugh.

"Well congratulations. I'm sorry about the piss ant comment…" Marie told James, shrugging helplessly.

"No problem, I was a piss ant… probably still am a piss ant," James laughed, "But it is nice to meet you, Lily talks non stop about you. 'I can't wait for you to meet Marie, you'll love her' 'I'm so excited for you to meet Marie, she's my favourite cousin you know' 'I hope Marie is there when we get there'" James said impersonating Lily.

Lily smacked James playfully on the shoulder, "I do not sound like that!" Lily said sticking her tongue out at James.

"Well I was excited for you to get here too! I tried coming earlier, but you hadn't shown up yet," Marie said.

"Yeah, we left a lot later then we had intended, so we didn't get here until dinner," Lily explained, looping her arm around James's and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Oh I see, well I wish I could stay, but I only dropped in to say a quick hello," Marie explained.

"What? Why?" Lily asked upset Marie couldn't stay longer so they could catch up.

"Well, with all of these attacks that have been going on lately my mum's been super strict. She's thinks I'm going to get killed. Apparently she says that I'd be a prime person they would go for because I'm loud and obnoxious, my mum's words not mine," Marie rolled her eyes, "Can you believe that Petunia's getting married though?"

"Not really," Lily muttered, annoyance flooding through her again when she thought of the way she treated James and her today.

"Well I'd better go before my mum calls the police, seriously I wouldn't put it past her, that's how nuts she's been, but I'll see you tomorrow at the Salon, I'm a bridesmaid too. James, it was nice to meet you and I'm very happy you are no longer a piss ant," Marie said extending her hand to James.

James shook her hand, laughing lightly, "Me too. See you tomorrow,"

Lily smiled turning around and wrapped her arms around James, resting her head on his chest. James wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her on the tip of her head.

"Well piss ant, would you like to go to bed now?" Lily asked tiredly.

"Sure," James smiled.

Lily and James made their way upstairs and stopped in front of Lily's door.

"I'm assuming there's no way I'm going to be able to sneak in and stay with you tonight?" James asked slyly, pushing a piece of Lily's hair behind her ear.

Lily laughed, "Not if you'd like to still be breathing tomorrow morning," Lily said laughing lightly, "I'll see you in the morning." Lily kissed James lightly then went into her room and closed the door.

* * *

"Your hat should be on Lily! Where is it?"

"Huh? Oh sorry,"

"Your bow isn't tied right in the back, turn around now and let me fix it! Can you stop fidgeting for one second! God you're like a small child. Now when your walking down the isle don't walk too fast you're in no hurry to get down there!"

"Ok,"

"But don't go too slow! I don't want to have to walk like a bloody turtle. And this is a wedding not a funeral it wouldn't kill you to smile you know."

"Right,"

"Is that how the hair dresser did your hair? … I guess it'll be ok, I mean the hat should cover it up. Why haven't you put the hat on yet? No you have it backwards turn it around! Did you forget to eat at your freaky little school; you look much too skinny the dress is practically hanging off of you. Where are your flowers?"

"Right here… in my hands,"

"Oh. Well don't lose those. And don't hold them too high! By the mid section will work, no Lily that's too low, that's too HIGH! There that's better."

"That's where I had them before,"

"Mother, Lily is being difficult!"

"I am not!"

Lily clenched her teeth together trying very hard not to curse her sister. She looked over at her mother who gave her an 'I know it's her and not you but please be patient' smile. Lily was getting sick of her mother giving her that smile; she'd been giving it to her all morning since Petunia had been riding her all morning.

Anything that went wrong was somehow Lily's fault. Lily had at first just ignored it, but now it was really beginning to tick her off. If Petunia wasn't careful, Lily just might curse her at her own wedding.

"It's such a shame your hair is red. It classes horribly with the bridesmaid dresses," Petunia said, looking Lily up and down judgmentally.

Lily had to agree with her there, she looked absolutely horrendous. Petunia's bridesmaid dresses were orange with white polka dots all over it, poofy shoulders, a white sash with a huge bow in the back and a white sun hat.

Lily wanted to immediately kill herself when she saw the dress. She looked over at Marie to see if Petunia was just joking, but knew she wasn't when Marie slipped on her identical one.

Now Lily was in the church, lining up to walk down the aisle, the wedding about to start and couldn't help but grimace as she knew over 200 people were going to see her in this horrible outfit.

"Hey, is Greta's dress stained?" Lily asked, pointing over to Marie's sister, who was also a bridesmaid, at the other end of the room.

"What!?" Petunia almost screeched, walking away from Lily to go over and examine Greta's dress.

Lily sighed with relief; finally she got Petunia away from her.

"You know, that was mean," Marie said, smiling wickedly as she walked over to where Lily was standing.

"Oh come on! She's been riding me all day, I had to do something to get her off my back," Lily defended herself.

Marie just laughed, "It's her wedding Lily. She just wants everything to go good. I know it sounds weird that I'm defending her and all, but it is a really special day for her," Marie shrugged.

Lily sighed, she knew this was true. She was trying, but Petunia just made it so difficult to be nice to her.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily muttered, "I'd be nicer to her if she had picked out some decent bridesmaid dresses,"

"Places everyone! We're about to start!" Vernon's very loud and very beefy sister Marge yelled at everyone.

Lily winced covering her ears slightly. She looked over at Marie who rolled her eyes and they went and took their places. Lily looked back to see Mr. Evan's putting Petunia's veil down over her face and smiling proudly at her.

Lily had to admit, her sister did look quite lovely. When she wasn't nitpicking at Lily of course… and she did look happy, happier then Lily had seen her for a long time.

"Where are the groomsmen? What? WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! Huh? Oh all right," Mrs. Evans yelled into a walkie talkie, "Ok, open the doors we're good to go,"

Lily took a deep breath wondering if it was too late to back out.

* * *

James sighed heavily. This wedding was taking forever to start. He hoped it wasn't going to take very long. Sirius had told him muggle weddings were extremely dull… but then James wasn't sure how reliable he was since he wasn't even sure if Sirius had ever been to a muggle wedding before.

The only thing that was keeping James from pulling his hair out of his head was Lily's Nans. She was absolutely hilarious! She was 89 and still sharp as a whip. She had been entertaining James with hilarious stories about Lily when she was younger.

It was great blackmail material.

"So James, do you and Lily have plans for the summer yet?" Nans asked James curiously.

"Huh? Well… not really. We have planned for Lily to come stay at my house for a week during the summer so my family can meet her but other then that…" James trailed off.

Lily's Nans smiled, "Good. The two of you should come to our family reunion this summer. We'll probably rent a few cabins by a lake, it would just be splendid if the two of you could come," Nans said smiling happily.

"Yeah, that sounds really cool. I'll talk to Lily about it," James nodded.

He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to not do magic for a full week. It had barely been twenty four hours and he was already itching to do magic now. It was just strange… not being able too. He hadn't really ever had many restrictions with magic before.

James heard music start to play and turned around to see the doors in the back of the church open. Two cute little girls started running down the isle, and instead of throwing the flowers on the ground like they were supposed to, they threw them at the people causing James to grin. Next came a cute little boy who looked grumpy, his arms crossed as he stalked own the isle, carrying a pillow with the rings on it.

James watched as the Bridesmaid came out. He had to bite his tongue to the point where he almost drew blood to keep from laughing at the dresses. They were absolute hideous. James watched as Marie came down the isle, she looked over at James and winked at him James grinned, he really liked her, she was pretty cool.

Next came Lily, and James's breath caught slightly. Even in that hideous dress Lily looked absolutely amazing. James felt a feeling of pride swell through him, knowing she was his.

As Lily and her groomsman were walking down the isle the guy pulled Lily a little closer to him, causing Lily's smile to tighten. James frowned as well, his eyes narrowing. As they got closer to the alter James watched as the groomsman's tried looking down Lily's dress. James's eyes flared.

He shook his right arm a little so the tip of his wand came out slightly. As Lily and the groomsman went to their separate sides, James quickly muttered a spell so when he went to go stand where he was supposed to he fell flat on his face.

James grinned evilly. The guy stood up red faced, and quickly walked over to his spot. James looked over at Lily to see her glaring at him. James grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

Lily shook her head, a little smile escaping from her lips.

Yeah, James was definitely rubbing off on her.

He looked over to see Petunia come walking down the aisle, a huge grin on her face and fresh tears in her eyes threatening to escape. James had to admit, even though he didn't like Petunia, she did look quite nice.

* * *

Two hours later James was sitting in a Ballroom where the reception was being held next to Lily who was resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes half closed. He had to admit the ceremony was quicker then he thought, and it wasn't even that bad, except for of course the vows. Petunia and Vernon had opted to write their own and it took a lot of strength to not burst out laughing because they were so ridiculous.

"God weddings are exhausting," Lily yawned, snuggling in closer to James's side who put his arm around her to allow her to do so.

James grinned, "Wait till Jade's, you and Piper are going to have way more to do then this one," James laughed.

Lily groaned, "God don't remind me,"

"There are my two favorite people!" Marie said happily as she plopped down in the empty seat next to Lily.

"Where's your groomsman? I thought you were going to be making googly eyes at him all night?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Marie shrugged, "He's a bit of a dud. I needed a little break before trying again," Marie explained grabbing a forkful of Lily's lasagna and plopping it into her mouth.

"I should introduce you to my friend Sirius, I think you two would get along great," James said grinning at Marie.

"Why would you say that?" Marie asked, now grabbing Lily's plate and putting it on her own and began eating the rest of the lasagna.

"Well, you both have appetite for food that doesn't belong to you!" Lily said snatching her plate back from Marie and glaring at her.

"Hey! I'm hungry!" Marie protested.

"Get your own plate," Lily said.

"But it's all the way in the back," Marie complained.

"And your both lazy," James noted.

"I resent that," Marie said glaring over at James.

"God, you are scarily like Sirius aren't you,"

"I don't know who he is so I really can't tell you!" Marie said annoyed.

"Yeah… you really are," James said laughing.

Later in the evening Lily and James were dancing happily with each other, both having a bit of wine to drink. Lily looked over to see Marie across the room dancing with her groomsman after having a bit too much wine to drink. Lily grinned at her, but was also keeping an eye on her incase she had to pull her away before she did something she'd most likely regret, which was kind of common for Marie…

"I had a great time Lily, thank-you for taking me to your sister's wedding," James said quietly.

Lily smiled, "Thanks for coming,"

Lily leaned her head against James's shoulder and looked over at Marie who was still dancing drunkenly with the groomsman. Lily was about to laugh when she froze, just behind her Lily saw a man in a dark cloak walk out of the ballroom and into the hall.

"Ohmigod!" Lily exclaimed, pulling away from James.

"Lily what's wrong," James asked.

Lily turned back to James completely panic stricken, "James, there's a death eater at my sister's wedding!" Lily said her voice strained.

"What?" James said, rage flowing through him.

Lily looked back over to where the death eater disappeared to see Marie and her groomsman heading the same way the death eater had gone. Lily's eyes widened, "MARIE!" Lily yelled, bolting after them.

As she made her way through the dance floor she knocked people over trying to get to the other side. Once she did she ran out of the room and into the hall quickly with James hot on her heels.

Lily could hear Marie laughing and quickly followed the sound of her laughter out of the hall and into the main foyer and out the doors. She could see Marie's horrible orange dress rush around the corner of the hotel, and the laughter stopped. Lily pumped her fists faster, trying to make it before it was too late.

When Lily turned the corner she pulled her wand out of her dress pointing it ahead of her, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Lily screamed.

Marie and her groomsman jumped apart, both beet red in the face and looking at Lily like she was crazy. Lily felt James collide into her, and Lily stared at the empty alleyway confused.

She quickly put her wand behind her back and blushed madly, "Err… sorry I thought you um…" Lily muttered trailed off feeling completely embarrassed.

"Lily, what the hell are you doing?" Marie asked a little short of breath.

"Sorry Marie… we thought you were someone else," James said, trying to catch his breath as well.

"What were you pointing at us, a twig? Your cousins a bit nutters isn't she?" the groomsman asked leaning into Marie, almost falling over because he was so drunk.

"Apparently. Hey uh…erm… oh lord this is embarrassing…Phil…?" Marie asked lamely, completely forgetting his name.

"It's Bernard," he said annoyed.

"Oh right, look can you give us a bit? I'll catch back up with you in the ballroom," Marie said smiling apologetically at him.

"Fine," Bernard huffed then stomped back to the hotel.

"Phil?" James asked, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"I couldn't remember his name! Like that hasn't happened to you!" Marie snapped. James went to protest then stopped realizing it definitely had, "Seriously though, what the hell is going on guys?"

"I'm sorry I thought I saw… no I was sure I saw a death eater, I thought he was going to kill you," Lily said a horrible feeling in her gut still there.

"A what? Lily, what're you smoking?" Marie asked confused.

"I…nothing, never mind, come on let's go back inside," Lily said, shaking her head confused.

"and I thought I was the one who was drunk, but apparently you two were doing shots when I wasn't looking," Marie joked walking ahead of James and Lily.

Lily smiled then looked back down the alley way to see a jet of blue light soaring towards Marie.

"MARIE!" Lily yelled, tackling her to the ground the blue light narrowly missing her and smashing into the wall, exploding against it.

Lily looked back to see two death eaters emerge from the shadows. James stood in front of Lily and Marie protectively; his wind already out and pointed at them threateningly.

"Look, the little blood traitor wants to fight," one of the death eaters cackled.

Lily shuddered at the ice in his voice and looked down to see Marie had been knocked unconscious.

Lily stood up quickly, her wand out ready to fight, "What're you doing here!" she hissed angrily.

"Don't worry mudblood; we're not here to fight, just to relay a message. If we were here to kill you you'd already be dead," the second death eater said smoothly.

"No unfortunately we're not supposed to harm you two… yet," the first death eater said.

"And what was that spell you just sent at us? A friendly hello?" James spat angrily.

"We said we weren't to harm the two of you, no one said anything about your muggle friend," the second death eater said maliciously.

"Try anything and you'll be dead before the spell even gets to her," Lily warned them angrily, her gripped tightening on her wand.

"You think you could defeat us?" The first death eater said laughing dryly, "and I thought it was your boyfriend who was supposed to be the cocky one."

"Oh I am, she's just being serious," James said, anger spreading through his body.

"Hmm…" The second death eater said, gripping his wand tighter.

"Leave it," the first hissed at him, "We have a message for you from our lord."

Lily snorted, "This ought to be good,"

"He knows about Halloween, when you defeated three of his followers," The second explained, "He was very impressed at how a mudblood was able to survive the curses you received, and how the both of you fought. He sees talent in both of you, so he's going to give you an offer."

"An offer?" Lily said acidly.

"Join him, and become part of the superior race," the first one said, his voice full of pride.

"You're kidding right? You're not actually serious," James said with disbelief while Lily just shook her head with disgust.

"There's a battle coming, you can either die like the rest of the mudbloods and blood traitors, or join the winning side," the second said simply.

"We already are on the winning side," Lily said angrily.

The first laughed, "I'm sure you've been led to believe that, but your not. Our master will prevail; you should take his generous offer,"

"I would rather die then join you!" Lily spat.

"So would I!" James said through gritted teeth.

"The die you shall!" The second hissed, "No one can defeat our lord not even your precious Dumbeldore."

"You've put your lord on too high of a pedestal, I'll take pleasure in watching him as he comes crashing down," James said laughing slightly.

"You had your chance, remember that when we kill everyone you love, and then you," the first death eater said, and then with a loud pop the two of them were gone.

Lily looked at James, completely shaken, "James," Lily said quietly.

"I know, it's ok," James said, grabbing a hold of Lily who collapsed in his arms, "There gone now, its fine."

"Ow," Marie's voice was heard.

"Oh no, Marie!" Lily said pushing away from James and wiping her eyes, crouching down next to her cousin.

"What happened?" Marie asked rubbing her head that was pounding loudly.

"I'll explain it to you later, come on let's go get you cleaned up. James, help me get her up," Lily said.

James bent down and Marie put an arm over both Lily and James and they helped her back into the ballroom.

James looked over at Lily nervously, he had been so scared he was going to loose her. The whole time he was just waiting for the death eaters to attack them… but they never did, which confused James even more.


	33. Making Choices

A/N: Hey guys!! Soo... I got this up faster then I thought I would! YEA! lol, Once again thank-you to all the reviewers, your reviews mean so much to me, I am so happy to see so many people have stuck with this story and I am always happy to see new people who are jsut discovering it! I do hope you all like this chapter! I am not sure when the next chapter will be out... once again I say two weeks because I'm not sure if I'll be able to get one out next week and I don't want to give false hope. I am really trying harder to get chapters out faste so please bare with me! Anyways thanks again to everyone and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nada, except for what u dont recognize :)

Chapter 33: Making Choices

"Why are we doing this?" Jade asked annoyed, as she sat on Sirius's bed, as he struggled to put up a 'Welcome Home James and Lily' sign.

"Because our best friends were gone all weekend and we missed them!" Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but really Black… this is a bit much," Jade said looking around the dormitory at the balloons and streamers Sirius and Piper had put up.

"Maybe, but its more fun this way," Sirius said shrugging.

"How? The only people who are going to be here are me you Piper Pete James and Lily. Remus isn't even coming because he's hanging out with Janelle tonight," Jade pointed out.

"Must you always be such a pessimist about everything Caufield! I mean really, bottom line we're doing something nice for our friends, ok? Can you handle that?" Sirius asked.

"Oh shove it," Jade said moodily, sitting back and crossing her arms.

"You could help me you know, it would make this much easier," Sirius pointed out as he continued to struggle balancing on a chair and trying to put up the sign.

"Your dong fine on your own," Jade said in a bored tone.

"Gee thanks. Where the hell did Piper go for chips, Mexico?" Sirius asked.

"I'm back!" Piper rang out happily as she slammed the door to the dormitory shut, causing Sirius to loose his balance and fall flat on his face.

Jade burst out laughing and Piper quickly rushed over to see if he was all right, "Oh Sirius I'm so sorry, are you all right?" Piper asked, shooting a glare over at a still laughing Jade.

"That was awesome," Jade said struggling to breathe.

"I hurt," Sirius whined, rolling over onto his back.

"Oh get up, your fine," Jade said, trying to stop laughing.

"Jade!" Piper snapped.

"What? He's milking it!" Jade protested.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Ok, get up Sirius," Piper said helping him up.

"Thanks Piper, it's good to know you care, unlike other people," Sirius said shooting a glare over at Jade.

"You already knew I didn't care, don't act all shocked," Jade said simply.

"I got some punch!" Peter said coming in the room with a bunch of pop and a punch bowl balancing on top of his head.

"Good job Wormtail! Did you get the alcohol?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"It's Sunday," Peter said looking up at Sirius confused.

"So?" Sirius asked.

"Just ignore him Peter," Piper said shaking her head at him.

"Easy enough," Peter said, placing the bowl down on the coffee table.

"HEY!" Sirius protested.

"I'm so tired I just want to go straight to bed," they heard James's voice say a bit down the hall.

"Quick their coming, HIDE!" Sirius said in a loud whisper.

Everyone quickly ducked behind a bed except for Jade who just sat there until Sirius reached up and grabbed her and pulled her on the ground.

"OW!" Jade yelled, but Sirius quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

They heard the door rattle and then it opened, "What the hell…" James said as he took in his dorm room.

"NOW!" Sirius yelled, and the four of them jumped up and yelled "Welcome back!"

James and Lily looked taken aback and stared at their friends confused.

"Really, what the hell," James said again as he and Lily cautiously entered the room.

"It's a welcome back party! From your weekend away," Sirius explained excitedly.

James peered at him, "Are you drunk?"

"What? No, it's Sunday!" Sirius said.

"When has that ever stopped us?" James asked.

"SEE!" Sirius yelled at Piper and Peter who just rolled their eyes.

"We were just doing something nice for our friends," Piper explained.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"That's what I said," Jade said rolling her eyes.

"This was nice and all guys… but we're kind of tired," James said apologetically.

"What? I spent almost a full hour trying to put that damn sign up and your not even going to have some bloody punch?!" Sirius asked annoyed stamping his foot. As he did so, the sign fell down causing Jade to laugh but stopped when Sirius shot her a withering glare.

"Have you guys not heard?" Lily inquired.

"Heard what?" Piper asked.

"We were cornered by death eaters last night," Lily explained.

"We spent most of last night being questioned by Auror's about what had happened, and trying to keep Lily's cousin Marie calm because they tried to kill her, we're exhausted," James explained.

"Oh my god what happened? Why were there death eaters at your sister's wedding?" Jade asked confused.

"Look, can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm sorry guys, but we're just really beat," James told them.

"Yeah ok, that's totally understandable," Jade and Piper agreed getting up and heading over to the door.

"Hold on guys, I'll come with you. I'll see you in the morning ok?" Lily said kissing James good night.

"Ok, meet you at breakfast?" James asked, hugging her tightly.

"Sure," Lily said smiling, "Night Pete, night Sirius," Lily waved at them then left with Jade and Piper.

"I still hate you, you know," Sirius said, crossing his arms on his bed.

"Oh shove off Padfoot, my girlfriend and I could have been killed last night, I'm sorry we didn't want to have a bleeding party," James grumbled, collapsing onto his bed, "It's not really a party anyways, I mean Moony isn't even here."

"Well I tried to get him here, but no, he was off with his girlfriend. You haven't even said thank you," Sirius muttered gloomily.

James rolled his eyes, sometimes it felt like he had two girlfriends, "Thank-you Sirius, I appreciate you throwing me a welcome home party," James said dully.

"You're welcome Prongsy," Sirius said happily.

"Can I go to sleep now?" James asked.

"Sure," Sirius replied.

"Good," James yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Piper rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned loudly. She was so tired, all she wanted to do was go and crawl back into bed. She looked over at Sirius who was seated across from her and almost started laughing. He was leaning his head on his hand practically fast asleep. 

"Oh my, looks like Penny Williams forgot to wear a bra today," Piper said, trying to contain her smile.

Sirius woke with a jolt, falling over off his seat then jumped up whipping his head around the great hall, "Where!" Sirius said excitedly, his eyes gleaming.

"You are such a pig," Piper said laughing.

Sirius looked confused then realized what happened, "That was mean, very mean Cromwell,"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she sighed as she poked at her pancakes not feeling very hungry, "Can you help me with my potions essay tonight? I'm having some serious issu—" Piper started to say but stopped abruptly.

The mail had come in and a large chocolate brown owl with piercing yellow owls stopped down right in front of her with an envelope in its mouth.

Piper felt her breath become rigged as she stared at the owl. Her heart started beating faster and she felt her palms become sweaty.

"Who's owls that?" Sirius asked, with a mouth full of food.

"Um…" Piper stammered, not able to break her gaze with the owl, "It's uh… the Cromwell owl." Piper told him slowly.

Sirius frowned, "Your dad's owl?" Sirius asked at first but the look on Piper's face told him it obviously wasn't, "Oh." He said with a surprise staring at the owl as well.

It wasn't her father's owl it was the death eater Cromwell's owl. Piper had no idea what they could possibly have to say to her. They had never acknowledged that she existed before…

Piper hesitantly took the Letter from the owl that immediately flew off once it was in her grasps. Her hands shook as she read her name handwritten neatly on the front of the envelope.

"…are you going to open it?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

Piper looked up at him startled, "What if it's like… a bomb or something," Piper asked knowing the thought was completely ludicrous… but also knowing it wouldn't be something she should count out.

"They wouldn't do that, too many witnesses," Sirius said trying to comfort her, only slightly unnerving her.

Piper took a deep breath then flipped the letter over and opened it:

_Piper,_

_I know your head has been filled with lies about me, many told by your father… my traitor son, but I am still your grandfather and that does mean something to me. You didn't choose for your father to marry that muggle, making the worst mistake of his life. A mistake that is the outcome of his banishment from our family. A war is coming granddaughter, and you should figure out which side you wish to be on. I have heard about your magical accomplishments and with some training I know you could be a great witch… and a great ally. I propose an offer to you; when you are finished at Hogwarts come live with me, train to be that great witch and join the winning side Piper, and be a true Cromwell! I wish not to see anymore Cromwell blood spilled… but sometimes these things are out of our control… and accidents do happen. You should know that I have been protecting your family granddaughter, making sure no one attacks your father and his muggle wife, all that security my son has put up to protect all of you would not even slow us down if we had wanted to kill you. I am the only reason they are alive right now because I will not let anyone harm them, but if you cast aside my offer I will not protect them anymore, whatever happens to your family will be your own doing. By accepting my offer you would be protecting them, no one would dare harm them. You should think about that when you think about my offer. It is a generous one, a one you would be foolish to turn down. I do hope you have more sense then your father… I hope that the Cromwell blood that runs through your veins will help you make the right decision. Hope to see you soon,_

_Harlow Cromwell_

Piper stared at the letter, her face scrunched up in disgust. She folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope and shoved it in her bag. She stared at her food, anger slowly spreading through her body as the words of her 'grandfather' set in.

"Piper, are you all right?" Sirius asked carefully.

Piper felt tears start to swell up in her eyes and she looked up sharply at Sirius, "I—I've got to go, please don't follow me I'll be fine," Piper said quickly.

"Piper," Sirius said concerned, standing up.

"Please, just don't," Piper said, fighting back tears.

Sirius nodded and reluctantly sat back down. No matter how much he wanted to go after Piper he knew how she felt right now and knew she needed to be alone.

Piper grabbed her bag and ran out of the Great Hall; she quickly pushed opened the doors to outside and ran as fast as her legs could take her. Once she reached by the lake, her legs collapsed beneath her and she fell down and started to sob.

"Piper," a distant voice said.

Piper sighed annoyed, pushing her hair out of her face, "Sirius, I said I just wanted to be alone," Piper said, her breath catching as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"…it's not Sirius, it's me," Remus's voice floated towards her.

Piper froze and slowly turned around to see Remus standing about ten feet away from her with a concerned look on her face. Piper let out a small sob shaking her head. She could not deal with this right now.

"Remus I'm fine, please just go," Piper said harshly, turning around and trying to hold back her sobs so Remus wouldn't see her cry.

She heard Remus walk closer to her instead of far away and stood up irritated, she turned around to see he was standing very close to her. She was about to tell him off but he reached out and placed a hand on her cheek causing her to freeze.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Remus asked quietly, his eyes full of concerned.

"Don't act like you care!" Piper snapped suddenly, coming out of her trance rage suddenly flowing through her. She smacked Remus's hand away from her face.

"What? Of course I care Piper," Remus said shocked.

"No you do not get to care anymore. I can't do this, I can't pretend that I'm fine with just being friends with you, I'm not! You broke up with me for no reason then as a slap in my face you decide to start dating one of the only girls in Hogwarts I truly despise and yet you still want to be friends. Well I can't be your friend Remus, I just can't!" Piper yelled feeling rage she didn't know was there flow freely at Remus.

Remus took a step back as if Piper had struck him, "I—" he started to say, but couldn't think of anything.

"I have more important god damn things to worry about then wondering if I go down to the library if you'll be there with _her_. I can't spend all this time wondering if you call her the pet name you called me or if you ever really liked me at all. I can't keep worrying about these kinds of things. My family could die! Do you realize that? Any day my family could die and the only way I can stop it is—" Piper trailed off not wanting to get into the whole letter situation, "I just can't deal with you anymore. It isn't fair!"

Piper could not believe how well that felt to get off her chest. She had been holding it in for so long. She had been trying to pretend it didn't bother her but she couldn't hold it in anymore, she was holding too many things in.

"I know it isn't fair, but please don't try and act like I never liked you, I did! So much… I never wanted to hurt you," Remus tried to explain.

"Never wanted to hurt me? Never wanted to hurt ME!" Piper yelled, tears starting to roll freely down her face, "You have a bloody funny way of showing it. If you didn't want to hurt me you should have just broken up with me and stopped talking to me, you should have never even said 'I wish I could love you' what the hell is that?!" Piper snapped, feeling her body to shake with anger.

"Piper you know how much I cared about you! Those feelings don't just go away, it was harder not to talk to you," Remus yelled back, starting to get angry himself.

"What so basically you said 'screw Piper's feelings I'll do what's easier for me?'. Well you know what every time you talk to me my heart breaks all over again. It just kills me to know I can never touch you like I did, that I can never kiss you like I did, that I can never run my hands through your hair… and do you care? No, you don't because you have Janelle, and what do I have? I have a bunch of useless dates I go on trying to get over you but can't. You broke me!" Piper yelled angrily, walking right up to Remus so their robes were brush against each other then yelled again "YOU BROKE ME!"

Remus was breathing heavily and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed the back of Piper's head and pulled her to him crashing his lips upon hers. Piper immediately melted in the kiss, feeling his lips against hers, his tongue roaming around her familiar mouth giving her what she wanted for so long; it was almost too much for her to handle.

They broke apart and Piper stared at Remus, an unreadable look on her face.

"Piper I—" Remus started to say but Piper quickly cut him off.

"Don't you ever touch me again," Piper said in a low deep voice causing Remus to take a step back his eyes wide in shock.

Piper grabbed her bag and stormed off back to the castle leaving Remus staring after her speechless.

He shook his head and looked over to see Janelle standing by a tree staring at him her arms crossed.

"Janelle," Remus said taking a step toward her, "how long um… have you been there for?" Remus asked nervously.

Janelle bit her lip and leaned against the tree, "Well when you just got up and left during breakfast I thought something was wrong so I followed you… I heard everything," Janelle explained looking down at the ground.

"Janelle I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss her… I don't know why I did that," Remus said trying to explain feeling absolutely horrible.

Janelle looked up smiling sadly, "I do… it's because you love her," Janelle said simply.

Remus stared at her confused, "What? No, Janelle," Remus said taking another step towards her.

Janelle sighed, "Look Remus, its ok. I knew I was just a rebound for you… and that was ok to me because I was only dating you to get payback on Piper…" Janelle said slowly.

"What're you talking about?" Remus asked confused.

"I know it seems so petty doesn't it? I was always jealous of Piper… but I didn't want her to know that so I always masked it by anger and hate. I just can't believe how immature I've been… especially with all these attacks going on. Did you know my uncle and aunt were killed last month," Janelle asked, sniffing slightly.

"No… I didn't, you never said anything," Remus said feeling even worse then before.

"I know… but it really effected me you know. I mean people are out there fighting for their lives and what am I doing? I'm being an immature teenager trying to get back at a girl who hasn't really ever done anything to me. Right now everyone needs to hold onto the ones we love, because I don't want to sound morbid but we don't know how long we'll have with them if things keep going the way they are," Janelle said, tears starting to swell up in her eyes.

Remus quickly went over and pulled Janelle into a hug. Janelle buried her face in Remus's shoulder clutching onto his shoulders.

"Janelle don't think like that," Remus said trying to calm her down.

"I can't help it. I just feel like such a horrible person… keeping Piper from someone she loves so much. What kind of person does that? I don't even know why I do these things? I don't know how I became this person. I'm sorry you got caught up in all this. I really truly am. You're a good person Remus. You deserve a bright future, with someone who loves you… and who you love back," Janelle said, wiping her eyes, pulling away from Remus.

"So do you Janelle. You've made mistakes, everyone does that's just life, but I've got to know you these past few months… I don't think you're this monster you're making yourself out to be," Remus said quietly.

"I appreciate you saying that, it's what makes you such a good person… but its going to take me awhile until I believe it. You should be with Piper Remus, whatever is holding you back shouldn't… I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you, that's a kind of love that'll last forever, you just have to trust in it. Good bye Remus," Janelle said softly, placing a hand on his cheek then slowly walking back up to the castle.

Remus stood watching her go, once again speechless. He turned around looking out over the calm lake trying to process everything that had just happened.


	34. Best Friends Are All You Need

A/N: Hey everybody! So here is the next chapter, I had wanted to get it two days ago but I had no internet connection then Sunday I couldn't log in ANYWAYS I have it here now lol. So I hope everyone enjoys it. I keep getting reviews asking about Jade and Sirius Jade and Sirius lol so There's a bit with them in this chapter and you will see a bit more with them in up coming chapters as well!! Once again thank-you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it and I really love getting reviews, makes me all warm and tingly inside lol. Hope you all enjoy!!

Chapter 34: Best Friends are all you need

disclaimer: not mine though I desperately wish it was

"Black! Slow down! BLACK!" Jade yelled pushing through the crowded hall trying hard to catch up to Sirius, "Geesh, why the hell are you walking so fast? Trying to win a marathon are we?" Jade snapped once she had finally reached him almost knocking every person she came into contact with over.

Sirius stared at her confused, "Yes… I'm running a marathon, obviously. I didn't realize you were calling me," he said simply.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Actually I wasn't calling you, I was calling Regulus didn't you know we're having a secret affair so don't tell anyone," Jade snapped, "But since you're here, as much as I hate to have to ask _you_ where _my_ best friend is… do you know where Piper is? She wasn't in class."

Sirius smirked at Jade. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was annoyed, "What's it to you?" he asked simply, then turned and continued to walk down the hall.

Jade groaned annoyed, "Don't been an arse Black. I wouldn't ask if Piper had just missed her first morning class, I mean she normally goes down eats breakfast then goes back up to the dorms and sleeps again… but usually she comes for the rest of her classes… but she hasn't shown up yet. I know you two went down to breakfast together so where is she?" Jade snapped feeling herself get annoyed.

"Don't worry about it Caufield, she just needs some time to herself. I'll check on her after lunch, I have a spare," Sirius said with a shrug.

"I don't want you to check on her. I want to check on her and I have a spare as well! She's my best friend Black!" Jade shouted angrily.

"Yeah well guess what, she's one of my best friends too so you can't even use that excuse!" Sirius said smugly.

Jade pursed her lips together trying to get her temper under control. She grabbed a hold of Sirius's arm and pulled him into an empty class room shutting the door.

"Trying to get me alone are we?" Sirius teased, but his heart quicken slightly at the fact that they were alone together.

"Honestly, you are really pissing me off! Do you think I'm not capable of checking on my own best friend or are you just being a jack ass?" Jade asked acidly deciding to ignore his ignorant comment.

"Is there really anyway of answering that with you hitting me?" Sirius asked smirking and ducking when Jade's hand struck out to smack him upside the head, "Apparently not."

"I don't know why I bother talking to you," Jade huffed turning on her heel and heading for the door.

"Wait!" Sirius yelled suddenly surprising himself and Jade.

Jade stopped and slowly turned around, "What?" she asked impatiently.

Sirius just stared at her for a minute, "Piper got a letter from her Grandfather today at breakfast," Sirius finally said.

"How? Her grandfather's dead," Jade said as if Sirius was stupid.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Not her mum's dad…. On her Father's side," Sirius explained as if talking to a slow child.

Jade just stared at him confused then her eyes widened, "Oh…" she trailed off, not really sure what else to say.

"Look, I know from personal experience that she just needs to be alone right now. If either you or Lily goes looking for her, she'll just freak out at you. Not because she wants to but because she needs a way to vent and will do so at the closest person to her. I'm going to go to the Great Hall and get some food then I'll go look for her. Not because I don't think you aren't capable of consoling your best friend but the fact that I know you pretty well and if she isn't calmed down yet she'll say something to you that you'll probably loose your temper about… I won't because I know she won't mean it," Sirius explained.

Jade just stared at Sirius; she had never seen him like this. His eyes didn't hold the normal mischievousness they normally did, they were just… serious. Jade took a step back, and looked away from him, getting very confused.

"I wouldn't loose my temper," Jade said quietly, staring at her feet.

Sirius grinned, the familiar glint returning back to his eyes, "Of course you would Caufield. You can try and act like you wouldn't but we both know someone would have to restrain you from pummeling her… and once again from experience I know how much that hurts," Sirius said remembering when he punched him in the face.

Jade bit her tongue. She knew Sirius was just saying that to comfort her but it didn't, for some reason it made her stomach sour, "Why do you think you know me so well?" she asked bluntly her head snapping up and staring intently at Sirius.

Sirius scratched his chin, and looked up pretending to think hard, "Well… we have known each other since we were both toddlers… been going to the same school for seven years now… just a hunch I s'pose," Sirius said shrugging his shoulders.

"You think you know me so well? You don't! So stop acting like you do." Jade snapped, not sure where this new anger was coming from.

"I'm not acting like I do… I really do. Why? Does that bother you or something?" Sirius asked simply, leaning against a desk as if he was bored.

Jade shook her head, clenching her hands in fists, "You're always so cocky. Thinking your so handsome, thinking your actually a good flirter—"

"Uhh… both have been proven,"

"Shut up. My point is, you think you know everything but trust me Black, you do not know me," Jade snapped.

"Oh really? You think so huh? Let's see Favourite subject? You tell people it's Defence of The Dark Arts but it's really Care of Magical Creatures because you like all the strange little creatures. Favourite Food? Tacos ever since you came to James's house when we were 12 and his mum made it for you. Favourite Quidditch team? Kenmare Kestrels because they were the first team your dad took you to see when you were six and you've been hooked every since," Sirius said getting heated, "I know the only thing more important to you then your family are your friends. I know you play around with the idea of you being a healer for your mum's benefit but have decided long ago your going to play quidditch because it's the one thing you truly love doing and will continue to do it even if your mum is mad as hell,'

"I know your furnuculus charm is one to be reckoned with. I know you have a great right hook; I know you bite the inside of your cheek when you're nervous and your tongue when you're angry. I know when your bored in class you hum the Hogwarts school song, not because you particularly like it but because it's so god damn catchy you can't get it out of your head. I know that after you've just spent hours playing quidditch pushing yourself to exhaustion, is when you're the happiest… and when you're most beautiful," Sirius whispered the last part.

Jade just stared at him so confused and Sirius just stared back at her, waiting for her to say something silently begging her to say anything really. Sirius took a few cautious steps forward to Jade who just stared at him, not moving a muscle.

"You see Caufield, I do know you pretty well," Sirius said softly, stopping once he was just inches from her.

Jade looked out the window and without looking at him said, "You don't know me better then Liam."

Sirius frowned, "I never said I did. The debate here was if I knew you, and I just proved I did," Sirius said, aching to reach out and run his hands through her hair and stroke her soft face.

"I love Liam," Jade said, then looked up into Sirius's eyes with such intensity he took a step back, "I really do."

"I—I know you do," Sirius stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm going to marry him," Jade said quietly, never tearing her gaze away form Sirius's.

"So you've said," Sirius said, dropping his arm back down.

"I am," Jade said simply.

Sirius sat down on top of a desk and looked down at his feet, breaking eye contact with Jade, "…well good for you," he said quietly.

Jade closed her eyes briefly, then opened them again, "Sirius," she said in such a strange tone Sirius had never heard before causing him snap his head up and look at her with wide eyes.

Jade opened her mouth to say something when the door to the classroom came crashing opened and students began filling in, going to their seats and waiting for their class to start.

Jade shook her head as if coming out of a trance and started backing up towards the door.

"Jade, wait," Sirius called out wanting to know what she was going to say.

"I've got to go," Jade said quickly, and then dashed out of the door.

Sirius stood in the classroom staring after her wishing more then anything they were alone again.

Lily sat alone outside, her feet shoe and sockless soaking her feet in the lake and staring out over the Hogwarts ground.

She had been so disturbed by what happened at her sister's wedding. She was so sure the death eaters were going to kill her but they didn't. What scared her probably even more was that they didn't. What they were doing was recruiting people.

Lily wrapped her arms around herself, sniffing slightly. She couldn't believe all the death's that had happened in the last couple of months. Voldemort was growing stronger, and that scared Lily more then she liked to admit. She wanted to put her faith in the ministry, but instead of the attacks decreasing, they were increasing… and Lily had a feeling that the Daily Prophet probably wasn't even reporting on all of them trying not to scare the rest of the wizarding world.

Lily skimmed her finger tips across the top of the lake absentmindedly. She was worried that her family was in danger; she was worried her friends were in danger. She didn't like feeling like this.

"Mind if I join you?" Jade's voice floated to her.

Lily looked up surprised, she hadn't even heard Jade walk up to her, "Sure," Lily said smiling warmly.

Jade took her socks and shoes off, sitting down next to Lily and dipping her feet into the lake.

Lily studied her best friends face, and could tell something was bothering her, "What's up?" Lily asked, nudging her slightly with her elbow.

Jade looked over and smiled smally at Lily, "I don't know… I actually really don't know. Lots of things going through my head right now, not really sure what to do with it all," Jade said with a shrug.

Lily nodded, "I know exactly how you feel,"

"In that case, can I join to," a small voice said behind them.

Lily and Jade looked up to see Piper standing above them, her eyes puffy and her face blotchy. She sat down in between Lily and Jade, dipping her already bare legs into the lake.

"Piper, what's going on?" Lily asked concerned.

"Is it about your Grandfather's letter?" Jade asked, grabbing on to her hand and giving it a good squeeze.

"You know about that?" Piper asked her voice scratchy.

"Yeah, I ran into Black and made him tell me what was wrong with you, I was worried when you hadn't shown up for any of your classes this morning," Jade explained.

"What letter?" Lily asked confused.

"My 'Grandfather' on my dad's side, you know, the one that's a death eater," Piper said her voice full of ice, "Well he had the nerve to write me a letter and 'invite' me to come live with him after graduation and 'be a true Cromwell'. He said he's been protecting my family, that's why we've never been attacked, and if I don't accept his offer well then he won't be protecting me any more and 'accidents happen'."

Lily's mouth dropped opened in shock. She could not believe what she had just heard. Lily shook her head in disgust. Piper was such an amazing person; it was not fair that she had the family that she did.

"What a prick," Jade said annoyed.

Piper let out a small laugh and squeezed Jade's hand appreciatively, "Thanks," she said, "but that's not even the worst part."

"What else did he say?" Lily asked.

"Oh the worst part isn't about the letter; it's what happened after the letter. I guess Remus was worried when I abruptly left the Great Hall and followed me," Piper said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh no," Jade said, remembering what Sirius had said.

Piper told them what had happened and both Lily and Jade just stared at Piper in shock.

"You know what's bad; I don't even regret saying it. I meant every word of it. I do wish I had said it in a better way instead of crying and yelling at him… but I'm glad he heard it," Piper said firmly, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"Well I'm proud of you," Jade stated, "I think you should have done that along time ago. You keep too many things bundled up Piper, that's why you exploded like you did; you shouldn't keep things to yourself like that, just let it out. It's what I do, and I don't explode."

Lily snorted loudly, "Surely your not talking about yourself," Lily said, trying to hold back laughter.

"… ok I explode, but I don't keep things in… I just have a bad temper," Jade said shrugging helplessly.

Piper sighed, "I know. I was trying so hard to go back to that person I was before I dated Remus. That carefree girl who didn't care about anyone else's feelings but her own… but you know what I realized, I don't want to be that girl anymore. I hurt a lot of people… and it kind of feels like karma is coming back and biting me in the ass for it," Piper said simply, "No matter how much it hurt when Remus broke up with me… I would never change the fact that we dated. I changed when I was with him… for the better I hope, and that is something I will never regret."

"To be honest you did change for the better. You're more aware of others feelings and you know… don't hit me or anything, but you're not as conceited as you use to be," Jade said quickly raising her hands to block any fists coming her way.

Piper just laughed, "Yeah… I was really conceited," Piper said as she thought back.

Lily laughed as well, "Only a little bit,"

"You two always brought me back down when my head got too big though… and I really appreciate that, I don't think I could ever ask for two better friends. I have no idea how I got so lucky," Piper said, new fresh tears gathering in her eyes.

"I really don't know either, I mean my god I am just so amazing, you really lucked out," Jade said simply, crossing her arms and smirking.

Piper and Lily both burst out laughing, "Seems like you've taken Piper's place as the conceited one of the group," Lily said.

"Well I mean how can I help it, my god look at me. Who wouldn't want to be friends with this?" Jade asked cockily, flipping her pony tail over her shoulder, and posing for her two friends.

Lily and Piper started laughing harder, "You're such a tool," Piper said, playfully shoving Jade.

Jade wasn't expecting the shove and lost her balance falling face first into the lake. Lily and Piper froze, and then burst out laughing even harder.

Jade stood up, soaking wet in the lake, "Oh my god it's freezing!" Jade said jumping and splashing around, "Piper I'm going to kill you!" Jade said, her teeth chattering.

"Accident!" Piper barely got out through her giggles.

"Oh really?" Jade asked, a dangerous look flashing through her eyes. She grabbed onto both Lily and Piper's legs and pulled them into the lake with her.

Lily and Piper both jumped up and screamed, "JADE!" Piper screeched.

"Accident," Jade said sarcastically.

"OH MY GOD IT'S FREEZING!" Lily yelled

"No kidding," Jade said splashing her.

"JADE!" Lily yelled, "Don't splash!" she snapped, splashing her back.

"You just splashed me!" Jade snapped, splashing Lily again.

"Because you splashed me!" Lily snapped back, splashing her again.

"Shut up the both of you," Piper laughed, splashing them both.

Lily and Jade both looked over at Piper who was grinning impishly, "Bad move Cromwell," Lily said dangerously.

They all stared at each other, and then at the same time started splashing each other. They screamed at how cold the water was and squealed at how much fun it was.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" A voice yelled.

Lily Jade and Piper looked over to see James staring at the three of them like they had lost their minds.

"We fell in," Lily said, her teeth chattering, "Can you help me out?" Lily asked.

She half walked and half swam over to where James was and reached up a hand to him. James grabbed it then immediately wished he hadn't. An evil grin spread across Lily's face.

"Ah hell," James said as Lily yanked him in the water causing the three girls to erupt into giggles once again, "Oh bleeding hell it's freezing." James said once he came back up to the surface.

"We know," The girls yelled, and then started splashing him.

"No fair! Three against one, three against one!" James yelled helplessly.

"Sorry Potter, but the three of us, we stick together," Jade said simply as the other girls nodded in agreement.

James sighed as he was drenched with water, "and to think, I thought I was just going to go for a nice stroll by the lake little did I know I was going to end up in the lake."

Once the four of them could take the cold no longer they ran from the lake and up to the common room as fast as they could. Jade Piper and Lily dashed up to the girl's dormitories to change out of their wet clothes and James ran to the boys.

He dashed into the bathroom, stripping his clothes off and hopping into the shower. The warm water felt so good and heated him right up. He had had fun with the girls and their impromptu swim in the lake, but if he had stayed in the lake much longer… well he was sure certain things he was very attached to would probably have fallen off because they were so cold.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel over his bottom half and made his way back into his dorm. He went to his truck grabbing out dry robes. He changed quickly, knowing he was going to be very late for transfigurations.

Just as James was about to head out the door, he noticed Sirius for the first time, sitting on his bed, staring out the window.

James cocked his head to one side confused and cautiously approached his friend, "Padfoot? What's going on?" James asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said dully not bothering to look over at James.

James sat down next to his friend concerned. Sirius's eyes looked as dull as his tone, James had only seem them look like this once… when he showed up on his door step with a duffel bag and asked if it'd be ok if he stayed with him awhile back in sixth year.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" James asked gently, but more firmly this time.

Sirius looked up at the ceiling them back out the window, "She's going to marry him," he said quietly.

James immediately understood what was going on, "Oh," James said quietly.

"I never truly believed she was… but I do now. She loves him, she wants to be… with him," Sirius said, folding his hands in his lap.

"Sirius—" James started to say but Sirius cut him off.

"She looked me straight in the eye and told me she loved him. I've never seen her so sure of anything before and that's when I knew… she really does love him, she really does want to be with him," Sirius explained.

"I'm so sorry," James said, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I always thought—I don't even know what I thought," Sirius said quietly, squeezing his hands until they were white, "She's happy with him." Sirius said helplessly.

"I know mate… I know," James said.

He knew he wouldn't be going to Transfigurations that day. He would be sitting there, next to his best mate, for as long as he needed.


	35. Exam Rage

Disclaimer: Hey guys, here is chapter 35. Hope you all enjoy, I'm workin on the next chappy as fast as I can! Sorry bout the long wait, thanks for all of the reviews, you guys are all awesome!

Disclaimer: belongs to jk rowling not me

Chapter 35: Exam Rage

Lily grunted annoyed as she shifted the weight of the books she was carrying in her arms, struggling not to drop them. She felt her face flush as she made her way back up to the Gryffindor tower being careful not to bump into any of the other students milling through the hallways.

Lily looked jealously over at a couple of third years who were walking down the hall talking and laughing animatedly, their book bags light with barely any books inside. Lily missed third year, it was so much easier back then. Now they were already into May and she had just over a month to study for their finals and everyone was slowly starting to freak out.

No longer did you see any seventh year lounging out by the lake sun tanning with friends or dipping their legs in the lake. You didn't hear their laughter as they ran down the hall way with their friends. Now all you saw them doing was studying. If they were in the Great Hall they had their faces were buried in a book. If they were at the lake they had tons of parchments with them scribbling furiously, their brows furrowed and annoyance on their faces.

Lily made her way to the fat lady's portrait muttering the password and heading over to a table where Piper was sitting chewing on her pen staring at one of her books. Lily dropped her books on the table and leaned back in a chair, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"What're you working on?" Lily asked a little breathlessly as she starting shifting through her books deciding which ones she needed to work on and which she could leave for later.

"I'm trying to decide if I should get the red pea coat or the plaid pea cot for the fall," Piper said seriously, studying the magazine that was opened over top of her forgotten potions book.

Lily looked at her with disbelief, "You can't be serious. You're not even studying! Piper the most important exams of our lives are in just over a month and you are trying to decide what coat you want for the fall!"

"Well yes, I mean red could potentially go with more things… but the plaid is just so unique and cute, oh who am I kidding, I'll just order them both," Piper said with a slight laugh as she flipped the page of her magazine, not bothering to look up and see the look on Lily' face.

"Are you kidding me?" Lily asked, her left eye starting to twitch slightly.

"No. I mean technically I don't need _two_, but you can never have too many clothes. I'm sure my dad won't care either, I mean it's not like their that expen—" Piper stopped talking abruptly when she saw the look on Lily's face, "Oh crap. Is it already almost June." She whispered.

"How can you possibly be looking through some stupid fashion magazine when our NEWTS are just around the corner? Do you have ANY idea just how important they are? You do realize they decide our FUTURE. As in if we don't do good you better get damn well use to using the scourigfy charm because all you'll be doing is cleaning out bathrooms at the ministry!" Lily ranted, her face going red.

Piper sighed and began gathering up her books, not even fazed by Lily's attitude, "Right. Sorry Lily I didn't realize they were so close,"

"Didn't realize? How did you not realize? Have you not seen every other seventh year with their nose buried in a book? Did you not realize it when ALL of our teachers have been talking none stop about them and handing out practice tests? Honestly Piper, you really should start paying better attention. Maybe we should start making study dates, you and me one on one. I care about your future too much to watch you end up cleaning bathrooms for the rest of your life," Lily continued, barely taking a breath.

"Sounds wonderful," Piper said barely listening as she searched for her quill.

"Hey guys!" James said grinning widely and walking over to them dressed in his quidditch robes. Piper quickly turned around caught James's arm and pulled him out of ear shot from Lily.

"James I need to warn you about something," Piper said quickly.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Lily shouted.

"She in a bit of a mood?" James asked with a lopsided smile.

"HA! A bit of a mood, if you can call it that! Look Lily's pretty psychotic about getting really good grades and well… you know when exams get near… usually it starts in June but it seems to have started a bit early this year… she well… goes sort of crazy," Piper tried to explain.

James looked at her oddly then looked back at Lily who was glaring at the two of them, "What do you mean crazy…"

"I mean the slightest thing will set her off and she will possibly tear your head off. She doesn't actually mean it, she really doesn't, she just gets super stressed out and uh… takes it out on everyone around her," Piper explained gently.

"Piper, if you're done talking with my boyfriend, maybe you should start studying for charms. I've noticed you've been struggling in it, I could give you some of my notes to copy… when I'm done with them of course," Lily sniffed.

James's mouth dropped opened and he looked back and forth from Lily to Piper waiting for a huge fight to erupt.

"That'd be great thanks Lils," Piper said breezily, brushing the comment off as if she hadn't even said it, "See what I mean. Best thing to do is just shrug it off."

"I'm surprised you and Jade just ignore it. You all have such fiery tempers," James said sneaking a glance over at Lily who was stabbing her quill into her ink.

"Oh I'm fine with it… Jade well she just avoids Lily until exams are over. Ever since fourth year when the two of them ended up dueling by the lake," Piper said with a shrug.

"I remember that!" James said laughing slightly, then frowned, "that was always when she turned the furnuculus charm on me. Gave me bloody boils everywhere."

"Umm… thanks for sharing that. I'm going to go down to the library and pretend to study," Piper said about to leave but stopped, "Look James, be careful. Just remember she doesn't mean it. Well… most of it."

Piper looked up to see Jade coming bouncing down the stairs, "It started," Piper called up to her. James watched as Jade didn't even hesitate and turned right back around and went back up to her dorms.

"Wow…" James said quietly.

"Yeah, good luck," Piper said then dashed out the portrait hole.

James tentatively made his way over to where Lily was sitting and sat in the farthest chair away from her smiling tightly. Lily looked up at him and glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you and what were you and Piper whispering about. You do realize we said we weren't going to keep secrets from each other right? I mean did you even mean it because every time I turn around your whispering with someone and you're always staring at me so I can only assume your talking about me. What's wrong Potter, am I boring you!" Lily asked, scribbling fiercely on her parchment.

"No no. Piper was just warning—ah telling me that we were going to win the cup this year," James said, smiling a little bit wider.

"Oh, I see." Lily said frowning, "Where are your books? Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Huh? Oh, no I called another quidditch practice. We're so close to the cup I can practically taste it so I'm scheduling as much practices as I can," James explained.

Lily's eyes narrowed and James realized immediately that he had said the wrong thing, "You know James, some may call it irresponsible to call so many quidditch practices. I do realize you want to win the cup but you are taking your teammates away from their studies. Look at poor Jade. She is basically flunking out of potions. With all the time she needs to study you are leaving her with none. Not all of us can show up to an exam and pull an O out of our asses," she snapped.

James stared at her wide eyed, "err……" James said not sure what to say, "I should get down there…"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well don't let me keep you. I mean I wouldn't want to get in your way of flying around on a broom and searching for some stupid little BALL. I'll just go back to studying because obviously I'm going to have to get straight O's and get a high paying job at the ministry since I'll be the only one bringing an income into our house!" Lily snapped.

James stared at Lily shocked. He was pretty sure she didn't even realize what she had just said, but he sure had.

"What are you staring at?" Lily snarled crossing her arms annoyed.

"Are you saying you want to live together after we finish Hogwarts?" James asked, a small smile escaping his lips, his eyes sparkling.

Lily frowned at him, "Why are you smirking at me like that? Is that really a big shock? I mean I love you, you love me. I don't want to just end things after Hogwarts and I mean we live so far from each other it's just the most logical thing. Why, were you planning on ending it after school finishes," Lily said her eyes narrowing.

"NO!" James said quickly, "We just… you know, haven't talked about it. I didn't realize that you had thought about it that's all."

James watched as Lily's eyes narrowed and she balled her hands up into fists, "If you don't want to live with each other after school's done fine. I thought we were ready to take the next step in our relationship obviously I was wrong. Silly me to think that you wanted to take our relationship to the next level, I won't make that mistake again," Lily said coldly.

James eyes widened at her tone "err… Lily love, that wasn't what I meant. You aren't listening—" James started to say but Lily cut him off.

"Oh I think I'm hearing you quite clearly actually. Quite clearly indeed," Lily snapped gathering up her books quickly, "Have fun chasing that stupid little ball." Lily said, whirling around on her heels and storming up to the girls dormitories.

James put his head in his hands trying hard to think how that turned around on him so badly. He wanted to move in with Lily after Hogwarts. It was all actually that he had thought of the last couple of weeks. He just hadn't known how to bring it up to Lily, he hadn't thought she would have wanted too… but she had and now she was pissed at him.

James sighed, standing up about to leave and head down to the quidditch pitch when he heard shouting from the girls dormitories.

"ALL I'M SAYING IS THAT MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY OPENING YOUR POTIONS BOOK AND MAYBE YOU'D ACTUALLY LEARN SOMETHING!" Lily's voice could be heard.

"AND ALL I'M SAYING IS THAT IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW I'LL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION. THINK OF IT AS PRACTICING FOR CHARMS!" Jade's voice could be heard yelling back.

Oh no, James thought, someone was going to get hurt.

"OH THAT'S REAL MATURE, I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME BY THREATENING TO HEX ME!"

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE A THREAT IF YOU DON'T MOVE!"

James heard a bunch of shuffling and than saw Jade running down the stairs, "Come on Potter, we've got to get to quidditch practice!" Jade yelled as she ran past him and out the portrait hole.

James quickly got up and followed Jade outside the portrait not wanting to wait and see if Lily chased after them. Once they had run for a little bit, Jade and James finally stopped to catch their breaths.

"Man, she's even worse than she was last year. I didn't even open my mouth before she started in on me," Jade said annoyed shaking her head.

"Err… she may have been a bit worse because we just had a pretty big fight before she went up to your dorms… well more so she got pissed at me and wouldn't listen to me and stormed up to your guys' dorms," James explained as they began to walk through the castle.

Jade groaned, "Did Piper not warn you to not anger her?" Jade asked exasperated.

"I hadn't meant to!" James protested, "She just got on the defensive so damn fast!" James explained as he pushed opened the doors and they made their way outside towards the quidditch pitch.

"Potter, your either going to have to avoid Lily until graduation or just shut up and say nothing around her, that's the only way you won't piss her off," Jade explained.

James sighed it was going to be a long month. As he and Jade entered the quidditch pitch he saw a few of the other teammates had already arrived and were goofing off together.

"A hoy el Capitan and Caulfield!" Sirius called from across the pitch where he was talking with the other Gryffindor beater Trent.

"Hey mate!" James called back as he and Jade sat down on one of the benches and started to pull their gear on.

James looked over at Jade who was searching through her bag. He looked over at Sirius across the pitch then back at Jade. He had wanted to ask Jade something for a long time but was worried about what her reaction would be. James sighed; he'd already gotten his head bitten off once today might as well do it now.

James cleared his throat, "Err…Jade, I was umm wondering if I could… ask you an uhh---question?" James asked stuttering.

Jade eyed him wearily, "Can you not be such a pansy about it?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow at him. It really wasn't like James to stammer around a question.

James forced a small smile onto his face, "I'm just wondering if you'll tear my head off when I ask you or not," James said with a shrug.

Jade sighed, "Maybe you shouldn't ask if you think that'd be my reaction," she said simply as she started to pull her hair back out of her face. She eyed Sirius and Trent hitting each other with their clubs and rolled her eyes, "idiots," she muttered a small smile twitching on her lips, "Just ask me James."

"Ok well here's the thing… I was wondering what exactly is going on between you and Sirius," James said quickly.

Jade froze, dropping her hands to her side her hair falling back around her face. She slowly turned around so she was facing James, "What are you going on about?" Jade asked icily, her glare burning into James.

"Don't get pissy Jade, you said to just ask. I mean I'm not blind you know and I know your not either… you have to know," James said quietly.

"Don't be so cryptic Potter or I might actually know what you're saying," Jade snapped as she viciously resumed pulling her hair back.

James sighed, "You know what I mean, that' why your avoiding the question,"

"Nothing. Happy? There is nothing going on. I don't know what the hell you think is going on but nothing is!" Jade snapped thoroughly annoyed.

"Really? Absolutely nothing? I found that so very odd when in the last month I haven't seen you try and curse him once. It's hard to believe when I've seen you have actual civil conversations with him which you've never been able to have and the biggest insults you've thrown his way is mumbling idiot just than and smiling at the end?" James pointed out.

"Stalking me are we Potter?" Jade asked in a dead calm voice.

"No just noticing that you've been acting odd lately and wondering what exactly is going on," James said firmly.

Jade pursed her lips annoyed, "I'm trying to be a nicer person is that so hard to believe? This is the last couple months of school and I'm trying to make them pleasant for everyone. What is so hard to understand about that?"

"Jade one of your favourite pastimes is to send hexes Sirius's way and watch him squirm," James said confused.

Jade smiled for a minute at the thought of her cursing Sirius then frowned, "So what? Shouldn't you be thanking me for finally easing up on Black like you've been begging for me to do for years?" Jade asked scowling.

"Normally yes I would it's just… it's not like you, at all. It's just so strange that the two of you are getting along to well."

"That's stretching it a bit isn't it? Just because I've stopped cursing and yelling at him doesn't mean we're buddy buddy, it just means we're more civil to each other… that we're able to stay in the same room for more than five minutes without one of us blowing up at each other. I don't see why you are discouraging this,"

"I just wonder if… well if maybe…" James said not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say.

Jade's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, "Spit it out Potter," she said coolly.

"Your not stupid Jade, I'm sure you know," James said earnestly.

Jade stared at him with a blank face than held up her left hand giving James a good view of her engagement ring, "You see this Potter? This is what they call an engagement ring. This ring means that I have promised myself to the man I love. So what exactly is it that you are questioning?"

"I know you're engaged Jade it's just—" James started to say but Jade caught him off.

"It's just what? Why is it that everyone seems to think that I'm not going to marry Liam? Is it because I'm not affectionate with him in public? Do I have to full on snog him for everyone to see to make you all realize how much I love him? I don't show it for the world to see because that is just how I am. I don't feel that it's anyone else's business to know, but I do Potter I love him a hell of a lot and I will marry him and for as long as I can I will continue to be nice to BLACK!" Jade hissed angrily.

James was quiet for a moment than said, "he doesn't need your pity Jade. I wasn't accusing you of not loving Liam… he just doesn't need you to feel sorry for him because you do don't you and that's why your acting a hell of a lot nicer to him, well you don't need to and all your being is patronizing," James snapped back.

Jade glared at James her breathing coming quickly than looked away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm not saying this to be cruel; you know that Jade," James sighed, "I just don't want to see Sirius get hurt."

"You have no idea what it is your talking about. You don't get it do you, none of you do!" Jade said bitterly, "I'm not pitying him; I don't pity him, why the hell would I! I am just trying to be a bloody nice person!"

"Maybe it's you who doesn't get it," James argued back.

"Oy! What're you two blabbering on about?" Sirius yelled making his way over to where Jade and James were standing.

"Must you interrupt everything! Can't you see we were having a bloody conversation? Just because the spotlight if off you for two bleeding seconds doesn't mean you have to try and jump back into it! Good lord were you born this annoying or do you work at it!" Jade exploded suddenly her eyes blazing. She waved her wand and a large ball appeared in Sirius's mouth gagging him, "That's better. You should stay like that always!"

With that Jade stood up swinging her leg over her broom and taking off over to the quidditch hoops and far away from the two speechless boys.

"Mhh—hmph," Sirius mumbled against the ball than slowly took it out of his mouth and scratched his head confused, "Back to her old self than. I knew her good mood wouldn't last," Sirius said looking down at James.

James looked up hesitantly, "Are you upset about that?"

"Upset about it? No, more like relieved. I don't know how to act around Caulfield when she's being civil…it's eery. I definitely like her better when she's spitting fire and cursing me to hell," Sirius said simply shrugging.

"You are a very strange man Sirius Black," James said shaking his head.

"Yes, but loveable all the same," Sirius said with a grin, "Now, don't we have a quidditch practice to start? I feel like beating the crap out of some bludgers," Sirius said rubbing his hands together excitedly.

James laughed, "All right, let's go,"

James swung his leg over so he was straddling his broom and was about to take off and a quaffle smacked him in the back of the head. James looked up to see Jade hovering above him smirking.

"Whoops, sorry about that Potter," Jade smirked before flying off.

James shook his head knowing this was going to be a long practice.


	36. Figure it out

A/N: Ok seriously all of your guys's review's made me blush so bad! I appreciate them more than you know! So to answer a few questions...about my grammar I know it's not great and I apologize. I do try and I take all of your tips and try and make them work so hopefully its not too bad and doesn't take away fromt he story. Also I've got lots of questions on the out comes of Jade/Sirius and Piper/Remus which first of all makes me so happy that your interested in Jade and Piper! I always get nervous introducing new characters because i've made them up completely and hope people like them but you never know! The outcomes of these couples will all be answered by the end of the story..some sooner then that. Also the story I believe should only be about five or six more chapters, then an epilogue, so we're nearing the end! Anywas sorry for the long authors note! Hope you enjoy this next chappy!!

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 36: Figure it out

"Pssssst. Pssst!"

Piper looked up from her transfiguration book and looked around. When she didn't see anything she bent her head back down. She was sitting in the library attempting at doing some studying for her final exam but finding it extremely hard. She had been staring at the same sentence for the last half hour and couldn't even comprehend what it said.

Nothing seemed to want to stick. Piper found that every time she attempted to study her mind would start to wander and she just couldn't get herself to study. She knew she should too. Her grades had been suffering lately, if she didn't start studying and taking her exams more seriously she just might not pass them.

Piper sighed heavily and looked back at her book trying her best to get herself to study.

"Psssssssssssst! Piper!" A voice hissed.

Piper looked up again and searched around the library for whoever said her name. As she scanned the tables no one was looking at her so she shrugged and looked back down at her book.

"Piper!" the voice hissed annoyed.

Piper looked up once again and looked over at the bookshelves where she thought she heard the noise coming from. As she scanned the shelves she stopped and frowned, "Sirius what're you doing?" Piper whispered.

Sirius was hiding behind a book shelf the only thing visible was his face which was poking out between two books.

"Trying to get your bloody attention!" He hissed, "…is Lily around?"

"No, she's doing some head duties," Piper whispered.

"Thank god!" Sirius said coming out of his hiding place and plopping down onto the seat next to Piper.

"Scared of Lily Sirius?" Piper asked with a snort.

"NO!" Sirius said quickly, "more like terrified! Last night she tried to tie me to a chair so she could try and make me study. She says my books look like I've barely used them and if I didn't study on my own accord than she would have no other options but to force me!"

Piper laughed, "I thought I told you to try and avoid Lily?"

"I was! I was just walking down the corridor going to go down to dinner and all of a sudden someone grabs me by my collar and drags me into an empty classroom! I thought it was a girl for a snog but when I turn around its Evans. Started going off about what a knob head I am and how if I don't start studying now I'll fail all of my exams and how she refuses to let that happen. I know she means well but dear god she's scary when she's mad," Sirius said shaking his head slightly.

"I got that same talk from Lily last week. Told me I'd end up washing bathroom's at the ministry if I didn't start studying more," Piper said sighing slightly.

"Well apparently we'll be doing that together," Sirius said with a grin to which Piper just rolled her eyes, "Let's go down to the lake, it's hot out today we should take a break from studying."

"Sirius you would have had to been studying to take a break from it," Piper said shaking her head a small smile escaping from her lips.

"True… but it's not like you have been studying either, I've been trying to get your attention for over five minutes and you've just been staring blankly at the same page in your book," Sirius pointed out.

Piper sighed knowing he was right and closed her book. There was no way she would be able to study today… maybe she'd just take all day tomorrow and study then…maybe, "Ok, let's go," Piper said as she gathered up her books and put them into her bag.

"Great!" Sirius said happily, he grabbed Piper's book bag from her and slung it over his shoulder, linking arms with Piper and leading her out of the library.

"I thought you would have had quidditch practice now," Piper asked as they made their way outside.

"We had one early this morning, which is the only reason I'm awake right now," Sirius explained as he pushed opened the doors to outside and held it open for Piper.

"…it's 1 in the afternoon," She said slowly looking over at him quizzically.

Sirius looked over at her and grinned, "I know," which caused Piper to laugh.

As they walked past a bunch of younger students to their favourite spot by the lake they didn't even notice as several of the girls made moony eyes at Sirius and many of the boys practically drooled over Piper.

They sat down with Sirius's back against the tree and Piper lied down with her head in his lap. Sirius knew to most people it probably looked like they were a couple but to Sirius he was just being a good pillow for one of his best mates.

Sirius leaned his head back letting the sun shine down on his face and smiled slightly, "You know what I was wondering Piper?" Sirius asked looking down at Piper who had her eyes closed.

"Why the little voices in your head never seem to shut up?" Piper asked innocently.

Sirius just grinned, "Actually I was wondering how it's possible that two extremely good looking people like you and I are single,"

Piper just laughed, "That is odd isn't it?"

"It really is, I mean to be honest we both are ridiculously good looking and yet here we are hanging out with each other because we have no prospects. I mean it's been at least…three days since I've snogged someone!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Three whole days, hmmm you must be going crazy," Piper said softly.

"Yes I am, which is why I have a proposition for you," Sirius explained.

Piper sighed, "What is it?" she asked not bothering to open her eyes.

"Well since I haven't snogged anyone in a while and I know you haven't snogged anyone in a while," at which Piper let out an annoyed scoff but Sirius ignored it and continued on, "I think we might as well give into it and snog each other."

Piper opened one eye to look wearily at Sirius, "I don't think so," Piper said with a small laugh.

Sirius sighed dramatically, "Fine!" he said then broke into a huge grin, "I'll settle for shagging."

Piper sat up quickly and punched Sirius hard in the arm, "You're sick!"

Sirius just laughed, "Oh come on obviously I'm joking!" Sirius said laughing hysterically.

Piper just rolled and eyes and leaned against the tree next to Sirius, "You better be I don't want to have to shove my foot up your arse," Piper said.

They sat there for a while just letting the sun beam down on them and warm them up. After a bit Sirius looked over at Piper and sighed, "We going to talk about your grandfather's letter ever?" he asked gently.

Piper's eyes snapped opened and she glared at him, "When are we going to talk about you and Jade?" she snapped back.

Sirius sighed, that was always her rebottle and it always shut him up but today… today he was ready for her, "What do you want to know?" he asked quietly.

Piper sat up straight and turned so she was facing him, "What?" she said confused.

"I asked what you want to know. If the only way I can get you to talk about your grandfather's letter is to talk about Jade then fine, I'll do it," Sirius said with a shrug.

Piper bit her lip, she felt touched that Sirius would do that for her, "Fine, first... first I want you to admit it. I want to hear you say it, no more denying it,"

Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes slightly, "Allright, I like Jade,"

Piper smiled triumphantly, "I knew it! For how long? How long have you liked Jade for?"

"I believe it was when I was three years old. I was in a magical day care and in came this bossy little thing that stole my toy and pushed me over… I was hooked," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Really…since you were three years old?" Piper asked confused.

Sirius nodded with a lopsided smile, "Yeah, obviously it was just a little crush but it grew from there. James Jade and I hung out a lot before we started Hogwarts, since Jade lived next door to James and I was always over at James's I watched her grow into this hot headed teenager and I still felt the same,"

"Then why do you act the way you do around her?" Piper asked confused.

"I don't know… its how we've always acted around each other. When we're being civil to each other it's not real… it's not us. I don't really know how to explain it… no one really understands and that's ok," Sirius said with a simple shrug.

Piper just shook her head, "…do you love her?" Piper asked the one question that she wanted to ask more than anything else.

Sirius smiled, "You've asked a lot of questions, I think it's my turn to ask a few," Sirius said simply.

Piper felt annoyed that he didn't answer but nodded all the same. She knew it was hard for Sirius to open up so she was surprised when he even said what he did, she sighed, "Go ahead, ask me whatever," she said.

"What are you going to do about your grandfather's offer?" He asked.

Piper laughed dryly, "right to the point," she sighed, "I… I'm going to do what I have to… to keep my family safe," Piper said shakily.

Sirius stared at her hard, "What does that mean Piper?"

Piper sighed and raised her chin slightly, her eyes hardening, "My mother and father mean the world to me, I won't let anyone hurt them Sirius…no matter what the cost,"

Sirius stared at her shocked, "You can't mean you going to take his offer. Piper to be a true Cromwell means to be a Death Eater!"

Piper cast her eyes down and stared at her hands, "I know what it means. It means my mother and father would live. It means they would be safe,"

"NO PIPER! It means you would be a servant to Voldemort! It means the dark mark would be branded on your arm, it means you would be forced to kill!" Sirius yelled at her.

Piper's eyes widened horrified, "I would never kill anyone!" Piper spat annoyed.

"What exactly do you think is going to happen?" Sirius asked angrily, "Do you think you'll just go there and live in the house with your grandfather? You will be expected to become a death eater Piper! You will be expected to adept to their views, you will be expected to kill and torture people because that is what death eaters do! You are being naïve if you think that wouldn't happen." Sirius growled.

Piper's gaze hardened, "That isn't what the letter asks. All my grandfather wants is for me to come and live with him so we can get to know each other. I will never adept to his views but I can pretend. I also would never become a Death Eater but I'm glad you think so little of me that I would do that,"

Sirius shook his head, "Piper right when you step through your grandfather's front doors they will try to brainwash you into thinking like them and try and force you to become a Death Eater and if that doesn't work they'll use the imperius curse on you!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do! Why do you think I had to leave my home and live with James? My family is even more into the dark arts then yours is! I was going to be forced to be a Death Eater so I ran away. Your mum and dad would never want you to do anything like this Piper not even to protect them; they would rather die then to see you live with your grandfather."

"Don't you get it? They will die! They will die and I will die Sirius! If I do not agree to what they want I will be dead before my eighteenth birthday!" Piper yelled then turned away from Sirius tears forming in her eyes, "This is the only way to keep us all safe."

Sirius sighed then scooted closer to Piper wrapping his arms around her tightly and resting his head on her shoulder, "I know that's what you think Piper… but trust me it's not the only way. You have so many people who love you…so many people who would protect you, I will protect you Piper, I promise."

Piper let out a small sob then turned around and wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck, squeezing tightly. Sirius held onto her as she cried silently on his shoulder.

"I'm so scared," Piper said shakily.

"I know Piper, I know," Sirius said soothingly.

* * *

"If no one has any further questions I call this prefects meeting over, you can all go," Lily said snippily, glaring the whole time at Bellatrix Black daring her to raise her hand. She had been a pain in the ass the whole prefect meeting challenging everything Lily said and Lily was only half a second away from cursing her.

Lucky for Lily everyone started gathering their things and making there way to the door. Lily let out an annoyed grunt as she begun to collect her things.

"…want to go to the Great Hall and get a snack," James asked cautiously standing a few feet away from Lily incase she hit him.

Lily looked up sharply at him, "I need to go over my transfiguration notes," she said curtly.

"Well…I could help you with that if you wanted," James asked gently hoping to god she wouldn't bite his head off.

"Only as long as your there to work," Lily said through narrowed eyes, "and not start badgering me about what you said last week!"

James cringed slightly. Ever since Lily had gotten pissed at him about the whole moving in fiasco he had been trying to explain to her that he did want to move in with her but she wouldn't listen to him.

"Hey Lily, James," Remus said coming over, "Uhh…Lily would I be able to talk to you for a minute?"

James looked at Remus like he was crazy and started waving his arms behind Lily and shaking his head mouthing '_DON'T DO IT_' at his friend. Remus just stared at him, confusion spreading over his face. Lily quickly whirled around and James pretended he was stretching and faked a yawn.

Lily rolled her eyes at him and turned back to look at Remus, "Fine, but make it quick all right, I have studying to do."

"Yeah sure," Remus said. He looked over at James expectantly and James just looked back at him.

Lily sighed annoyed and turned around to glare at James, "Get out,"

"What? Why do I have to leave?" James asked indignantly.

"Because he asked to talk to me not you now go," Lily snapped.

"Fine," James grumbled, "I'll wait for you outside."

Once James closed the door Lily looked back at Remus, "So, what is it?"

"I just, I wanted to ask you your advice," Remus said nervously.

Lily crossed her arms, "Advice about what?"

"You see, I have this problem. Look I really need you to promise me you won't say anything to anyone about his, but I really need your advice," Remus explained.

Lily sighed rolling her eyes, "I promise I won't tell anyone, just ask me already,"

"I'm sure you were wondering…why I broke up with Piper. I know a lot of people were. You see I was just trying to… protect her," Remus explained slowly.

Lily sighed looking bored with the conversation, "Protect her from what?"

Remus looked down at his fidgeting hands, "It's just… I have this secret that I kept from her that I had to keep from her. She has so much going on I didn't want to add to her problem. I just knew I couldn't tell her—"

"Because you didn't trust her to keep it," Lily cut him off.

Remus looked up at her surprised, "No, that's not it,"

"Well then what exactly is it? The only way I would think you wouldn't tell someone a secret is if you didn't trust them. If you trust Piper then what's the problem?"

"You—you just don't understand. You don't know what my secret is…if you knew, you would understand."

"What? About you being a werewolf?" Lily asked barely able to suppress a yawn.

Remus's eyes widened and his mouth went dry, "What…that's not true,"

"Oh give it a rest Remus, I know! I know about you being a werewolf I have known for a long time now don't bother pretending," Lily said rolling her eyes.

Remus's eyes clouded over, "James told you," Remus growled anger spreading through his body.

"Hey! Do not get all pissy at James. He didn't tell me, he is much too loyal to you to ever have spilled a secret that important to you, even to me the woman he loves! Don't go jumping to conclusions and thinking the worse of your friend, how about you try and have a little faith in people for once Remus," Lily snapped.

"Then how do you now!" Remus demanded.

"Oh please, like it's really that hard to know. I mean yes you really did a good job of keeping it covered up Remus I'll give you that, but all the clues are there, if someone really tried they could easily piece it together. In second year I became obsessed with these werewolf books, I actually thought everyone in Hogwarts was a werewolf. Then I slowly started to notice you. I notice how you got ridiculously pale when the full moon approached and how you would always disappeared. I had no proof of course so I just ignored it. Then in third year I heard you talking to James Remus and Peter. You thought no one was there because I was hidden in a secret passage. I heard you tell them and that confirmed it."

"You've known for over four years…why haven't you ever said anything?"

"It's your secret Remus, not mine. I have no place in telling your secrets. If you didn't trust me with it, then fine, I can understand that. But to not trust Piper with it is just complete and utter bollocks!"

"Lily, it's not that I don't trust Piper I do. I'm just…I'm scared of her reaction. I mean what if I tell her and…and she doesn't want to be with me because of it. I couldn't even blame her,"

"Are you bloody daft?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh good lord. Have I been dubbed everyone's bleeding Psychiatrist? Ok let me try and spell this out for you hmm? Piper is in bloody love with you. You could be a blood sucking vampire or a creature with two flipping heads and she would still love you! Hell you could be a bloody werewolf and she'd still love you…oh wait you are! The only problem here Remus is you. You aren't trying to protect Piper you are trying to protect your own arse. You are scared of getting hurt and rejected but you shouldn't be because if you had any faith or trust in Piper you would know you needn't be!"

"But I—"

"_But I…But I…_" Lily mocked, "Please spare me. I am sorry but I am just getting so sick of this. I get it your scared of what Piper will think blah blah blah get over it! Honestly, your hurting Piper more by keeping it from her then you ever would have by telling her. That's just my opinion. I can't tell you what to do because it's your own bloody decision but I'll tell you this, you better god damn well sort it out because I really am sick of it all!"

Remus stared at Lily completely shell shocked. When he had asked to talk to Lily he had never fathomed this was how the conversation was going to go. He had always been able to go to Lily with his problems and she had never reacted like this before.

"I—uhh" Remus stammered.

"Is that all? I really do need to go study my transfiguration notes. I told you I didn't have much time, but if there is anything else you need for me to spell out for you tell me now," Lily asked slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"No…that's all," Remus said quietly.

"Good," Lily said then walked to the door but stopped and turned around and sighed her face softening, "I didn't mean to be so harsh to you Remus. Just—just know that Piper loves you. She did then and she does now and she probably always will. I mean my god look at James and I. I've been nothing but a complete and utter bitch lately and yet he still loves me and still tries to stay around me even though all I do is yell at him. If there is one thing you can trust in Remus, its love."

With that Lily turned back around and opened up the door. James whirled around to look at her and Lily frowned, "I sure hope you weren't trying to listen into our conversation James because that would have been quite rude of you,"

"No I wasn't! I was just leaning against the door, I didn't hear a word," James promised.

"Good," Lily sniffed, "now come on I'm going to need a lot of help in transfiguration and I barely have any time now."

Lily walked ahead of James who quickly peered into the classroom to see Remus staring out the window thoughtfully.

"Psst. Mate, she didn't try and bite your head off did she? She's been a bit nutty since exams are so close, I tried to warn you," James asked quickly.

Remus looked over at James with a lopsided smile, "No mate, she just gave me a lot to think about," he turned back around to look out the window again, "a lot to think about."


	37. Truth

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry this took so long to get out. I don't think the next chapter should be as long...hopefully. I have a couple pages completed but that really does mean nothing, I've finished a whole chapter before only to delete it all and replace it with something completely different because I was thoroughly not satisfied by how I wrote it...Anyways...thank you all for the reviews! I really do appreciate you all letting me know that you like the characters and how the stories going. Some of you should be happy with this chapter...hopefully lol. Wish I could let you all know if Remus/Piper or Jade/Sirius get together but...well...that would be telling, you'll just have to read and find out lol ;). Anywho I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave me a review and tell me what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: Actually I own Harry Potter...allright fine I don't, rub it in why don't you**

Chapter 37: Truth

_Remus made his way down the crowded halls of Hogwarts looking for a certain blonde. He swerved in and out of people's way, trying almost desperately to find her. He caught a glance of blonde hair that could only belong to her and made a bee line for her._

_  
"Piper, can I talk to you for a minute?" Remus asked once he caught up to her. He went to grab her arm but stopped remembering what had happened the last time he touched her._

_Piper turned around and looked at him wearily, as if deciding if he was worth her time. Finally he saw her sigh, "I guess…" she said hesitantly. _

"_Great," Remus said, motioning with his head for her to follow him to an empty classroom._

_Piper followed Remus obediently and once they were inside he said a locking and silencing spell at the door. When he looked back Piper was looking at him very confused, "Piper I…I have something to admit to you. Something that I should have told you so long ago," Remus said feeling completely nervous._

_Piper held up her hand, biting her bottom lip, "To be honest Remus, I don't know if I can do this…maybe I should just go," _

_Piper made a move to leave but Remus quickly stepped in front of her, blocking her way, a determined look on his face._

"_NO! I let you out of my life once, I won't let it happen again," he said firmly._

_Piper's eyes widened in surprise at his words as she slowly took them in, "…what're you talking about?" she asked quietly, leaning against one of the desks for support._

_Remus sighed, "When you said you loved me Piper, I was so happy. But then I was so desperately sad because I knew I was about to hurt you. I had to break things off because I wanted to protect you—"_

_Piper quickly cut him off, "You were happy when I said I loved you? Why?" Piper asked, a small well of hope shinning through in her eyes._

"_Because…because when you said it, you were reciprocating what I had already felt for a long time," Remus said quietly._

"_And what would that be?" Piper asked, barely above a whisper._

"_That I love you too, that I still do…more than anything," he said quietly._

_In a flash Piper pushed off the desk and wrapped her arms around Remus's neck, "I knew it," she said inhaling his scent deeply, "I knew you loved me." _

_When Remus didn't return the hug Piper pulled away, a hurt look on her face, "What's going on? I thought you said you…does this mean you don't want to be with me? Is this some kind of sick joke?"_

"_No it's not! And I do want to be with you," at this point Piper's eyes sparkled and she made to move towards him once again, but Remus took a step back, "but I need to tell you my secret first. Once you hear it it'll be your decision if you want us to still be together." _

"_I don't care what it is Remus," Piper said boldly. _

"_I really hope you don't Piper, I really do. Well here it goes, Piper—I'm a werewolf," Remus said._

_Piper just starred at him for a long time, then a smile broke across her face, "Ha-ha Remus, nice joke, come on just tell me what your secret is," _

_Remus stared at Piper confused, "Piper…that really is my secret. I'm a werewolf." _

"_But…you can't be. I mean certainly they wouldn't let a werewolf into the school…I mean…you—" Piper said looking at Remus horrified. _

"_Piper," Remus said reaching out to her._

"_Don't touch me!" Piper screamed, "YOU'RE A WEREWOLF! Oh my god. I need out of here right now," Piper screeched racing to the door and trying to pry it opened._

"_Piper wait, please just—" _

"_OPEN THE DOOR! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Piper continued to yell. When Remus moved near her she cowered back, "don't come near me! Don't come near me you filthy half breed!" _

_Remus took a step back as if she had slapped him, "Piper…I love you," _

"_Well I don't love you! I could never love a werewolf! NEVER!" _

Remus sat upright in his bed breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his face. As he slowly caught his breath he laid back down again, wide awake. These nightmares were getting worse and worse. All of them ended the same way, with Piper being so scared of him she ended up looking at him with such disgust he felt like crawling out of his skin and dying.

It had been over a week now that he had promised himself that he would tell Piper the truth, the whole truth. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and he wanted her to know the truth about him, about what he really was. But after he had set his mind to do it….the nightmares had started.

Each nightmare she would react differently. One night she had even tried to spray holy water on him to force the demon out of him. But that last one…that one had to be the worst. The disgust in her eyes…her saying she could never love a werewolf that was what Remus feared the worse. He couldn't stand the fact that she looked at him with disgust…it was what was stopping him from telling her.

There was only a few short weeks left of school and Remus wanted to work things out with Piper before they left, but he just couldn't get over his nerves. James and Sirius told him to just get it over with and he knew he should, it was just….

Remus took a deep breath, when had he become such a pussy? He growled and sat up punching his pillow. He had let this go too far, tomorrow he was going to do it, he was going to tell Piper he loved her, no matter what.

* * *

James walked into the library in his quidditch robes, searching for Lily. Today was their last game against Slytherin for the cup and he was due down on the pitch in about ten minutes but he wanted to make sure Lily was going to come. 

She hadn't told him whether or not she was coming or if she was just going to stay in the library and study. She really hadn't said much to him the last week…just grunted really. She hadn't been snapping at people too bad lately…mostly because she had just started ignoring people all together.

James scanned the desks in the library and spotted her near the back, papers all over the place. James took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey sweets," James said, coming over and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Lily grunted in response and James took the seat across from her, "Shouldn't you be down at the pitch?" she asked, still bent over whatever it was she was working on.

"Yeah…I'm about to go down, I was just checking to see if—" James started to say but Lily cut him off.

"Do you think this will be too glittery, I don't want you to get distracted from finding the snitch," Lily said quickly, holding up a sign that read 'GO JAMES! GET THE SNITCH'.

James stared at it then looked over at Lily who was staring at the sign critically, "I think I probably shouldn't have used so much glitter. It might get you confused as to where the snitch is. I don't want anything that might hurt our chances in winning." Lily muttered more so to herself.

James looked down at the table and saw it was actually covered in various signs of encouragement for the Gryffindor quidditch team and for him and Jade. James looked back at Lily, falling in love with her all over again.

"I love you so much," James said quietly, a grin breaking across his face.

Lily looked over at him sharply, "I love you too. Now tell me what you think about this one, I made sure not to use gold in any of my signs but the silver could be confusing as well, what do you think?"

"I think they're perfect…your perfect," James said quietly.

Lily snorted, "Please, I'm far from perfect. Look, go down to the pitch, you should have already been there. I'll walk down with you so you can carry the signs for me. I want to get their early so I can make sure no one has any inappropriate signs that will distract you. Also I want to get a good seat." Lily said as she stood up and started gathering all of the signs.

"Hey," James said quietly, catching her hands.

Lily looked up at him, "What?"

James leaned down, cupping his hands around her face and kissed her gently, "You are," he said kissing her again, lightly flicking his tongue in her mouth, "quite possibly," he said, placing another soft kiss against her lips, "the best girlfriend a guy could ever hope for." He finished, placing a kiss on her nose.

Lily looked up at him and smiled. A true smile, one he hadn't seen for a long time now because of the exams. The smile only lasted for a minute and was quickly replaced with a frown, "Come on, stop wasting time, we need to get down there," Lily ushered him.

James nodded, not able to wipe the grin off of his face. He grabbed all of the sings and tucked them under one arm then with the other he entwined his fingers with Lily's and the two of them made their way down to the pitch.

"How're you feeling about the match?" Lily asked.

"A bit nervous actually," James shrugged.

"Well don't be. I have complete faith in you James. I know you can do this, I know you can beat Slytherin. That cup will be yours; all you have to do is concentrate. I mean you have beaten Slytherin before…you've also lost to them before, but that's beside the point," Lily rambled on.

"I think our chances are really good. I mean Jade Brady and Delaney have been working amazing together. Jade really has an amazing talent," James said, squeezing Lily's hand affectionately.

"She does," Lily agreed, then frowned, "It's a shame her mum can't see it."

James nodded in agreement, "But that's parents for you, they will push you into something they think you will like instead of just accepting what you already do."

Lily nodded in agreement.

Once they had reached the quidditch pitch it was already filled with people, everyone milling about. As people passed James they clasped him on the back and yelled 'good luck' or 'we know you can do it' at him.

James just smiled back, nodding his head in acknowledgement, feeling himself grow more nervous.

"There you are Potter come on we've got to—oh, hello Lily," Jade said, looking over at Lily stiffly.

Lily forced a tight smile on her face, "Jade. Good luck today," Lily said, biting her tongue to keep from saying anything inappropriate. She would not point out to Jade that her last charms quiz had been less then adequate, not when she had such a big day…Lily would just let it go, even if it killed her.

"What the hell is that?" Lily said suddenly, looking up into the stands.

"What?" James asked, peering into the stands where Lily was looking.

"That idiot has drawn a bloody golden snitch on her poster! That surely will confuse you, what a bloody idiot. Give me my signs, I'm going to go and rip hers up and give her one of mine," Lily said, grabbing the signs away from James.

"Lily, I'm sure it won't…" James started to say but Lily cut him off.

"Just let me handle it James, go get ready," Lily said, then disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, at least she's isn't taking her anger out on us," Jade said with a shrug.

"Yes…but now she's going to unleash it on a complete stranger," James sighed, shaking his head a small grin escaping his lips.

* * *

Piper walked down the hall making her way to the quidditch pitch. She had told Lily she was going to meet her down at the pitch later. She wanted to make sure that most people had gone down to the pitch so that she could avoid Remus. She didn't think she'd have much trouble; the halls were deserted since everyone wanted to get good seats for what promised to be a gruesome match for the house cup. 

Piper sighed, for the last couple of days he kept trying to talk to her and she just couldn't do it. She just didn't want to talk to him. She knew it was lame, but she was just so hurt. When he and Janelle broke up after they had talked…Piper had felt a small well of hope swell up in side of her that maybe, just maybe, it was because he wanted to be with her.

She thought that maybe their talk had knocked some sense into him, and that kiss, it was one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared. She knew she had been harsh with him but he had hurt her so much she didn't know what else to do. Then instead of rushing to her and telling her he wanted her back, he just completely ignored her. She was doing the same to him but it still stung.

Now all of a sudden he wanted to talk to her and she couldn't even be bothered. She didn't care what he had to say, he had his chance and she was damn well determined to just move on.

Or at least that's what she continued to tell herself hoping one day she would believe it.

"Oh cousin," A voice called out tauntingly.

Piper froze in her spot and gripped her wand tightly. She slowly turned around and saw Attis standing behind her, casually twirling his wand between his fingers, grinning broadly.

"What?" Piper asked curtly, holding her wand behind her back, ready for an attack.

"Tut tut, no need to be so rude, I just came to chat, no dueling today," he said smoothly.

"I'll have to pass on the chat cousin, I just had breakfast," Piper said haughtily.

Attis's eyes narrowed, his cool demeanor slowly slipping away, "Too bad for you. Why the family has decided you're worthy to be apart of us I will never understand. Grandfather wants an answer. Your times running out."

"I have until the end of school,' Piper said quietly.

"Yes, school ends in just two short weeks. I'm just here to remind you, to encourage you to make the right decision. Personally, I hope you don't come live with us. I'd much rather you chose the latter, that way I can have the honors of killing your half blood traitor self," Attis hissed.

"How happy would our grandfather be if he knew you were making threats dear cousin?" Piper asked, eyes flashing with anger.

"You don't know our grandfather," Attis said, his eyes sparkling maliciously, "Oh and just to put some fuel on your decision making…eight,"

"What the hell does that mean?" Piper snapped.

"Eight is how many guards are surrounding your house. Three out front, three hidden in the bushes around the back, and two patrolling the halls inside your house," Attis finished.

Piper stared at him, hoping the fear wasn't etched on her face, "I know how many guards my father has, but thank you for that," she said simply.

"Yes you do, and so do we. We know quite a few different things cousin," Attis said, that cool demeanor sliding back into place.

Piper looked over at him with a very serious expression on her face, "Do you know incest is illegal?" Piper asked.

Attis reacted quicker then Piper had anticipated. He grabbed hold of his wand and sent a curse flying at her before she could even blink. Piper was ready though, she knew dueling would be inevitable and quickly cast a protection spell around her. The curse bounced off the shield and hit into a suit of armor causing it to crash to the ground.

"You filthy half blood!" Attis hissed, "Actually…death is much too easy for you. I hope you come to our side so I can watch them break your spirit…and if not I will make sure to kill each one of your precious little friends. Then after I take away every single person you love, I will finally kill you," Attis hissed.

"You know cousin, some people might think that was a threat," Piper said back coolly, "I don't take kindly to threats," Piper said then thrust her wand forward.

Her curse hit Attis in the chest and he flew backwards smacking hard into the wall, falling into a heap on the floor with a loud thud. He dropped his wand and it rolled away from him. Attis scrambled to his knees and went to reach for it when Piper's foot came down on top of it, her wand pointing straight at Attis's head.

"Careful cousin," Attis said, "You don't want to do anything stupid."

Piper just glared at him, her breathing becoming ragged, and her eyes flashing dangerously. As she pointed her wand at his head, her arm started to shake. It was taking all she could not to curse him, she knew she should put her wand down, but she couldn't she just couldn't.

It would be so easy…to just say those two simple little words. She could shut him up forever, he would never hurt her again, and he would never hurt anyone again. Her eyes narrowed and she could feel darkness start to flow through her.

"Piper? Piper stop!" Remus said spotting her from down the hall. He ran over quickly to where Piper had Attis pinned to the ground, "Put your wand down Piper, come on it's not worth it."

"Are you sure about that? Because I think it just might be," Piper said, gritting her teeth together.

"You are better than him. Come on Piper, put the wand down," Remus coaxed her.

Piper sighed and lowered her wand the darkness she felt before gone now, "Whatever," she muttered, kicking Attis's wand at him, she raised her wand again when he grabbed it, "Get out of here."

Attis glared at her, stood up and quickly made his way down the hall, and soon was out of sight.

"Piper, you've got to be careful, upsetting Attis is not a smart move for you right now," Remus lectured her.

Piper whirled around, anger emitting off of her, "and what business is that of yours? Why do you even care?"

"Why do I care? Because I don't want to see you end of up dead! Gods Piper, what were you even thinking?"

"I hadn't even done anything so sod off. I was just..."

"Just what? Antagonizing him so that he goes and tells your grandfather? Real smart,"

"STOP YELLING AT ME! Stop butting into my personal affairs, you have no right,"

"No right? I think I bloody well have a right in the personal affairs of the girl I love,"

Piper froze, and so did Remus. They both stared at each other for the longest time, until Piper finally spoke, "What?" she asked quietly.

Remus opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly, no words coming out.

"What did you just say?" Piper asked, her eyes narrowing.

Remus sighed annoyed, "You bloody well heard me,"

"No, I mustn't have. You must have mistakenly said something because you could not possibly have said what you just said," Piper yelled.

"Well I did. I said it, I finally said it. I said what I've been hiding all year. I love you Piper Cromwell,"

Piper looked at him with disbelief, then scoffed, "Give me a break; you love me now do you? What about this 'deep dark secret', you've been keeping from me? The one that you had to break up with me for?" Piper said mockingly.

"Don't mock me! It is a very big secret; it's a very big burden!"

"Sure it is,"

"It is!"

"Whatever,"

"I'm a werewolf!"

Piper's mouth dropped opened a little; she closed it quickly, standing very still.

Remus sighed, "That's not how I wanted to tell you, and I was going to. I've been trying to tell you all week. I'm…I'm a werewolf Piper,"

Piper crossed her arms and sucked in a deep breath. She looked up at Remus and studied him for a long moment, "So what you're telling me is… the reason that you have kept us apart all of these months, the reason I have been completely miserable without you, is simply because once a month you unwillingly turn into a werewolf?" Piper asked through gritted teeth.

Remus hung his head in shame, "Yes," he said quietly.

Remus heard Piper move and sighed. When he looked back up she was standing inches from him with an unreadable look on her face. Remus looked at her confused. He went to say something but was cut off by Piper slapping him over the head.

"OW!" Remus yelped.

"You idiot!" Piper yelled, slapping him over the head again, "You're telling me that because ONCE a month you're not so pleasant to be around, you decided to keep us apart? ARE YOU DAFT?"

"It's not like I'm just not pleasant to be around Piper! I turn into a murderous beast!" Remus growled.

"Gods you're so infuriating! I fell like murdering _you_ right now," Piper hissed, "Are you done now?"

"Done what?" Remus asked confused.

"Done keeping us apart? Or is there another deep dark secret you feel you have to keep from me. Oooh maybe you turn into a fluffy kitty cat every Halloween. I hear they can be quite deadly," Piper scowled.

"You…you want to still be together, even though I…" Remus said trailing off.

"Merlin, I just had to fall for an idiot didn't I?" Piper sighed, then she grabbed a hold of Remus's collar and pulled him to her, crashing her lips upon his.

Remus was surprised at first, then quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arm tightly around Piper, never wanting to let go.

"I do hope you realize, now that I have you back, I won't be letting you go," Remus asked quietly, after both their lips were bruised from snogging.

Piper smirked, "What makes you think I'd ever let you?"

Remus just grinned, pulling her into another heart stopping kiss, "We should get down to the quidditch pitch, the game is probably starting now," Remus said reluctantly, panting heavily.

Piper grinned, running her hands over Remus's chest. She cocked her head to one side with a sly smile on her face, "Do you really want to go now?" she asked quietly, moving her hands up over his shoulders and back into his hair.

"No," Remus groaned, attaching his lips once again to Piper's.

"We should go somewhere a little more…private," Piper said, raising an eyebrow at Remus.

Remus looked at her a little surprised then grinned, "Ok…I know where we can go," Remus said grabbing Piper's hand and leading her down the hallway earnestly.

Piper giggled at how excited he was then sighed, it felt so nice to just be able to touch him again, she felt happier then she had in months and it felt so good.

As they turned the corner and continued down another hallway neither noticed a person hidden in the shadows watch them go. The person smiled cruelly then walked off the opposite direction, whistling to themselves.


End file.
